Zootopia: A Raccoon's Redemption
by Old Goat
Summary: The raccoon should not have punched the fox, but if he hadn't they would have never become friends. A story about a reformed crooked coon, a sly fox, and a cute bunny who are living in a big city.
1. Chapter 1: A Fall From Grace

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _This is a story about the life of a raccoon living in the big city. Like his best friend, a certain fox we all love, he finds his life's journey has taken him down a road that he did not wish to travel. He has become exactly what society expected him to become, a crook. In the following chapters, he will find redemption, friendship, adventure, and love._**

 ** _I am new at writing fan fiction and would not have written a story if I had not seen the movie Zootopia. The events in this story begin several years after the movie. Thank you Disney and I hope you won't mind my writing about the little world you created_**

 _I do not own the rights to Zooptopia or any of its characters. This story was written solely for the reader's enjoyment and without any profitable purposes. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this story are fictitious. (Does this legal disclaimer make you happy Mr. Moleinger?)_

 ** _And so our story begins…._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Fall From Grace**

The slim raccoon stood just over three feet tall and was dressed in a cheap brown suit, with a medium blue shirt and a bright yellow tie. The whitish and medium gray fur on his face highlighted his species' telltale black furry musk that surrounded his brown eyes. He was good looking for a raccoon and he had a mischievous smile that some could even call sly. Jake Runnel stood silently and watched all the different species of mammals moving along the sidewalks of Broadview Street. They ranged from tall giraffes to the smallest mice, all rushing to and from their daily work or errands. The late afternoon sky was clear and the sun shone behind the tall modern buildings, casting shadows onto the ground below in the heart of the city's central business district. As his eyes scanned the crowd, he smiled and thought about how he could easily pick a pocket or two for some fast cash, if he was still doing that kind of work. Then shaking his head, he crossed over to Green Street. The raccoon kept reminding himself that it had only been just a few weeks since he was released on parole, after serving eighteen months of a six year sentence for burglary. _If you get caught coon, your tail will be back in the slammer_ , he thought to himself. _Besides, you really don't need the money…yet._

His mark on the night he was caught had been the Field Brothers Auction House and his plan was to burgle some rare antique jewelry. _Why did I even take a job for such a small amount of cash?_ He pondered. _Why did you even trust that weasel?_ The heist started fine and everything was going like clockwork. He had disabled the burglar alarm, broken into the building, and begun to work the old fashioned dial lock on the vault. Just as he heard the last tumbler click, the weasel shouted and climbed back up the rope to the roof. He was left alone to face a very large police tiger and his wolf partner.

As he crossed Green Street and entered into Central Park, a large expanse of greenery located in the heart of downtown, he pondered how he went from an aspiring college student to a crook. Jake was born twenty-seven years ago in a run down section of the city called Happy Town. His hometown was an old mill town which had, like so many little villages and towns, been swallowed up by the ever growing expanses of Zootopia. It's worn and seedy neighborhoods had become home for many of the city's so called less desirable citizens, such as foxes, badgers, opossums, weasels, coyotes, and raccoons. His neighbors were the type of animals that were stereotyped by society as being shifty, lazy, and dishonest. He was told while growing up that "coons" like him can only do menial or dishonest work.

Growing up as omnivore in the city was tough, although Jake had to admit that raccoons didn't face as much discrimination as those who society called the "true" predators, such the felines and especially the canids. Wolves were barely socially tolerated by the prey community, only because they were often employed as bodyguards, security guards and even policemammals. At the bottom of the list and facing the most bigotry, were both the coyotes and the foxes. The coyotes were considered untrustworthy because they live within their own tribal packs and follow their own traditions. The foxes were always considered shifty and dangerous, a species to be avoided. The election of the city's first "true" predator, Mayor Lionheart, was a reflection of how the city was changing. But his arrest during the so called Missing Mammal Crises was a major setback to interspecies relations.

"Damn Jake you've really screwed up your life," he mumbled to himself as he leaned against a tree. His mother and his twin brother had died of complications during childbirth. It was a sad fact that when he was born, most predators did not have the same access to medical care as prey mammals. Both his mother and brother would have probably survived if they had been in a hospital instead of a clinic. His father was Richard Runnel, who he called Pop, and he worked for the Zootopia City Sanitation Department. Pop would often talk in dismay about the things others tossed out. He would also salvage televisions, toasters, and other electronics and bring them home to repair. He would then sell them to one of the local pawn shops to supplement his merger salary. Jake enjoyed tinkering with his father and together they would spend hours repairing some discarded device. They even built a computer from scratch, following a schematic he found in a book from the library and software his father found in the trash. Of course, they could not afford the internet.

"Learn to be rich in your soul and not your wallet," Pop would say when Jake would whine about not having something he wanted because it cost too much. "Find a job you like doing, a loving mate, have kits, and you will be happy in life." But Jake wanted more, so when most of the other kits in school slacked off or dropped out, he just doubled down on his studies with the goal of getting one of the very rare college scholarships for predators.

Still lost in his thoughts, he pulled out a pair of cheap aviator sunglasses and snapped them open before placing them on his snout. He shoved his paws into his pockets, like all raccoons he was very dexterous with his paws. The raccoon was also a natural problem solver and found a job during his senior year of high school working as a locksmith for Mr. Otterswell, an elderly otter who was amazed by Jake's ability to open any lock, big or small. But Jake also quickly learned about the prejudices of others, when they would turn him away after showing up on some job because they did not trust a " _crooked coon_ ".

Working part-time for Mr. Otterswell after he started attending classes at Central Zootopia University was tiring, but he needed the meager income. It was a perky young female named Sonya who saved him from his despair. _Ah, sexy Sonya,_ he sighed to himself. He had met her during the last semester of his freshman year and she just overwhelmed him with her enthusiasm for life.

"Buck up, Jake!" she would often tease, as her paw gently stroked the fur on this cheek. She was a red panda from the Little Amir Neighborhood and had a shapely red, white, and black fur covered figure with soft green eyes.

"Damn I miss those eyes," Jake muttered. Sonya's family was in the restaurant equipment supply business, with a store on Fifth Avenue near the temples. Her older brother Lee taught martial arts in a nearby gym, and welcomed Jake to join his classes. The raccoon quickly becoming proficient in the Red Panda version of pressure point fighting called Varma kalai and a type of stick fighting called Eskrima. Lee said that masters of these techniques could incapacitate even a war elephant and the red panda had once brought down a drunken angry tiger that was terrorizing others in a bar.

But it was Sonya's grandfather who fascinated Jake. "Stop and think boy!" the aged red panda would proclaim, as they sat for hours in a modest little tea-house located in the flower garden behind Sonya's home. "There is more to this world then you see. Observe and study before you act, because everything you do will change the world in some small way." At first Jake scoffed at his statements and tried teasing him with the certain confidence of an untried youth, but the old mammal would just smile. "To be young and know everything must be nice boy," he would reply and then he would add. "But what will you do when you're old like me and come to realize you were wrong?"

By summer, Jake began to spend more time with Grandfather and Sonya. He learned to meditate, relaxing both his mind and body. However, Sonya's sweet feminine scent would often distract him from reaching his goal. But by the start of his junior year, he had begun to learn to control his emotions by meditation and Grandfather was pleased. Sonya's father however was not pleased in Jake's continuing interest in his daughter. "Do not presume that my daughter is for you raccoon," he would snarl at him. "She will be the mate of one of her own kind."

Jake would then storm out into the garden, where Grandfather would just smile and simply state, "Fate decides who we become, not my son-in-law."

"Fate really did decide," Jake mumbled to himself as he stared at the traffic along Herd Avenue and teared up as he remembered that terrible day. He was called out of class by the Dean of Students, who asked to see him in the hallway. As Jake stepped out of the room, the Dean tenderly placed his hoof on his shoulder and told him that his father had been hit by a car. By the time Jake arrived at the hospital, his father had passed away. The cost of the medical bills and the funeral took what little cash Jake had left. He could not afford college anymore and Mr. Otterswell did not have enough work to hire him full time. Unable to find a decent paying job, he soon could not pay his rent and ended up living in a cheap rundown motel on River Street which had become a flop house for the working poor. River Street is a rough area of the city populated by street mammals, prostitutes, drug addicts, and the homeless. In his grief and despair, he pushed both Sonya and her grandfather away.

That's when the weasel and the badger approached him. "Look buddy, you're great with safes and alarms," Phil Wessley quipped. "We can get rich quick, I'll find the marks, Joey will be the lookout, and we'll knock them over at night. Then Jakie, we will split the take three ways."

It was an arrangement which Jake's talents excelled at, but also an arrangement made with the devil. He knew he was good at burglary and safe cracking and over the next few years he worked Wessley's jobs, but soon sought greater challenges and began to rob some of the mansions of Zootopia's rich. As the cash rolled in, Jake found himself wandering further under the scrutiny of several of the city's crime lords. But try as they did, Jake spurned their offers to join their gangs. They did however, get to both Wessley and Joey, who set him up and he was left to be apprehended by two of ZPD's finest officers, Richard Fangmeyer and Alan Wolford. Although he did have some cash stashed away throughout the city, he could not get to it and ended up with a public defender. The trial was quick and he found himself packed off the penitentiary.

Wandering deep in his thoughts, it took Jake a few moments to realize that something was happening on Herd Avenue and that the crowd had begun to run his way. He weaved through the stampede of panicked mammals and saw that a cement truck had crashed into a large black limousine. The street around the vehicle had become a war zone. The bodies of two polar bears lay bloodily on the ground, along with three members of the East Street Rhino Gang. A tall older polar bear in a back suit had his back to the limo and it appeared his left arm was broken. Weaponless, all the bear could do was growl and swipe with the claws of his right paw at a very large knife welding rhino.

Without hesitation, Jake charged into action. Grabbing an oversized shovel from the nearby worksite, he slid under the rhino and drove the shovel's handle into the soft spot between the surprised assailant's legs. The rhino groaned and dropped the knife as he fell to his knees. Quickly, Jake charged from behind and slammed the shovel's edge with all his strength into the back of the kneeling rhino's neck. He had been taught during his martial arts lessons that even a rhino had pressure points which could disable the mammal. He hit the rhino at least a dozen times as hard as he could on a place just under a fold of skin on the back of the rhino's neck. Finally the beast collapsed face first onto the street.

Standing next to the fallen mammal, Jake's ears picked up the sounds of sirens approaching and he tossed the shovel aside. He began to bush off his suit and straightened his tie as he approached the wounded bear. "You okay big fellow?" Jake started to ask before the huge bear collapsed on top of him.

To the raccoon, it seemed like forever before the polar bear was lifted off and he could breathe again. As he struggled to his knees, he felt a pair of russet orange and black paws grab his arm to assist him in standing. "Are you alright sir?" asked a slightly taller red fox in a police uniform.

As Jake looked up, he blinked in surprise and asked, "Nick Wilde?"

"Runnel, when did you get out?" was all the fox could say before the raccoon decked him.

"Wilde you owe me money!" Jake yelled at the fallen cop. He was so mad at the fox, that he did not see the gray and blue blur that tackled him to the ground. Before he knew what hit him, Jake was on his stomach a felt his paws being cuffed behind his back.

"You're under arrest for assaulting an officer!" the rabbit doe yelled as she finished cuffing Jake's paws and then she read him his rights. Because he was classified as a predator, she strapped a muzzle over the raccoon's head.

"Don't Carrots!" Nick protested to the rabbit. "I may have deserved that punch."

As the rabbit and fox began to argue with each other over the arrest, Jake felt a familiar pair of reddish-orange and white paws lift him from the ground. "Sargent Fangmeyer! I can't say it's good to see you again," Jake mumbled through the muzzle to the tiger. The big cat just rolled his eyes and sighed as he looked down at the raccoon.

"Runnel, I see it didn't take long for you to get into trouble again," he replied. "You know the routine, so get into the cruiser." After he opened the police cruiser's rear door and shoved the raccoon inside, the tiger turned to Judy and Nick. "The Chief says that you two are to stay here and take statements from any witnesses. Wolford and I will take this perpetrator back to the station for processing." Nick started to protest again, but Fangmeyer just ignored him as he got into car's passenger seat.

"So you're another fan of Wilde's," he quipped to Jake. His partner, a timber wolf named Wolford, was driving and he just barked a laugh as he pulled the cruiser out into traffic.

"Wilde conned me out of several hundred dollars several years back," Jake tried to say through the muzzle. "He's now a cop and I'm still just another lowlife in the underbelly of society." Jake then perked up and asked, "Hey Stripes, can you loosen these cuffs?"

"I'll take them off when we get to the station and quit calling me Stripes!" The tiger huffed.

"Never mind," replied Jake. "I'll do it myself!" He twisted about for a few moments and then he handed the tiger both the pawcuffs and the muzzle.

"Put those back on!" Fangmeyer yelled. "You need to stop with the tricks! You want to me to taser you for resisting arrest?" His partner, Wolford just kept his eyes on the road and snickered.

"What's the matter Fangmeyer, don't you love me anymore?" Jake whined back, but the sound of a taser being drawn motivated him to quickly put the cuffs back on, but not the muzzle.

At the Precinct One booking station, Jake was greeted by a uniformed middle aged female bobcat. "I'm back, Officer Catrina!" Jake greeted her. "It's just wonderful to see your sexy face again."

"Jake, I know you can't stay away from my charms but this is ridiculous!" replied the grinning bobcat

"Well you know I am a sucker for you Cat," replied Jake as he handed his pawcuffs to Officer Fangmeyer.

"You know Jake that it's my job to take those off," growled the tiger.

Jake looked up at him with a smirk on his face and replied, "Sorry Stripes, but I had an itchy nose and couldn't wait any longer."

"Are you going to stay put tonight in the cell?" asked Officer Catrina. "You know that Bogo went nuts the last time you were here and you were caught wandering the hallways."

"I just wanted a cup of coffee," said Jake in a remorseful sounding tone as he batted his eyes at her. "You know I wasn't trying to run away."

"Good afternoon Mr. Runnel," came a greeting from a slightly overweight and much older warthog. "I can't say it's a pleasure to see you again. Please strip down to your undershorts, Chief Bogo wants to know where you hide your picks."

"Ah come on Rudy, I don't have any picks," Jake replied trying to look offended at the warthog. He held up his paws and waved them as if doing a magic act. "It's all in the magic paws."

"Sure Jake," said the exasperated officer. "But orders are orders, so strip!"

"I want to do the strip search Rudy!" begged the bobcat as she winked at Jake.

"Cat, I would love to let you do so, but regulations say he has to have two male officers in the room. Come on Wolford, you're my witness," replied the warthog.

"There goes my appetite for dinner tonight," Wolford sighed as he led the raccoon into a nearby room. Rudy walked behind the pair and made great flourish to loudly snap on a pair of surgical gloves. Jake's ears laid back and his tail bristled at the sound.

The two officers left in the hallway both began to snicker at the voices coming out of the room.

 _"Watch the tail, Rudy. WATCH THE TAIL!"_

 _"Lean over the table and spread your legs."_

 _"Ow, Rudy that's not right. This is just police brutality!"_

 _"Well what do you know Wolford? It looks like he's clean after all."_

 _"Hey, Rudy can Cat come in and kiss it to make it better?"_

 _"Jake, I am not going to ask Officer Catrina to kiss your ass."_

 _"You've never been much fun, Rudy."_

Wolford came out of the room yanking Jake's arm, followed by a grinning warthog. Catrina purred and asked, "Did you three have fun?" She was eying the half-naked raccoon over with a devious looking smile.

"No," replied Jake, his ears were still lying flat and he was gingering swishing his tail. "Rudy's not my type and Wolford bites." All five mammals burst into laughter.

"So officers what are the charges against Mr. Runnel this time?" inquired Cat, as she sat down at the booking station computer.

"Assault on an officer," replied Fangmeyer with a big grin. "He decked Wilde and Judy decked him."

"Little gray menace to society," muttered Jake as he was pulling an orange prison jumpsuit on. "All I saw was a gray streak and then BOOM, I was eating asphalt. I'd file a complaint, but who wants a reputation of being beat up by a bunny?"

Catrina arched one of her brows and replied, "Officer Judy Hopps-Wilde has taken down much larger mammals then you Jake and she is one of our best officers. Did you know she broke both the Missing Mammal and Night Howler Cases a few years ago?"

"Wait a minute, Judy Hoops-Wilde?" the raccoon asked the bobcat. "Are you saying she's married to…Nick Wilde…a fox?"

"Yes and if you got a problem with mixed species relationships, you've got a problem with me!" growled Fangmeyer. The tiger stepped closer to the raccoon and stared down at him.

"No problem, Stripes," stammered Jake. "You've patrolled River Street and you've seen the ladies who work there. If this city is ninety percent prey, who do you think hires vixens like Candy and Trudy, a she panther such as Sheela, or a wildcat such as Meredith?"

"Lonely raccoons like you?" interjected Wolford, he had a big grin on his muzzle and his tail swished happily behind him.

Jake smiled back at the wolf and replied, "Yeah and after eighteen months of being locked up, Meredith was an expensive comfort. Especially since your sister said no." Wolford first chuckled and then play growled before everyone began laughing again.

That night Jake spent the whole night in a small grey holding cell awaiting his hearing in the morning. Although he was tempted to unlock the jail door, just to prove that he could, he knew that he was already in enough trouble. Sighing, he just laid back on the cot and awaited his fate.


	2. Chapter 2: It Was A Misunderstanding

**Chapter 2: It Was A Misunderstanding**

It was early in the morning when a young uniformed zebra, unlocked his cell door. "Chief Bogo wants to see you," the officer simply stated as he pawcuffed Jake's paws behind his back and slipped a muzzle over his head. He took Jake to the elevator and escorted him to the Chief of Detective's office. Jake and the zebra entered the room to find a small mole named Manny Moleinger, who was an attorney of questionable reputation, standing on the Chief's desk.

"As you can see Chief Bogo, this is all a simple misunderstanding. My client had just defended his employer from an attempted assassination and while disoriented he accidentally hit Officer Wilde," said the little attorney.

"Mr. Big is now his employer?" asked the skeptical cape buffalo. Even sitting, he towered over the other mammals in the room. His blue uniform shirt had four shiny brass stars on the collars and he looked down at the mole with weary eyes. With his hoof he picked up his coffee cup and then looking down into it he grimaced, sighed, and placed it back on his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Runnel is working as an independent security consultant for the esteemed businessmammal in question and was just doing his job," continued the mole. "I am sure that you have seen the videos of his valiant efforts on the news and online. The very fact that he single handedly, and unarmed, brought down one of Zootopia's most wanted criminals should be commended."

"We do have Mr. Runnel to thank for apprehending Ronnie Charger," Bogo mused as his hoof began rubbing his massive neck.

"Don't forget that there is also a bounty on Mr. Charger," Manny quickly added. "For which my client is eligible to collect. I believe that the sum was five thousand dollars?"

As Jake attempted to interject himself into the ongoing conversation, Manny put up his paw and said, "Please Mr. Runnel, no statements at this time."

Bogo just looked at him and said, "Shut up Runnel!" and then he buzzed the front desk. The cape buffalo snorted, "Clawhauser get Wilde in here now. No Nick, not Judy!"

A few moments later there was a knock on the door and Officer Nick Wilde casually strolled into the room, his tail swishing lazily behind him. The fox was wearing his dark blue field uniform and his tie was worn slightly ajar. He winked at Jake and quipped, "What's up Chief? I thought you said I had a hot date with stack of paperwork today."

"Wilde, I want to recommend that you drop the charges against Mr. Runnel," the cape buffalo said.

"I was hoping to discuss this with you Chief before things went any further," said Nick, as he smirked at Jake. "You see Jake and I are old buddies from the home turf and I guess my past just caught up with me yesterday. But Judy made the bust, so can I still drop the charges?"

Bogo groaned as he pinched his snout with his hoof. Leaning forward he yelled, "Hopps-Wilde get in here now!"

The rabbit must have been hiding in the hallway because she bounded quickly into the office and saluted. "Yes Sir, Chief Bogo did you call?" she asked. She was dressed in a light blue field uniform with dark blue impact plates.

"I need you to drop the assault charges against Mr. Runnel," said Bogo to the gray rabbit doe.

"But Chief! An assault on Officer Wilde is an assault on the very fabric of the police force," complained Judy.

"Don't give me that," Bogo huffed. "Both Officer Wilde and I feel this is a misunderstanding. I am not going to order you to drop the charges. But I can highly recommend you do so or you can make your way down to your locker to get your meter maid uniform, vest, and hat."

Judy's ears drooped and she replied, "Yes sir."

Bogo turned to Nick and stated, "Take those pawcuffs and that muzzle off of Mr. Runnel." But before the fox could react, Jake twisted a little and then handed the cuffs to Nick. Then he smiled as he dramatically let the muzzle drop to the floor. Both Bogo and Manny groaned and shook their heads.

The gray bunny was fuming as she escorted Jake to her desk. "Oh come on Carrots!" the fox said as he tried to reason with her. "I told you I deserved the punch."

"Nick, you were in uniform and on a call! Which makes it an assault on an officer," Judy snapped back at her partner.

"Would it help if I apologized?" Jake asked. "I know it was wrong, but he was just giving me that infamous Nick Wilde smirk and I could not help myself. Oh come on, your married to him so don't tell me you never wanted to take a swing at him." Judy just stared at the raccoon, who actually stepped back away from her.

"Sorry about the hustle Jake," Nick said as he quickly moved between the raccoon and the rabbit.

"Don't worry about it Nick," the raccoon replied. "Besides, it looks like my little adventure collected me a nice bounty. Let's forget about our past issues and wipe the slate clean." Jake offered his paw to Nick as he said, "The name's Jake Runnel, as of today I'm an Independent Security Consultant extraordinaire,"

Nick chuckled at the faux haughty tone of voice that the raccoon had taken. "Please to meet you Mr. Runnel," he replied in a similar tone. "I am the incredible Nick Wilde, ZPD's best and only fox officer." Both mammals began to laugh, and even Judy smiled. Nick slightly hugged Judy to his side and said, "Jake, let me introduce you my partner and the love of my life, Judy."

The raccoon shook the rabbit's paw and said, "I believe that we have already had the pleasure of meeting before. I am sure she was sitting on my back yesterday afternoon."

Judy finished processing the paperwork and Jake changed back into his clothes. After the raccoon had collected his personal belongings, both officers escorted him to the front doors and as they walked, Nick and Jake kept exchanging what they considered humorous banter back and forth. Judy could not help but finally laugh at their antics.

Sitting at the reception desk, Officer Benjamin Clawhauser watched the fox and the raccoon for a few moments and then waved Judy over to his desk. "I could swear Judy the way those two are acting that they were long lost brothers," he commented.

"He is just an old acquaintance of Nick's," Judy assured him. "But it is scary to think that there might be another mammal in the world who acts like Nick."

After saying goodbye, Jake stepped outside and pulled out his pair of sunglasses. He dramatically snapped them open and lowered them onto this muzzle. "Just like Nick!" commented the pudgy cheetah before he and the rabbit both began laughing.

Waiting outside for Jake, was a large polar bear in a black suit with a green open collared dress shirt. He wore several gold chains around his neck. "Mr. Runnel, please come this way," the bear said. Jake's hackles rose when he realized that he no choice but to follow the bear towards a waiting black limousine.

"Where are we going?" Jake meekly asked as the bear opened the car door

The bear smiled, showing his teeth, watching as the raccoon sat down in the passenger's seat. Then climbing in behind the wheel, he finally answered the smaller mammal's question. "To see the boss," he replied and then chuckled as he watched the raccoon's reaction in the rearview mirror.

The drive took them about half an hour until they finally drove through the tunnel that led under the Great Wall that separated Tundratown's artificially created winter environment from the warmer portions of the city. Down icy roads the limo traveled and inside its occupants remained silent. Finally they pulled off the roadway and passed through a large metal gateway. Before them was a huge snow covered stone mansion. Armed polar bears stoically watched as Jake was escorted from the car to a side entryway and into a large room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Runnel. I do hope your night was not too unpleasant?" asked the small artic shrew named Mr. Big. Bartholomew Big was reputed to be one of the city's most powerful mob lords and was sitting in a small chair atop a very large desk. His black suit accented his bushy eyebrows, adding to his sinister look. He was surrounded by more polar bears, who were silently glaring at the raccoon. "I understand Mannie successfully extradited you from your unfortunate pending charges."

Jake attempted to both calm himself and not to shiver from fear, although the cold permeating from the rug under his feet did not help matters. His eyes slightly widened as he realized what might be under the rug. The room around him was dark, with white frost gathered along the window ledges. A painting of an elderly female mole was on the wall, with several candles surrounding a vase of flowers on the table below it. There were only two doors out of the room and both were blocked by the large bears. "Thank you for the invitation today sir," Jake finally stammered. "Mr. Molenger was of great assistance."

"You were of great service to me and my associate yesterday," the shrew continued as he leaned forward and placed his paws together as if he was contemplating a sinister fate for the raccoon. "How may I repay you, Mr. Runnel?

"It was not my intentions to be rewarded sir," answered Jake, he nervously looked from the shrew and towards the polar bears who were just staring at him. "I just saw that your associate needed help and I … ah intervened."

"I see, Mr. Runnel," said the shrew. He sat back and smiled before continuing. "In the past we have offered you a number of opportunities to prosper, but you turned these down. Those opportunities are still open."

Jake gulped and replied, "I'm sorry sir, but I made an oath to a dear friend's memory not to continue a life obtaining wealth from ah..um.. questionable sources."

"I understand," said Mr. Big as he leaned forward again in his chair, his beady eyes seemed to bore into the raccoon's. "Oaths should not be taken lightly. However, I could use a mammal with your particular talents to assist me and my associates with some security concerns we have at a few of our more public businesses. All your dealings will be above board and legal, would you willing to take such a job?"

Jake hesitated then answered, "Sir, as long as we have a mutual understanding that everything will be within the law, I am willing to give it a try."

"Excellent, Mr. Molenger will be in touch with the specifics," replied the shrew and then he flicked his paw to indicate the discussion was finished.

As one of the polar bears ushered Jake toward the door, the shrew suddenly spoke up again. "One more item Mr. Runnel. May I call you by your first name?" he asked.

Jake's ears flattened and he felt his tail bristle. He meekly replied, "Please do sir."

"In the future Jake, please do try to refrain from punching the husband of my granddaughter's godmother," laughed Mr. Big. Several of the polar bears chuckled at Jake's startled expression.

"I can assure you sir that Nick Wilde and I have patched up our previous differences," stammer the raccoon.

Once outside, Jake climbed into the backseat of a large black sedan which was waiting for him. A huge polar bear was behind the wheel and a younger bear was in the passenger's seat. The raccoon asked, "Can you please drop me off on River Street? I'm staying in one of the old motels."

"The boss has already made arrangements to move you the Regency Hotel off of Broadview Street," replied the driver. "You will find your belongings have already been moved to your new suite."

"I can't afford the Regency!" protested Jake.

"Boss owns the hotel and has arranged for a special reduced long term business rate. He always takes care of those who do right by him," continued the bear. "There is a packet on the seat next to you with your checking account documents and some cash."

"How did I get a checking account?" asked the puzzled raccoon. Then looking into the packet he added, "How did I get so much money?"

The bear looked at him though the rearview mirror and answered, "You were paid the standard rate as a security consultant for your activities yesterday, plus your time overnight in incarceration, and your meeting today. The balance, with a substantial bonus, should be close to ten thousand. I am sure that from your past activates, that you may have some more cash cached throughout the city. Manny will assist you with making these funds legit." The younger bear in the front seat just chuckled at the raccoon's reaction.

About forty minutes later, the car pulled into the Regency Hotel parking lot and the older bear spoke again, "Here we are Mr. Runnel. After you get settled in, you have an open appointment next door at Bolinger & Sons Tailors to be fitted for a couple of new suits. I would very strongly suggest you clean yourself up first. Manny is going meet you here tomorrow at 8:30 a.m. for breakfast. Tonight is all yours, but stay out of trouble."

Jake reached forward and shook the bear's paw, "Please call me Jake."

"Name's Maurice," replied the older bear. "My partner is Kevin."

"Thanks for saving my uncle Koslov yesterday Jake," said Kevin with a big grin.

"How's your uncle doing?" Jake asked.

"A broken arm and quite a few bruises," replied Kevin. "I think his pride was hurt more than his body. He is starting to get up there in years."

"Please give him my regards," said Jake as he stepped out of the car.

As Jake entered into the hotel, a well-dressed middle-aged gazelle crossed the lobby to greet him. "Good afternoon, Mr. Runnel and welcome to the Regency Hotel", the Gazelle said. "My name is Richard and I hope you will find everything has been arranged to your satisfaction. Here is your key card, you are in Suite 504 and please let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you Richard," replied Jake as he shook the manager's hoof. The raccoon was staring around at the huge stately lobby. Then he shook himself as if to wake from a dream and entered into the elevator. Suite 504 was much larger then he what was used to, there was a separate bedroom with a polar bear sized bed off the main sitting room, a full sized bathroom, a kitchenette with a small refrigerator and microwave, and a balcony which overlooked the hotel's courtyard. Jake also noticed that there was a bowl of fruit, cookies, and granola bars on the kitchen counter, along with a bottle of very expensive vodka. The sight of the food made his stomach rumble, reminding him that he had not had anything to since eat yesterday's lunch. He picked up an apple and started to munch on it as he walked around the suite.

Stopping at the mirror, Jake stared at his image. His suite was crumpled, torn, and dirty. He groaned at the way his fur poked up here and there and was knotted. "I should be surprised Mr. Big didn't ice me just because of the way I look," he told himself. Stripping off his cloths, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. There were various toiletries on the counter, along with a custom grooming kit for raccoons. Jake slipped into the shower and sighed as the warm water cascaded over his body. It had been years since he had a good soaking in a shower without having to warily look over his shoulder. After scrubbing with some strawberry scented fur wash and taking a good rinse, he toweled himself off, and began to bush and dry his fur. It took almost ten minutes just to untangle the matted fur on his tail.

Finally after brushing his teeth, he walked back into the bedroom and looked at his dirty cloths. It was a shame that he would have to put those back on, but he did not have a choice because he didn't own any other clothes, except a ratty worn pair of jeans and a couple of t-shirt. After his arrest what few possessions he had owned were sold during his incarceration, having been deemed as abandoned by the motel's owner. He did write his friends, but his letters arrived too late to salvage the fate of his belongings. However he was very grateful about the letters he began to receive from Meredith, especially the racy photos of her that she sent him. They were great comfort during the cold lonely nights.

He picked up his suit jacket and decided to hang it up in the closet, only to be pleasantly surprised when he opened the closet door and found hanging within were several sport shirts and slacks of various sizes. Picking out a forest green shirt and a pair of khakis his size, he laid them on the bed and opened the dresser which was well stocked with underwear and pajamas also of various sizes. "I guess that Mr. Big's mammals think of everything," Jake muttered to himself as he began to dress.

After checking himself in the mirror, Jake walked back into the main sitting room and turned on the television. Grabbing some of the granola bars and pouring a glass of vodka, to which he added some ice and tonic water, he comfortably curled up on the large couch. Flipping through several channels, he suddenly stopped on ZNN. On the screen was a grainy video of yesterday's fight on Herd Street. He watched himself sliding under the charging rhino and pondered on how tiny he looked when compared to the huge animal. He winced as he watched himself slamming the shovel on top the rhino's head from behind. "Brutal, Jake just brutal," he muttered.

The station then began showing parts of Chief Bogo's press conference and he turned up the volume. "We have arrested several members of the East Side Rhino gang, including their leader Ronnie Charger. As you know Mr. Charger is one of the city's most wanted criminals." When a reporter asked who the raccoon was Chief Bogo replied, "We believe he is in the employment of Mr. Big and has been detained at this time for questioning." When another reporter asked if raccoon had been arrested for assaulting an officer, the cape buffalo replied, "There was a slight misunderstanding at the time of his detention and we will be reviewing to determine if any charges are warranted. " Jake turned off the TV, and leaning back, he sighed at the thought that he would have to call his parole officer in the morning to explain everything.

After finishing his drink and granola bars, Jake decided that it was time to go and be fitted for a new suit or two. He took the elevator to the lobby and as he walked into the lobby, the hotel's manager greeted him again. "Is the room to your satisfaction Mr. Runnel?" he asked.

"Yes Richard, it's very nice. Do you know who sent the snacks and the expensive bottle of vodka?" the raccoon asked.

Richard chuckled and replied, "They are from a certain individual you met on Herd Street yesterday. I believe that he was concerned that his fall may have injured you."

Jake just grinned and then excused himself and walked next door to Bolinger & Sons Tailors. As he entered the store, he thought about how many times he had come here before just to look around.

"Mr. Runnel, we were expecting you sir," said a well-dressed middle-aged zebra. "I have a few suits already laid out for your review." Jake followed the zebra over to the counter to where there were three expensive looking suits hanging up. "I think with your markings, that you should go with solid colors and no stripes," the zebra said. Jake reached out and felt the material of a blue jacket with his paw, it had a nice texture. "They are wool and polyester, sir. Very wrinkle resistant, which I believe is essential in your line of work."

"What do you mean by essential for my line of work?" Jake asked.

"No disrespect sir," replied the zebra. "I understand that you are a security consultant and it's just that these suit jackets have a number of special inside pockets that will fit some of the tools of your trade that may be required. We make this line of suits for a number of our client's bodyguards."

After having the suits chalked for hemming, the tailor selected several dress shirts, ties, and belts to match the suits. "I'll have all of these, along with the suits delivered to your suite in the morning," said the zebra.

"How much do I owe you?" Jake asked.

"These are a gift from the daughter of a certain businessmammal. She was very particular in her selection of the suits," replied the zebra and then he picked up a package from under the desk. "These were also sent by another associate of yours." Jake opened the box and inside was two high powered taser telescoping batons, a canister of mace, and a leg knife. "The batons will slip into your jacket's special pockets and as for the remainder, one should always be prepared in a city this size," explained the zebra.

The raccoon's stomach growled and Jake chuckled, "A city this size had better have a restaurant nearby." The clerk laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

**Chapter 3: New Friends**

Returning to the hotel, Jake asked Richard for some recommendations of where he could eat dinner and the manager made him reservations at a nearby popular sushi bar, named the Lucky Bamboo. After a short walk, he entered the crowed restaurant. The line of mammals waiting for a table stretched out onto the street, so he was surprised that the host, an elderly goat in a traditional black long tunic, immediately recognized him. "Please Mr. Runnel come this way, your private table is waiting," the goat said as he bowed.

He escorted Jake through the bar towards a smaller private room in the back of the restaurant. As they were walking through the bar, he spotted a familiar couple having drinks. "Well how are my two favorite cops doing tonight?" he greeted the couple.

Nick and Judy both looked up in surprise at the sight of the raccoon and the fox laughed, "Jake, I swear we're not following you." Jake smiled and shook Nick's paw and then Judy's paw. They had both changed out of their uniforms and were now dressed in casual cloths. Nick however had on an awful green tropical shirt with a blue and red tie, his sense of fashion made the raccoon flinch. Judy was wearing a fashionable white blouse and blue slacks.

"Have you two had dinner yet?" the raccoon inquired.

Judy spoke up, "Nick didn't make reservations and so considering the crowd here tonight it looks like we will be waiting for a while."

Nick's ears flattened and he said, "Sorry Carrots, I just got busy and forgot. You know I wanted to make this evening special." He tenderly took the rabbit's paw in his.

"So what's so special about today? Is it your birthday or are you just celebrating the anniversary of the day you first put Nick in jail?" Jake asked. The raccoon had a real smile on his face, not one of his usual smirks.

Nick laughed and said, "No, this is the anniversary of the day we first met, three years ago."

"It took a lot of talking for Nick to convince me to eat at a sushi restaurant," Judy added as she hugged the fox.

Jake smiled at her and asked, "If you don't mind having the presence of a washed up old crook, why don't you join me at my table. We can also celebrate the first time I've been arrested by a bunny."

Judy giggled and she looked up at Nick. "Sure buddy," replied the fox. "If it's not going to be too much of an inconvenience, we'd love to join you."

"Nick, I hate eating alone. Until just a few weeks ago I shared a table with twenty other mammals, none of whom were as cute as Judy," Jake laughed.

Judy crossed her arms and glared at the raccoon. "Only other rabbits can call another cute," Nick whispered into Jake's ear.

The raccoon smiled at the gray bunny and said, "Sorry Judy, I wasn't aware. I promise to try not to call you that again, as long as you don't call me rascally. I guess all of us mammals have some names we don't care to be called. What's yours Nick? Do you hate being called something like sly?"

"Nope, I'm a sly fox!" Nick laughed. "Just ask my wife."

Judy grinned at her husband and chucked, "He's sly fox sometimes and a dumb fox most of the time."

Nick responded by clutching his chest with his paws in mock surprise before saying, "You wound me Carrots, right through the heart!" Laughing, the raccoon offered his arm to the rabbit and they followed the host to a private table for four, leaving the fox to follow behind. When the waitress came with the menus and a pot of Green Tea, Jake ordered Saki for everyone.

"Ever had sushi before Jake?" asked Nick.

Jake replied, "Yeah, I had friends down in Little Amir. They were red pandas and most of their sushi was made with vegetables and heavy on the bamboo shoots. It used to give me indigestion, but I had a thing for their daughter and so I kept coming back for dinner when invited."

"What happed with the girl?" Judy asked.

"Her father was quite adamant that a raccoon was not good enough for his daughter. She got married when I was in prison," Jake sighed as Judy placed her paw on his. "You know it was better for her anyways, what could I have offered her?"

Not knowing what to order, they finally agreed on several types of vegetable and seafood rolls to share. Jake then tried to teach is new friends unsuccessfully on how to hold their chopsticks. Judy finally snatched Nick's chopsticks away from him after he stuck them in his mouth and said, "Look I'm a saber-toothed fox!"

Jake leaned back in his seat while Judy, with many interruptions by Nick, told him about joining the ZPD and their meeting during the infamous Missing Mammal and Night Howler cases, and how they finally cracked those cases.

After the food arrived, the three fiends began to eat and the rabbit was enjoying her vegetable rolls immensely, although she had abandoned her chopsticks for a fork. Nick poked a roll, looked at Jake and asked, "What do you think this is?"

"I think it's the salmon. You eat it first and let me know if it's any good," the raccoon replied.

"No you're first. I insist," the fox said. The leaned back and gave Jake one of his infamous grins.

"Nick you're acting like a baby," said Jake as he picked up the roll with his chopsticks, dipped it in some wasabi, and popped it into his mouth. His eyes went wide and he began to choke. After gulping down some tea, he exclaimed while wiping his muzzle and eyes, "Definitely salmon, but I forgot how hot wasabi was. It will sure clean out your sinuses."

While they finished their dinner, Jake and Nick talked about growing up in Happy Town. Judy listened as their conversation bounced between happy memories and not so happy times. She realized she truly hadn't known how hard of a childhood Nick really had. When the bill came, Jake scooped it up and said he would pay.

Nick asked, "How did you get rich so fast, tell me you're not really working for Mr. Big are you Jake?"

"I am working for a few of his businesses as a security consultant. We came to an understanding that I would take some jobs, but only those that are legit," replied Jake.

Judy's ears drooped and she took his paw. "Be careful Jake, it's easy to cross the line when Mr. Big is involved," she said.

"I know what I'm doing Judy," said the smiling raccoon. "I've walked on the wrong side of the law for many years now and I am not planning to cross back over. But if I do, I can always count on my favorite bunny to set me straight."

"He didn't threaten you Jake?" asked Nick. "He almost gave both me and Judy an ice bath once."

Jake smiled at the fox and replied, "As a matter of fact he did warn me about ever punching again, now how did he say it, the husband of his granddaughter's godmother. But, I think if I ever did hit you again, I'll have more to fear from a certain godmother then a Godfather."

During the next few months, Jake surprisingly discovered he enjoyed the job of security consultant and his reputation began to flourish in the business community. He was hired to test and improve the security of many of the city's wealthiest businesses and homes, some of which he had burglarized when he was younger.

Both he and Mr. Big took great pains to ensure that they did not professionally cross paths. Jake would usually stop by and tell Mr. Big what new projects he was considering prior to taking a contract. If Mr. Big did not seem concerned, he would proceed. Often he found himself being invited over for dinner and found the little shrew and his family's company quit pleasant and engaging. They in turn enjoyed his company. He also made friends with several of the polar bears, especially Kevin.

As his workload and income both grew, he finally assembled a small team of specialist. Most of his employees were former convicts, who for one reason or another decided to go straight.

Unfortunately a few times, he and his team would stumble across a ZPD undercover investigation and then he would have to face down a very angry cape buffalo. One afternoon after a rather lengthy and very loud argument between Jake and Chief Bogo, Nick saw his friend leaving without stopping by to see him. "Was that Jake?" He asked Ben, who as usual was at the station's front desk. "He usually stops to say hello when he's here."

"Yeah, he and the Chief really got into it this afternoon. I guess he didn't want get you into the middle of this one, since the Chief is really steamed," replied the portly cheetah.

Both animals were startled when Bogo yelled from in front of his office, "WILDE!"

Nick's ears flattened and he tucked his tail close to his legs as he called back, "Yes Chief?"

"Wilde, I don't know if it's your smirking grin or that raccoon's which chafes me the most!" hollered Bogo before he slammed his door. Both Nick and Ben looked at each other in astonishment.

When he wasn't working, Jake would often meet with Nick and Judy for dinner, drinks, or a sports game and Judy soon realized that Jake and Nick were becoming close friends. She mentioned Jake one day while at lunch with Nick's mother, Vivian. Vivian just smiled and said, "Remember Judy that we foxes are solitary animals and it usually takes us years to make friends and even longer to find a mate. Nick is just special because when he finds someone he loves, he takes them close to his heart. You of all mammals should know this, because when he met you he fell in love fast and hard. You will always be his closest friend, his partner, and his mate. But Nick needs a little more because he does not have much of a family, just me and Finnick. In some ways Jake's friendship fills that gap in his heart. I think he is to Nick, the younger brother he never had."

The next time they met, Judy smiled and gave Jake a huge unexpected hug. "What's going on Carrots?" Nick asked.

"I'm just happy to have Jake in our lives," she sighed.

Jake hugged her back, and asked Nick, "Are bunnies always this emotional?"

"You don't know the half of it, just try living with one!" Nick laughed and added," Ow, Carrots quit punching me!"

All three friends laughed as the rabbit took hold of their paws and dragged them towards the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4: Raccoons & Rabbits

**_Author's Note:_**

 _The first part of this story was an introduction to the character of Jake Runnel and how he met his best friend Nick Wilde. These next three chapters will lead into the raccoon's next big adventure. I've plotted out about forty or more chapters to this story. I am also looking for a good nickname for Jake, since Nick seems to like to call everyone creative names and coon is just too vanilla. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Raccoons and Rabbits**

A light rain fell onto the street outside of the small restaurant, which was nestled in an area of the city nicknamed Rabbit Town. The neighborhood got its name because of the many Lagomorphs living in the community. The Blue Carrot Café was not anything fancy, but served a great dish of ratatouille. The fat rabbit cook however, did not make very good coffee. This was because most of his patrons were rabbits with already high energy levels and caffeine could make their heart rate soar, sometimes with fatal results. So the cook rarely ever made coffee.

The raccoon sat at the table and frowned down at the weak swill in his coffee mug. Out of habit, he adjusted his tie before he slipped off his dark blue suit jacket. Then he sighed and looked at the uniformed police rabbit sitting on the other side of the booth, they had been good friends for quite a while. Finally he said, "I'm still mad at your fox you know. What he did wasn't funny, it was mean."

"It actually was kind of funny," Judy started to say, but then she hesitated after looking at the pain and anger in her friend's face. "Are you going to forgive him, you are his best friend?"

"Of course I will," Jake grumbled. "I guess I'm just a push over after all, but I've got feelings too and what he did was embarrassing to me personally and professionally. Both Raymond and Kevin even offered to work him over for me, but I don't want him hurt."

Judy's eyes widened in alarm, two of Mr. Big's polar bear enforcers would not make such an offer without the little shrew's permission. She suddenly realized that Nick had dangerously stepped over the line this time. He was starting to get out of control with his practical jokes and even Bogo had to warn him after the yarn incident in the bullpen. She still wondered where her fox and Wolford found a ball of yarn that large, but it was funny watching them rolling it back and forth while Fangmeyer, Johnson, and the other felines fought their primal urges to pounce.

"I know Nick has a fragile ego," the raccoon continued. "He covers up his feelings with sarcasm and his wit. Look, he's had a hell of a worse life then I've had. I mean outside of work, his only real friends are you, me, and Finnick. Why do you think I let him win most of the time when we play handball or even darts? It's because he gets so happy when he wins."

"You let him win?" Judy asked. "I mean, I don't let him do so and I love him. Wait, do you let him win when you play poker too?" Her nose twitched in frustration at what the raccoon had told her.

"Nah," Jake chuckled. "I'm just a lousy poker player. He says it's my tail, something about it twitching when I've got a good hand. Everyone knows we raccoons don't wag our tails, they give us balance and that's what makes us so graceful."

"So what are you going to do?" the rabbit asked him, she was concerned.

"I'm going to do the one thing he can't stand," Jake said with a devious grin. "I'm going to ignore him until he sincerely apologizes."

"I don't know if that's a great plan," Judy replied. "Its hard work to get him to apologize and I don't think you can do what I do."

"Yeah, I know you cry," Jake said. "He falls apart with one tear from his bunny. I told you, he's insecure and afraid of losing you."

"He knows he will never lose me," Judy said, her nose twitched even more with frustration. "At least he should know?"

"Deep down he's afraid of doing something wrong or even physically hurting you," Jake sighed. "Afraid you'll leave him, like you did those many years ago when you ran off. You know you saved him when you came to the bridge that day. I maybe his best friend, but you're his greatest friend and his true love. When we're out doing something without you, it's always Carrots did this, Carrots said this, or do you think Carrots will like these? I honestly think he'd die without you in his life, it's not normal."

Judy was flattered to hear this from the raccoon. "You've never really been truly in love?" she asked. "Your mate becomes the center of your life."

"I guess not," Jake replied in a sad voice. He had shoved the mug of coffee aside and was picking his vegetable dish with his fork. "There was Sonya, but that didn't turn out. Meredith is a good friend, almost like a sister to me. So no, there's no one in my life to love like that."

"Ewww, Jake that was so wrong!" Judy protested.

The raccoon looked confused, "What did I say."

"You said Meredith was like your sister, but you two have sex!" Judy laughed. "That was gross." Noticing that the raccoon was still confused, she added, "I've got over two hundred siblings and trust me, none of them act that way."

"You've got over two hundred sisters and brothers?" Jake yelled. "That's impossible!"

"She's a rabbit," yelled the cook. "My wife and I have over a hundred, so hold it down."

Jake cringed when he noticed that all the rabbits in the restaurant were staring at him. He spoke up, "Sorry everyone, but she's the first rabbit friend I've ever had and I was an only child." He shook his head as he heard at the murmurs of pity from the other patrons.

"So how did Nick ever survive his first trip to Bunnyburrow?" Jake asked.

"After the shock of seeing so many rabbits in one place, he finally snapped out of it after a few days, Judy replied. " I think he was in survival mode because he wasn't very well welcomed at first. In fact most my family didn't trust him and my mom kept taking my dad's fox taser away. It took a few days to charm his way into their hearts, but I still have brothers and sisters who don't like him because he's a fox."

"What would you have done if they had rejected him?" Jake asked with curiosity. "I mean if it came to having to choose the fox or the family?"

"I love Nick for who he is," Judy smiled as she spoke. "Not because I was attracted to a fox. He is, as you said, my greatest friend. I would have left my family to be with him, but it didn't happen that way did it? I had an important ally, my mom. She may not have trusted Nick, but she did trust me and in rabbit culture a mother is always right."

"I think we've gone off track in our discussion," Jake said and then he laughed. "You could say we've gone down the wrong rabbit hole." The patrons, the cook, and Judy all groaned. Jake's ears laid flat, he blushed, and quickly added, "Sorry, I'm a raccoon and couldn't help myself."

"Try harder in the future," a rabbit yelled. When he saw Judy's scowl, he added, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy. Sorry, again I did mean to make a pun about his nose." Suddenly the whole restaurant began talking.

"He's a raccoon, not a wolf and so the nosy thing isn't an insult."

"Just don't talk about his small paws. Raccoon have small paws."

"Did that doe say she is married to a fox?"

"That's Hopps-Wilde or is it Wilde-Hopps?"

"I say you shouldn't forgive him, never trust a fox!"

"He's a fox, so let the bears beat him up!"

"Foxes are red because they're made by the devil!"

"I know a grey fox, are they made by the devil?"

"I wonder what he's like in bed?" asked a cute brown and white doe. When the other rabbits looked at her she added, "The raccoon, I didn't mean the fox!"

"Forgive him, life's too short."

Jake looked at Judy and asked, "Was everyone listening?"

Judy grinned and pointed to her ears, "We're rabbits, all ears. So what are you going to do?"

"Like I said, ignore him until he comes to apologize," Jake offered.

"Nick ran away at fourteen and didn't visit his mother until he was thirty-two," he's a bit slow when it comes to apologizing, you think you can wait eighteen years?" the rabbit asked.

"OK, Plan B is to call the bears," Jake grinned.

"Good plan!" a rabbit hollered.

"I would appreciate if you didn't have my husband physically hurt," Judy sighed. She threw the other rabbit a stern look. "The last time you hit him, you spent the night in a holding cell at the station."

"I could try crying?" the raccoon suggested.

"Nope, that's my gig," the rabbit laughed. "Besides you don't have the sad eyes look." Judy stared at him with her large sad eyes.

"Meredith does it better," Jake scoffed. "Pouting cat eyes can't be beat." He looked around and all the rabbits were staring at him with the big sad eyes. The raccoon laughed, "You all win, because quantity beats quality."

"Still waiting dear, what are you going to do?" Judy asked.

"Then I guess I'll have no choice but to talk to him and tell him how I feel," the raccoon sighed. Then grinning he added, "If that doesn't work, then I'll call the bears."

The restaurant patrons applauded.

"Next time we have lunch, I'm finding a raccoon restaurant." Jake sighed, "I could really go for a good worm burger with mushroom sauce. I miss good old fashion raccoon cooking."

"Coons!" Judy chuckled. "You'll eat anything."

"Not everything, but I might try rabbit" Jake replied as he smiled at the brown and white doe and winked.

Judy cleared her throat and said, "Rabbit culture is different when it comes to sex. When two rabbits make love, it's serious. We don't just have casual sex."

"Besides pervert, she's underage!" yelled another rabbit.

"I'm almost eighteen!" protested the doe, who was now pouting at the other rabbit. "I'll be eighteen next week!"

"Sorry darling, I'm too old for you," Jake quickly said. He's ears were blushing and he had a panicked look on his face, as most of the rabbits were staring at him. "The right buck will come along one day." Looking at Judy he added, "I'm a raccoon, how was I supposed to know she was underage?"

Judy quickly changed the subject, "So what's unique about raccoon cooking?"

"Restaurants that cater to raccoons cook things differently," Jake replied. He gratefully looked at his friend for changing the subject. "The food is served family style on a lazy Susan that spins the dishes around. There might be protein such as shrimp, crayfish, or even hard boiled eggs, chunks of vegetables like zucchini, pumpkin, carrots or sweetcorn on the Cobb. Everything is lightly steamed without seasoning. At the table is a bowl of warm water to wash your paws in and towels. Also, everyone is served three or more individual bowls of heavily seasoned water. You eat with your paws by selecting a morsel and washing, or as we call it dowsing it, in your choice of seasoned water. It's good manners to lick your paws."

"It sounds like your paws might get icky after a while," Judy observed.

"They have forks for animals with furry paws and you can clean your paws in your wash bowl," Jake grinned as he replied. "But we coons don't have that problem."

After a few more minutes discussing raccoon fine dining etiquette, Judy returned back to work and Jake paid the tab. When she got home, she encouraged Nick to have a few drinks with Jake. But between the friend's two work schedules, it took over a week before they could talk. That night after their meeting, Judy heard the door open and greeted her returning fox with a kiss. He smelled of beer and was in a good mood. "Did you have a good time with Jake?" she asked.

"Yeah, we tossed back a few brews at the Green Dragon Pub and played three rounds of darts, he's getting better with his aim. I beat him in the first game and then he trounced me during the second game. We were tied in the last game and he missed the final throw!" laughed her fox. "I am still the undisputed king of darts!"

Judy covered her grin with a paw, because she figured that the raccoon had let the fox win again. "Did you two have a chance to talk?" she asked.

Nick grew serious and said, "He told me he was upset about that gag I played on him a while back. It embarrassed him both personally and professionally, I had no idea. I told him I was sorry and promised not to play anymore practical jokes on him. He forgave me Carrots, I was a rotten friend and he forgave me! I know Jake has a fragile ego and he's always throwing cash around to get mammals to like him. Maybe I need to work harder on making him understand he really is a great guy and a good friend? It wouldn't hurt me to let him win sometimes."

"I know a thing or two about being a bad friend and being forgiven for a lot worse," Judy sighed as she looked up into her husband's eyes. "I broke a city and you forgave this dumb bunny standing under a bridge, just a few years ago." He leaned down and kissed her. "As for letting him win, I let you two figure that out."

"Remind me to check on Jake in the morning," Nick said as he straightened up. "Last I saw him, there was a sexy young brown and white bunny flashing her driver's license at him as she was trying to pull him down the street and towards the Radishton Inn."


	5. Chapter 5: Diamonds

**Chapter 5: Diamonds**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Wilde!" Jake exclaimed as he looked down the snowy hillside. Winter had come to the city, bringing with it an extra chill to the air of Tundratown and with that chill, the Winter Snow Carnival. The raccoon was looking first at the fox and then at the icy white slope. He nervously fidgeted with his black and white checkered scarf and tucked it deeper into his black wool pea coat. Suddenly he jumped as a tiger kitten and an antelope calf yelled in glee as their black rubber tube sped by and down the snowy incline.

"Aw come on, it looks like fun!" laughed the fox in a gaudy green ski jacket. Jake shook his head at the fox's apparent lack of fashion sense, one of these days he was going to drag his friend into his tailors and buy him some decent clothing. "Don't tell me you've never been snow tubing before?"

"Nope, you know it doesn't snow much in Happy Town and on those rare days my pop had off and we had some money, we spent them at the beach," the raccoon answered. "I'm not a big fan of winter, cold, and snow."

"What about snow bunnies," Nick chuckled as he saw his wife struggling up the trail towards them. The rabbit wore a puffy down stuffed white ski jacket and a white wool cap, she looked like a small walking snowmammal. Just before she reached the two friends, she slipped and began to fall backwards. The fox quickly pounced forward, caught one of her flailing paws and gently pulled her into his arms before chuckling, "We don't want to start an avalanche do we Carrots?"

Before Judy could answer the raccoon laughed, "You look like the abominable snow monster!" The rabbit huffed and gave him a push causing him to begin slipping down the hill. Suddenly a tube swished down the slope straight towards the raccoon. He tried twisting out of the way, but the tube bumped him and he fell into the lap of the cute cape jackal sitting inside. Jake disappeared down the slope in the female's arms.

"Leave it to Runnel to find some new way of picking up girls," Nick laughed as he watched his friend wave from the bottom of the hill. The raccoon pointed to the female jackal and then towards the outdoor beer garden.

"It looks like the girl picked up Jake," giggled Judy. Then she desperately grabbed at her husband, causing them both to slip and fall face first into the snow. Crawling upright, they steadied themselves and slowly made their way to the top of the slope. The ride down in the tube was exhilarating and they both loved every moment. At the bottom of the hill, Nick scooped up his laughing wife and showered her with kisses as he carried her into the bar.

"You're not going again?" Nick asked the raccoon, who was sharing an oversized chair in front of the fire pit with the slender Jackal. Both were drinking mugs of steaming hot mulled wine as they talked and laughed.

Jake grinned as he looked over at his friend and answered, "I've already had the best ride of the day, so anything else would be a disappointment." The cape jackal gave a cute giggle. Turning back to her, Jake smiled and said, "Miss Melinda Velt, may I present my friends Nick Wilde and Judy Hoops-Wilde. Melinda was kind enough to offer me a ride to the bottom of the hill."

"So you're the Wildes," Melinda said in a unique almost clipped sounding accent. She was almost as tall as Jake and after having removed her bulky light blue winter coat, Nick couldn't help but appreciate her slim figure. "You're the cops who brought down Bellwether and saved us preds. Big fan of yours fox, you broke the vulpes barrier. I never thought I'd see the day they let a fox be a cop, it gives me hope for us jackals." Turning to Judy she shook her paw too. "It took some time to forgive you after that horrible press conference, but things weren't so hard for us preds on this side of the Great Wall. Then you married a fox, so I figured I had you wrong."

Pulling a chair next to Jake and Melinda's, the red fox scrambled up into it and pulled his wife into his lap. "Is the wine any good?" he asked.

"A little heavy on the cloves, but it's warm," Melinda replied. "I'd much prefer a mug of Honeybush tea.

"Maybe we can pick up the ingredients and you can make me a cup of tea later on tonight?" Jake suggested.

The jackal reached over and put her paws on Jake's cheeks. Pulling his face towards her, she momentarily stared into his eyes before commenting, "Just checking to make sure you're not a wolf in raccoon clothing."

"I didn't mean…I mean…"the raccoon stuttered, his ears were blushing.

"I know exactly what you meant," the cape jackal giggled and patted his cheeks.

"You know Carrots, it's getting late and I'd like to get a couple more runs down the slope before we have to leave," Nick suddenly said as he hopped off the chair. "Don't forget we work early tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Melinda, maybe we'll meet again. I'll talk to you later Jake, you two have fun."

Judy barely said goodbye before Nick started dragging her by the paw up the slope. "What was that about Slick?" she asked. "We didn't even get a warm drink."

"Carrots, you're really terrible with scents," the fox said as he gave her one of his infamous smirks. "Melinda is in heat, so I think Jake might be busy tonight. Plus her scent was really getting to me because I am a male canid you know."

The rabbit giggled before answering, "Yes Slick, I'm quite aware you're a male because you reminded me of that just this morning in bed. My fox can be a pawful during breeding season."

"Fluff, you know it wasn't your paw that was full of fox this morning," her husband chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her as she was pulling on one of her blushing ears.

Back at the fire the raccoon asked, "So being a cape jackal why are you living in Tundratown and not on the other side of the wall where it's much warmer?"

"I find the mammals over here less judgmental of us carnivores," she answered. "I tried renting near the city center a few years ago but I couldn't find anyone who would rent to a jackal, especially one from the Western Cape Republic."

"Don't take this wrong," Jake asked. He sighed because he was unsure where this conversation might lead and the possibility it might ruin his evening plans, but he was intrigued because he had never met a mammal who was born in the Cape. He knew Chief Bogo's father had migrated from there, but the Chief was born in the city. "I can understand why some mammals might not be so welcoming to you, especially prey."

The jackal sipped her wine, frowned, and looked off towards the snowy trees before responding to the raccoon, "I was young when we left, but I do remember the huge armored trucks of mercenaries on the streets keeping the prey separated in their townships. Those mammals who worked for us had to have their papers to leave and government agents beat or arrested anyone who spoke out. The blood and toil of cheap prey labor digging for diamonds and gold made many rich, while poverty, disease, and fear kept the laborers in their place. My father would sometimes take us with him when he went into the township where he had his ministry. I had friends, and still do, among the prey families who were once forced to live there. What we predators did in the Cape was wrong and if it hadn't been for your friends, something similar might have happened here. But, this time it was going to be the prey rounding up us preds."

Staring down at her wine, she hesitated before wiping a tear with her paw and continued, "My mother fled from the Cape with me and my two sisters after my father was killed. He was an outspoken critic of the government, so they took him from his church into the countryside and lynched him. The official inquiry ruled it was prey terrorists, but my mother always claimed they were government agents. All our family property and wealth was left with my Uncle Max, because my mother was not allowed to take anything out of the country. We moved to Zootopia just outside of the city limits in the area called Dogtown, where we found cheap housing near the only place she could find a job. She was university educated, but ended up working on an assembly line packaging alfalfa pellets for a living."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to unburden my life's story on you," she quickly added and then smiled. "Let's just say I'm here now and finally starting to love life."

"And you're running over raccoons in big rubber tubes!" Jake said as he reached out and squeezed her paw. Hoping to change the subject and cheer her up, he asked, "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm almost embarrassed to tell you," she answered with what could only be called a sly smile on her muzzle. "Considering I have already figured out who you are."

"Well I know you're not a cop," Jake mused as he tapped the side of his muzzle with his paw. "I haven't heard of any thieves that look as pretty as you do. Let me guess, you're a private eye!"

"Close, my handsome former prowler who now runs his own security firm," she giggled. "I'm an insurance investigator."

"I haven't filed any insurance claims or committed any fraud." the raccoon said with a smile as he slipped his arm over her shoulder, he still had one of her paws in his. He smiled even more as she leaned back into his embrace.

"My first break came when someone burgled the Kope Hill Manor and took some minor items," the fox said and then sitting straight, she shifted herself so she was facing him. Then lifting her other paw she poked the raccoon's nose and said," Sal Kopestien claimed that this unknown party also swiped half a million dollars' worth of his wife's jewelry."

Jake sat up and looked perturbed before he blurted out, "I did no such thing! I only took a few easily to pawn knickknacks and about five thousand in cash!" Then realizing what he just said, "Shit, is this being recorded? I swear I've given up crime!"

"No silly," she laughed as she pushed him gently back and snuggled into his arms, "Kopstien sold the jewels and then reported them stolen, so he could get the insurance money. I figured it out and brought him down, that was my first big case and since I have literally bumped into you, I want to properly thank you." She sat up again, turned, leaned over and kissed the raccoon.

"I still want to search you for a wireless bug," Jake said with a grin on his muzzle. "You know the old saying, trust but verify."

"You also know the old saying," the jackal giggled before kissing the raccoon again and hugging him. "No strip searches without dinner and dancing first."

"I think you made that up," Jake whispered into her ear as he relished her embrace. "But I can live with that, dinner and dancing first."

"But right now, I want to have another run down the slope on a tube," she said and suddenly hopped off the chair. Then looking at the concern on the raccoon's face, she added. "I promise to hold you tight, real tight."

Grudgingly Jake was led by the paw to the top of the slope and into a tube. But instead of letting the jackal hold him, he pulled her into his lap and held her tight as they barreled down the hillside. He ended up enjoying the ride so much, they went two more times.

Melinda bought him dinner at a small restaurant, which looked like a beat up old shack, overlooking a frozen pond full of ice skaters. After an appetizer of deviled eggs, their main course was a fish, potato, and kale stew. They washed down their meal with tankards of dark beer. As they ate, Jake asked her more about her job. Finally he asked, "How did you peg me for the Kop Hill break-in?"

"Patterns my dear former thief," she replied. "You had a bad habit of breaking in and only taking a little of what was there, but not all. It was like you were playing a game, showing that you could beat their security systems. Also you only burgled the mansions of those mammals whom had reputations of being dishonest."

"Patterns, I guess I never thought I was doing that?" The raccoon said. He had a look of concern on his face. "I'm surprised others didn't figure this out too?"

"They did cutie," she giggled "The ZPD knows, but patterns are not proof. Besides not all your break-in were reported, because what was taken by you was something that the former owners didn't want report to the law."

After dinner, he was surprised when she flagged down a taxi and they left Tundratown for dancing at a rough looking honkytonk in the Canyonlands. It took a while for Jake to learn how to dance to the coyote band's western country music. He especially enjoyed the slower dances and her close embrace. The bar was full of mammals, mostly coyotes and wolves, although there were several towering buffaloes and a couple of jackrabbits. The bartenders were all scantily dressed female coyotes who were as rowdy as the customers. He laughed when the band played a popular song and the bartenders jumped on the counter to dance as the patrons cheered and howled.

Jake excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving her talking to some of her friends. He had quickly learned that she was a regular at the bar. As he was walking back to the table, he was stopped by a huge wolf in a denim jacket who growled, "Diamonds is a friend, make sure you treat her right!"

"Who's Diamonds?" Jake asked.

"Melinda," laughed the wolf. "We call her Diamonds, because she is always tracking down illegally smuggled diamonds from the Cape. She gives the reward money she gets to the Cape refugees. So don't play her coon, she's got a lot of friends who have her back. You might be just another of her one night stands, but treat her right or else!"

"Yeah," the raccoon said and then shook his head. "Why do all my one night stands get complicated?" He looked at the jackal in new found admiration, she deserved more in life then he could offer. But maybe for one night, he could make her happy?

It was late in the evening when they arrived at her apartment. As they entered the room, their paws hastily stripped off each other's clothing as they passionately kissed. Then scooping up the jackal in his arms, Jake carried her into the bedroom. Once in the bed, despite their longing to couple, they both took their time to explore each other's body with their paws and tongues.

Afterwards as they lay in each other's arms, Jake lazily ran his claws along the base of her ear. "That's a first time for me," he commented. "I've never made a mammal howl before."

She giggled and kissed him again before answering, "Twice lover boy, I guess my neighbors know what we are up to now." They gently and slowly made love again before slipping off to sleep.

It was early the next morning when Jake awoke to knocking on the door. He looked at the jackal lying next to him and smiled because she was curled up into a ball with her tail touching her nose. The sound had also awakened her. She opened her eyes and gave a cute toothy yawn. "I think you've got company," he said through his own yawn. He smiled as she stretched and hopped off the bed.

Melinda slipped on her robe and peeked through the eye-hole, everything was black on the other side. A deep voice spoke, "Hello, Runnel are you awake? Open the door."

Jake had pulled his boxer shorts on and was standing by the jackal, she gave him a puzzled look as he opened the door and asked, "Raymond how did you know I was here?"

The grinning polar bear looked down at the raccoon and jackal. He was dressed in his usual black suit and white turtleneck shirt. His gold chains glittered in the hallway light. "This is Tundratown," the bear scoffed. "You should know by now that the boss knows what's going on in his town. Anyway, you and Miss Velt are invited to lunch at the mansion." The bear handed Jake a suit bag and laughed.

"Thanks Raymond," Jake replied as he took the bag, it was one of the suits from his hotel suite. "Please tell Mr. B that I'll be there for lunch."

The bear smiled and then gave the jackal an amused look. She sighed before answering, "Please let Mr. Big know that I'd be happy to attend and thank him for his kind invitation."

After the bear ambled away, the jackal closed the door and leaned against it and let out another huge sigh.

"Don't worry, it's Sunday," Jake laughed as he took her paw and kissed it. "Mr. B doesn't ice anyone on Sundays."

The jackal suddenly pushed the raccoon away and growled, "Damn it Jake, why didn't you tell me you were with the mob!"

The raccoon stepped back with his paws in the air, "Hey slow down, I'm not in the mob. I saved Mr. B from a rhino assassin and we've been friends ever since. I have lunch and dinner with his family all the time and we don't talk about his alleged other associations. You'll be fine because he's actually a charming guy."

The jackal sighed again, "Alright, I'll take your word for it." Then smiling, she dropped her robe onto the floor and laughed, "But you owe me for this, so maybe you can make me howl again?" She giggled as the raccoon chased her into the bedroom.

* * *

Jake and Melinda had several dates over the next few months, they knew it wasn't love, but they were friends and used each other's bodies for comfort when they needed it most. Then she showed up unexpectedly one stormy evening at his suite, she was on the verge of tears. "My Uncle Max died and I've got to move back to the Cape. My sisters all have families and I can't ask them to leave their lives behind. Come with me, if only for a short time!" she pleaded.

Jake saw both the pain and fear in her eyes. He sighed and shook his head, "The Lion knows I would if they let me, but I'm still on probation and can't leave the city."

She sniffled, nodded, and then slipped into his arms. He held her tight as she trembled and they just stood there with her in his arms for almost an hour. They didn't make love that that night, but just talked and she fell asleep with her head in his lap as they lay on the couch.

Several weeks had passed since that night, as Nick took a seat next to his friend on a bench in the park near Jake's hotel. "So she's gone?" he asked the raccoon. "I thought you two were becoming an item."

"We're just friends" Jake sighed. "That hardly makes us an item."

"Have you heard from her since she moved back to the Cape?" the fox asked before he lazily yawned and stretched as they both basked in the morning sunshine.

"Yeah, the new government is putting her dad's name on the Wall of Martyrs," Jake sighed. "She sent me pictures and there sure are a lot of names on that wall. She is also thinking about running for parliament too, she's determined to see both prey and preds are treated fairly during the transition."

Jake handed Nick a Styrofoam cup of tea and the fox took a sip, "Hey, this is pretty good! You call this Honeybush Tea?"

"It's her favorite," Jake answered with a small smile.

"Then here's to Melinda Velt, may she help finally bring peace and tolerance to the Western Cape Republic!" Nick said as he touched his cup to his friends.

"And may she finally find happiness," Jake added with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6: Desert Disaster

**Chapter 6: Desert Disaster**

Sahara Square conjures up the mysteries of the Great Sahara and dominating the square is the huge world famous 1,000 foot tall palm tree shaped Oasis Hotel. Around the hotel, the evening street bazaar was in full swing with vendors hawking everything from clothing to perfumes. As they walked past the stalls, Jake, Nick and Judy could hear the shopkeepers nosily calling out their wares. As they walked around the stalls and shops, Nick would occasionally point out a con or scam being committed. Fortunately, Judy was still in her uniform and so at the sight of the trio, the mammals committing their questionable activates would quickly disappear. The Raccoon sniffed the air, inhaling the scents of the spices being sold in the nearby bins. He smelled cinnamon, allspice, rosemary and many more familiar and unfamiliar fragrances.

He chuckled as Judy excitedly pulled Nick by the paw towards a booth selling tin lanterns. A large camel was delicately crafting a dainty tin candle stick holder and looked down at the little police officer with a smile. "I'll give you a discount for being a police officer!" he called to her. Then seeing the fox, he frowned and added, "I remember you fox! You used to do the shell game down on the corner, you cheated and kept taking my money you scoundrel! What brings you to my humble stall, thief?"

"A thief must make a living," Nick grinned up at the large mammal. "It wasn't my fault you're too nearsighted for you own good!"

"Even you Nick Wilde are welcome to the shop of Haddad the Tin Smith!" the camel chuckled as he bowed. "So it is true that this pretty lady did marry your sorry flea bitten pelt! Alas, she must be the nearsighted one."

"So you old swindling camel, what's the word on the street about Scarface trying to cut some diamonds?" the fox inquired. He and Judy were working on a case which involved some illegally smuggled diamonds. They had tranced the diamonds to a gangster named Reginald Scaresse. The tiger had been scratched across one of his eyes and now wore a black eye patch. On the streets he was known as Scarface and had a reputation of being a moody and dangerous criminal.

"The patched one is seeking a dishonest jeweler to cut the diamonds and set them in antique settings so he can avoid customs," the camel replied as he sat back down at his table. "He can't use his normal contacts because his boss Catpone will find out. His problem is that Salazar also has sworn to the cartel to have our friends stay clear of these blood diamonds, so the bazaar jewelers are not interested. Salazar rules these streets, my friend and what he says we do."

"If you know, then so does Salazar?" Nick mused. "If Salazar knows, has he told Catpone?"

The camel shrugged and spread his hoofs indicating he was unaware. Scooping up the dainty candle stick holder, the camel bent over and handed it to Judy. "A gift from one thief to the mate of another," he said with a smile. "This is a wedding present long overdue."

"He's a former thief," she replied. "Thank you, it is beautiful."

"No little one," the camel chuckled. "Nick Wilde is still a thief and has stolen the greatest prize of all, your love." The little bunny smiled as she hugged the camel's neck. As the fox and rabbit joined the raccoon in a nearby stall, the camel sighed and said, "Go in peace little one and may the Bright One watch over you and your fox." Then he reached into a box and pulled out another matching candlestick. Turning it over, he scratched off the Made in Amir sticker as he hummed an old tune.

The three friends strolled past the many rows of merchant stalls until they reached the food vendors and Jake made a beeline straight to his favorite stall. There were shish kabobs of all kinds on display ranging from cubed vegetables to crunchy marinated silkworm larva. But it was the vendor's famous B'stilla, a savory pigeon and almond pie, that the raccoon wanted. Both Jake and Nick ordered the pies and Judy ordered a vegetable kabob, which was served on a bed of cold tomato and cucumber couscous.

They found a place to sit on the edge of a huge six pointed star shaped pool of water with a three tiered fountain in the center. The sound of the water was soothing to their ears and they mostly ate in silence, savoring every bite of their exotic tasting meals. When they finished, the raccoon momentarily disappeared leaving the two lovers holding paws and watching the crowd. A few minutes later, Jake reappeared with three bowls of blueberry gelato and he was followed by a robed oryx with a brass Dallah containing traditional bitter cardamom flavored coffee for the two omnivores and a bottle of rose water for the rabbit.

"This may not be the largest city in the world," Jake observed, as he sipped the strong coffee. "But the whole world comes here to do business. So Scarface is stuck with the diamonds?"

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" Nick frowned and replied, "This is official police business, not for your prying ears coon."

"Didn't hear it from you bro," the raccoon chuckled. "I know mammals, who know mammals, who know things. Besides I try to keep tabs on Scarface, he really hates me because my security upgrades have foiled more the one of his gang's attempted burglaries." The sound of music drew the raccoon's attention and he turned to his friends with a grin. "Belly dancers! Are you two coming?" he asked.

"Have fun coon!" Nick laughed. "I think we're heading to the gardens and then home for the night, before I have to carry my honey bunny." Judy gave him a play punch on his shoulder and then giggled as he wrapped his tail around her.

"I'm not that tired Slick," she huffed.

"You didn't drink any of that coffee!" Nick replied. "I may be awake for a week." He took her paw and they walked across Agave Avenue into the nearby botanical garden. The garden twinkled with strings of white lights marking the path. Here and there were more lights, dramatically highlighting various specimen plants, such a tall saguaro cacti and spiky yuccas. Nick stopped at one of the plants and chuckled, "Look carrots it's a blue agave plant, they say they make tequila from it!"

"Is that the nasty tasting drink with the worm in the bottom of the bottle?" she asked.

"No that's mescal and I will never know why they waste a perfectly good crunchy larva by drowning it in booze," the fox replied as he shook his head.

A few yards further down the trail, they looked up at a huge tree and Judy read the sign, "Dracaena cinnabari, also called the Dragon's Blood Tree because they use the red sap for injuries."

"Hey fluff, do you think there ever were dragons?" the fox asked as he stared up at the plant. "They keep digging up fossils of all kinds of giant lizards."

"They're called dinosaurs and like those squirrel like primates, they're long gone," she replied. "You really should have stayed in school."

"If I had, I might have become a rich sophisticated businessmammal and would have never met a lowly meter maid," he chuckled. He looked down at Judy because she hadn't responded. Her ears were upright and she was staring into the darkness behind her.

"It sounds like someone is shoveling out there," she whispered. "It's too dark for me to see!"

Nick led her away from the trail and into the darkness, where they hid behind a boulder. He waited in the dark long enough for his eyes to adjust, then he peeked around the boulder and saw a small thin mammal trying to dig up a rare star cacti. "What is it with that damn weasel and plants?" Nick whispered. "It's Duke Weaselton stealing plants again. You stay here and I'll sneak around behind him, that way he'll run your way."

The fox quietly slipped off into the darkness as Judy located her small flashlight. She could hear the nearby sounds of the market and also the sound of a shovel digging in the gravel. After a few minutes she heard voices.

"Whatcha doing, Duke Wessling?"

"It's Weaslton, not Wessling! Who are you fox?"

"Are you going blind mammal? It's me, your old pal Wilde."

"Shit, you're not getting me cop!"

"Look out!"

Judy winced at the weasel's scream of pain. "Call it in Carrots and call for an ambulance too!" Nick yelled. "Tell them to bring lots of tweezers!" She turned on her flashlight to see that the weasel had tripped and fallen into a patch of cacti and was covered with needles. By the time the ambulance arrived, he was sobbing in pain.

A couple coyote gardeners had arrived and one stood next to Nick. He shook his head and chuckled, "Maybe you foxes are right and its karma. I mean to fall into a patch of cactis while stealing cactus, that's justice."

"That's why we foxes have an old saying that Karma's a bitch," he answered with a laugh. As he turned around, he slipped on a rock and toppled backwards tail first onto a small barrel cactus. The fox yelped and whined in pain.

Gingerly, the coyote carefully helped him into the ambulance and laid him on his stomach. He looked at the weasel and sighed, "That'll teach me to never make jokes about Karma again."

The paramedic was laughing too hard to continue pulling out needles. "Let's go because these two need to get to the hospital where we can see better," she called to the driver. Then she turned to Nick and asked, "Do I need to handcuff you two together?"

"I don't know about Wilde, but I'm not going anywhere until you get these damn needles out of me!" Weaselton grumbled.

It was well after midnight by the time Nick was released from the hospital. He slowly walked out of the building. "I don't think I can sit for a while Judy," he yawned. "This is going to be a long ride home on the subway and I hope I can stay awake, because these pain pills are making me sleepy."

Judy looked up at him with concern. Before she could answer, a familiar voice spoke. "Geeze bro, I leave you to go watch belly dancers and next thing I know you're in the hospital!" the raccoon chuckled. "You should take better care of yourself. Come on you two, I've got rooms next door at the Radishton Inn for the night." Judy began to object, but the raccoon sighed. "You two are my best friends, so don't insult me by saying no. It's impolite to refuse a gift from a raccoon, look it up on the internet!"

Judy whipped out her phone and typed in raccoon etiquette. Her nose twitched as she read, "Raccoons hold their family and friends in high regards, often giving them tokens or gifts. It is considered impolite to refuse a gift or attempt to repay such kindness."

"See I told you so," the raccoon said. "Come on its late and you both need some sleep."

As they entered the hotel, the night clerk handed Jake a bag and a bottle of chilled Champaign. "The delivery guy from Little Amir said for you to add a third of this powder into the tub and soak for an hour tonight. Then do the same thing in the morning and again tomorrow night," she said. "The liquor store guy just said for you to have a good time." She winked at him and giggled.

They took the elevator to the fourth floor and walked over to a pair of neighboring suites. Jake opened the door to one of the suites and helped Nick into the room. "I'll leave you to get him into the bath," he said to Judy as he handed her the bag. "This is an herbal soak of motherwort, comfrey, and rosemary. You heard the clerk's instructions, but call me if you have problem, I'm just across the hallway."

Judy followed him to the door and as she was closing it, she heard giggling as Jake opened his suite's door and said, "So let's see this famous veil dance."

It took the rabbit some effort to keep her husband awake as he soaked in the warm bath. Afterwards, she finally dried him off enough for him to climb into the bed. She stripped off her uniform and lay beside him and watched him sleep.

* * *

She was startled awake by her phone early the next morning. Answering, she winced at the loud cheery voice of Benjamin Clawhauser. "Did Nick really sit on a cactus? I've never heard the chief laugh so loud! Is he ok? Chief said for you two to take the morning off, but he wants you to turn in your arrest report this afternoon. Oh dear, I'm doing it again, sorry about talking too much. How is Nick?"

"That's okay Ben," she replied. "He's still asleep, but he will be hurting when he wakes. I'll be in around noon to do my report. Thanks for calling."

The fox looked up at her and yawned. She marveled how his yawns used to stir a primal fear in her that she had to battle against, it was the sight of all those sharp teeth. But now she saw his yawns as…well cute. "Ben could wake the dead," he mumbled. He gingerly tried to sit up and was surprised he wasn't hurting as much as he or the doctor thought he would. The herbal soak was obviously helping. He watched Judy go into the bathroom and turn on the water. He frowned as he heard the water running and slowly walked over to use the toilet before he slipped into the soothing hot bath.

Just as Nick settled into the bath, there was a knock on the door and when she opened it, she wasn't surprised to find Jake standing there with a pretty sand cat in a dancers outfit. "Good morning Judy!" he said. "I hope Nick is feeling better this morning?"

"He's soaking again, I think that the powder is really helping," she replied. "Thanks for having it delivered, but your being too kind."

"If you can't spend money on those you love, what good is it?" he answered with a shrug. Then realizing he hadn't introduced his companion he added, "I'm sorry, this is Simone. I met her last night and she is with the belly dancing troupe which did the show at the bazaar. She was showing me some exotic dances last night."

"I'm sure she was," Judy snickered as she shook the cat's paw.

"Anyway, we went downstairs for the free breakfast and frankly it sucked," Jack quickly said. Judy wanted to chuckle because the raccoon's ears blushed as he handed her a paper bag and a tray of drinks. "So we went across the street and got you some yogurt, blueberries, bagels and strawberry jelly. Here's some coffee for Nick and some herbal tea for you." He wrapped his arm over the cat's shoulder and began walking across the hallway as Judy closed the door.

"What is with that raccoon and cats?" she asked her husband, who was still soaking in the tub.

"I don't know Carrots? But mammals say the same thing about me and a certain bunny!" he laughed.

* * *

Nick's day hadn't started out that great, he spent most of his morning with his butt sticking in the air in a hotel room. Just when he figured the day couldn't get worse, Bogo called and told him to come down to the station at three to meet with Forrester from IA, because Weaselton was claiming the fox shoved him into the cacti patch. He sighed and gingerly pulled his pants on and then his shirt, Judy looked concerned as he winced. She was dressed in her patrol uniform again. "Let's go get Jake and head home," he said.

Crossing the hallway, he knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He pulled out his phone and called his friend. Judy looked up at him and commented, "I hear his phone ringing in the room. Maybe we need to call the front desk?"

She briskly walked back into their room and called the front desk. "I'm trying to reach Mr. Runnel, have you seen him?" she asked.

"Oh the raccoon with the cat!" the receptionist answered. "They're in the pool or at least he is, because the cat refuses to get in the water. I reminded him that he needed to check out by eleven, but I don't see how he's going to make it."

Judy rolled her eyes and mumbled, "He's your problem Slick. I'll be outside waiting."

The fox took the elevator to the lobby and walked over to the pool, thankfully Jake was the only one swimming. "Coon where's your bathing suit? You shouldn't be swimming in your underwear," he asked.

"Why not, they're dark colored and you can't see through them?" the raccoon replied.

"You've only got fifteen minutes to grab your stuff and check out," sighed Nick. Tossing him a towel he growled, "Out. Now!"

Grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist, the raccoon ran towards the elevator and yelled to the desk clerk, "Sure I can't get late check out Harold?"

"No sir!" the clerk called back. "The hotel is booked tonight, I told you that earlier."

At exactly 11:00, Jake returned to the lobby. He laid the key card on the counter and winked. "See I made it!" he announced to the fox.

It took them ten minutes to reach the subway and another ten for the raccoon to say goodbye to the dancer. "Are you ever going to see her again?" Nick asked.

"She was a nice girl and a great dancer, but she was really not my type," the raccoon sighed. "I don't know?"

Judy turned to the raccoon and her nose was twitching as she curiously asked, "Jake, your undershorts were wet, so you can't be wearing them. What did you do with your underwear?"

"I've got more at home!" he replied and then he laughed at the look the blushing rabbit gave him.


	7. Chapter 7: A Favor

**_Author's Note:_**

 **Why would someone want to unleash a plague that could wipe out a whole species of mammals and what does Zootopia's most dangerous gangster have to do with all of this? Can our raccoon save the day or is it curtains for some of his friends? This is a three chapter adventure called Outbreak!"**

 _Updated to correct bring the Missing Mammals Case to match the movie.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Favor**

 **(Part 1: Outbreak!)**

He stared out of the mansion's window as the afternoon snow was falling on the gardens of ice below. The raccoon didn't like the cold and he shuddered at the thought of living here and having to deal with a thick winter fur coat. He always had his fur groomed close for warm weather, even during the winter months. Also, the cold made him want to eat more because of an ancestral instinctual craving to build up his body weight for the lean winter months. For a modern mammal, having food available all year was no longer an issue but the instincts were still within him trying to drive his behavior. Finally he sighed and turned back to the little shrew.

"I'm not a private investigator Fru Fru," Jake said to Mr. Big's daughter. She had just asked him to look into the disappearance of her former nanny's fourteen year old grandkitten. "I've never had to do anything like this before. What do the cops say, do they have any leads?"

"Daddy's mammals haven't been able to find her and the cops are not much help either. Please Jake, I need your help. We need to find her soon! Pleeease!" Fru Fru sniffled. The sight of the little shrew's tears was more then he could take.

"All right, I'll see what I can do," Jake said and then he sighed again. "But I am making no promises."

Later that afternoon, Jake gathered his team at an old warehouse on the riverfront. They were meeting with several of Mr. Big's mob associates about the kitten's abduction. The meeting took several hours as Jake and his team compared notes and tried their best to establish any patterns, all without success.

Jimmy Ratzzolli, a middle aged rat who worked with Jake, paced back and forth as he thought. "Any chance we're dealing with underage prostitution? " he asked. "I know Mr. Big would not accept such activity in his territory, but what about any of the other mobs?"

A black ferret wearing a white suit answered, "Nah, the cartel has strict rules against that. We checked with some of our ladies and they ain't heard nuthin either."

Jake watched as the other mammals discussed what little they found out. "This is going nowhere slowly," he fumed. "This isn't my area of expertise, but it just seems like a random act to me."

One of the mobsters, a tailless little rat wearing blue sweat suit asked, "Why don't we check with the Inspector? He figured out the Missing Mammals Case days before that bunny and fox fell into it."

Ratzzolli looked over at the other rat and replied, "Come on Tails, the Inspector hasn't come out of his building since he was laughed into retirement from the police for trying to tell everyone that the government had a conspiracy against us preds. You know the collar thing?"

Jake had started to pace and when Ratzolli said this, he stopped and looked at the two rats. "I heard about those collars!" He exclaimed. "When I was in jail, one the inmates said he was fitted with a shock collar. Damn thing was supposed to suppress his predatory instincts, but it kept going off anytime he got excited for whatever reason. He said a couple wolves were shocked so bad they ended up the infirmary. The experiment was ended and deep sixed before I got there. They said it was some kind of Black Ops thing."

Ratzzolli shrugged and said, "Okay Tails, let's go see the Inspector."

* * *

Half an hour later, Jake found himself standing in front of what appeared to be an abandoned apartment complex in Happy Town. "Are you two sure we're at the right place?" he asked the two rats standing next to him. "This place is falling down."

Tails grinned back at the raccoon as he pushed the front door open and said, "Looks can be deceiving Jake and you should know that. The Great Lion knows that you're sneaky at hiding cameras and alarms where nobody can find 'em."

As they entered the building, Jake tried to casually walk down the almost completely dark hallway. But he could not help smiling when he saw the many well-hidden cameras and sensors along their path. As they came to the end of the hallway, Tails pushed another door open. In front of them was now a rather impressive steel door. But instead of knocking, the little rat yelled, "Let us in Inspector, I've got some friends to see ya!"

The door slid open and standing before the three visitors stood an elderly red deer. He was dressed in an old fashion three piece brown tweed suit with a red bow tie and he was leaning heavily on a cane. "Good evening gentlemammals, I was expecting you," he quietly said.

As they entered, the hart smiled and added, "Tails, it is so good to see that you are still out of prison. Your last caper almost did not end well with the ZPD. You really need to work more on your timing."

He looked down at the other rat and scoffed, "Jimmy Ratzolli, I see that you're still alive and no one has killed you yet."

Ratzzolli smiled back and simple stated, "I'm retired now Inspector who would want to kill me?"

The hart laughed softy, "You forget my friend that I have met your ex-wife!"

He then turned to Jake. Slowly he looked him over and then said, "Mr. Runnel, you've gained a little weight since your encounter last year with Ronnie Charger. You might want to keep yourself a little more fit, since there are some less savory characters that are currently not happy with your security upgrades on some of their targets. So what brings Mr. Big's pet raccoon to my home?"

 _Is he trying to test me or just offend me?_ Jake mused. Sure, he gained a few pounds over the year, but he exercised at least two hours a day and kept up on his martial arts. He even tried to run at least a few miles a day, although Raccoons were not great at running. Jake just smirked at the aged hart and answered. "I'll take your advice and it's a nice set up you have here. When we came in, I noticed the sensors on both the doors, along with the series of pressure plates in the hallway and the obvious wall sensor. Of course, you have a dozen cameras leading from the street corner to the door. As for Mr. Big, I am afraid you're wrong, I am doing a favor for his daughter Fru Fru."

"Come in Mr. Runnel and I see your powers of observation are as keen as ever," he said as he motioned everyone into his home. "As for Fru Fru, she has a great talent in manipulating others to doing her bidding. In some ways, she is more dangerous than her father and certainly her foolishly overly ambitious husband Antonio. "

Jake looked around the large room, there were banks of computer monitors covering the far wall. Another wall was covered with photos and papers, all tacked up on an oversized map of the city to show patterns. A small kitchen was to the left and a door led to a steel walled safe room, which also appeared to be the bedroom. Everything was kept immaculately clean and maintained just like the room's owner. "Well, Mr. Runnel?" asked the hart as he took a seat on a stool.

"First, why do they call you the Inspector?" The raccoon asked.

"I'm the last Detective Inspector of the ZPD," the hart answered. "They discontinued the rank after I left, but that is not why you came to see me. What do you want?"

"Okay, I am looking for a kitten. A fourteen year old female snow leopard, who went missing in Tundratown," said Jake. "Do you have any ideas?"

The Inspector leaned over and waved his hand toward some photos grouped together on the wall and asked, "Just one missing kitten, is that all? What about the five other kittens who've gone missing over the past three months, all taken by the same mammals?"

Jake stared at the photos of the six missing kittens tacked to the wall in shock and asked, "Why haven't you already contacted the cops about your research? I can't believe you haven't done anything about this yet?"

The hart, just sighed. "I was discredited and forced out of the police department over a decade ago and I finally gave up trying to get them to listen to reason. Even when I figured out the location of the missing mammals I knew no one would listen, so instead I left enough clues that even Bogo could follow. Then that new rabbit officer and her sidekick fox solved the case on their own."

Jake was reeling from what he heard. _All these missing kittens and no one else had connected the dots? The Inspector was knew about the mayor and the missing mammals?_ He turned to the hart and asked, "Did you know about the Night Howlers? I already know you knew about the shock collars."

The Inspector shifted uneasily in his chair and replied, "I thought Mayor Lionheart was behind the chemicals being used on the victims, not Bellwether. I expected that once they brought him in, the rest would come to light."

Ratzzolli approached the wall and quickly changed the subject, "Just kittens Inspector? Why?"

The hart rose from the chair and hobbled to the wall, "No my friend, two feline prostitutes have also been taken from Al Catpone's territory. As for why, I'm sure Mr. Runnel being a raccoon has heard of a medical condition known as distemper before? "

Jake's ears flattened and his tail bristled, "Yeah, distemper has killed thousands of raccoons, canids, and felines over the past centuries. In the old days, it was known to have wiped out whole villages of raccoons. But they have a vaccination for it nowadays."

The Inspector shook his head and sighed, "For both Canine and Feline Distemper, but what if someone was looking to genetically modify distemper with the goal of wiping out the whole feline population?"

"Why would someone want to do that Inspector?" asked Tails. "I'm a rat, but even I have some cat friends."

"Revenge or perhaps to offer a miracle cure for money?" offered the hart. "Maybe even after the feline genocide, they could hold the world ransom with a version of Canine Distemper? Either way, during the last few weeks, two feline prostitute's bodies were found washed up on the shores of the river. Both of these felines had a type of distemper never seen before."

"Why have the authorities not reported this to the public, I haven't seen anything in the news?" asked Jake.

"Why indeed?" answered the Inspector. "To do so would cause a panic. I'm sure your friends in the ZPD don't even know what is going on. Based my research, we have three likely experts who specialize in Feline Distemper. They are Dr. Robert Leape at the university, Dr. Abel Rasheed at Sahara Central Hospital, and Dr. Joseph Riverwell, who used to work in the Otterstown Clinic."

"Where are they now?" asked Ratzzolli

The hart sat down again at the table and replied, "Dr. Leaper and Dr. Rasheed have been contacted by the city health department and are at the university. I can only assume it has to do with the two cases of Feline Distemper. As for Dr. Riverwell, he was discredited after his role in the Otterstown coccidiodomycosis outbreak which led to the demise of twenty otters. I believe he is now working for the gangster Al Catpone."

"I'll check up on the docs at the university but I am not going anywhere near Catpone," offered the rat. "Who wants to make that call?"

Jake turned around and all eyes were looking at him. He sighed, shrugged his shoulders and said, "What's the old saying, fools venture where angels fear to tread?" Then he pulled out his cell phone and made the call.

* * *

It was late at night by the time he returned to his suite at the Regency Hotel. Entering his suite, Jake stripped off his cloths and climbed into his bed. He laid there and stared at the ceiling, he was lonely. "Damn, Jake it looks like you're going to die alone after all," he muttered to himself. Rolling over he grabbed a pillow and jammed it under his head. A twinge of jealousy filled him as he thought about Nick and Judy. _Why did Nick find someone, but I had to lose the only one I really loved_? he thought. _Ah, Sonya, we really could have something great together. I screwed it up for both of us, but at least you found love._ He sighed and remembered what her grandfather, his former mentor once told him, _Fate decides who we become._

He rolled onto his side again, closed his eyes, and remembered the night he revealed his true feeling to Sonya under very embarrassing circumstances. Sonya was a gorgeous red panda from the Little Amir Neighborhood and he had met her in college. He had studied the martial arts with her brother Lee and her grandfather had tutored him in the art of meditation.

It was a soft summer's night as he and Grandfather, as everyone called the wizened old red panda, sat in the family's teahouse. They were both dressed in traditional soft silk ceremonial robes. "It is time Jake for you to take the next step on your journey towards knowing yourself," Grandfather said. "It is time for you to face your inner instants, your primal side." He poured a cup of tea for the raccoon. "This tea contains a small amount of the rare Yazing Flower pollen, which will release your primal side. You will see and feel everything, but only your instants will control your actions. It's called the Ceremony of the Inner Beast." Reaching over, he picked up a collar attached to a long rope. The rope was tied to one of the teahouse posts.

"What's the collar for?" asked Jake.

"So you don't run away, of course," chuckled Grandfather. "When Lee went through the ceremony he climbed on to the roof of the house and it took his father almost two hours to get him down. Since I'm too old to climb up there myself, I am putting you on a leash instead."

"Is it safe?" inquired the young Raccoon. "I mean, I won't be stuck in a wild state. It's sometimes bad enough the way some mammals treat me for just being a raccoon, you know the so called bandit's mask on my face fur."

Grandfather motioned to a small vial of liquid on the table and replied, "This is the antidote if you need it, either way it will wear off in a several hours."

After the elderly Red Panda attached the collar around his neck, Jake sniffed the tea. His nose wrinkled slightly and he sipped the tea. Immediately he started to become dizzy and then slowly his senses began to return, but at a greatly enhanced level. His eyesight sharpened, he could smell scents he never could before, and hear more than he ever did before. But it was like he was a prisoner within his own mind. The sound of running water distracted him. He could smell the flowers in the garden and also Grandfather's slight musk. Suddenly a small splash drew his attention toward the garden's pond and crawling on all four of his paws, he moved toward the sound. He began sniffing the air around him and glancing around looking to ensure he was safe. At the side of the pond, Jake began to wash is paws. His eyes sought out movement in the water and he pounced, attempting to grab one on of the large carp swimming around. Immediately he felt the rope tighten as it drew him away.

"No Jake, those fish are too expensive for you to eat. Down raccoon, down," chuckled Grandfather.

Jake pulled on the rope and began to fuss at the red panda. "Chatter! Chatter! Growl!" was all he could say, because the words just would not form in his mouth no matter how hard he tried to speak them.

Suddenly a scent tickled his nose and he heard Sonya walking down the garden path. "Grandfather, what are you and Jake up to?" she asked.

Jake ears went up and he bound from the pond towards the path to greet her. As he did, his robe got caught on a rose bush and he pulled it off.

"Grandfather, why is Jake naked?" she giggled just before the raccoon bowled her over. Her ears and muzzle were blushing as Jake began to lick and sniff her face. "Stop Jake, bad boy!" she shouted. "Get off me now!"

 _She smells so good_ , Jake thought to himself. He kept sniffing her body, despite her attempts to push him off. Suddenly he sniffed her between her knees and another feeling began to overwhelm him.

"Grandfather HELP!" yelled Sonya, her eyes widens as she saw the raccoon's growing erection and realized his intentions.

Jake tried to fight the uncontrollable lust his body felt and his body's response to it. _No, no, no, not Sonya, not this way_! he thought. Still he could not stop his claws from tearing at Sonya's clothing.

There was a huge yank on his collar, choking him as it pulled him away, and a pair of strong arms grabbed his paws behind his back. Jake snarled at the new threat, snapping at his assailant before another set of paws forced his muzzle open and poured into his mouth a bitter liquid.

Jake awoke with a start and it took a few moments to realize he was in his hotel bed. The shame of the memory of his dream washed over his sweating body. He sighed, slowly rolled off the bed, and padded his way to the bathroom. Staring in the mirror, he thought to himself _, I never did ask for her forgiveness. After that night, I was too ashamed to face her again and then my father died._ Turning on the faucet he splashed cold water onto his face.

He returned to bed, but the raccoon's thoughts were like a whirlwind. He stared at the ceiling and tried to meditate, but he just could not think straight. Looking at the alarm clock he cursed, because it was only four in the morning. He sighed again, then walked over to the dresser and pulled on a pair of running shorts and a sweatshirt. Then grabbing a water bottle from the kitchen, he made his way down the stairs to the lobby. _Might as well go for a run, between your nightmares and the anticipation of meeting one of the city's most violent criminals, you're never going to go back to sleep_ , he thought to himself.

As he entered the lobby he waved to the night clerk, a brown bear named Trisha, she smiled and waved back. He quickly left the hotel, crossed the street and entered into the empty park. The night encompassed him, but being a raccoon his eyesight adjusted the dimly lit trail. As he ran, he tried to focus his thoughts back to the case. After only a few miles, he knew he had to give up and he sat down at the base a tree that was just off the trail and began to meditate.

* * *

"Are you okay Sugar?" a feminine voice startled him awake. As his eyes blinked open and began to adjust to the morning sunlight, he found himself looking into a pair of soft brown eyes, which were surrounded by black and grey fur. Below a twitching cute nose, there was a gorgeous smile.

Jake's mind raced for something witty to say, but the only words that came out of his mouth were, "Wow!…ahh..ahh..Hi?"

The other raccoon stepped away from him and she giggled, "Well you don't look homeless or smell like you've been drinking all night, so why don't you get your tail off the ground. You know you're making us coons look less reputable then some mammals already think we are!" Jake could feel his ears blush as she caught his eyes looking her over. She was dressed in a pink pair of shorts and a loose white Zootopia City University sweatshirt, which did little to hide her tight curvy body. She could only be described as sexy and her voice had a soft southern accent. She grinned and asked again, "Are you sure you're okay Sugar?"

"Yeah, I stopped to meditate some and then I guess I nodded off instead," Jake tried to explain as he stood. His right paw started rubbing his neck and he tried to give her one of his best smiles. He glanced down at the wristwatch on his left paw and his eyes widened. "Oh crap, that was over two hours ago! I'm going to be late for an important meeting," he exclaimed.

"I've ….I've got to go, sorry!" he stuttered as he started to turn to run back towards the hotel. But, his eyes caught hers again and he found he just couldn't move. Incoherent words started spilling out, "Who are you? Can…can… we meet again….I would really like to see you again….please?"

She giggled and began slowly jogging down the trail in the other direction. "Maybe we will see each other again, Sugar. I would like that too!" she said as she glanced back at him over her shoulder.

 _Quit acting like a kit who's just discovered girls and run after her you idiot!_ Jake thought as he watched her leaving. His muzzle dropped slightly open as he stared at her tail, which was coyly twitching behind her as she ran. As he turned to run after her, his phone rang. "What!" Jake answered it in a rather annoyed voice.

"Hey Jake, where are you?" Jimmy Ratzolli said. "You were supposed to meet me at your place this morning and no one's here. "

"Sorry, I got sidetracked and I'll be right there," Jake sighed. "Get yourself some breakfast while you wait and charge it to my room." He hung up the phone and angrily jammed it back in his pocket. Taking one last longing look at the other raccoon as she disappearing down the trail, he sighed once again. Then he turned and ran back towards the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8: Dangerous Associations

**Chapter 8: Dangerous Associations**

 **(Part 2: Outbreak!)**

When Jake had called Al Catpone the night before, the large jaguar was curious and sounded amused. After a few minutes, Catpone finally agreed to meet with him at one of his downtown offices, a business called ZIP Imports. It was located in an old fashioned twelve story brick building on Brum Street. Jake arrived on time, wearing his brown suit, blue shirt, and favorite yellow tie and he carried a small cloth briefcase. After a very intensive search by Catpone's feline security personnel, he was escorted to the twelfth floor. As he exited the elevator, he was greeted by a slender ocelot in a dark grey pant suit and she began leading him down a long hallway towards a set of large oak doors.

Just as they reached the end of the hallway, the doors slammed open. A huge tiger with a patch over his right eye and dressed in a blue pinstriped suit, angrily charged out of the office and halted when he saw Jake and the ocelot standing in front of him. Looking down at the raccoon, his one good eye narrowed and the tiger's tail began to swish erratically. Suddenly he pounced and grabbed Jake by his lapels. He lifted him off the ground and slammed him against the wall, making the raccoon drop his briefcase. "Runnel, you son of a bitch!" he growled. "I should gut you with my claws right now. Your upgrades to the Petterson Bank just costed me a small fortune and one of best my heist teams!"

Jake looked the tiger in the eye and smirked. He hid the quiver in his voice with a laugh, "Don't blame me Scaresse, your team should have studied their mark better. It's not my fault you hired amateurs."

Growling, the tiger raised his paw toward the raccoon. He stopped when they both heard the ocelot sternly say, "Reggie, let Mr. Runnel down this instant! He is the boss's guest and you do not have his permission to kill or maim him, especially not here."

The tiger dropped the raccoon onto the ground and gave him a feral smile. He straightened his tie and in a calm voice said, "Looks like you'll live another day pelt." Then he wheeled away and stormed down the hallway towards the elevator.

Regaining his composure, Jake brushed off his suit and slowly picked up his briefcase. Then he turned to the ocelot, gave her one of his best smiles and said, "Who knew tigers could be so…emotional?"

With a sigh, she waved him toward the door and then with a sly wink said, "Surely Mr. Runnel, you don't know us cats very well."

As they walked into the office, Jake was loudly greeted by a paunchy jaguar dressed in a blue three piece suit, a white shirt, and a green and yellow tie. "It's about time you got your tail in here Runnel. I thought you were going to spend the afternoon flirting with old Scarface in the hallway," he chuckled. The jaguar stood up, took of his coat and tossed it to the ocelot. "Hang this up for me sweetheart and then get us both some coffee," he told her.

The ocelot looked at him flatly and replied, "You know Reggie does not like being called Scarface and as for your coat, what's the magic word boss?"

Catpone laughed heartily and answered, "Please Francine!" After hanging the coat on a hanger, the smiling ocelot left the office. She happily twitched her tail behind her as she walked down the hallway. The jaguar sat back down, smiled as she walked away and said, "I get no respect from her, we always just flirt. Of course, I would never touch her because she's an old friend's daughter."

As he turned back to face Jake, his eyes narrowed and then suddenly he slammed his paw on the desk and snarled, "So why is Mr. Big's pet raccoon wasting my time this morning or are you here on the behalf of your cop buddies?"

Jake frowned as he looked the big cat in the eyes. He slowly opened the briefcase and tossed a handful of photos onto the desk and replied, "It's simple. I'm here to ask you about missing kittens. "

Catpone stuck an unlit cigar in his mouth and picked up the photos. He looked them over and snarled again, "Don't know any of them. If you're accusing me of child prostitution forget it, I don't let that shit in my territory!"

Jake pulled two more photos out and tossed them on the table. "But you do know these two, don't you?" the raccoon said.

Absently waving at the ocelot, who had returned with the two cups of coffee, the big cat picked up the photos. His eyes narrowed again as he looked at the photos and he replied, "The puma I knew, Billie Sue. She worked for Frankie down on West Avenue. I think they found her in the river a while back. We were told she died from feline leukemia, but no one knew she was sick. The other girl I don't recognize."

Francian walked over and looked at the photo of the little wildcat and said, "That's Donna, another of Frankie's girls. They said she drowned down at the river, the city took her body and we never saw it again. She didn't have any a family, but I remember sending flowers to her memorial service. Her death really shook Frankie up bad, because I think he had a thing for her."

Catpone looked at the ocelot as he slowly sat down at his desk. He waved Jake to a chair and sipped his coffee, as he watched the raccoon deftly climb up into the oversized seat. After Jake finally settled himself down, the ocelot handed him his cup of coffee and then left the room. "So a handful of missing kittens and two dead hookers, why come to me?" The jaguar asked. "I'm afraid I can't help you."

Jake leaned forward and stated, "My sources tell me it wasn't leukemia that killed Billie Sue, but it was a new mammal made strain of Feline Distemper. Donna also died from a similar strain and the city's Health Department is covering up the true cause of their deaths in order to keep a panic from spreading throughout the feline population. "

"Who the hell would do such a thing? Why the hell would someone do such a thing? This is monstrous! This is madness!" Catpone asked. The mobster was surprised and shaken.

"Someone who wants to wipe out every feline predator in the world, I would guess for revenge. Have you pissed anyone off enough to want you, your family, and your whole species dead? Maybe someone like him?" Jake said as he pointed to the new photo he had just thrown on Capone's desk. "I believe you know him?"

Picking up the photo of the otter, Catpone's eyes widened. He slammed the photo down on the desk and growled, "Yeah, I know this crazy SOB. He's Dr. Joe Riverwell and he was supposed to be making me some new designer drugs for the market. He took my money and gave me crap, I sent Jackie Napster and his boys to fetch him, but he disappeared. We never figured out what he was doing, but I guess we do now."

Both mammals were suddenly startled when they heard a soft knock on the door. "Excuse me boss, but there was a phone call on your private line for Mr. Runnel," said the ocelot. "He said to turn on ZNN."

Catpone picked up the TV remote and turned on ZNN. On the screen were three little kittens, surrounded by their families, medical personnel, and ZPD officers. Jake's eyes widen as he saw Fangmeyer and Wolford in the background talking to one of the family members. "Sweet cheese and crackers, it's begun!" he stated. Both the ocelot and the jaguar gave him a strange look.

"Sorry, just a saying I picked up from a friend," said Jake and then he continued. "Mr. Catpone we need to find that otter now! I need my phone from security ASAP! We need to move now before this spreads out of control."

Catpone's eyes narrowed as the raccoon began to bark out orders, but then he just shrugged and picked up his phone. The ocelot, after closely watching her boss's reaction, pulled out her phone and called security about Jake's cell phone. All Jake could do was to continue to watch the news report and shake his head.

* * *

A few hours later, Jimmy Ratzolli's nose twitched as he looked at all the large felines standing and sitting in Catpone's office. _How the hell did Jake ever talk me into being here?_ The rat sighed to himself as he sipped from his small cup of coffee.

The mobster, Al Catpone, was pacing back and forth in front of a large map of the district, pausing to stab with his cigar at particular place and barking an order to one of his associates. The large and paunchy jaguar was very agitated. Ratzolli looked at Jake and winced as he saw the raccoon was staring at his phone, seeming oblivious on what was going on in the room. _Get yourself back into the game Jake, pay attention to what's going on!_ The rat thought to himself.

To say the raccoon was frustrated was an underestimate. Jake had tried to call Bogo to warn him that the little kittens could be infected with Feline Distemper, but the phone kept going into the cape buffalo's answering machine. He even tried to contact Fangmeyer to warn him of the danger, but again his message went unheard. After several further attempts to reach either Fangmeyer or Wolford, he asked The Inspector try to run down the private cellphones of both Dr. Leaper and Dr. Rasheed.

Only partially listening to the conversation in the room, Jake pulled up on his phone a photo that was taken several months ago showing himself clowning around with Fangmeyer, Wolford, and Catrina. Ratzolli had taken the photo one night after they had finished a meeting with the very distraught head of security at Lemming Brothers. The little mammal was not at all happy after Ratzolli had described how Tails' team of rats and mice had penetrated the company's advanced security system. Afterwards, Jake had convinced the skeptical rat to celebrate their new contract at the Green Dragon Pub on their way back to Jake's hotel.

"It's a police bar," Ratzolli objected when Jake told him his idea. "You know full of cops."

"Hey, think of it in this way, you'll know most everyone in the bar already," the raccoon laughed. "Come on, we both have retired from our former gigs, so neither of us have outstanding warrants or anything like that."

Ratzolli rolled his eyes and replied, "Ok Jake, just a quick drink or two and then I have to go home to the missis." As they entered the bar, Ratzolli's eyes went wide and his tail curled as he saw over a dozen off duty police officers sitting at a table towards the back of the room. He tried to hide behind the raccoon as they approached the table.

Wolford was the first to see them and laughed, "Look guys! Now they're coming here to turn themselves in!"

Ratzolli tried to shirk even smaller when all eyes swiveled towards to two mammals. Jake was grinning as he held his paws in the air and said, "I give up, don't taser me officers! I'm innocent…no really…I swear …I wasn't even in Zootopia when the bank got robbed."

The young zebra sitting next to Catrina cocked his head and asked her, "What bank was robbed?" His ears blushed when everyone broke into laughter.

Climbing into Catrina's oversized chair Jake gave her a big hug. "Have you missed me, baby?" he asked her, as he reached down to pull the rat onto the chair.

"Never did get to strip search you Jake," the bobcat purred. "By the way, what have you and Ratzolli been up to lately?"

Jake smiled at her and simply said, "Breaking in Lemming Brothers, you know the normal boring things we do nowadays." Then as he snuggling up to the bobcat, he waved down the waitress and began ordering food and pitchers of beer for the table, leaving his very nervous rat friend to explain the raccoon's comments to the table full of cops. A few hours later, Jake helped his drunken friend into a taxi and gave the driver directions to the rat's home and a large tip to ensure he made it to his door. Afterwards he waved down another larger taxi.

"Where to buddy", the caribou asked.

"River Street and Channel Street" said Jake as he climbed into the large back seat. As the driver began to object about driving to _that side of town during this time of night_ , Jake handed him a fifty dollar bill.

Forty minutes later he was standing at the intersection watching the taxi quickly zoom away. The street around him was full of night people. The homeless mingled with hookers and drug addicts, those businesses that were still open had flashing neon lights advertising all types of adult entertainment or exotic dancers. Strip clubs, dive bars, liquor stores, and adult book stores dominated the busy street. After looking around, Jake quickly disappeared down a nearby alleyway and jumped onto a trash bin and then reached over and grabbed the bottom rung of a fire ladder. He climbed half way up the ladder and then swung over to a drain pipe. Holding tightly onto the drainpipe he pried a brick loose and reached into the cavity. His paw slowly pulled out a wad of bills rolled in a plastic bag, his take from a long ago heist. "Ah it's still here," he chuckled to himself as he slowly climbed back to the ground and walked to the street.

"Damn coon, you can't go walking around here in such a fancy suit. You looking to get mugged?" growled a voice behind him.

"Not when I've got friends like you around Jerry," Jake casually replied as he spun to face a large muscular snow leopard dressed in tight black jeans, black t-shirt, and a red jacket. The light glittered off the cat's expensive gold necklaces.

The leopard grinned at the raccoon and they hugged. "Good to see you again mammal, I thought you were running with a better crowd these days. What brings you back to this side of town?" he asked.

Jake laughed, "Just remembering old times and visiting friends."

Suddenly there was a squeal from down the sidewalk and a bundle of grey and black fur streaked into his arms. "Jakie baby, where you been?" purred the wildcat. Jake tried to answer, but the cat grabbed his cheek fur and gave him a deep long kiss.

Gasping for air, the raccoon tried to straighten up, but the wildcat had grabbed his tie. "Meredith, it's good to see you again," he finally wheezed out. He smiled as she stepped back and put her paws on her hips. The tight dark green dress she was wearing was cut up high on both sides, showing off her thighs and her curvy figure. He felt a stirring between his legs and she noticed it.

"So you've run off rich and forgot us girls Jakie," Meredith said in her lilting native brogue. "I was afraid I would never seem my cute raccoon again. Come on boyo, we've got a lot of time to make up." Grabbing his tie again, she began to drag the raccoon towards the nearby motel.

"Can I still get the same discount rate?" he yelled to Jerry.

"No Jake, I should charge you double since you ruined another of my girl's hearts," the grinning leopard called back.

Much later that night, Jake walked back down the sidewalk with a very satisfied wildcat tucked under his arm. "Dude, I thought you two were just going to be gone for a quicky, it's been three hours. You two look exhausted," laughed Jerry.

"Meredith had other plans," Jake sighed. "I told her that she can have what's left of the night off." Walking past the leopard, Jake handed him the plastic baggie full of bills.

"Coon there's almost a grand in here!" Jerry said, "Are you sure?"

Jake just waved his unoccupied paw in the air and laughed, "Worth every penny Jerry, every damn penny!"

Meredith grinned as she looked up at Jake and said, "You know you already paid me five hundred?"

Jake stopped and looked down at the wildcat, kissed her and replied, "That was a tip, now how about breakfast? I'm famished, is the Silver Spoon Diner still open? I would just love some greasy hash browns with fried silk worms and eggs?" A few moments later he stopped again, looked into Meredith's upturned eyes, and asked, "Ah, can I borrow some money for breakfast and bus fare? I think I just gave you and Jerry all my cash." The wildcat giggled and hugged him closer.

* * *

Across the room, the rat looked at the raccoon with concern and shook his little head. _Geeze Jake, get back in the game and quit playing with your phone_ , he thought to himself again.

However, the raccoon was still lost in his thoughts and not paying the slightest attention to what one of the most dangerous mammals in Zootopia was saying.


	9. Chapter 9:The Hunt

**Chapter 9: The Hunt**

 **(Part 3: Outbreak!)**

Jake was startled as his phone began to vibrate and snapped him back into reality. He looked at the phone number and answered, "Wolford… how's Fangmeyer?"

The wolf's shaken voice on the phone answered, "He's really sick Jake, fever and the shakes. I got him to the clinic and they've called an ambulance. I just heard your message, is it really distemper?"

"Listen to me Wolford! Don't let any felines around him and any who already have need to be immediately quarantined. The ambulance must take him to the University Hospital, not Central. Text me when you get there, you understand?" said Jake.

Before the wolf could answer, Jake took the next call. "Bogo you've got to quarantine any felines who have been in contact with those three kittens or the city is going to have a hell of a distemper epidemic." The voice on the line began to object, but Jake said "Hold on Chief."

He answered the next call. "Yeah, Inspector, wait the river? Otterstown? I'll check and call back. Thanks!"

Jake looked up and the room was now deathly silent as a dozen of Zootopia's most deadly mobsters had all stopped to look at the raccoon. His ears dropped flat and he meekly said, "Sorry Mr. Catpone, it looks like the outbreak has started. Has anyone been to Otterstown lately?"

His phone vibrated again and Catpone smiled at the raccoon and said, "Are you going to answer that?" The other mammals in the room were deathly quiet and watching the jaguar and the raccoon.

Jake gave the Jaguar a frown and replied, "No sir, it's just Chief Bogo again, I'll call him when we find the doctor. Now has anyone been near Otterstown lately?"

Catpone looked at the raccoon, shook his head, and then asked, "Vinnie that's your area, any of your boys been down that way?"

Vinnie Runner was a lean cheetah in a blue track suit and he answered, "Not in a few months, I had some of my boys check out the old town as a smuggler's drop, but they said the place is now teaming with capybara. Also, they said a boatload of wolves ran them off."

Catpone asked, "How soon can we get someone down there soon to check things out?

Ratzolli cleared his throat and stuttered, "Mr. Catpone, my wife has family nearby, she's a swamp rat. I just texted her brother and he said that a doctor has taped off the town off again. He said the doctor was an otter."

Catpone looked at Runner and he growled, "I want your boys to storm that town, now! I want that otter alive and I don't care about the rest."

Jake quickly cut in, "Excuse me sir, but we need to get not only the doctor, but we also need his research. We need health specialists in there before we can figure out what his has been doing. I mean who knows what else he may have created? We need assault troops with hazmat gear and the training to contain anything that they might find."

Catpone looked at the raccoon, smiled, and then said, "So we need to call Bogo and his cops. Better for me and my boys to stay out of the picture anyways, since there may be too many questions asked later. Make the call."

Jake's phone vibrated again, it was Nick. "Sorry bro, I've got no time to talk. I need to talk to Bogo," he paused as he could hear Bogo in the background yelling for Nick to get that damn raccoon to call him now. He could have sworn Nick whimpered as he handed his personal cell phone to his boss. It took fifteen full minutes for Jake to explain what was happening to the now placated cape buffalo. Somewhere early on, during more heated part of their conversation, Jake heard a crunch and Nick's phone went dead. He had to call the Chief back on the station line. _Guess I owe Nick a new phone?_ he thought to himself.

Bogo wanted Jake to bring in everything he had on the case and as he and Ratzolli were preparing to leave, Catpone grabbed his arm. Looking down at the raccoon the mob boss smiled and said, "I guess we have you to thank for saving our combined feline butts this time, Runnel. If you ever change your mind and decide to return back to the excitement of your old ways, I'm sure I can find a place for you within my gang. But if you ever need me or my boys, let me know. Otherwise, I can expect that you will remember that we have never met… right?"

Jake grinned as he shook the Jaguar's paw, "Nope, can't recall ever meeting you sir."

* * *

The ZPD's special SWAT team's raid on the Otterstown clinic was by the book, nabbing both Dr. Riverwell and his research. Now it became a race against time for the doctors to develop a cure before anyone else died. A curfew was placed on the city to keep the epidemic from spreading throughout the feline population. Hazmat crews rushed to locate and isolate any infected members of the population. Within days, it appeared that the outbreak had been contained.

The city was reeling in fear over the impact of the outbreak, but slowly some businesses began to reopen even though the entire feline population remained under curfew. Gradually Zootopia moved from being a city in fear, into a city in mourning after the bodies of three more missing kittens and a half dozen local swamp wildcats were found buried in the muddy fields around Otterstown. As more news of the raid became available, Jake found himself being thrust into the spotlight and he was being labeled as a Special Advisor to the ZPD. He cringed as reporters began to call him a hero and his hotel seemed to be under siege by reporters clambering for interviews. Things eased a bit when a couple large polar bears in black suits showed up at the building's doors and explained to the press that they were employees of Jake's company. The raccoon, however found it easier to slip in and out the hotel by climbing to the roof and across a rope to the building next door.

But Jake felt useless, because like the rest of the city, all he could do is wait. He kept visiting the hospital to check on Fangmeyer, who had now slipped into a coma. The tiger's partner, Wolford sat in the waiting room looking worn from worrying about his friend. The tiger's family was in quarantine and could not even come to the hospital. On his third visit, he found Judy and Nick in the waiting room and Judy was holding the tired wolf's paw. After waiting for a few hours with his friends, he left and caught the evening bus to River Street and it was his intention to check on some of his other feline friends. He spent a couple hours locating and digging up few more of his old heist catches and by the time he reached River Street and Channel Street, he had a little over a thousand dollars in his suit pocket. Unlike any of the previous nights when he had been there, the streets were mostly empty.

"Jake honey, where you been?" Candy greeted him. Candy was a russet colored vixen in a skimpy black dress. "If you're looking for Meredith, she's not here and neither is Jerry. The boss has them in lock down with Sheela waiting for all this crap to pass. Things are slow tonight so you want to take a tumble for old times' sake?"

Jake looked her up and down, she was a fine looking fox. He groaned to himself when he realized, _hell she looks like she could be Nick's little sister._ "Sorry Candy, love you and all, but I'm just too worried about the cats."

"You mean little Meredith, right Jake? Trudy laughed as she joined the two, she was a grey vixen.

Jake smiled at Trudy, "Looking good tonight honey, who's covering the street for Jerry?"

"Red's in charge" Candy cringed. "He's been on our tails about being behind on our take all night. You know when he gets mad he tends to get heavy with the hoofs and calls us useless pelts. " Without thinking, she was rubbing her side.

"He's been hitting you?" Jake tersely asked and both Candy and Trudy cringed even more. "How far are you both behind?" Jake left the girls with the thousand dollars, enough to cover their take for the night.

Red was leaning against a pole just down the street. The big bull sneered as he saw the angry raccoon approaching him and sarcastically called out, "Here comes the city's big hero."

Suddenly the raccoon leapt onto the bull's chest, grabbed his nose ring and jammed a taser baton deep into the larger animal's nostril. Jake hissed, "Don't hit the ladies and don't call my friends PELTS!" and before the bull could react he pressed the baton's button and leapt off. The electric shock knocked the big bull off his hoofs. Leaning over the fallen bovine, Jake growled, "Next time you won't be so lucky Red. Do you understand?" The bull slowly nodded.

It was long after midnight when Jake made it to the run down house where the cats were staying. After he knocked on the door, he heard Jerry call out, "Who's there?"

Jake chuckled as he called back, "Santa Claws and I understand you've been a bad kitten. Who else would show up at this Lion forsake time of night in this Lamb forsaken neighborhood?"

"Jakie darling!" squealed Meredith as she threw the door open and jumped into his arms. "One of my favorite raccoons has come to save me!"

Jake peeked into the room and saw Jerry and Sheela sitting on the floor playing a video game on a very large expensive looking television. There were empty delivery containers strewn around the tables. "But I'm not sure what I'm saving you from?" he asked.

"Boredom silly," Meredith giggled and she began to pull Jake's paw toward the bedroom. "Jerry's too big and Sheela's not my type."

"Wait, Jerry's too big, what does that make me?" Jake protested. "Also, just how many other raccoons do you know?"

"Let's not get into that boyo," Meredith snickered. "You're the cutest and best dressed of all my raccoons. As for size, you're just right." Her paw rubbed the bulge that was growing between his legs.

"Bunnies are cute. I'm handsome, sexy, but not cute," Jake protested as the door slammed shut.

Both Jerry and Sheela began to laugh as they heard Meredith's muffled voice, "Shut up Jake and get undressed!"

The next morning as Jake slowly stumbled into the hospital waiting room, he was bowled over by Judy's hug. The rabbit excitedly shouted, "He's awake! He's awake! The doctors found a cure!"

Jake moaned as Nick offered him a paw up, the fox sniffed him and said, "Geeze, Jake you look like crap and smell like you've rutted with a bag full of wildcats."

Slowly dusting himself off, Jake smiled at the fox and replied, "Fangmeyer isn't the only cat friend I have. What's the story bro, is Stripes really going to be okay?"

Nick stepped back from the raccoon and waved his paw in front of his nose before he answered, "Phew dude! The docs got here with the antidote and it seems to be working. Fangmeyer woke up early this morning and even devoured a couple of whole roasted chickens for breakfast."

"Thank the Lion!" Jake said as he gingerly pulled himself up on an oversized chair. "Now call the ER and tell them they have an oversexed raccoon dying upstairs. Nick, I'm swearing off all females. Give my regards to Stripes and tell him that I'm sorry that I had to die before seeing him."

Nick laughed as his friend curled up on the chair and fell asleep.

* * *

It was a few days later when Judy leaned across the restaurant table and picked up the shiny gold plated object. She exclaimed, "I can't believe the mayor gave you a medal, Jake!"

"She gave medals to the doctors and a few other mammals," said the raccoon as he shrugged his shoulders. "They deserved theirs more than I do."

It was a long afternoon ceremony, followed by a press conference with the mayor and the commissioner, and then finally an interview with Jack Zipper of ZNN. Afterwards, Jake invited Judy and Nick for dinner at a popular Cajun restaurant and bar near his hotel, called the South Quarter. The place was overflowing with the after work twenty-something businessmammal crowd. Jake liked this place, because the patrons were more open to his friend's mixed species relationship. Judy had a roasted beet and wilted greens salad with candied pecans, while both Jake and Nick both ordered the boiled crawfish platters. After finishing half his plate, Jake shoved the remainder over to Nick who quickly dug into the pile. While he ate, his tail happily swished back and forth, almost knocking Judy off the bench. Judy giggled and punched her husband lightly, as he teased her that his tail had a mind of its own. Jake leaned back and smiled at his friend's banter. _They never get tired of each other, do they?_ He mused to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another familiar tail. He leaned over to get a better view of the bar and saw her in the crowd. His ears perked up as he heard someone, somewhere calling his name. Jake sat up straight and looked at the rabbit and said, "Sorry Judy, what did you say?"

Judy laughed, "That was Nick who was talking to you silly."

"Oh!" he said and leaned out into the aisle again. Suddenly the raccoon stood up and started to straighten his tie. He reached into his pocket and threw a couple hundred dollar bills on the table and said, "Sorry guys, but I think I left something at the bar."

Judy laughed some more as Jake stumbled into a chair on his way towards the bar. Standing on the bench she peeked over the top and Nick's head quickly appeared next to hers. They watched their friend walk up to a beautiful young female raccoon. "I think he left his heart at the bar Carrots," snickered Nick.

Marie watched the raccoon approaching her and smiled. She heard one of her friends whisper "Isn't that Jake Runnel? You know the guy on TV who got the medal today? He's cute and was really witty in his interview. He has his own company too."

As Jake got closer, she smiled at him and said, "Well Sugar, it looks like you finally caught me."

"I'm sorry it took so long," stammered Jake. "I was kind of busy."


	10. Chapter 10: A Raccoon & a Fox Go Fishing

**Chapter 10: A Raccoon and a Fox Go Fishing**

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 _It's been several months since our raccoon helped stop the dreaded Feline Distemper outbreak and survived both his encounter with the gangster Al Catpone and also his friend Meredith's sexual appetite. To celebrate, our two_ _intrepid_ _friends go fishing…hey what could go wrong? So what's going on between Jake and Marie? Three more chapters before our raccoon's next big adventure I've dubbed Lost Mountain. Comments about the story so far would be appreciated, just don't say anything fishy._

* * *

"Damn you Nick Wilde!" moaned the slim raccoon. Jake was hunched over the boat's railing.

"How's this any of my fault, coon?" asked the red fox in a green tropical floral shirt. He flinched as the raccoon threw up again over the side of the boat, but it was a nice boat. It was a stout 22 foot white cabin cruiser named Sea Witch outfitted for offshore fishing and was just right for the two medium sized mammals. The boat swayed and rocked as it made its way through the waves.

"Hey landlubber, keep it off the deck!" yelled the boat's skipper, the crusty old seal was smoking a cigar of rolled tobacco with kelp and its stench did not help the raccoon's stomach problem.

"Jake, how would I know you can get seasick this easily?" Nick said. "You're a raccoon and most of you have water bodies in your last names. Come on, your last name is Runnel, as in a small stream!"

"Oh this will be fun, you said. We'll catch some fresh fish, you said. Impress the girls, you said," intoned the raccoon to the bemused looking fox. "How many fish have we caught so far?"

"Ah, we have barely even left the harbor," Nick quickly answered while pointing to the blue green water around them. "The fish are out there, in the bay."

"I can swing her around and sail back to berth if you want landlubber," the skipper injected. "But you will still owe me for four hours."

The raccoon waved his paw as he grumbled, "No, I said we'd fish and besides I don't have anything left to puke up anymore."

The seal reached into the cooler and tossed the raccoon a ginger ale, "Sip on this, it'll settle your guts."

"Thanks!" muttered Jake as he wearily sat on a bench. Then looking at Nick he added, "So I gave up looking at Marie in her bathing suit for your ugly mug, fox. I think it's you shirt, not the sea, which is making me sick. At least you didn't wear that damned tie."

"Hey, this shirt is a classic," laughed Nick. "Besides, I'm a police officer and I had to protect poor Marie from your stalking eyes, coon. When she took off her robe at the beach, you began to drool at her in her bikini. Just how many hours could you have sat there with your legs crossed and a towel in your lap covering your boner?"

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Jake asked. "I mean, she is gorgeous...and witty…and sexy…and those eyes…and that smile!"

"I don't think you were looking at her smile," scoffed the fox and the raccoon's ears began to blush. "I can't believe you two have been dating for all of these months now and you haven't made your move!"

"It's called be a gentalmammal, fox!" the raccoon replied. He actually looked offended by his friend's statement. "Marie is special to me and we will do it when the time is right."

"Do we need change course and sail up river to River Street? The ladies there can fix what ails you landlubber," the skipper asked. "Of course they'll do it for a price."

Jake looked up at the seal and replied with a grin, "Those ladies know me and that I'm now seriously dating. They would kick me in the tail if I tried to hire one of them."

The seal asked, "Did you use to go there for work or for pleasure?"

"Back before I got a real job, I lived in one of those cheap seedy motels," replied Jake. "I spent a lot of my social time and money with the ladies."

"My cousin owns a dive down on the riverfront called Down the Hatch," the seal said. "It's a real hole, but rowdy enough after midnight when the locals come in. You've been there yourself?"

"Know it like the back of my hand," boasted Jack. "It has the coldest brew and the worst food around. So your Pete's cousin? I fixed his freezer a couple of times before it finally bit the dust."

"Damn, your that scrawny raccoon that used to come bumming for odd jobs," laughed the seal. "I thought you became a first class thief, so why are you hanging out with a cop? That is if you two landlubbers aren't pulling my flippers, I didn't know they trusted foxes to be cops?"

Nick gave him an aggravated look before replying, "Yes they do! So you knew little Jake when he was living on River Street?"

"Hold on its choppy here about," the seal suddenly said. The small boat was briefly tossed about before settling into a back and forth rhythm "You feel any better raccoon?"

"Yeah, I think the ginger ale helped settle my stomach," Jake replied.

"That and the fact you've already barfed up today's lunch and breakfast, along with yesterday's dinner and lunch," Nick added. He give the seal one of his infamous sly grins and asked, "So as I was saying, you knew my friend here back when he was a desperado?"

"I never would have called him a desperado," the seal barked. "I was there one night when he was rather acrobatic. Some of us still call him Rocky the Flying Raccoon."

"Hey that's not funny!" objected Jake. "Besides, I didn't fly. I was thrown."

"Wait, you were what?" Nick laughed.

"Your landlubber pal came in boasting about a big heist," the seal started to explain.

"Alleged heist," the raccoon quickly interjected. "My friend really is a cop, so let's be careful."

Nick rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Okay, so your pal came in all excited, with a cute wildcat on one arm and a sexy vixen on the other. You know hookers," the seal continued.

"Hey, those are my friends! Show some respect, they're ladies," Jake interrupted again.

"Okay, two LADIES!" the seal laughed. "Anyways after a couple hours of drinking, pretty boy here gets between a drunken walrus named old Squid and an angry bear. Now in all fairness he was trying to make peace, but Squid just grabbed him and chucked him into the air over his shoulder. Now your landlubber pal landed in the rafters and was fine. But the wildcat he was with, she hissed and launched herself at Squid. He grabbed her and tossed her in the air too, suddenly down swoops the raccoon on a loose cable and snatches her in the air like a circus act. All the time he was yelling like a wild animal."

"I tried to grab her with my left paw, but she grabbed my left leg and tail," Jake added. "Her claws were still out, so I was yelling in pain."

"Anyways, he and the cat stayed in the rafters most of the night," said the skipper. "We'd toss bottles of beer up to them when they called. Say how did you get down?"

Jake's ears blushed and he muttered, "I passed out and fell onto Crissy."

"You mean the large hippo, who wore the low cut blouses?" asked the seal. "You feel into her lap?"

"No, I fell inside her blouse!" replied Jake. "I went places a coon should never go." He grinned as both the fox and seal laughed.

The seal squinted and wheeled the boat around so they were near a number of other boats, and he radioed, "How they runnin today?...ok….I'll let 'em know." Turning to his passengers he said, "Bait the hooks and let them drop. They've been catching seabass and bluefish from the bottom. Oh and make sure you use the rod holders because I don't want to have to haul you out of the sea if you get a big one,"

For the next few hours both Jake and Nick pulled in a few fish, but they spent most of the time talking and laughing. Suddenly Nick hooked a big fish and his line ran out as the skipper proclaimed, "That's a nice one fox, you need to play the line and wear it down."

For the next fifteen minutes Jake watched his friend, with the skipper's assistance, battle the fish closer to the boat. Staring off in the distance, he noticed something large just under the water approaching the boat. As it drew closer, a triangular shaped fin broke the water's surface and he asked, "Ah, skipper is that a shark?"

Just as he said these words, the large shape disappeared under the waves. Nick had finally worked the fish closer to the boat and the skipper had excitedly grabbed the grapple, when suddenly there was a huge jerk on the line. Nick frantically reeled in the line, but all that remained of the fish was its bloody head.

"Holy crap!" Nick yelled as they watched the huge shape turn back towards the boat. The skipper quickly waddled back to the pilot house and was on the radio.

"Don't stick your heads out over the sides like that landlubbers, that shark might snatch up and chop them off!" he yelled at the raccoon and fox. "He's only a fourteen footer, so we're fine because they never attack a boat." Just then the boat rocked as the shark bumped it.

Both Nick and Jake looked up at the seal with wide eyes. "I thought you said they never attack a boat!" the fox yelled.

"That was just a love tap landlubber," the skipper laughed. "Now buckle up your life vests and if he turns us over, you two cling to each other."

"Why would we do that?" Nick asked.

"That way you'll look like a bigger meal," the seal laughed again. "While he's busy eating you two, I can swim away."

"Har...Har…not funny seal!" Jake said. "I thought captains always went down with their ships?"

"This is a boat landlubber and not a ship," the skipper replied. Again the boat rocked as the shark swam by.

"Shit!" Jake yelled as he pointed at several more large black fins heading towards the boat. "Here comes three more!"

"Don't they teach you landlubbers anything in school," the seal laughed. "That's the Bay Patrol and they're orcas. They're mammals and not fish, so they'll take care of that finned menace."

Both the fox and raccoon watched as the large mammals swam by the boat. "Don't look at me fox," Jake said. "I went to college to get an engineering degree, so I didn't take many biology courses. Say, didn't you drop out at fourteen and never finished school? I thought you had to have at least a high school education to get a job as a cop?"

"I got my GED in my early twenties," answered Nick. "Finn practically dragged me to class to get it, but I guess he knew I never had a real heart for hustling and wanted me to prepare for something better."

"He's a good friend," the raccoon added. "In his odd way, he really deep down does loves you like family. I mean in a foul mouthed, loud, and angry uncle kind of way." Both friends laughed.

"Hey skipper, are they running the shark away?" asked Nick.

"No, that shark is their meal," replied the seal. He started chuckling as both the raccoon's and fox's ears laid flat and they stared at him with open muzzles. "They'll stun him with a head butt, flip him, kill him and eat. It's the way of the sea, landlubbers. It's the way of the sea!"

Just then a patch of blood began forming where there had been an underwater struggle. The killer whales rose to breathe before they dove again. "Gross," muttered the raccoon. "It almost makes you want be become a vegetarian."

"You're going to give up fish, bugs, worms, chicken, and crayfish?" asked the fox.

"Hell no," Jake replied. "I said almost, after all we've all these fresh fish for dinner. By the way, do you know how to cook them?"

"On a stove, with butter and lemon," Nick said. "Too bad we don't have a stove at the park. It would be cool to cook out."

"We'll clean and filet them once we get back," interjected the seal. "Then you two landlubbers go see Sally at the corner grocery and she will help you get the seasonings, fixings, and of course some wine. Bill across the street has some nice beach blankets, tell him I sent you and he'll give you a discount. The park's got plenty of grills and after dinner you can catch the moon raise from the beach."

"I'll handle the cooking," Nick said with a grin. "You can buy the stuff."

"Works for me," laughed Jake. "When's dinner, for some reason I'm starved!"

"Landlubbers!" the skipper chuckled as he turned the boat back towards the harbor.

* * *

Back at the dock the two friends watched as the seal deftly used his knife to fillet the fish. Between the two of them, they had caught several dozen fish. However, they had released only but the largest three to eat and three for the skipper to keep. After Jake handsomely tipped the seal and they gave their farewells, the two happily left with a plastic bag full of their fish fillets and ice.

Their first stop was the corner grocery, where another seal named Sally made recommendations on seasonings and gave them instructions on cooking the fish in foil packets. They bought a roll of aluminum foil, some olive oil, butter, coleslaw, fresh cucumbers, zucchini, wax and green beans, red peppers, a loaf of crusty bread, paper plates and silverware, plastic glasses, and a bottle of wine. Jack also insisted on a bottle of pink Champagne and a rolling cooler. Across the street, they purchased two beach blankets and a bag of charcoal. Then finally, they slowly tugged their treasures back towards the park near the beach.

"Next time I am hiring someone to do all this lugging!" Jake complained as he pulled the cooler. "These little wheels are useless in the sand."

"You've got more money than common sense coon," Nick replied. "It seems like we're forgetting something?"

"A real chef!" laughed the raccoon. Just then something caught his eye and he grinned. "Hey Nick, do you have your badge?"

The fox looked puzzled until he saw what his friend was looking at. "No absolutely not! If Bogo ever found out, he'd pin my ears to the ceiling and let the rookies use me for taser practice."

Jake huffed at his friend as the old goat in a meter maid uniform slowly went riding by in her three wheeled cart. Turning back to the fox he whined as he said, "There goes our ride!"

After finally slowly dragging the cooler across the sand and into the park, they found a table and a grill. "I'm going to go get the girls and you can start the fire," Nick said.

"Hey, you're the chief tonight," protested the raccoon. "I'll get the girls and you start the fire."

"No, you'll see Marie in her bathing suit and forget all about food," replied the fox as he began walking toward the beach.

"I hate it when he's right!" Jake mumbled to himself. He wadded up some paper, poured the charcoal on top, and then he realized what they had forgotten.

A few minutes later Nick returned with Judy and Marie. Puzzled he asked the raccoon, "Why didn't you start the fire?"

"We forgot the matches," laughed Jake. "I tried rubbing two sticks together and that didn't work."

After a quick jog to the shop, Nick returned with some matches and they lit the fire. The fox laid out the ingredients for their meal. He sliced the cucumbers for an appetizer and opened the bottle of chilled wine. He then made three packets with the fish, sliced zucchini, diced peppers, and some of the beans. The forth packet had had everything but the fish and extra beans. He sprinkled the seasoning and oil over the food, just like the shopkeeper had instructed.

Their dinners were phenomenal, the fish and veggies were cooked just right. They ate the creamy and crunchy coleslaw on the side, and the bread was used to sop up the juices. After cleaning up and putting out their fire, Jake and Nick carried the now almost empty cooler to the beach. Judy and Marie laid down the blankets just as the sun was beginning to set. Jake opened the pink Champagne and poured everyone a glass. Each couple snuggled as they watched the moon rise over the bay and the stars begin to twinkle.

Nick whispered into his wife's ear, "I think those two could use some alone time, Carrots." He took her paw and they strolled down the beach into the darkness.

"Sugar, I Had a great time today," Marie said as she kissed Jake's cheek. "But between the price of the charter boat and the groceries, it must have cost you a fortune. You know you don't have to spend money to impress me."

Jake shrugged and replied, "What good is money, if you don't spend it on the ones you love?" Then realizing what he said, he tensed up.

"Are you saying that you love me?" Marie asked in a soft hesitant voice.

Jake sat up straight and looked her in her eyes before he answered, "Yes I do! I think I do love you, Marie."

She took his cheeks in her paws and whispered, "I think I love you too!"

The two raccoons shared a passionate kiss and then another.

Down the beach, the rabbit's long ears twitched before Judy squeezed her fox's paws and she said, "I think they could use a little more time by themselves."

"You sly bunnies and your hearing," chuckled Nick as he leaned down to kiss her.


	11. Chapter 11: The City that Never Sleeps

**Chapter 11: The City that Never Sleeps**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _This chapter is a little different and is really two mini-adventures in one. This is just for your enjoyment._

* * *

 **Part 1: Foxes Make Good Friends, But Bad Roommates**

 _2:19 a.m._

Bam…bam…bam…."let me in Jake!" yelled the fox as he leaned on the door. His words were slurred and loud.

Stumbling as he put on his undershorts, the sleepy raccoon threw the door open and yanked his best friend into his suite. "Shut up Nick! This may be my home, but it's in a hotel and people are trying to sleep!" Jake whispered. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Nick was wobbling and barely standing. Carrooot….Cararrrot…Judy threw me out!" He mumbled. The raccoon shoved him into a chair and poured him a glass of water.

"Drink this Nick," Jake whispered. "You need to hydrate before you get sick. Why did she throw you out?"

"Because she's mad!" the fox mumbled. "Mad bunny…angry bunny…Hiccup! Hiccup!"

"I think you need to lie down now," Jake laughed. "We'll talk in the morning."

"Okay!" Nick muttered as he dropped to his knees and began to lie down on the floor.

"Not here bro!" the raccoon sighed. Pulling the fox to his feet, he wrapped his arm around his friend and tried to steady him as they slowly made their way towards the bedroom. The fox collapsed face first onto the bed and passed out. Pushing the larger mammal further into the bed, Jake considered leaving the fox's shirt and pants on. "Shit!" he groaned. Unbuckling and unzipping Nick's pants, he pulled them off. Nick was wearing a blue ZPD t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts, all of which the raccoon left on.

Picking up his cell phone, Jake groaned again when he saw what time it was. He called Judy, but she didn't answer. He left a massage, "I've got something of yours at my place, so call me back."

After waiting for her to call back, the raccoon sent a text with the same message. _She must really be pissed!_ He thought to himself. Lying down on the other side of the very large bed, he awaited her call or text. Slowly he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _3:41 a.m._

 _"_ Oh Shit!" yelled the raccoon, as he was startled awake. Sometime while they slept, Nick had crawled over and was spooning Jake. His russet orange and blackish brown tail was wrapped over the raccoon. Jake sniffed the air as he pushed himself free of his drunken friend's embrace. Sniffing again as he stood, he rubbed his paw over the top of his head and then sniffed it too. "No..No..No…dammit fox, you marked me!" he growled.

As he was rushing towards the bathroom, he heard the suite's door open. The hall light revealed the black bear from the front desk and a familiar rabbit doe in the doorway.

"Sorry Jake," Trisha said. "Judy tried to call and your phone goes straight into voicemail, did you forget to charge it again?" The bear smiled as her eyes swept over the half-naked raccoon.

"Jake where's Nick?" Judy sighed. Jake just pointed towards the bedroom. The rabbit sniffed the raccoon as she passed and gave him a puzzled look.

"He's drunk and in his sleep I guess he thought I was you," Jake said. "I woke up and he was spooning me…I mean he was drunk…that's all that happened…oh hell! He's in there." The raccoon pointed towards the bedroom.

After watching the rabbit run into the bedroom, Jake turned back to the bear. Trisha was almost doubled over in laughter. "Har...Har...not funny bear!" he grumbled. "I can get another room? This one's full tonight."

"Sure Jake," she giggled. "But you need to put some pants and a shirt on first. The Regency is a four star hotel and we frown on our guests walking around in their underwear."

"Oh and can I get lots of those shampoo bottles?" Jake asked.

 _6:02 a.m._

Jake was tired as he entered the park to meet his girlfriend Marie for their morning jog. He smiled as the other raccoon greeted him with a kiss. Suddenly she sniffed and gave him a strange look. "Sugar, why do you smell like someone marked you?" she asked.

 _7:15 a.m._

"Good morning Mr. Runnel," The hotel manager greeted the raccoon. "Mr. and Mrs. Wilde left about an hour ago. I have checked you out of your other room and Trisha requested that I pick this up for you." The dapperly dressed gazelle handed a brown paper bag to the raccoon.

Jake opened the bag, peeked inside and smiled because there was a bottle of Mark Off Shampoo. "Thank you Richard," he said. Then looking at the amused look on the gazelles' face he added, "It's not what you think."

"I'm sure it's not sir," Richard chuckled.

 _7:21 a.m._

The raccoon stared at the crumpled sheets on the bed and the room had the heady musk of sex. "I guess they made up?" Jake muttered to himself. Picking up his cell phone, he frowned when he realized that he still forgotten to recharge the battery. Using the room's phone, he called the main desk and said, "I know house cleaning usually does my suite weekly, but could I have new bedroom sheets and a can of scent off?"

* * *

 **Part 2: Tiger Troubles**

The raccoon yawned as he shouldered his bag of tools and walked into the Regency Hotel, the lobby was quite at 3:15 a.m., with only a female black bear sitting behind the desk. "You phone is off Jake," she said. "You have a visitor. He's stretched out on the lobby couch."

Jake sighed and reached into his pocket and turned on his phone. He always turned it off when he was working, because his type of work was sensitive and he didn't like distractions. "Thanks Trisha," he said.

"So I caught you with your burglary tools," a voice rumbled from the lobby. "The Fifth Street Bank was robbed tonight. Did I finally catch the infamous thief Jake Runnel with the goods?" Lieutenant Richard Fangmeyer stood up and stretched. His blue suit was rumpled and the tiger's eyes were tired.

"Aw Stripes, you caught me again!" Jack laughed. "Yes, I broke into a bank. But it was the Petterson Bank and no, I did not rob it because I was caught. It seems my company's employees have upgraded the security systems enough so that I can't break into that bank anymore."

"Yeah, I already know what you were up to," replied the tiger as he towered above the raccoon. "You were the first mammal we checked on."

"So what can I do for the ZPD's finest?" Jake asked.

"I was hoping to convince you to go with me back to the bank and tell me how they got into the vault," Fangmeyer replied.

"Why would I do that, they're not a client of mine?" the raccoon said.

"Bogo was afraid you'd say no," the tiger chuckled. "He said for me to tell you that if you don't, he will put Wilde on parking patrol for the next two months. You know how your fox buddy hates the vest."

"Blackmail?" Jake laughed. "That's not a really good threat. Besides, what makes you think I could help you out?"

"I figured you have already been in this bank before," Fangmeyer said. "Say about five years ago?"

Jake tensed up only slightly before answering, "So a police detective is asking me if I robbed a bank five years ago, really? If I'm correct we had this conversation in the interrogation room back then and I was never charged."

"How does Wolford say it…oh yeah, too bad scents are not admissible in courts," The tiger said.

"Come on up and let me change," Jake sighed. The raccoon was wearing a tight black t-shirt, a pair of black pants, and a black stocking cap. He looked every bit the way a crook would appear.

The raccoon let the tiger into his suite and the big cat's eyes swept over the rooms. The rooms were not anything fancy, just a typical hotel business suite with a small kitchenette, dining table, a sitting room with a couch and chair, bathroom, and a bedroom. It was the raccoon's home since the afternoon Jake had stopped a rhino from killing the hotel's owner Mr. Big.

As the raccoon went into the bedroom and closed the door, Fangmeyer looked around. Behind the couch was a box with various blueprints but none for this bank. He looked in a box on the bookcase and it was full of knives, tasers, and pepper spray canisters, all legal. He chuckled as he looked through the books, because the raccoon's choice of reading was self-help guides and spy novels. His paw hesitated on a photo and he smiled. His ears twitched as he heard the raccoon's voice in the bedroom, but couldn't make out the words. It wasn't that the tiger disliked Jake Runnel, he actually liked him. The raccoon had even been instrumental in saving his life during the mammal made Feline Distemper outbreak. It was just that there were a string of unsolved burglaries from years ago and he was sure Runnel was the thief. The tiger also had to admit that it may be true that felines are just curious.

Jake opened the door and stated, "Looks like I can help you after all, Stripes." He stood at the door in a dark blue suit, white shirt, and a green and blue stripped tie.

"Calling a tiger stripes is like calling a bunny cute," growled Fangmeyer. "So I take it that I can scratch Mr. Big's mob from my list of suspects."

"Look Fangmeyer, I don't work for a mobster. Mr. Big is both a friend and a client, so please refrain from such comments in the future. As far as I am concerned, he is a reputable businessmammal," Jake snapped back.

"Okay…okay..I understand," replied the admonished tiger. "Sorry, Jake."

"So, I take this this isn't some elaborate ruse to pin a crime on me?" the raccoon joked as he opened the room door. "Leave it to that damned Bogo…"

A large paw slammed the door shut in the raccoon's face and the tiger growled, "Shut up Runnel and quit talking bad about Adrian Bogo, he's one of the best mammals I know. Why he puts up with you, I I have no idea? Let me tell you about Chief Bogo, we've worked together for many years. During the aftermath of the so called Missing Mammal Case, when Bellwether was trying to break the ZPD, he stood up for us preds. He fought to keep us from being fired and I only stayed because he talked me out of quitting. Yeah, Bogo can be tough but he's fair. Hell, I was there when Wilde argued with him that night he tried to take Judy's badge. He let those two walk away that night, he didn't have to do that and certainly he did not have to let Judy return after she quit. So grow up Runnel, the Chief isn't after you."

Quietly the raccoon left the hotel and climbed into the large police cruiser. The vehicle's engine roared as the tiger pulled out onto the mostly empty street. After a few minutes more of silence, the raccoon finally spoke, "I don't dislike Chief Bogo. Hell, I even kind of admire him, but you have to agree that he and I have not had the best relationship in the past. I mean how many times has he dragged me in for questioning?"

"Don't answer, but how many times did you actually commit those burglaries?" replied the tiger. "But instead you can tell me about your new girl."

The raccoon straightened up in his seat and smiled at the tiger. "How did you know I'm seeing someone?" Jake asked.

"I'm a detective, I noticed things like the picture of you and an attractive female raccoon that is on your bookcase," the tiger chuckled. "I know that you don't have a sister."

"Okay, this I can confess to you!" Jake replied with a grin. "Her name is Marie and she is an accountant. I met her in the park just before the distemper outbreak and we started dating afterwards."

"An accountant," Fangmeyer said. "Maybe she can teach you to control your spending some, your way to free with your cash. Not that I'm complaining about you buying us cops rounds of drinks at the Green Dragon Pub, but you really need to think about saving for your future."

"Sure dad," the raccoon chuckled.

"By the way thanks," the tiger added. "Wolford said you came by to see me when I was in the hospital with distemper, he said you were worried about me. That was mighty brave of you to come into an area that could have been contaminated."

"I was worried about you and it wasn't like I could catch anything," Jake replied with a shrug.

The tiger was silent for a moment and then said, "You weren't aware that raccoons can catch both Feline and Canine strains of Distemper?"

The raccoon's muzzle fell open and the tiger briefly smelled a panicked scent coming from the raccoon. Finally Jake shrugged and said, "Now you tell me!" Both mammals laughed.

As the tiger parked the police cruiser in front of the bank, Jake could see a very tired looking uniformed cape buffalo waiting. Fangmeyer spoke softly, "don't forget what I said earlier, Bogo is really a great guy. Just give him a chance."

Climbing out of the cruiser, the first words Jake heard was the buffalo shouting, "Fangmeyer! Runnel! Where the hell have you two been?" The raccoon looked up at the smiling tiger and grinned.


	12. Chapter 12: Memories Past Laid to Rest

**Chapter 12: Memories Past Laid to Rest**

 **Author's notes:**

This chapter leads into Jake's next big adventure called Lost Mountain. But first, can our raccoon find forgiveness for hurting a friend?

* * *

Nick Wilde propped himself against a light pole in Little Amir and looked at his reflection in the window, he adjusted the collar of his brown jacket against the winter wind. The he returned to watching his friend inside of the kitchen supply store. The raccoon had appeared very nervous as he entered the store and was now standing before the store owner, a portly red panda. _It hard to believe this is the same mammal that has gone face to face with the mob bosses Mr. Big and Al Catpone?_ He mused to himself.

Adjusting his sunglasses slightly, Nick watched as the raccoon knelt before the red panda, who had been joined by his wife, and touched his forehead to the ground in the traditional red panda ritual of forgiveness. The portly store owner placed both his paws on Jake's head and as the raccoon stood, all three hugged. _So that was the easy part buddy_? Nick thought. Turning toward the window, his friend waved for him to come into the store.

On their way over, Jake explained that he had insulted his friend Sonya and her grandfather during the traumatic months after his father's tragic death. When Jake asked why he couldn't just find Sonya and apologize, he said it just was not done that way in the panda culture, because in their eyes he had dishonored himself. To regain his honor, he had to first beg the head of her household for forgiveness and the problem was that it was her father, who did not like the raccoon. Afraid that that he might be rejected, he pleaded for Nick to come with him.

"This is my friend Nicholas Wilde," he introduced the fox to the red panda couple. "Nick this is Mr. Stanford Greenleaf and his wife Sunny."

As he shook Mr. Greenleaf's hand, the red panda asked, "Are you the police fox who is married to the rabbit?" Nick eyes narrowed for a moment, but the store owner continued, "For many years I hated mixed species couples, I thought they were unnatural. But times change and as I get older, I have learned to appreciate what my wife's late father meant when he would tell me, _but what will you do when you're old like me and come to realize you were wrong_? I now understand what that old codger was trying to tell me."

"Stan", his wife protested. "It's not honorable to speak so about my father. Behave yourself in company."

The portly Red Panda laughed, "He also used to tell me, _a_ _happy wife makes a happy life_. So maybe he was wiser then I used to give him credit for. Now let's lock up the store for lunch and go to see Sonya, she is waiting for you at our house. I'm sorry, that her husband Ricky is traveling and could not meet you today Jake."

The Greenleaf's house was only a few blocks away and as they were walking up the sidewalk, the door flew open. A very pregnant red panda leapt out of the door and began kissing Jake, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she tightly hugged the raccoon.

Jake placed his paws around her and muttered, "Sonya, I'm so sorry." Tears also began running down his cheeks.

Stepping back, Sonya placed her paws on his cheeks and laughed through her tears, "Buck up, Jake."

The raccoon wiped his tears on his sleeve and said, "Just like when we were in college, every time I was in the dumps you always said those three words." Placing a paw on her belly, Jack whispered, "Is he good to you?"

"I love him Jake," she sighed.

Stan stepped up to couple and placing his paws on their backs, began to direct them into the house. "Come on you two, lunch is waiting and I'm starved. I understand Sonya's made your favorite Jake, sushi with plenty of bamboo shoots!" he said.

Jake stopped and looked at Sonya, who started to giggle. Leaning over she kissed his cheek and said, "No bamboo shoots for you silly, Grandfather once told me that it upsets your stomach. He thought it was funny to watch you squirm and try not to pass gas when you were in the tea house trying to meditate. But dad was insistent that we served them, he was hoping you would stop coming over for dinner."

Jake turned toward the portly red panda, who just smiled and shrugged. Everyone started laughing as they entered the house.

Lunch was a delicious creamy egg broth soup filled with noodles, vegetables, boiled eggs and small shrimp. There were, of course, steamed bamboo shoots served on the side for the red pandas to add to their meal. Nick complimented Sonya about her cooking and was rewarded with another serving, which he ate with gusto.

The conversation was mostly between Sonya and Jake as they reminisced about old times, her marriage, and her pregnancy. Both Nick and Sonya's father's muzzles fell open when Jake began to apologize for the night he had lost control after drinking the Yazing Tea during the Ceremony of the Inner Self. Sonya giggled and told him it was fortunate that Lee had come home in time to hold him back long enough for Grandfather to give him the antidote and then pull his robe back on over his nakedness before her father came home. Afterwards, she held his paw as he talked about his life after his father's death and his criminal past.

Mr. Greenleaf finally said, "I'm late opening the store, so it's time for me and Sunny to say our goodbyes. It was really good seeing you again Jake and it was also nice to meet you Nick. Sonya, I think it's time for Jake to say hello to someone else who has been waiting a long time." The red pandas then hugged Jake again before they left.

Nick watched his friend slowly walk towards the back door and shuffle though the winter leaves into the garden. Sonya stepped close to Nick and surprisingly reached out took his right paw, but her eyes were on the raccoon. As Jake approached the tea house, his ears were flat and his tail dragged the ground. Slowly he stepped into the building and knelt at a small shrine. Taking an incense stick, he lit it and placed it in a holder in front of the photo of an elderly red panda. Then he bowed deeply touching his head to the floor and began to sob. As Nick tried to step forward, Sonya pulled him back. He turned towards her and saw tears running down her face as she shook her head no. They stood there for over an hour and watched the raccoon come to terms with his grief.

* * *

Not wanting his friend to be alone, Nick invited Jake over to have dinner at his and Judy's modest apartment. It was movie night, a special evening he enjoyed with Judy even before they were dating and the couple had kept the weekly tradition after they married. Jake tried to decline, but Judy was insistent that he stay and join them. They ate pizza, drank cheap wine, and watched a DVD of a terribly bad horror movie about a rabid zombie moose. Judy and Nick sat on the couch, she was snuggled against Nick's side and his tail was curled around her. During a very scary part of the movie, the rabbit pulled the fluffy russet orange and brownish black tipped tail over her eyes.

Jake was sitting in a neighboring chair and laughed at her antics, only to be hit square in the face with a pillow. "Hey I think it's funny that city's most bold cop is afraid of a movie!" he objected, only to be hit by another pillow. "Ha, you're out of pillows fox, so what are you going to do now?" Nick looked down at his wife and smiled. "Oh no, you're not going to throw the bunny!" Jake yelled as he jumped out of the chair and dove under the table. All three bust out in laughter.

Finally after ensuring it was safe, Jake climbed from under the table and asked to be excused as he pulled out his cell phone. He had turned it off, before visiting Sonya and her family and forgot to turn it back on. Walking into the guest room, he briefly scrolled though his missed calls and text messages _. I'll take these in the morning_ , he thought to himself. Then he called the one mammal he had been waiting to talk to all day, a cute raccoon named Marie who he had been seriously dating for the last eight months. They had first met in the park near his hotel before the Missing Kitten Case, as the press now called it, and then at a local restaurant afterwards. _Well Sugar, it looks like you finally caught me_ , she had teased him that night. _Yeah girl and now I don't want to let you go_ , he sighed to himself.

"Hey Jake," answered the voice on the line. "Missed me, Sugar?"

"You know it girl, we haven't spoken since this morning and your Sugar has had a rough day," Jake replied.

"Did everything go okay with Sonya and her family?" Marie asked with a concerned voice.

Jake smiled as he sat on the bed and told her about his meeting with his old friend and her family. She chuckled as he described that Sonya was so pregnant that she was almost as round as she was tall. He then listened to her tell him about how her day went at the conference she was attending. His tail bristled when she laughed about a middle-aged tanuki who kept hitting on her during cocktails. As she started to tell him how her coworker rescued her, his phone beeped with an incoming call. He looked down at the number and thought _why's Chief Bogo calling me from his private line?_ Marie's voice, however, clinched his decision to let that call wait.

Suddenly he heard Nick in the other room answering his phone, "Evening Chief and whatever happed, let me assure you that it wasn't me, I had the day off. Ahhh….Jake, he's here with me and Judy, why? He's on the phone with his girlfriend, can he call you back? Okay…okay….okay, I'll find him hold on."

There was a soft knocking at the door and Jake moaned. "Baby, I've got to go because for some reason Chief Bogo wants to talk to me and is reading Nick the riot act." The raccoon on the other end giggled and made him promise to call her back. "You know I will, even if it's the only phone call I get from jail," he teased. Then, he softly said, "I love you, bye."

"Hey lover boy, it's the Chief," said Nick as he grinned at the raccoon. "No rest for the weary and all of that stuff."

Jake took Nick's phone and said, "Hello"? A look of confusion was on his face as he handed the phone back to the fox and said, "I guess he hung up?" Suddenly Judy appeared, she was holding her phone away from her ears and he could hear Bogo yelling at her about how long it takes her husband to do anything. She just handed the phone to Jake and looked at Nick, who cringed.

"Chief, I understand your trying to reach me?" he asked. "Sorry I was on my phone, very important business call." Bogo cut him off with a snort and said Nick already told him he was on the phone with his girlfriend. "My love life is important business to me," he tried to joke, but the cape buffalo ignored him and began to explain why he was trying to urgently reach him.

Nick looked at Judy and grinned as Jake tried to object a couple of times during the phone conversation, only to be told to shut up and listen. Finally, Jake exploded, "The commissioner and the mayor told the press I would do what?" Followed by more of the one sided conversation, then the raccoon tried to object, "I was raised in the city. I don't know anything about the mountains!" But the cape buffalo continued and finally Jake said, "I'll go there and see what I can do, but I'm not sure I'll be much help." Then blank faced, he turned to Judy and shoved her phone back into her paw. "Your turn," he mumbled.

After Judy got on the phone with Chief Bogo, she ran to get her work laptop from the bedroom and sat at her desk. She pulled on a pen and a pad of paper and began writing. Nick turned away from watching his wife and saw Jake walk slowly into their kitchen and pull a beer from the refrigerator. The raccoon looked at the beer in his paw and then he opened the refrigerator again. Slowly he put the beer back and took out a glass from the nearby cabinet. He then went over to the pantry, where he took out the bottle of expensive Scotch that he had given to Nick for his birthday and poured half a glass. Still with the same blank expression, he took a seat and began to drink. Cautiously Nick approached the raccoon and asked, "Are you alright coon?"

The raccoon looked at him and blinked a couple of times before answering, "I'm going to the freaking mountains to find a couple of lost kits. Lion save me, because I've never been out the city in my whole life except when they drove me to jail. I certainly don't know why the mayor and commissioner think I can advise highly trained search and rescue professionals on how to do their job?"

Suddenly the raccoon leapt to his feet, ran into the bedroom and snatched the phone from Judy and said, "Listen Bogo if I have to do this, both Nick and Judy have to go too! NO I SAID NICK TOO!" As he started to hand the phone back to Judy, he changed his mind and said to the cape buffalo again, "Tell the mayor and the commissioner that I want that pardon too!" Finally smirking, he handed the phone back to a very agitated rabbit.

"I don't want to go to the mountains, its winter, and supposed to snow!" Nick whined at Jake.

"If I'm the mayor's liaison and Judy is my ZPD liaison. That'll make you the liaison's liaison," explained the raccoon.

"What's a liaison's liaison do?" asked Nick.

Jake spread his paws and laughed, "Someone's got to keep the bunny from freezing to death."

The two friends sat down on the couch and turned on ZNN and the lost kits were the top story. ZNN's lead field reporter, a white and brown rabbit named Jack Zipper, was attempting to interview the sheriff but the young deer buck kept avoiding him. The scene of the command post was chaos with a locals and reporters running in and out, everyone talking over each other. Jake and Nick looked at each other in surprise. Then the photos of the kits were shown on the screen. The first was a woodchuck named Reginald Press, the youngest son of the owner of the highly successful Mountain Cider Bottling Company. Nick's ears flattened, and he slightly whined, as the second photo was shown because it was of an 11-year old fox named Billy Freeman. Both kits were dressed in their Junior Ranger Scout uniforms, Zipper was explaining that the two were best friends and had been in the scouts for over two years. Reaching for the fox, Jake placed his paw on Nick's shoulder and asked, "You okay bro?"

There was a determined look on Nick's face and he spoke almost in a whisper, "Two years in scouts, way to go tod you did it. I guess times have changed? Yeah, I'm fine, because we are going to find those two."

Moments later Judy entered the room, marched up to the raccoon and punched him in the arm. Then she growled, "DON'T YOU EVER GRAB MY PHONE FROM ME AGAIN!"

"Geeze Nick, I didn't know bunnies growled," whimpered Jake. Then Judy punched his again. "Ow, Nick does she beat you like this too?"

"Fear the fluff," shrugged the fox, who was now grinning.

Jake stretched and yawned before saying, "Well guys, it's been fun, but I'm heading back to the hotel to catch some Zs before I pack."

Judy looked at him and smiled sweetly as she walked towards him. Expecting a hug, Jake spread his arms, but instead she spun him around and slapped her pawcuffs on his paws. "Oh you're not going anywhere Jake except to the guest room," she said. "Chief Bogo said you're under house arrest here tonight because he doesn't want you to run off. I called your hotel manager and he's packing you a set of clean clothes, a fluffy sweater, your winter coat, and your cell phone charger. A patrol car will pick your things on their way here at 5:30 a.m."

Jake's ears flattened and he whimpered, "I want to go home, please?" Then he twisted his paws and handed Judy her pawcuffs. The rabbit's right foot was tapping as she pointed to the guestroom.

Nick shrugged again and grinned, "Like I said, fear the fluff."

Walking into the guestroom, Jake called Marie back and told her, "You won't believe this honey, but I've been arrested by Judy again!"


	13. Chapter 13: Lost Mountain

**Chapter 13: Lost Mountain** _ **(Part 1: Lost Mountain Adventure)**_

 **Author's Notes:**

 _ **Will our three friends arrive in time to save the missing kits or will the winter snows seal their fates? Has Jake been set up to fail? These next three chapters are an adventure called Lost Mountain.**_

* * *

The alarm went off at 4:30 a.m. and Nick stretched, yawned, and scratched as he untangled himself from his wife. He had a bad night, after seeing the kit's photos of them in their scout uniforms his nightmare of being held down and muzzled those many nights ago resurfaced. Judy had spent close to an hour scratching between his ears and holding him as he whimpered, before he could fall back asleep. Rubbing his eyes, he opened the bedroom door and began stumbling towards the kitchen. "Morning beautiful," came a voice from out of the dark.

Jake flipped on the cabinet light and grinned at the startled fox. "I see you sleep nude," he laughed as Nick wrapped his tail in front of him and began backing up towards the bedroom. "I was just looking for the coffee, but I certainly wasn't looking to see all of that!"

Nick heard Judy giggling as he returned to the bedroom and scowled at her as he closed the door. "Hey Judy," Jake called out. "I see why your married him." By now the rabbit was laughing so hard, she fell out of the bed.

A couple of police cruisers arrived a little after 5:30 a.m. and a lanky grey wolf handed a bag to Jake and then the keys to his police cruiser to Judy. He then joined his partner and they left in the other car. Jake quickly changed his cloths and within ten minutes, they were loaded into the police cruiser and were on their way. Judy had decided to let Nick drive so she could sit in the backseat and update Jake about her conversation with Bogo. The drive was expected to take at least two hours, and the Chief was insistent they arrive as close to daybreak as possible.

As they pulled out onto the street, Jake told Nick to find the closest Snarlbucks for coffee and some muffins. When Judy began to object, the raccoon smiled sweetly and reminded her he was in charge and she was just his advisor. Nick laughed as his friend started yelping and whining about being attacked by a vicious bunny. A few minutes later they pulled back onto the street, having been loaded with plenty of coffee and muffins for the drive. Nick flipped on the cruiser's blue and red lights and the fox was obviously enjoying himself as he hit the siren at the intersections so they didn't have to stop. Soon the car was on the interstate and cruising at over 100 mph.

Judy had plugged her laptop in and pulled up an aerial of the search area. She began to review with the raccoon her notes from the previous night. As she spoke she glanced up at the raccoon, he wasn't looking like his normal self. Finally she asked, "Are you okay, Jake?"

Jake sighed and waved his paw in the air as he answered, "I am scared Judy, because I have no idea what I'm supposed to do? I'm not trained for this! I'm not trained in public relations, and you know I'm just a city coon."

Judy touched his cheek and smiled, "Jake, these mammals just need someone there to give them a little encouragement. I sure you're not expected to be leading the teams, you need to just be there listening and nod a lot as people talk to you, you know like the mayor does. You can do this because we need you to do this and I need you to do this."

Jake looked into her amethyst eyes and smiled. Finally after straightening up and rubbing his eyes, he laughed to Nick, "You should know bro that if you hadn't married this bunny, I just might have done it myself."

Nick shot back, "My bunny, not your bunny!" Then he play growled at the laughing raccoon.

About forty minutes later, as they left Tundra Town and the Zooptopia City limits, a big sheriff's SUV passed their car and pulled in before them. Nick answered the radio as the deputy driving, who was a huge moose, advised him he was their escort and to follow him. A few minutes later Jake's phone rang and he spoke to the mayor, who overrode his objections. Then she was uncommonly blunt, saying that since it was outside of the city she would not go and she wanted Jake to be there because the county sheriff had called for ZPD support.

As Jake hung up, Judy said in a sour voice, "She wants you to take the fall, if we fail." Jake just nodded.

From the driver's seat, Nick said in a determined voice, "We're not going to fail."

* * *

It was a scene of chaos as the police cruiser entered into the park, over a dozen media trucks were parked haphazardly in the field along with civilian cars and pickup trucks. The sun had just risen, but there was still no one in the command center, which was just a large tarp strung between four poles. Judy's ears wilted as she stared out the window. She was startled when the raccoon let out a big growl and threw open the door. Suddenly the mob of reporters descended on the car and the raccoon, as he was strutting towards the command tent. Hopping out of the car, Judy and Nick raced to catch up to their friend. Watching Judy weave her way to get next to Jake, Nick went looking for the ZPD K9 Unit officers Wolford and Adoff. As he passed by the clusters of local mammals, he could hear some of their remarks.

"I'll bet that little pelt killed Reggie and ran off!"

"I think it was those damn coyotes, those shagfurs are useless anyways. "

"Ha, ZPD's finest! Another two pelts and their pet fluffball!"

Nick's tail bristled when he finally saw found Adoff and Wolford standing alone at the edge of the field and he asked, "The sun's up, I thought that you two would be already at it with search teams?"

"We should be, but we're waiting for someone to get this organized!" Wolford growled. "Look, I tried, but no one will listen! Now time's wasting and the weather turns to snow tonight."

Back at the command center, Jake finally had enough of being mobbed. He turned to the reporters and said, "Look guys I just got here, so let me get with the sheriff since he's in charge. I'm only here as the city's liaison." Still the reporters mobbed him yelling questions. Jake jumped up on the back of a pickup truck. "Ok mammals, we're here to find the kits and this circus is not helping. Let me get my bearings and I will meet you in a few hours on the lower field. Officer Hopps-Wilde, would you please get some other officers and clear this area out, I want a 100 foot perimeter set up around this tent," he yelled.

Seeing that the sheriff and a couple of deputies had finally arrived, he hopped down and began walking towards their truck. Approaching the deer, who had the wild look of fear in his eyes, Jake smiled as he put out his paw and said, "Sheriff, I'm Jake Runnel and we need to talk in private now."

"Lamb, I never wanted this job," Acting Sheriff James Boltwell told the raccoon. "After old Ben died, the county commissioners asked if I would do the job until we had an election in the spring. This is a small county and we don't get much crime around here, a few cabins burglarized, DUIs, and that stuff. But we never had kits lost for more than a few hours or so."

Jake shook his head and said, "I'm not here to replace you, but I will be happy to assist. We need a plan."

Judy had joined them and was looking up the deer as she spoke to Jake, "A perimeter has been established, but we're still having problems with civilians walking in and out. The press has moved to the field as you asked. "

Jake looked at the sheriff, "Okay Jim, let's go over what assets we currently have. How many searchers do you have? "

"Three deputies, excluding Karen, but she's in her sixties and manning the phone at the office. Larry is here, pointing at a large brown bear, he's our local park ranger. I have about forty volunteers who've been looking," replied the deer, who was finally calming down. "Oh, also the two ZPD wolves who came yesterday, but they lost the trail."

"How many sniffers do you have among the volunteers?" Judy asked.

"Just your two officers, most of the locals are deer, muskrats, all mostly prey mammals like you and me," replied the sheriff. "Then there's the Freeman's, Billy's family, but they're only foxes."

"What about those coyotes I saw in the lower field?" Jake asked in a frustrated voice. "They're as good as the wolves with their noses."

"Locals don't trust them. Hell, half of them think the kits were eaten by those shagfurs," shrugged the deer. "If I put them in the field, I would lose most of my volunteers."

The raccoon's tail bristled at the derogatory term shagfurs and said, "Let's stick to calling them coyotes since we don't want the press to think we're bigots do we, Sheriff. As for your volunteers, we need noses and trackers more than untrained locals."

The Sheriff shrugged and said, "I'd run it by Mr. Press first. If he says it's okay we'll do it."

Jake sighed and turned to Judy, "Officer Hopps-Wilde your good with the press, so would you please help Sheriff Boltwell with a prepared statement to read to the reporters. I'm going to meet the families."

Walking towards the tarp, he realized he did not have a radio and he called Nick on his phone. "I need you and the wolves to meet me at the command center." As he entered the command center tent, he saw some of the local ladies setting up carafes of coffee. "Good morning ladies, may I have a cup of coffee?" he asked.

A doe looked at him and started to tell him it wasn't for coons, but she was cut off by a portly bobcat who said "Zip it Mabel, of course you can Mr. Runnel. I saw you on TV and you're the one who saved all us cats from that distemper plague."

Jake smiled at her as she handed him a cup, "Thanks, but the doctors did all the work, I just helped out." Before she could reply, she was surrounded by two wolves and a red fox all holding empty cups.

The bobcat just laughed and started pouring them coffee. Jake noticed the doe huffed and walked away mumbling something about pelts.

The ZPD officers joined Jake at the map. "Sun's been up and still no crews in the field," said Wolford. "We're wasting time."

Nodding at the wolf's comments, Jake asked, "You lost the scent near the top of the mountain, why?"

Adoff answered, "The scent just ended at a big rock. I went left and Wolford went right but the neither of us could pick it up again. There were locals wandering all over the place it was a cluster."

Jake sighed, "Get the ranger and that deputy, the moose, in here and plot a pattern for five teams. You'll be in charge with implementing the plan Wolford."

"Where are we going to get more noses?" asked Wolford.

"That's my job", said Jake as he motioned Nick to join him as he walked towards a pickup truck, which was sitting by itself in the field.

"Are you okay Jake?" Nick asked.

"At this stage I'm just pissed," Jake replied. "If we don't get our act together soon, we'll be looking for two dead kits." Nick grunted, but didn't say anything. "I need your charm Nick," continued the raccoon as they got closer to the family of foxes sitting in the truck. "Don't take this wrong, but I need a fox to give this family some hope. This community treats them like shit, you know what's that's like more than I do. I know this sounds speciesist, but speaking with one of their own kind in a position of authority is more important than being politically correct."

As the two friends reached the distraught family, Jake saw that they were looking at Nick slightly in awe. "Mr. and Mrs. Freeman, my name is Jake Runnel and I'm an advisor with the city," he said. As Mr. Freeman shock his hand, he continued, "This is Officer Nick Wilde and I was hoping you might have time for him to ask you a few questions about Billy?"

After excusing himself, he left Nick talking to the family. But as he was walking away, he chuckled as he heard Mrs. Freeman ask, "Excuse me Officer Wilde, but why do you smell like a rabbit?"

Jake made a beeline towards a large crowd of locals, surrounding Reggie Press's father Mr. Willie Press, the cider millionaire. The portly woodchuck looked at the raccoon as he approached and simply said, "So you're the big wig from Zootopia, I'm not impressed. What makes you think you can come up here and throw your big city ways around, telling us what to do?" The mammals around him muttered their agreement.

"I take it that things are going so well that you don't need the ZPD's help anymore Mr. Press? I don't see your son playing around here, do I sir?" snarled Jake as he stood looking down at the smaller mammal. "You don't need to listen to me or anyone one else do you? I know that you're the big boss around here, but you should be smart enough to see when you need help." As the woodchuck began to object, Jake cut him off and continued, "We are both businessmammals running our own companies. Granted mine is not as large as yours, but if you need to talk to someone who trusts me then, I would suggest you call Mr. Al Catpone. I believe he owns your company's largest distributor in Zootopia and has just hired my company to upgrade his company's security."

The woodchuck's eyes went wide when Jake mentioned Catpone _. Good now he knows where we stand_ , thought Jake. Offering his paw, he smiled and said, "Are we done with the alpha male shit? It's past time to find your son."

Towering above them both, the mountain loomed with its hidden secrets and to the West, the snow clouds gathered. Both the raccoon and the woodchuck looked up and knew that time was not their friend.


	14. Chapter 14: Family Traditions

**Chapter 14: Family Traditions** _ **(Part 2: Lost Mountain Adventure)**_

The press is getting antsy Jake." Judy said. "I've got the sheriff calmed down and his press statement is ready. What are you going to do?"

"Recruit a few coyotes…I hope," answered Jake. "Stall the press Judy, I'm busy. Also radio Nick and have him meet me down where the coyotes have gathered." As he crossed to the command tent, Wolford ran over to him and told him that they had the search patterns laid out. Jake asked him to find Mr. Press, who was assembling volunteers for the teams.

After refilling his coffee cup, he grabbed up a carafe and another cup and started leaving the tent. The doe began to object again, but he cut her off, "If you've got a problem, talk to Mr. Press because I need this!" The doe was fuming, but remained silent.

At the bottom of the field and standing around a small fire, stood over three dozen coyotes, most were dressed against the cold weather in their traditional colorful ponchos. They were silently watching him as he approached. On a log in the middle of the group, sat an elder and a small teen she pup with reddish fur was holding his paw. Jake was taken aback by her pale yellow eyes that were staring at him as the crowd parted, allowing him to walk through.

"So how may I help Azeban's child today," formally inquired the old coyote.

Jake had stopped several paces from where the elder was sitting and slowly bowed. It was only when the young coyote started whispering in the older coyote's ear, that he realized that he was blind. "I came to ask a boon," the raccoon formally requested. "I have brought a present, sorry but it is only coffee."

The coyote smiled and waved Jake forward as he replied, "Coffee is good and I would like a cup, you are well mannered in some of the old ways. Come sit and I will listen." Jake could sense the small crowd around him relax and hear mutters of approval. The young she coyote smiled at him, still staring with those pale yellow eyes.

Jake handed the elder a cup of coffee and passed the carafe to a middle aged female standing next to him and then sat down on the log. The elder smiled and after sipped the steaming coffee. "My name is He Who Walks in the Wind or you can call me Jim Walker for short," he said, "This young pup is my granddaughter Moon Eyes, but you may call her Annie. Now how can I help you Azeban's child?"

"First, who is Azeban?" Jake inquired.

The elder laughed, "In our legends he is the First Raccoon, the stealer of fire. "

"Great, even my ancestor was a thief, I guess that's appropriate," the raccoon sighed. "My name is Jake Runnel, please call me Jake. I am requesting a dozen of your best trackers to join the search."

The elder frowned and replied, "We are not well loved by the locals. The old hatred still runs deep in these parts. In some ways, we are still fighting a war that should have ended here two hundred years ago. Will our trackers be accepted?"

"I not giving them much of a choice," Jake chuckled. "I've won over Mr. Press and what he says they will do, even if they don't like it much."

Jake suddenly could see the crowd tense up again, as a fox wearing a police winter coat approached. "Grandfather, it's a policemammal, but he's a fox," Annie said.

"That's Nick Wilde with the ZPD," said Jake. "He can be trusted and he is also my best friend."

As Nick entered into the crowd, Jake could see his forced air of confidence. The fox still could not help but give off the slight scent of fear as he was surrounded by the larger canids, most of who were giving him a puzzled look as they sniffed. As he approached Jake, the elder chuckled and greeted Nick by saying, "How may I help the Fox Who Sleeps With Rabbit."

Most of the coyotes began snickering as Nick just stood there with his muzzle open in awe. Finally snapping out of his shock he asked Jake, "Carrots said you needed me?"

Before Jake could answer, the elder asked, "Is Carrots the rabbit you're mating?" As Nick began to respond, the coyote waved a paw and said to another coyote nearby, "Bobbie, pick a dozen of your best trackers and follow the fox."

"Nick, have two of the coyotes pair up with Wolford and Adoff on their teams, the remaining trackers divide among the other three teams," Jake rattled off at the fox. "Judy and the sheriff will man the command center. I'll join them there later, but I want you go with one of the teams and see if Mr. Freeman will join you, because it's got to be hell for him just to be waiting."

"What about Mrs. Freeman?" Nick asked.

"I'll go get Sheila," a plump middle aged coyote offered. "She is a neighbor and does not need to be up there by herself. You foxes are family anyways."

Both Jake and Nick were baffled about her last statement. Then a large coyote slapped the fox on the shoulder and laughed, "Come on little brother we have work to do." Jake shrugged and gave Nick a shooing motion with his paw.

Within ten minutes, Wolford had briefed the teams and they took off up the mountain. Jake just sat on the log drinking coffee with the coyote elder and watched as events finally got into action. As he started to stand, he turned to Mr. Walker. "Little brother…family?" he asked the elder

The old coyote smiled and said, "It was the son of Mohegan, the First Wolf, and the daughter of Tokala, the First Fox, who mated and their son was Apesi, the First Coyote. That makes your friend and Mrs. Freeman both part of our family by tradition." He hugged his granddaughter and said "Anna's grandmother was a fox and Bobbie's father is a wolf."

Jake stood as he shook his head and then he thanked the elder for his help. But before he could walk away, the little coyote jumped up and took his paw. She looked deep into his eyes and said, "Don't worry Mr. Jake, Billy is safe and will be found when the time is right. I sang to the moon last night and she told me that nothing will happen to my fox," then she kissed the raccoon's cheek and returned to her grandfather's side.

* * *

A few moments later Jake entered the command center, the sheriff and Judy were listening to the radio as the teams were reporting to Wolford that they were beginning their sweeps. Willie Press was also sitting in a chair under the tarp, nervously tapping on his empty coffee cup as he listened to the team leaders. Judy looked at Jake and said, "The press is pissed because you didn't show. The commissioner called me and yelled at me for a while. He wants to know why your phone is off. Bogo called too, but he didn't sound too angry, he wants me to get you back in line and for you to call the commissioner."

Jake looked at his phone and said, "Batteries dead, huh. So if they call back, tell them I quit…Oh wait, I was never hired." The raccoon's ears flicked as he heard Mr. Press snicker.

"Mr. Jake," said a thin Coyote, who was standing outside of the tarp. Unlike most of his pack, he was dressed in jeans and wore a heavy winter jacket. He also had a beaded medicine bag hanging around his neck and was holding two kit sized coyote wool ponchos in his arms. "I'm Chuck Longtail and Annie told me that we need to talk now, she said you need a history lesson about the mountain. But I'm not sure what I'm supposed to tell you, about Howlers Mountain."

"Howlers Mountain, I thought it's called Bell Mountain after the unique shape of the top? At least that's what the park sign and maps call it," Jake asked. "I read that there was a battle on the side of the mountain between your tribe and the Buffalo Soldiers, I think your tribe won."

"The settler's renamed it after our tribe surrendered a year after the battle. We call it Howlers Mountain, because every year during the first full moon of the year, what remains of our tribe's packs met here for the Ceremony of Remembrance," explained the coyote. "That's tomorrow night."

Stepping to the map, the coyote continued, "During the battle, our warriors hid in the many caverns and gully's that pocket the mountainside. As the soldiers passed by, they would dash out and ambush them from behind. It was a bloody battle and the hillside still has artifacts scattered around."

Mr. Press walked up to the map and added, "That's why the kits came here, they were looking for arrowheads. But sheriff, didn't you say all the caverns were searched."

The young buck nodded, "we checked every one shown on the park map."

"Well an archeological survey has never been done on the mountain," Chuck Longtail said. "I work at the university and last year we were doing a survey down the road at the Mound of the Green with ground penetrating sonar. We found that there was a cavern inside and we searched where there should be an entrance, but it was just a big solid boulder. The professor said that my ancestors were really good with hiding secret doors. He had us pour several buckets of water over the stone and we finally found a latch that opened a door. It was…"

"Wait, a solid stone rock with a hidden door?" Jake excitedly yelled, startling everyone. "Sheriff, didn't the wolves lose the kit's scents at a large hillside boulder?"

"Oh scat!" was all the deer could say. Then grabbing a radio, the deer called Wolford and told him to meet him where they lost the scent. Gathering up as many plastic bottles of water as he could carry, the deer bounded across the field and up the trail. The coyote and raccoon, their paws also loaded with water bottles, were chasing after him. "Judy, stay with the radios, we'll call if we find anything!" Jake yelled back to the rabbit.

Half way up the trail, Wolford waved them down, "The rock is this way. Hell Jake, you looked wiped out! Are not exercising enough, dude?" he asked, then he yelped as the sheriff pushed by him.

Jake was huffing heavily as he replied, "Coons aren't made to run, hairball."

The wolf just looked at him and then took off running after the deer and the coyote. By the time Jake caught up, the sheriff and coyote were pouring water on the edges of the rock and the wolf was standing nearby looking puzzled. The coyote grabbed the bottles that the raccoon was holding and also began pouring them over the stone. His eyes were close to the rock and finally he said, "Here is the latch!"

As he pulled the latch, a crack appeared in the stone, but it would not slide any further. "Damn it's stuck," said the coyote as he pulled at the crack with his paws. The wolf and deer both joined him and began yanking and slowly the opening got larger, but it still was not large enough for any of them to enter. From inside there came a faint call for help.

Jake shoved the rescuers out of the way and began to wiggle his way through the opening. "Does anyone have a flashlight?" he asked as he slipped inside. "No, but my cell phone has a bright screen," said Wolford and he pressed it into the raccoon's paw.

Using the faint light from the phone, Jake began to look around. His natural night vision was adjusting to the darkness. He heard a kit's voice calling him and saw a small bundle on the ground before him. The little fox's eyes were reflecting yellow in the light. "I've found them!" Jake yelled back at the opening. "Call Judy and have the medical units stand by."

The little tod looked up at the raccoon and said, "Reggie's leg is hurt and he's cold. I gave him water and I am trying to keep him warm, just like the scout book says." The tod was curled around the woodchuck and had put his tail over his friend in an attempt to keep him warm.

Jake looked down and grinned at the little fox and his friend. He said, "Stay still son, I want a photo for your parents." The phone's camera flash went off, temporary blinding everyone. "Let's not do that again," he laughed.

Kneeling, he helped the little fox untangle himself from his friend and stand up. The woodchuck woke up and blinked a few time before frowning and asked, "Are we in trouble?"

Laughing, Jake gingerly picked the kit up. "Let's get out of here boys," he replied.

When they got to the opening, the Sheriff reached down and helped Billy climb out of the cavern. "Thank the Lamb," he muttered as he hugged the little fox.

Jake gently passed the woodchuck through the opening into the arms of the coyote. Then he tried to wiggle his way back out, finally slipping out and falling onto the fall leaves outside. Wolford had the little woodchuck lying on the ground and was checking him over. He said, "Looks like you broke you left leg buddy, we'll have the doctor check you out when we get back down."

The kits were still shivering and the coyote pulled the wool ponchos he was carrying over their heads. "Why did you just happen to have those with you, Chuck?" Jake asked.

"Annie said I needed them and I've learned not to argue with her," shrugged the coyote as he leaned over the woodchuck. "This is a medicine bag, Reggie. Wear it and it may help you get better, a present to you from me."

"A real medicine bag, thanks!" said the woodchuck and he hugged the coyote who was gently picking him up.

Wolford called Judy back on the radio, "Kits are okay, Reggie has a broken leg but otherwise seems in good shape. We're on our way down."

The cheers from the field reverberated off the mountain side. Jake stepped in front of Wolford and said, "Let them go first pal, this community needs some local heroes."

Looking down, the wolf smiled and said, "I think your right." Then he looked up and sighed, "And here comes the snow."

Almost all eyes in Zootopia were glued to ZNN's live report showing a laughing little fox tod riding on the shoulders of a white-tailed deer in a sheriff's uniform followed a coyote cradling a woodchuck kit tenderly in his arms as they walked out of the woods.

* * *

 _Dear readers,_

 _I was inspired to base the coyotes on the Native Americans and like the coyotes in this story, their people and cultures were violently swept aside and demonized under the justification of progress. To put it simply, they were in the way and had to either be destroyed or moved in the name of Manifest Destany. Even today, racism against the Native American is often still prevalent and their cultures are often marginalized, misunderstood, or exploited._ _ **It is not my intention to do any of these things in my stories.**_

 _The character Azeban comes from the stories of the Abenaki People and_ _Apesi is a variation of A-pe-si from the tales of the Blackfeet Tribe. Mohegan is named after the_ _Mohegan people and_ _Tokala is from the Dakota people._


	15. Chapter 15: Enter the Thief

**Chapter 15: Enter the Thief** _ **(Part 3: Lost Mountain Adventure)**_

As the rescue was reported to the crowd on the field below the mountain, the press was allowed closer to film the rescue team as they entered the field. ZNN reporter Jack Zipper turned to his cameriamammal and told him get onto the field and set up the camera. He then turned to the intern, and handed him a smaller handheld camera. "Film anyone else who comes down the trail after the first group, I want the whole story."

With the camera in his paws, the young skunk stood to the side of the field and watched as the deer and coyote carried the kits down off the mountain. All the reporters followed after them to film the family reunions. A few minutes later he saw and began filming a raccoon in a civilian coat and a wolf wearing a ZPD uniform jacket walking down the trail. As he filmed the pair, a rabbit also in a ZPD uniform jacket leaped into the arms of the wolf and hugged him, and then she began hugging the raccoon. A few moments later a uniformed fox shook the wolf's paw and then began hugging both the rabbit and raccoon. Finally the rabbit backed away from the raccoon and hugged the fox, who kissed her between her ears. Jack was thrilled with what the intern had filmed and said, "Well boys now we got a full story."

* * *

In preparation of the news conference, Judy had directed the wolves' larger ZPD patrol cruiser to be parked facing the Sheriff Department's SUV in order to create a background. A cluster of microphones were set up in front of the cars on a makeshift podium. "I wonder if the coon is going to show up this time?" Jack Zipper overheard another reporter ask and several reporters around him began to snicker.

Finally the sheriff showed up along with the county commissioner and a spokesmammal for the coyote pack. Also present was a ZPD wolf and finally the raccoon showed up. After the sheriff read a prepared statement about the rescue and thanked the ZPD, all the citizen searchers, and the coyotes. The raccoon stepped up to the microphones and Jake spoke briefly, praising the sheriff for his leadership.

"When I got here I heard some folks saying some rather rude things about the little tod and the coyotes," he continued as he looked stone-faced towards the cameras. "Mammals are quick to judge others based on their looks and their species. I grew up in a rough part of the city, where I was told because I was a raccoon I could never be trusted, that I was a natural thief. I tried to show the world that they were wrong and went to the university to earn an engineering degree. When my father unexpectedly died and I could not find a job to support myself, I became a thief because that was what society expected of me. I've paid for that life and moved on, thanks to a lot of friends.

The raccoon cleared his throat and added, "Some comments were made and accusations were leveled that because one of the boys was a so called pred and the other was a prey. There were comments made that the fox had killed his friend and ran off, because that was the natural way of the predator. However, I know a thing or two about foxes, because my best friend is a fox. I know that it takes time for foxes to make friends, but when they do they are very loyal and willing to stand by you to the end. I knew that Billy would never leave his friend Reggie, no matter what, and when I entered the cavern my belief was confirmed. Go to my company's furbook page and you'll see why.

ZNN reporter Jack Zipper had feedback from the station that they just pulled up and broadcasted the photo that Jake had taken inside the cavern. It showed the tod curled around his smaller friend, who was snugged under the fox's russet and black tipped tail trying to stay warm. It spoke volumes about loyalty and friendship.

Jake continued, "Over two hundred years ago a battle took place on this mountain, a war against a group of mammals only because some felt that they were a lesser species and that they were in the way of progress. Today, many still look down upon the coyotes because they seem different. What I learned here was that they aren't different from everyone else, they have their hopes and dreams and they love their family and neighbors. When we called for their help, they stepped forward without hesitation. If it hadn't been for their help, today would have ended in tragedy. So, I guess what I'm saying is that we all need stop judging others because of the way they look, but by their actions. Thank you."

As Jake turned away, the reporters started yelling questions. But the sheriff cut the rest of the news conference short because the snow had started falling more heavily and he wanted to make sure everyone got out before the blizzard closed the roads. The ZPD officers helped the sheriff and his deputies' direct traffic out of the park and load their gear. As the field began to clear out, the coyotes began set up their camp at one end of the now empty field. More and more coyotes had arrived since the search had begun.

Many of the coyotes wanted to meet and thank Jake for what he had said at the press conference. Several called him, almost in awe, The Thief. Jake was somewhat put off by that name, thinking that it was a derogatory remark because he was a raccoon. Finally Chuck Longtail told him that there was an old prophecy that said that " _A thief would come, steal the enemy's thunder, and usher in a new era of change for the children of Apesi, the First Coyote."_

* * *

Hours later Jake stood alone at the top of the hill and muttered to himself, "Well that was a surprise I didn't need." He had just received a call on his recharged phone from his probation officer that the mayor had never sent his promised pardon over and he was now in violation of his probation agreement because he left the city limits. Quickly he called his lawyer, Manny, and filled him in on what had happened. The mole was not happy and promised to immediately check out the situation.

His last call was to Chief Bogo and he asked, "What the hell happened Bogo, I had assurances from both the mayor and the commissioner that I was going to be pardoned and nothings been filed. That makes me in violation of my probation and my probation officer says I'm now a fugitive. I need to know what to do."

Bogo sighed deeply and Jake could hear him drumming his hoofs on his desk before he answered, "For now you're going to turn yourself over to Judy this afternoon, I'll call her. Consider yourself under house arrest, well of sorts. I just told the sheriff that both of Nick and Judy would stay at the mountain while the coyotes were up there, saving him from having to dispatch a deputy during the snow storm. Let me think about this further and we'll talk."

Jake accepted a mug of soup from an elderly coyote, who hugged him. Eating the soup he slowly enjoyed its warmth as he looked down the road. Below him he could see a smiling fox and a very cold rabbit trudging up the snow covered roadway. "Ah guys, where's the car?" he asked.

"In a ditch about a mile back because Carrots hit a slick spot and over we went," laughed Nick. "I guess we'll just leave it in the ditch until it stops snowing tomorrow. Bogo called and told Judy we're stuck here this weekend. I hope you know how to build an igloo bro, otherwise it looks like were sitting by the fire tonight."

Jake noticed that Judy was staring at the snow covered ground and there were tears welling in her eyes. "It's okay Judy, I talked to Bogo and so let's make this official," he said and then sat his mug down in the snow.

Nick looked confused as his wife walked past him and towards his best friend. She had her pawcuffs in her paws, so he asked her, "Carrots what's going on? This isn't funny guys!"

Judy cuffed Jake's paws behind his back and began to read him his rights, "Jake Runnel, you're under arrest for violation of your probation order. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say may...may..." Then she began to cry.

After a few twists of his wrists, the raccoon tossed the cuffs to the shocked fox and wrapped his arms around the bunny before saying, "It's okay Judy, I've talked to both Bogo and Manny and they're looking into this. We'll find an answer, but until then I guess I'm under house, or field arrest as it seems, for the next few days."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THEY SET YOU UP?" Nick suddenly snarled. Everybody on the field stopped and looked at the three friends. "You came up here as a favor for the mayor and the commissioner and now they are having you arrested. TO HELL WITH THEM, THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

Coyotes began gathering around the three friends, asking questions, "What's going on Officer Nick? Are you okay Mr. Jake? Why's Officer Judy crying?

Jake smiled at the crowd and told them, "It's a just a little problem, nothing that we can't straighten out when we get back to the city in a couple days."

But Nick would just not let it go, "Hell Jake, my wife just arrested you for violating probation and you can end up in jail again. Those SOBs broke their promise."

One of the older coyotes laughed, "Is that all? Welcome to our world! Prey's Law isn't fair to us preds. You're a fox and should know better. So we just figure out how we turn the tables back on them."

There were mummers of agreement from the crowd.

"Now let's get the little lady over to the fire before her ears turn blue," a portly middle age female coyote said. "We've got some leek and mushroom soup to warm you darling. Fox, we've got some duck and noodle soup for you to eat, your stomach is grumbling almost as much as your mouth. Once you're full, the two of you should lie down and take a nap. " There were chuckles from the crowd as everyone moved towards the cooking fire.

Nick asked, "Take a nap where?"

"In your tent little brother," answered another coyote pointing towards a small tent that was sitting in the snow.

Jake watched the crowd herd his two friends towards the fire. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he looked at who was calling. "Hello Fru Fru….Great, you have everything…We can expect Kevin sometime tomorrow morning with the clothes…Manny talked to your dad, yeah I should have called him myself, but I didn't want to drag him into my problem…I know family is family… oh, a special package…No hints?…Not playing fair are you…Thanks for everything…love you too. Bye."

 _Wow it's hard to get a in a word or two when she gets excited. I wonder what she really up to_?" Jake mused. Shrugging his shoulders, he picked up his mug and went looking for a refill. As he was walking towards the cooking fire, he called Marie on his phone. As she answered, he started their conversation with, "Hey honey I miss you, but I'm afraid I've been arrested again by Judy."

Sitting at the fire, a teenage coyote pulled out a business card and sent a text to the phone number on the card. _Good afternoon Mr. Zipper, you met me this morning at the mountain. Just found out that the cops have arrested Mr. Runnel for probation violation. I thought he was working for the mayor? Hope you check this_ _out. Please don't forget about sending me the summer intern info. THX._

ZNN reporter Jake Zipper had just begun his final preparations for tomorrow night's special report on the search for the lost kits and he was watching the clip of the raccoon, fox, and rabbit happily hugging after the rescue. Picking up his phone he read the message and smiled, _Oh now this changes everything, very interesting!_

* * *

 _ **Postscript:**_

 _ **Things are really going to get interesting from here in the next three chapters. Romance is in the air and so is Raccoon Mating Season! Will Jake survive or will he die with a smile on his muzzle?**_


	16. Chapter 16: The Ring Tailed Package

**Chapter 16: The Ring Tailed Package**

Jake, Nick, and Judy enjoyed their evening around the bonfire with their new friends. Everyone was singing and dancing, laughing and feasting. Jake had asked Mr. Walker, the elderly blind coyote, to tell Judy the story of the first coyote so she would understand why everyone was calling her husband "little brother". The elderly coyote also told the story of how the First Raccoon stole fire from the sun and how the sparks had burnt the fur around his eyes, thus giving him his mask.

Finally, he told several humorous tales about the First Fox, who was quite a trickster. Judy sat in Nick's lap and was grinning as the elder told the story of how the First Rabbit outwitted the First Fox. Nick just huffed as he hugged her and said, "You sly bunnies".

Judy giggled and replied, "You dumb foxes." Everyone began laughing.

As the night wore down, slowly everyone began to head towards their tents. Judy was hugging Nick tightly as they climbed into their little tent, which was now almost covered completely by the snow.

"Come on raccoon, your sleeping in my lodge tent tonight", said the elderly coyote. Jake looked at the large circular canvas tent which housed not only Mr. Walker, but a dozen more of his family members. As he entered, he saw a hole in center of the tent roof and below was a small brazier with a fire. The smoke wafted upwards and out the hole. The fire took the winter's chill out of the inside of the tent. Climbing into a pile of wool blankets, Jake stripped down to his underwear and drifted off to sleep.

The morning was bright and clear, but several feet of snow had fallen the day before. As Jake was enjoying a cup of coffee near the fire, he was joined by several coyote males. "I think the rabbit was frisky last night," laughed one of the coyotes. "I am sure I heard the rabbit growl, followed by a yelp from the fox. Who knew rabbits growled?"

"Look," said another male. "I think they got so hot that the snow melted off their tent's roof."

Suddenly the tent flap was thrown back and Nick crawled out, stood up, and stretched. Without saying a word, he flipped on his sunglasses, walked over to the fire, poured a cup of coffee and turned back towards his tent. As he passed by, one of the coyotes sniffed and chuckled, "oh yeah, it sure smells like they had a good time. I swear I'm seeing a fox, but my nose says rabbit." Everyone, including Jake, began to laugh. Jake noticed that Nick's ears turned a shade redder.

"Hey, Nick they're only jealous of their little brother," shouted Jake. The fox turned, smirked and then began swishing his tail as he pulled the tent flap back and climbed in. His antics set off another round of laughter.

* * *

Later that morning, as everyone was finishing a hearty breakfast of pancakes, eggs, fruit, and smoke fish, there was a rumbling from the road and a massive tracked plow came into sight. After it reached the hilltop it stopped and Kevin climbed out of the passenger's seat. The sight of the huge white polar bear caused a great stir among the coyotes, since many of them had never seen his likes before.

"Hey Jake, Fru Fru sends her love," Kevin said as he tossed four bags onto the snow. "Oh and here's your package." He opened the back door and lifted an attractive female raccoon to the ground.

"Hi Sugar, miss me?" Marie giggled as Jake bounded through the deep snow and hugged her. "I guess you did." Then Jake gave her a deep passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" someone yelled as the crowd of canines excitedly joined them by the tractor. Jake was surprised that several of the coyotes knew Marie, until she reminded him that her family owned a farm in the Lake Country. Many of the coyote families had worked seasonal jobs on the farm caring for the orchards of apple trees, walnut trees, blueberries, raspberries, and of course the raccoon's favorite food, persimmons. One couple had even just arrived the day before from harvesting the winter persimmon crop.

After a short visit, Kevin said goodbye and the tractor rumbled back down the road. It turned out that Mr. Big owned the company that was contracted by the county to plow the roads. As it reached the bottom of the hill, Kevin stuck his head out the window and yelled, "Can someone tell Nick his police car is in a ditch?"

Surround by a crowd of happy coyotes, Jake led Marie towards one of the many campfires and introduced her to Mr. Walker and Annie. "Is she your mate?" asked the elderly blind coyote.

Jake stammered "No…she's my girlfriend…we..we." Marie looked at the flustered raccoon and giggled.

"Why not?" continued the coyote after sipping his coffee. "She smells healthy enough and I like her voice." Both Jake and Marie's ears blushed. Annie giggled as she watched.

"Ah, elder I was wondering if there is a place where Marie might stay tonight?" Jake asked.

"Oh, I had a tent already set up for both of you to share," the coyote replied. "Dear lady, did you know your boyfriend spent the night flipping and flopping in his sleep while muttering your name. It was quite annoying. Finally my grandson threw another pillow at him, but he just hugged it and then started to purr. I have heard that raccoon kits purr, but who knew a grown adult could too?"

Jake began to protest, but Marie kissed him on the cheek. "So you really did miss me Sugar?" she giggled. "As for the tent, we'll figure something out. After all, you're too much of a gentlemammal to try to take advantage of me. But I think you should be more worried about me then I am of you. "As she walked towards the coffee pot, she coyly swished her tail. Everyone looked at Jake who was just standing there watching her with his muzzle slightly open.

The elderly coyote hugged his granddaughter, sniffed the air again and then said to her, "From her scent, I think our friend is going to be busy tonight. Tell your brother to slip some of those 'special packets' he uses with his girlfriend into their tent. Better make it three or four, just in case." Annie laughed.

He left Marie sipping coffee and talking to Annie as he placed her bag into the small tent. He hummed as he noticed that there were a few wool blankets, but only one sleeping bag. Shrugging, he thought to himself, _we'll work something out later_. Then he grabbed his bag and joined Nick and Judy as they were walking down a path that someone had shoveled earlier towards the park's bathhouse. He chuckled when he noticed only the top of Judy's ears were barely visible above the snow from afar.

"No Nick, this says LADIES ROOM and you are definitely not a lady," Judy admonished her husband as he tried to join her in the bathroom.

Jake smiled as Nick skipped the obvious opening his wife left for a joke about her not being a lady either and instead smirked and said, "I guess we proved that last night, Carrots."

Judy rolled her eyes, but her ears began to blush, and the she slammed the door in the fox's face. "I never get the respect I deserve from you do I fluff?" he called to her.

He laughed as she called back, "No just the respect you've earned, Slick."

Shaking his head, Nick joined Jake as the raccoon entered into the Men's Room. Despite the number of coyotes who were camping and had already used the bathroom, it was spotlessly clean. He saw a shift roster posted on the door that listed who had hourly cleaning duty. Finally, he hefted his bag onto a bench and before he opened it he commented to Jake, "It's kind of exciting isn't it, almost like opening a Winter Solstice Present."

Jake smiled at his friend and unzipped his bag. There was a letter on the top layer from Fru Fru and he read it _. Dear Jake, I hope you enjoy your other "package". I called Marie last night and told her of my scheme, she thought it was a great idea. I like her a lot and daddy says she's a keeper. We had her come for dinner and spend the night. I think she was initially overwhelmed and afraid when she first met daddy, but soon warmed up. You know daddy can be very charming when he wants to be. Have fun! Love, Fru Fru._

Jake looked over at Nick who was grinning as he was also reading a letter. Turning his attention back to his bag, he pulled out a towel and a portable grooming kit. Two pairs of flannel lined snow pants, a long sleeved undershirt, a couple pairs of boxer shorts and a couple of flannel shirts. He frowned because there were no pajamas, not that he ever wore a pair since he was a kit. Under all the clothes was a box of his favorite brand of condoms. _Oh Marie, looks like everyone's rooting for us to mate. I wish they would just leave us to decide if and when._

As he was looking at the box, he heard Nick snicker, "Well coon, it looks like Fru Fru has romance on her mind. Have you and Marie mated yet?"

Jake looked irritably at the fox, "Look we've only known each other for the last eight months and yeah, we have had some pretty intense evenings, but never mated. " Then he added as he looked at the box, "It's weird that she picked the right brand and size?"

Grinning at the raccoon, his friend said, "Good thing your pal is a trained police officer. Look you've told me that you sometimes hang out with some…ah…ladies down on River Street, right."

"Yeah, so?" Jake answered, looking puzzled.

"Who do those ladies ultimately work for?" laughed the fox. "Ding ding that's right, little buddy its Mr. Big. A phone call to the right guy and who asked a question to the right girls and ta-da!"

Jake's ears were blushing, "I think I need a shower bad, maybe a cold one." As Nick began laughing harder, he added, "So do you, bunny loving boy.. phew."

Finding a shower stall the right size, he stepped in and began to soak in the hot water. Scrubbing his fur deeply with a scent off shampoo that had a light citrus smell, he sighed. It seemed that more than the last day's crud was being washed away. He pondered, _you've got a good life full of good friends, coon. The love a good lady, so now let's figure how to get out of this latest disaster._

Turning off the shower, he turned on the stall's full body blow dryer and combed his fur under the warm breeze. Then he slipped into a change of clothes and went to the mirror and brushed his teeth. Feeling refreshed, he dumped his dirty cloths and the remaining new items back into the bag. Then he sat on a bench and combed his tail fur.

Nick came out of another stall a few minutes later, brushed his teeth and sat next to Jake to work on his tail. "I wonder where Fru Fru got these pants?" He said. "They're exactly like the ones that the ZPD issues to its patrol officers in Tundra Town." He also had on a dark blue military style wool sweater.

Jake grinned and answered, "Sometimes bro you really don't want to know." The fox shrugged and loaded up his bag. As they exited the bathroom, Nick called for Judy who was waiting in the warm Ladies Room.

"Nick, why does it always take you twice as long as me to get ready?" she asked as she came out and joined them. She wearing an outfit that matched Nicks.

Perfection takes time, Carrots," replied the fox as he bowed to her. "Besides I've got more fur and it takes longer to groom."

After they reached the camp, Jake tossed the bag into the tent and joined Marie by the fire. Dinner was almost ready and most of the coyotes had gravitated back to the bonfire. They had changed to traditional tartan or striped ponchos and decorative necklaces or medicine bags. Most of the canids, including the males, wore a traditional long earring with feathers and beads.

Annie approached Jake and Marie and handed them both two ponchos, she explained that the lighter fleece was worn underneath the heavier tartan pattern wool poncho. She handed Jake a necklace with two black feathers surrounding a single red stone, telling him that the feathers honored his finding the lost kits and the red stone represented fire, in honor of his being a child of Azeban. She gave Marie a necklace with decorative beads and a single red stone.

They offered ponchos to Nick and Judy, and although Nick wanted to wear one, Judy sternly reminded him that they were on duty and had to wear their uniform jackets.

Dinner was a delicious salmon stew with root vegetables. A lentil, carrot, and turnip green stew was available for Judy and other coyotes like Annie, who swore off meat. One of the male coyotes handed Jake and Marie beers, he also offered one to Nick, who had to decline since he was technically still on duty. The activity around the bonfire was more subdued, with many watching the sun as it began to set in the west.

Marie turned to their blind friend and asked, "What exactly is this ceremony tonight? I'm afraid all I know is rumors that it is a night when coyotes call forth and speak to the dead."

"It's not that dramatic my dear," the elder coyote smiled. "It is the night we honor and remember those who have passed on to the other side. We howl our grief to the Moon, so she can tell the departed we still remember and miss them. Afterwards, we gather back in our tents and tell stories about old friends and family. It is also a night for lovers to love, because love pleases our ancestors."

Silently the meal was cleaned up and the bonfire banked for the evening, so it gave only a faint glow. As the full moon rose over the mountain, Annie stepped into the middle of the empty upper field. She raised her paws and began to sing a chant to the moon. Everyone stood and silently watched the little coyote with the pale yellow eyes and as her song ended, one by one or in family groups they came near her. Together they raised their muzzles to the moon and began to howl. Watching from outside of the circle were a rabbit, a fox, and two raccoons. Suddenly an older coyote walked over to Nick and placed his paws on the fox's shoulders and said, "Come little brother and join us, do you and your mate not have anyone who's passed to remember?" Looking at Jake and Marie he continued, "Come children of Azeban and join us too."

Nick stepped into the circle, still holding his wife close to his side and thought about his father who had died when he was just a toddler. With tears in his eyes, he lifted his muzzle and joined the chorus. Jake and Marie joined them in the circle. Jake remembered both his parents, but since raccoons never howl he just looked at the moon with teary eyes. After a long while, the coyotes began to silently return to their tents until Annie was left alone again on the field. She lifted her paws once more and sang another chant of gratitude to the moon, before she too returned her family's lodge tent.

Jake stayed by the smoldering fire, giving time for Marie to change and get settled in before he entered the tent. Finally he ducked into the tent and crawled to Marie, who was inside the sleeping bag. He whispered to her, "Sorry about the sleeping arrangements. I'll just curl up in the blankets and ponchos if that ok with you? He slipped off his ponchos and laid them aside.

Marie didn't answer, but instead reached out of the bag, grabbed his shirt with her paw and pulled him closer. She leaned forward and passionately kissed him. His paws slid around her back, but where he expected to feel pajamas, he instead felt her fur. He drew back and looked her in the eyes, "are you sure?"

"Sugar, I've never been so sure in my life," she whispered in his ear as she started to unbutton his shirt.

Later that night, Judy's sensitive hearing heard Marie giggling and her whisper, "he really does purr."

* * *

That same night, the Mayor of Zootopia smiled as she watched ZNN's Special Report with Jack Zipper. Amongst the story of the rescue, were interviews with both families. Several photos were of the two kits playing together, highlighting their close friendship. One of the photos showed both boys learning archery from a cute yellow eyed female coyote. Then the photo was shown of the little tod curled around his friend in the dark cave, followed by an interview with a survival expert.

After showing the now famous scene of the rescuers entering camp, Jake Zipper started his live interview with the ZPD Commissioner, a portly lama, who was praising his officers who participated in the rescue. His comments were followed by short clips profiling the careers of each of the officers.

Then there was new footage showing a raccoon in a civilian coat and a wolf wearing a ZPD uniform walking down the trail. Then a rabbit, also in a ZPD uniform, excitedly leaping into the arms of the wolf and hugged him, and then hugging the raccoon. A few moments later a fox, also in a ZPD uniform, was shaking the wolf's paw and then hugging both the rabbit and raccoon. Finally, the rabbit backed away from the raccoon and hugged the fox, who was kissing her between her ears. _Sweet and sappy_ , grunted the pig.

Jack Zipper then continued his live interview with the commissioner, talking about Jake Runnel's role in the events. This was followed by a profile on the now famous raccoon and excerpts from his remarks to the press.

As the commissioner began praising the raccoon, Jack interrupted and asked, "If Mr. Runnel was there at both your and the mayor's request, why is he now under arrest for violating his probation for leaving the city?"

The lama's mouth just dropped open, "Well…I'm… I'll, he began to stutter.

The mayor, groaned _Idiot, he's just an idiot_. She turned off the television as her private phone rang. Answering her phone, she said, "Yes I was watching…No wait, we had no idea that damn raccoon would succeed…I know you want him out of the picture…I don't want to know what you mean by other measures you need to take, just don't let it turn into a mob war understand."


	17. Chapter 17:Raccoon's Enjoy Dessert

**Chapter 17: Raccoon's Enjoy Dessert**

The raccoon was finishing her second daiquiri by the time the rabbit was starting hers, both females had a buzz going from the alcohol and the drinks had lowered their inhibitions. The bar was noisy with patron's chatter, music, and the sounds of the many various games being played. All around the tables were vintage pinball machines, along with video arcade game machines from the '70's and '80's.

"You let him win," Judy accused the raccoon. "You were winning and then let him win."

"I want him in a good mood tonight. You know how competitive Jake can become," Marie replied with a smile. Her eyes moved from Judy to the slim young raccoon standing next to a fox at an old fashioned pinball machine. "I want this date to be a very long fulfilling one."

The rabbit was fiddling with her drink's straw and said, "That's nice…wait! What did you say?" Her ears blushed slightly.

"It's Saturday night Judy and I have plans to keep Mr. Runnel busy tonight and all of tomorrow," she answered with a giggle. "I've heard the Regency Hotel has really good room service."

"That night at Howler's Mountain, was that your first time with Jake?" Judy asked her.

"Yes, Jake was caught up trying to romance me," the raccoon giggled. "I can't believe he made me wait all those months! He was so unsure about what he was doing, and then it finally dawned on me that he never had really dated before. It was kind of cute the way he fumbled through our first few dates. He even hesitated that night at Howlers Mountain, offered to sleep curled in his poncho and blankets. I wasn't going to go through another night unsatisfied. Thank the Lamb that he had more than one package of condoms, although in the morning we found six canid sized packs left for us in the tent by the coyotes. He also confessed that Fru Fru included a full box of his favorite brand when she sent him a change of clothes, bless her little heart."

"So I take it Jake wasn't your first time?" the rabbit giggled and then she hiccupped.

"Judy I'm twenty-eight, of course he wasn't my first time," Marie answered. "God know he is way better than the boy I gave up my virginity to when I was in college. He just did his thing, rolled over and passed out. I cried for three days."

"Nick was my first and only," the rabbit said. "He was slow and tender, we we're both a little hesitant that we could do it at all. He was concerned that he would hurt me."

"The teeth thing?" the raccoon asked. "Those teeth do look sharp."

Judy giggled and answered, "Not his teeth Marie, it was his…you know!"

"Oh my, I didn't think about that!" Marie laughed. "Did it hurt much? I mean he's so much bigger..I mean larger…Judy, were you able to take the whole thing?"

"Right down to the knot," the rabbit proudly replied. "But he forgot to tell me that his knot's swelling would lock us together and I panicked. It was almost funny, I thought we were stuck."

Marie was laughing as she said, "bunny on a stick!" Judy began laughing too.

After calming down, the raccoon sighed and giggled, "I forgot canids do that! I had a night on the beach with a black furred wolf named Michael, but he warned me it would happen. We almost got caught stuck together on the beach by the police."

"Marie!" Judy snickered. "Just how many males have you been with?" Then putting her paw over her face, she blushed and stammered, "I didn't mean it that way."

The raccoon sipped her drink and answered, "Jake will be my fourth lover and Lion knows the best! Oh the things that raccoon can do with his paws. I need to send a thank you note to his friends on River Street, those ladies trained him well."

"It's Nick's tongue," Judy said and then she hiccupped again. "No rabbit could do what he does with that tongue! Have you seen how long it is?"

"Oh my word!" Marie stammered. "I never thought about that, you lucky bunny!" Both females laughed.

"Did you fall in love with Jake on first sight?" the rabbit asked. "I mean, like in one of those romance novels?"

Marie looked at her and replied, "Love at first sight? I don't believe such a thing exists. Jake was one of a few raccoons I've dated who didn't look at me as either a quick fling or his long term meal ticket. There are not very many raccoons that have white collar jobs. It took a few months before I really fell for him. What about Nick, have you always had a thing for foxes."

"Just one fox," giggled Judy. "He was my best friend first. I fell in love with Nick for who he is and not what he is. Although in time, he did get me to appreciate the anatomy of a fox."

Both of the two females looked over at their lovers, the fox was beating the raccoon in a game of air hockey. Judy smiled at the female raccoon and asked her, "You still want to stay here for dessert?"

"If I'm not being rude, I think I would rather have my dessert in private with Jake," Marie answered with a grin.

"I'll bet the Regency has desert on their room service menu," snickered the rabbit.

"I wasn't thinking about food," giggled the raccoon. "It's that time of year, if you know what I mean?"

Judy jumped out of her seat and unsteadily walked over to where her husband was now losing the game to the raccoon. He looked down at her and asked, "S'up Carrots?"

"Bogo called," Judy said. "He wants us down at the station now. He's not happy about the report on Ramirez."

"It's our night off!" whined the fox. "Why tonight, it's not fair!"

Judy held her phone towards Nick and said, "Do you want to argue with Bogo, here's my phone."

"No!" sighed the fox, "I guess we better go."

Nick looked miserable as he walked back to the table, but as he approached Marie he caught a scent, with a small smile he looked back at his wife. "Sorry Marie we've got to go," he said.

"I told Judy we'll pay tonight and get with you later to split the total," Marie replied. "You two run along and do your police thing."

Jake arrived and watched his friends leaving. Looking at Marie he asked, "You want dessert?"

The raccoon slipped into his arms and whispered, "Not here, Sugar!"

Jake caught her scent, blushed and waved for the waitress, "Could we have our check and please hurry!"

Outside the fox took his wife's paw and after they had walked for a while, he leaned down and kissed the rabbit. "Bogo didn't call did he?" Nick asked. "Have I ever told you you're a sly bunny, Fluff?"

"Yes," replied Judy. "And you're not such a dumb fox."

"So what's for dessert" the fox asked.

"We've got some whipped cream in the fridge at home," giggled the rabbit. "Maybe, we can be creative!"

"Damn, why's there never a taxi when you really need one?" Nick sighed as he kissed his wife again.

* * *

The next morning, Jake slowly woke up and opened his eyes. He was momentarily confused as he stared at the tail that was in front of his face. His eyes followed the grey fur with black rings to the rear end to which it was attached and the sight made smile. He was tempted to give it a nip, but the stirring between his legs overwhelmed any other foolish urges. Slowly he sat up and crawled down the bed until he was _parallel_ to the other raccoon's body. Then slipping a paw under her, he drew himself against her and smiled as she snuggled closer. Contented, he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

His cell phone's ringing awoke him and his paw fumbled as he answered it, "Mumpf, this is Jake Runnel."

"Ahh, Jake your Muzzletime is on and your naked," Fru Fru said loudly and laughed. "OMG! Is that Marie!"

Marie grabbed the sheet as she bolted upright, her sudden movement caused Jake to drop the phone and it fell into his lap. Quickly he covered the screen with a paw, but it was too late. He could hear the shrew's hysterical laughter before he accidently hung up.

Another cell phone rang and Marie sighed as she answered it, "Good morning Fru Fru...I'll let Jake know …I'm sorry that you saw that..quit laughing, I can't understand you…yes, it's that time of year…yes, we're using protection…you're starting to sound like my mom..bye."

With a groan, the raccoon fell back onto the bed and covered her face with a pillow. Jake looked down at her and asked, "Everything Okay?"

"Sugar, let's just say she got a very good view of your other tail and was impressed," Marie giggled. "Did you forget that you were expected for lunch by the Big family after church?"

"Oh shit," Jake said. "I forgot! We better get ready."

"Fru Fru said she would let her father know you won't be able to make it," the female raccoon almost purred as she grabbed his paw and drew him to her in the bed. Her muzzle met his in a passionate kiss. She pushed him onto his back, straddled him and reached over to the nightstand for a condom package. "You defiantly won't make it, Sugar!" she growled with a look of lust in her eyes.

Later that morning, the raccoon groaned again because there was a knock on his suite's door. Slowly he pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts as he stumbled to the door. His eyes grew wide as he stared up at the towering polar bear in a black suit and realized it was Mikal the head of the hotel's security. Jake had met Mikal several times since he had moved into the Regency Hotel over a year ago after saving Mr. Big from a rhino assassin. The polar bear glared down at the much smaller raccoon and then stepped aside as room service wheeled a trolley of food into the suite.

After the waiter left, the bear smiled and held out what looked like a tiny brown bag in his massive paw. Jake took the bag and looked inside and there was another box of his favorite condoms. Looking up he asked, "Fru Fru sent these?"

The bear chuckled and answered, "No, they're from the boss. He said for you two to have fun, but be careful." Jake could hear Mikal's laughter after he closed the door.

His ears were still blushing as he returned to the bedroom. Marie was lounging on the bed with a satisfied look. He smiled as his eyes took in her body and then he chuckled as he felt a familiar stirring, his stomach however intervened with a hungry growl and he said, "Brunch is here darling."

Marie smiled, rolled over and stretched, immediately getting the male raccoon's attention again. She sighed and asked, "What did you order, Sugar?"

"I didn't order anything, it was ordered for us by Mr. Big. He also sent us these," Jake replied as he tossed the bag to Marie.

She opened the bag and blushed before saying, "We still have four left in the other box and now we have a dozen more."

The raccoon brushed his paw across her chest, playing with her nipples. "Sixteen more times before work tomorrow," the male raccoon laughed. "My mind says yes, but my body says no."

Marie rolled over onto her elbows and smiled at the bulge in Jake's shorts before saying, "I think your body's lying, but if we keep this up I'll not be able to walk. Being in heat is like having an itch that no matter how hard you scratch, it still itches more."

"Oh you underestimate a female's body, think about how many times my friends on River Street do it in an evening," laughed the male raccoon. "On the other hand, I have my limitations. Sooner or later I'm going to go bone dry down there."

There was a growl from the female raccoon and Jake looked at her in surprise, before realizing it was her stomach. "Time to feed that monster," he laughed as she giggled into the pillow.

He wheeled the cart into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He chuckled when he realized that she still hadn't dressed, but had wrapped the sheet around herself. "It looks like we have pastries, a fruit salad, and some kind of egg tart," he said. Then lifting the lid off the large tray sitting on ice he added, "Yep, we also have a dozen raw oysters. No surprise, I heard they're supposed to be an aphrodisiac."

He poured her a cup of coffee and served her a plate of the food. She looked him over and said, "Mr. Runnel, I do believe you're over dressed for brunch in this bed, Sugar."

He laughed as he stripped his clothes off and slid next to her in the bed. He opened the Champaign with a pop and tried to pour it into a glass and not spill it onto the bed.

Brunch was a slow affair that took over four hours because of the many physical interruptions during the meal. Finally with their hungers satisfied, both for food and each other's bodies, they rested.

"So did I finally scratch that itch of yours?" Jake asked as he softly stroked Marie's back. He loved the feel of her soft fur. His question was answered with a sigh. Then he asked, "Was that a yes or no?"

"Lamb above Sugar that was a yes!" she giggled. "Hey lover, have you ever traveled?"

"I'm a city coon, the only times that I have ever left the city was Howlers Mountain and when I was in prison," Jake said. "This is the city the world comes to, where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere I've never been before," she answered as rolled over and looked up into his eyes.

"Just tell me when and where," Jake said. "I'll follow you anywhere."

"Considering what we've been doing," Marie snickered. "That's a good thing for a girl to hear."

"Considering what we've been doing, we might not be able to get that far!" Jake added with a laugh.

Her cell phone rang and Marie quickly sat upright, almost hitting Jake in his muzzle, "Shit! That's my parents and they're calling for our weekly Muzzletime chat!"

"You want me to answer that?" Jake offered. "You know I impressed Fru Fru earlier."

"NO, Lamb above no!" Marie said in a panicked voice. "I can't let them see me in your bedroom! I'll answer it outside on the patio."

"You might want to put some clothing on first," Jake suggested as she almost ran out of the room naked.

Pulling on her cloths she asked, "Do I look okay?"

"You might want to brush your fur," Jake replied. "You look like you've been in bed all day. Also when you call, you might not do it from my balcony they've seen the view before."

* * *

A few minutes later, the hotel's manager watched as a frantic female raccoon with a ringing cellphone ran across the lobby and out the door towards the park. She was followed moments later by another raccoon, this one male, who was nonchalantly walking towards the door. "Excuse me Mr. Runnel, is everything all right?" the gazelle asked.

"Couldn't be better Richard," replied Jake. "She just got a call from her parents and didn't want to answer it in my suite."

The dapperly dressed gazelle looked the raccoon over and frowned. Jake was disheveled and was reeking of sex. Sighing he walked to the hotel bar and poured a glass of orange juice, then handing the drink to Jake he smiled and said, "Mating season can be difficult on us mammals, you need to keep your fluids up."

The raccoon grinned as he handed the now empty glass back and laughed, "Good for another round."

Watching the raccoon make his way out the door, the gazelle turned to the receptionist, "Remind me to warn housekeeping, they'll need to air out his suite out tomorrow."

Entering the park, Jake approached Marie only to hear her say, "Daddy, Jake's a gentlemammal and would not take advantage of me when I'm in heat!" Quickly the male raccoon spun around and walked the other direction, because he was unsure that he wasn't taking advantage of her. Returning to the hotel, he was met by the gazelle holding another glass of orange juice. He took it and began to sip.

"Are you sure your fine sir?" Richard asked. "I'm sorry to intrude, but you do seem a tad distraught."

"It's just I don't like hiding our relationship from her parents," he sighed. "It feels so wrong."

"Pardon me for saying this, but as the father of three daughters it is wrong," the gazelle added. "Do you love her?"

The raccoon looked down at the lobby floor and replied, "With all my heart, but it's just that I'm not good enough for her. She deserves much better in a mate then me."

"Jake, don't you ever say that about yourself again!" Richard snapped at him. "Your one of the finest mammals I have ever met and in my business you met a lot. Your kind, generous, witty and can sometimes be humble. Everyone in this hotel likes you! Granted you can be a tad unsophisticated but you are usually genuine. You do hang out with a unique crowd, but I cannot fault you for that considering who really owns this hotel. But I can assure you that any father would be happy to have you as his daughter's husband."

Jake looked down at the floor again and mumbled, "Thank you Richard, I've got a lot to think about." Then he smiled and asked, "So I finally got you to call me Jake?"

"Yes you did," replied the gazelle with a smile. Pouring another glass of juice, he handed it to the raccoon. "Now drink your juice and here is a glass for the lady you love. Go on Mr. Runnel and do not leave her waiting!"

Trisha arrived for the night shift and sat down at the receptionist desk. The bear watched the raccoon leaving and asked her manager, "Is Jake ok?"

"He is now Trisha," the gazelle chuckled. "I think our friend grew up a bit more today." Then frowning he added, "Remind me to tell housekeeping to air out his suite tomorrow, its raccoon mating season."


	18. Chapter 18: Corrupting Clawhauser

**Chapter 18: Corrupting Clawhauser**

The pudgy cheetah concentrated and then took his shot. The ball bounced down the course, past the windmill, off a side rail and into the cup. Smiling he looked up at the red fox, who was just staring at him with his muzzle slightly open and a look on his face of awe. "That's another box of donuts we owe you!" Nick mumbled.

"Three hole-in-one shots, in a row!" exclaimed the raccoon standing next to the fox. "How do you do that?"

Benjamin Clawhauser took a seat on the bench and smiled before answering, "It's in the wrists." He pulled out a candy bar and began munching on it as he waited for the other two mammals to have their turns.

Nick put his ball on the divot and then walked down the course to the hole. He knelt and looked back up the course, then stood and sighed. He looked at the ground around the hole and began to walk a tight circle around it.

"Bro, just take your shot!" Jake grumbled. "You're playing Putt Putt, not going to bed! Quit walking in circles and shoot!"

"Going to bed?" the cheetah asked.

"Anytime he goes to lay down, he does the same damn thing. ," the raccoon laughed, but his ears were twitching in frustration. "He walks in a circle before lying down and curling up, it's funny as hell. Judy also hates it, but she is after all his long suffering wife."

"Ah come on coon," Nick snapped. "It's a canid thing and I can't get comfortable unless I do it. You just plop yourself down and start snoring, hell I've seen you fall off the couch without awakening."

The fox huffed at him and then took his shot, the ball bounced off the windmill and almost rolled back to the divot. "The wind shifted," he muttered at the chuckling raccoon.

Jake lined his shot up and gave the ball a tap, it rolled through the opening in the windmill and then bounced slightly off the back rail. "You're up again bro," he said with a grin.

The fox gave the raccoon a frown and took his shot. The ball rolled down the course and stopped not too far from the raccoon's. The fox stepped back to let the raccoon take his shot. The raccoon dropped to his knees and ran his paw over the fake grass. "Stop pawing everything and shoot!" Nick said. "You're always pawing everything!"

"I'm a raccoon," Jake objected as he stood and put his paws to his chest. "We have very sensitive paws!"

"Benji you should see this guy eat at home," Nick said. "He washes everything before he eats it."

Before the cheetah could respond, the raccoon said, "It's called dowsing, we're clean eaters unlike you. You just tear, grind, and swallow. All teeth, it gives me the creeps sometimes and makes me want to climb a tree to get away."

"That's because you can't run worth shit," the fox grumbled. "Now take your shot!"

The raccoon lined up his shot, but he stopped and fussed at the fox, "Stop swishing your tail, its distracting!"

"At least my tail is useful," the fox replied. "Yours just sticks out behind you."

"My tail gives me balance," the raccoon said as he made his shot and the ball rolled into the cup. "A raccoon's tail is what makes us so graceful."

"You're about as graceful as McHorn after he's had a snout full," Nick laughed. He putted his ball into the cup.

"What do you mean by that fox?" the raccoon snapped.

"Ah guys?" Ben yelled. "We're holding up the line, so let's let some of these other groups play through."

The two mammals kept arguing as they stepped aside and allowed others to play. The cheetah dug around in his pockets and sighed when he realized he was out of candy. "I going to get something to eat," he said. The fox and raccoon were still fussing at each other and didn't respond.

As the cat ambled down to the snack bar he was greeted by another cheetah behind the counter. "Hey cousin, how are you doing tonight?" the clerk greeted him. "Looks like you've got two live ones with you, have you hustled them out of anything yet?"

"Not much, just three boxes of donuts," Ben said as he walked around the counter to help himself to some candy. "They're too busy arguing with each other for me to work them into betting for something more."

"I take it they haven't figured out your uncle owns this course and you spent most your summer's working here growing up?" laughed the other cat. "The way they're acting tonight, you would think they were brothers?"

"Best friends," Ben chuckled. "I almost feel bad about hustling them, but it's just so fun!"

Huh, looks like they made up!" the clerk observed. Ben looked out of the snack bar and the fox and raccoon were now laughing. After stuffing his pockets with candy, he begin to leave as other cat called out to him, "Hey, I recognize the fox and he's the guy who gave me a ticket! Take him for what he's worth cousin."

The pudgy cheetah flashed him a smile and giggled as he walked towards his friends.

* * *

A few hours later the three friends were sitting at the bar in the nearby Lucky Lindy Lounge, sharing some post game drinks.

"Wait?" Nick exclaimed as he looked at the cheetah in disbelief. "You hustled us out of eighteen boxes of donuts!" He leaned back on the stool and laughed.

The raccoon just shook his head and munched on a pawful of chicken flavored kibble.

"Yep!" Ben said and then he sipped on his drink. "My uncle owns the course and I used to work there when I was younger. I know that course like the back of my paw."

"I should have figured something was wrong," the fox laughed. "Eighteen hole-in-one shots! I just never figured you could or would pull a hustle!"

"Of course, you don't owe me the eighteen boxes of donuts," the pudgy cheetah giggled. "I wouldn't use my friends like that!"

"What about the Gazelle tickets I bet you?" the raccoon asked.

Lifting his drink, Ben sipped it again and then gave Jake a sideway glance before answering. "Oh, no no no, those you still owe me!"

The raccoon put his paw on the cheetah's back and laughed, "I will never underestimate you again my friend!"

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart!" the cheetah laughed. "Now gee, where have I heard that before?"

The cheetah and raccoon looked over at the fox, who shrugged his shoulder and smiled.

Suddenly the room darkened and music began to play as the stage lit up. The DJ announced, "Tonight for your pleasure, we bring you Gazellette!" A gazelle wrapped in scarfs began to dance on the stage to the song Try Everything. She almost looked like the singer Gazelle, but was a little shorter and as she gyrated, her hoofs began to remove the scarfs. The raccoon chuckled as he watched the cheetah almost fall off his stool. Ben's eyes were as big as saucers as he watched the dancer disrobe and he had his paws clenched under his chin as he squealed.

After the dance was over, Jake looked at his friend who still had a look of shock on his face. "That's Beth, I know her from River Street." he announced. Nick just looked at him and shook his head as the raccoon waved one of the bouncers down. "Hey, Harold can you tell Beth I'm at the bar!" The black bear nodded and ambled towards the back rooms. A few moments later the sexy gazelle entered and sashayed her way to the bar.

She walked over and put her hoofs on Jake's shoulder and kissed him on his cheek. "Jake, it's good to see you again! How's Marie doing?"

"She's doing fine," the raccoon replied. "These are my pals, Nick and Ben. Ben's a big fan of Gazelle's, so I figured he'd like to meet you."

The gazelle looked at the cheetah, who was staring with his mouth open and his paws still squishing his cheeks. She reached over and pushed his mouth closed and the patted him on the cheeks. "Nice to meet you Ben," she said in a voice that sounded just like Gazelle's. "I get off work in an hour and maybe for the right price…"

"No!" Jake cut her off. "I guess I should have said my friends are cops."

"Too bad," Beth sighed. "I've never done a cheetah before."

Ben was now making incoherent noises as he stared at her.

"You're cute," she said as she reached over and picked up a cocktail napkin. The bartender grinned as he handed her a pen and she wrote a phone number on it. Folding it in half, she reached over and stuck it down the cheetah's pants allowing her hoof to run up his crotch, making him jump and then moan.

"I've got to take a break before my next act, but maybe you can call me sometime and we can go out just for fun. I like a mammal with meat on his frame. It's good seeing you again, Jake and nice meeting you Nick." Then leaning over she kissed Ben's cheek, "See ya honey."

As she began walking away, Jake slipped her some cash. "We were too far from the stage," he said with a grin. "You're getting better."

She winked at him as she left.

"Your just evil coon," Nick laughed. "Snap out of it Benji! Quit acting like you've never met a hooker before, the Bunco squad brings them in all the time."

The pudgy cheetah wasn't paying the fox any attention as his paw was shoved down his pants digging for the napkin

* * *

Ben bit his lower lip and whimpered, he just couldn't get her out of his mind. He had entered her phone number in his cell phone, but hesitated every time he was going to call. Finally, skewing up the courage necessary, he called. "Hey, who's this?" the female voice asked.

"It's me, Ben," he answered and quickly added. "Jake's friend."

"Oh yes, the cute cheetah cop," she giggled. "You really did call, I was hoping you would."

"I was wondering if you would like to go out this weekend?" Ben hesitantly asked.

"I'm sorry honey, but I work the weekend nights," she replied. "They're my most profitable nights of the week. But Monday or Tuesday nights would work."

They made plans for dinner on Monday night and he nervously met her at the Golden Lotus Café in Little Amir. Their dinner went great and it turned out that not only did she look a lot like Gazelle, she too was a big fan and they excitedly talked all about her songs and the latest gossip about the singer.

When it came time for parting, Ben offered to walk her home, but she declined. "I'm sorry, but in my line of work I have to have privacy." Beth explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Ben replied. "I had fun tonight, thank you for the date." Not sure what to do next, the cheetah bashfully stuck to his paw to shake her paw goodnight.

She grabbed him by his shirt and gave him a passionate kiss. "Call me!" She said as she left the dazed cat standing in front of the restaurant with a stupid grin on his face and a bulge in his pants.

Ben watched her go and tried not to squeal. Then reaching for his phone, he texted Judy all about his date


	19. Chapter 19: Family Obligations

**Chapter 19: Family Obligations**

 **(Part 1 of Family Obligations Adventure)**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Disaster lurks when someone special is taken and can our raccoon save her? Also an important note about this Zootopia world is that gunpowder was never invented. However mammals still have unfortunately figured out ways to brutally kill each other.**

* * *

Marie pressed closer to Jake, he could feel her paw moving up along his leg and it was quite obvious to the male raccoon that she was not interested in the movie. They were snuggled together on the oversized couch in Jake's hotel suite, which was his home for the last year or so since he saved Mr. Big. One of the advantages of the suite was that he had a great selection of movie channels and since he never cooked a day in his life, room service. Although he would have rather gone out, but Marie's ears flattened and she play growled when he mentioned dinner at his favorite falafel stand. _Room service tonight_ he thought to himself and started to figure how to reach the room's phone, which was off the hook, without moving from his girlfriend's embrace. As her paw drew his muzzle towards hers he thought, _I'll think about food later, defiantly much, much later._

Suddenly there was pounding on the door and he could hear Ratzolli yelling in the hallway, "Dammit Jake, answer your cell phone for once."

Jake stumbled off the couch and threw the door open. "What!" he growled at the rat.

Jimmy Ratzolli looked up at the half naked raccoon who standing in the doorway in his boxer shorts and asked, "Gee Jake I hope Marie is here, I hate to think I was the one giving you the boner."

Jake looked down at the rat and blushed as he suddenly realized that his boxers were tented right at the rat's eye level. "Sorry and try to forget you saw that pal," he said as he turned his back to the rat.

Marie was laughing so hard she almost fell off the couch as Jake stormed into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of jeans. Ratzolli waved at Marie and picked up Jake's phone. "Dammit it's off, of course!" he growled.

Walking into the room, Jake just pointed towards Marie and growled back, "Romantic evening, you know. At least that's what it was until your sorry tail showed up!"

"Mr. B's looking for you Jake," said the rat as he handed the raccoon the phone. "Somethings gone down, I have a feeling something bad. I got the call to find you ASAP. It was a good thing me and the missis were just down the street at a restaurant."

Jake turned on his phone and there were several messages from an unknown number, three from Ratzolli, Kevin's personal phone, and a couple from Nick. He called back the unknown number and Mr. Big's voice answered, "Jake, my boy! They took her! They took Fru Fru!"

The raccoon was momentarily shocked and then gathering his wits replied, "What do you need me to do sir?"

"Find her and bring me who ever took her," replied the shrew. "I've sent a car to pick you up and take you to where she was attacked. I am counting on you Jake because you're like a son to me. I know you'll do whatever it takes to protect our family, capish?" Jake stared at the phone as Mr. Big hung up and he gulped.

Spinning around, he charged back into the bedroom to change. He yelled, "Jimmy, invite you wife upstairs, I'll need you to go with me. Someone's kidnapped Fru Fru. A car is on its way, we need to get ready. Call the boys and tell them to start poking around to see if anyone knows why and see what the Inspector knows."

Jake heard Marie gasp at the news. He told her, "Honey you best get dressed, you're going to have company. Sorry about movie night, but I have to go."

After strapping on can of mace to his ankle, Jake pulled on his brown suit pants. He fumbled at the wrist knife's Velcro straps before tightening them enough. He pulled out his taser batons and sat them near the suit jacket. Marie came over and helped him as he pulled on his blue dress shirt and tucked it into his pants. Pulling on his belt, he felt Marie's paws as she placed his favorite yellow tie around his neck. He looked into her eyes and tried to smile as she looped and tied it. Despite the smile, Marie could see the anger in Jake's eyes and she felt the same. Both of the raccoons were trembling in a mixture of fear and anger. Lifting her paws to his muzzle, she gave him a deep kiss. "I know you'll find her, but be careful Sugar. I love you so much," she said as Jake's arms enfolded her and his kiss became more passionate.

Both raccoons heard the suite door open and Ratzolli say, "Hi honey, sorry about this. Welcome to Jake's place."

Breaking their embrace, Jake stared into Marie's eyes and smiled before he said, "I love you too. But you might want to put on some more cloths. You know I like you in that oversized t-shirt, but it's doesn't completely cover your ass and Ratzolli has already seen too much of me tonight." His paw slipped down and pinched her near her tail as she giggled.

Jake picked up his phone again and called Kevin, "Hey big guy are you my driver tonight?"

"Nah, the boss sent me and Maurice to pick up your lady," replied the polar bear. "The whole compound is on lock down. All our families have been brought in and Mr. B wants Marie here too, just in case this is a gang war. Ben and Jerry are right behind us with your car, we'll be there in five."

Jake looked at Marie and said, "You better pack something. Kevin said you're going to the compound tonight. Mr. B's orders and I don't think you should argue."

Opening the door, he saw Ratzolli standing with his wife, Karen. He walked over, knelt and gave her a hug. She was looking up at him with concern and he tried to smile as he said, "Karen, I need a favor. Mr. B has put everyone on lockdown until this get resolved. I want you to go with Marie to the compound tonight when Kevin and Maurice get here. I wouldn't feel right unless everyone that I love is safe."

Looking at Jake, the portly rat smiled and she said, "Sure Jake and if anyone tries to lay a hand on Marie, they'll find out that two polar bears won't be there biggest problem." She then turned to her husband, kissed him and said, "Look out for that bag of fleas, rat-boy."

Pulling out a box from the shelf he put it on the table and flipped it open, Jake motioned to Ratzolli. The box was full of knives, pepper spray, and taser guns. He left Razolli digging through the box.

"Nick, sorry to call you on your private line. I got the call from Mr. Big, are you at the crime scene?" Jake spoke into his phone. "Good, I'm on my way so let Bogo know when he gets there."

There was a knock on the door and he heard Kevin's voice, Jake moved and opened the door. He looked up at the polar bear but before he could speak, his phone rang again. Another unknown phone number, but he answered, "Runnel Security, this is Jake."

"I didn't do it," said the voice over the phone. "I've already called Bartholomew and told him my people don't hit family members."

"I'll take you by your word Mr. Catpone," replied Jake. "But, any ideas who might?"

"Nah, none of the families work that way. This seems to be from the outside," replied the voice. "I've told my people to stand by in case you need help."

"I may take you up on that sir. Thank you," said Jake. "Oh, you might want to double check Scaresse, I don't trust him he seems…too ambitious."

"I do that," was the reply and then the line went dead.

* * *

It took them awhile to arrive at the crime scene, numerous police vehicles were scattered along the streets as their limo arrived and members of the press were already waiting. A black bear in a ZPD uniform moved to stop Jake as he slipped under the yellow police tape. "Please step behind the line sir. You're not allowed in here," the bear said.

Jake looked at the bear's name badge which read P. Jackson and said, "I sorry Officer Jackson, please radio Chief Bogo that Jake Runnel is here. I believe that he is expecting me and my associate."

The bear's eyes slightly widened when he suddenly recognized the raccoon and he replied, "Sorry, we were expecting you. I should have recognized you from the television. You did a great job finding those kits and with the helping stop that Feline Distemper outbreak. If you two will follow me and please don't touch anything, it's a crime scene."

The blast had thrown the large black limousine onto its side. There was a large white sheet covering the body of what was a polar bear. "Real mess we have tonight can't believe something tossed an armored limo over like this," the bear sighed. "And both those bears shot like that. Kind of reminds me that as a black bear I sometimes think myself too big to challenge, but…well you know."

Smiling up at the officer, Jake replied, "I was told once that fate chooses our path. But, if you become afraid of living, you won't have much of a life to live. Just be who you are and try to do your best, right."

The bear smiled and said, "I guess you're right…thanks!"

As the bear ambled away Ratzolli rolled his eyes and laughed, "Did you hit every cliché you know?"

"Shut it rat-boy," Jake sighed.

"Runnel, do you have any idea what the hell happened?" Chief Bogo roared as he was walking towards them. Judy was right behind him. "I sure hope to hell we don't have a gang war starting."

Looking up at the towering cape buffalo, Jake shook his head and sighed, "All I can tell you is that my….ah…contacts have indicated that this isn't a gang related kitnapping. We're not sure why anyone would do this. I can't see anyone trying to shake down Mr. Big, which would not be too smart. I would not rule out vengeance."

"Agreed," Bogo sighed as he rubbed his neck with a hoof. "Give them a rundown, Hopps-Wilde."

Ratzolli suddenly spoke up, "Ah Chief you're going to get a call on your private cell phone from another associate of ours, who I think you know. He wants a favor."

Bogo looked at the rat as if he was going to say something, but suddenly his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he answered, "Chief Bogo…Robert, I thought…yes…that's not procedure, you know that…well not really, but…okay…we need to talk after this…okay…okay… I'll have him do that…promise."

The cape buffalo looked down at the raccoon and actually smiled, "So you know the Inspector?" Then he turned to Judy and said, "Get your partner over here now."

As Judy ran to get Nick, Bogo looked at Jake and he did one of his infamous half smiles before telling him, "All this time I thought you were a genus, but it turns out your just working with one."

Jake shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hey, I'm management we just take the credit for other mammals work." The cape buffalo just shook his head.

When Nick arrived, Bogo told him, "Take Runnel's phone and go onto Muzzletime and go to the crime scene. Follow the other party's instructions without comment, only answer any questions you're asked and let us know if you pick up any unusual scents."

Jake saw Nick grimace as he unintentionally placed a paw over where he had been shot years ago. "Are you going to be alright?" he whispered to his friend. Nick just gave him a halfhearted smile and took the phone. Jake looked down at Judy, whose eyes showed concern as they followed her husband. He placed his paw on her shoulder.

A few moments later, Bogo returned with his cell phone and put it on speaker. He nodded at Judy to take notes. The voice on the phone was elderly, but strong. He said _, "Military grade chemical cartridge detonated under the limousine to blow it over. Not sure why it didn't crack the plates…Both bears were shot with illegal high velocity pellets. I would suspect they were least a 45 caliber, but we won't know until the autopsy. They were fired from the southeast at a 40 degree angle, which would be from the right corner of the 122 Third Street building. Adrian, can you get Wolford up there to sniff around, he still has the best nose in the K9 Unit? A CO2 cartridge was used at close range to blow the window out of the limo…We're looking at military grade gear… Wilde any scent yet?"_

Nick's voice responded, " _I think I do smell strawberries, cigarettes, and I'm not sure but there's_ _a familiar musk that someone was trying to cover up. Hey, Wolford smell here! Yeah, that's right it smells like an excited skunk."_

The original voice came back on, _"That's what I was afraid of Adrian. Let me make a call and I'll contact Jake if I get an answer."_

Judy looked at Jake and asked, "Who was that?"

Bogo cut in, "No one you need to know Hopps-Wilde and don't you tell her Runnel."

Jake just groaned and thought to himself, _like that's going to happen. Judy is going to be after me until she finds out. Lion, another secret I have to keep from my best friends._

The raccoon felt that just standing around watching the CSI teams work, was useless. He was sure all they would do is confirm what the Inspector had already deduced. So he started to look over the building from which the shooting was supposed to have occurred, casting a thief's eye about as he sought a means for the attacker's escape.

 _The fire escape is the most practical way to get to the roof_ , he thought to himself. But as he approached the ladder, it showed signs of rust confirming that it had not be lowered in years. Leaping onto the top of a trash bin, he launched himself across the ally and grabbed hold of the ladder. I creaked terrible loud as he landed, drawing both Judy and Bogo's attention.

As he deftly scaled the ladder toward the building's top, the sound he made was still quite noticeable to everyone around. _So, we can scratch this off as being the avenue of escape,_ he mused. Reaching the rooftop he smiled at Wolford and Nick, who had just reached the roof by the building's stairway. He stood on the railing, not moving as they watched him.

"I know guys, don't compromise the crime scene. So I'll wait along here while you do your thing," he greeted two policemammals. Wolford just grunted at him and began sniffing the rooftop. Nick smiled and shook his head.

Continuing to stand on the fire escape landing, Jake concentrated on the rooftop. As for exit, there was a tree on the backside which anyone could easily climb down. With all the noise upfront, no one would be watching the rear. Since the alleyway leads unimpeded to the back of the building, it would be easy for the assailant on the ground to meet the shooter back there to leave.

"It would make sense for the shooter to gain access by the stairway during working hours and wait up here until the ambush. He or she then could use the tree outback to exit. The other assailant could have hidden on the ground, snatched Fru Fru and fled though the alley," he said to the officers.

Wolford looked up at him and said in an aggravated voice, "Nice theory raccoon, but now let the professionals do their work and we'll let you know what we find."

About an hour later, Wolford and Nick reported the findings of their search and they had come to the same conclusion.

"Now what," Jake ask Ratzolli.

"It's now gumshoe work, door to door with questions, looking at any cameras in the area and you know cop stuff," replied the rat. "The kind of crap that bores you Jake."

Jake's phone rang. He looked down and saw it was another unknown number, "Runnel Security, this is Jake."


	20. Chapter 20: Savage Allies

**Chapter 20: Savage Allies**

 **(Part 2 – Family Obligations)**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 **It's time for Jack Savage and Skye to show up and will our heroes save Fru Fru? Will our raccoon even survive this chapter?**

* * *

The Dingo Bar has been closed for several years and was supposed to be deserted, but Tails reported that his infrared scanner showed two mammals inside. Light was peeking through the boarded windows as Jake approached the door, but instead of entering he slipped by and worked his way behind the building until he found a space between the boards that was wide enough for him to crawl through. Silently he approached the barroom, hiding in the shadows. Sitting at the bar was a tall slender jack rabbit with striking black ear markings and impeccably dressed in a tailored black suit. On the other side of the bar was gorgeous white arctic fox in a sexy dark blue dress.

"Good evening, Mr. Runnel. The front door would have been easier," the rabbit said as he turned to face the raccoon. "Please old boy come in and join us for a drink."

Jake stepped into the light and walked to the bar. Taking a seat next to the rabbit, he smiled at the fox and said, "Are you our bartender tonight?"

Returning his smile she replied, while pouring him a glass of Scotch, "Just this once Mr. Runnel."

"By the way, how did you do on River Street a few weeks ago?" he inquired. "I never forget a tail, especially one who seems desperate to get me to hire her."

As the rabbit started to talk, Jake held up his paw and said, "It's rude to interrupt when I'm talking to a lady."

"So you think I'm a lady," the fox said as she leaned forward while resting her forepaws on the bar.

"Sure who wouldn't," Jake replied leaning forwards towards her. "So what would I have gotten for my money or were you just going to …ah…pump me…ah...for information."

The fox leaned closer and sighed, "I guess you will never know."

Jake leaned even closer until their noses almost touched, "too late now?"

"You missed your chance Jake," the fox almost whispered.

"Then may I ask you one favor," the raccoon whispered back.

"No promises, but you can ask," she whispered.

"Can you ask your friend to let me finish my drink before he kills me?" Jake asked as he sat back.

"We're not here to kill you," replied the hare. "We're here to help."

Jake looked down at his glass and said, "I'm at a disadvantage here because you know me, but I don't know you."

The rabbit laughed and offered his paw, "The name is Savage, Jack Savage."

Jake shook the hare's paw and turned to the fox and asked, "And who might you be calling yourself tonight?"

"Just call me Skye tonight," she replied as she gave him another dazzling smile.

Lifting the glass of Scotch he saluted her, "To the lady who tried to steal a thief's heart." Sipping the drink he smiled, relishing its taste. "Not bad Mr. Savage," he commented.

Jack held up the bottle of 18 year old Skyfall single malt and said, "A favorite of an old associate, but we're not here for cocktails are we Mr. Runnel?"

"So who took my friend and how do I get her back, Mr. Savage?" asked Jake.

"We can tell you who took her, but we don't know where," answered the hare as he shoved a manila envelope towards Jake. The raccoon opened the envelope and pulled out two photos of skunks. "The male is Renaldo LePew, one of the world's most dangerous mercenaries. He's killed three of our agents along with dozens of other victims. He cold, calculating, and merciless, but he has never resorted to kitnapping before. His specialty is close in combat as he is a master of the blade. The female is Sarah Winstead, a psychotic killer who gets her jollies from the kill."

"Okay so we've got a killer and a crazy, just what we needed," said Jake as he tossed the photos on the bar. "What do you want from me?"

"Simple, you find them and we will kill them old boy," smiled Jack Savage.

Jake looked the hare in the eyes and said, "Simple and to the point. Frankly, I don't care what happens to those two because they're dead anyways. I just want Fru Fru back."

As he stood to leave, Jake suddenly turned to the fox and asked, "So what did you want from me when you tried to seduce me a few weeks ago?"

"We didn't want to know anything. We were testing you to see if you would qualify to join our little organization, but you failed," Skye said as she approached Jake and placed her arms around his neck. Leaning closer, she whispered into his ear, "You have too many commitments, an agent can't have so many entanglements. He must be willing to do whatever is required to fulfill the mission. For the record, I'm envious of your lady."

Twenty minutes later, Jake was standing in the street with Ratzolli. His phone rang and he answered, "Yeah Tails…you lost them…not surprised…thanks anyways."

* * *

In a cheap motel in the Rainforest District, two skunks dressed in dark clothing burst into the room. They startled the two warthogs dressed in biker clothing, who were watching a movie. After regaining his composure, the larger biker asked, "Well boss did you do it?"

The male skunk tossed a small cage to the warthog and smiled, "I had to gas her Chopper, just a little to shut her up. She's you problem now because I have other things on my mind. Just make sure she's kept safe and no games."

Grabbing the door to the adjourning room, he shoved the female skunk in and she immediately began stripping. He slammed the door behind him and snarled as she stood there naked. Engulfing her in his arms he began to kiss her, but she bit into his shoulder. He shoved her onto the bed, flipped her onto her stomach, and forced apart her legs. She laughed at him as he began to unbuckle his pants and growled, "It's time to teach you who the alpha male is."

In the next room, Chopper turned up the television's volume to cover the grunts and snarls from the adjoining room. He looked at the other biker and sighed, "There they go again! I just hope that she doesn't get so excited she sprays this time."

Many hours later the motel manager, an elderly armadillo, looked at the photos that had just been faxed to his office. He slowly picked up the phone and called the number provided. A female ocelot answered and he said, "This is Henry at the Starlight Motel. Please tell Mr. Catpone I think I found the skunks."

* * *

Jake looked at Ratzolli after he finished his call with Catpone, "Now we know where she is, so who should I tell Bogo or Savage?"

"Look Jake, what do you really know about those two?" replied the rat. "You call them and this goes south, you'll not only have Bogo to contend with but also Mr. Big. Do it by the book, and it goes wrong then the ZPD is on the hook...maybe"

"I really would hate to take an ice bath," Jake sighed.

"Why don't you just call Mr. B and tell him what you got? Let him decide for you," Ratzolli offered. "He's got people more qualified then you Jake to handle these matters."

Jake thought it over and finally agreed that that was the best plan and called the arctic shew. After much conversation, Mr. Big decided that the ZPD was the best choice. He did not trust Savage and could not mobilize a team of his own mammals to arrive in time. Jake made the call to Bogo and explained to him the situation, about the skunks, and their whereabouts. He did not mention his encounter with the mysterious Jack Savage and his partner Skye or reveal who his informant was.

Just before dawn, the SWAT Unit launched their raid. They ambushed the kitnappers as they were leaving the motel. Both of the warthogs and the female skunk fell in a hail of tranquilizers, but LePew escaped into the nearby jungle. Despite a massive mammal hunt, the skunk eluded capture.

Jake rode in the ambulance with Fru Fru to the Rainforest General Hospital. She was suffering from exhaustion and dehydration. As they rode, he held his phone so she could speak to her overjoyed father, but she was disappointed when they could not find her husband Antonio. After they arrived at the hospital, Jake refused to leave her side as the doctor's checked her condition. He found himself standing in the room's corner staring at the wall as they undressed her and put her in a gown.

"Aren't you the gentalmammal, Jake?" Fru Fru laughed as he stood there with his back turned. The raccoon's ears blushed, causing her to laugh harder. Once she was decent, he sat by her small bed and held her paw until Nick and Judy arrived with Chief Bogo. Judy burst into the room and despite the presence of her boss, ran and hugged the raccoon. Then pushing him out of the way, she sat down and took Fru Fru's paw.

Leaving Judy and Nick to take her statement, Chief Bogo waved Jake out of the room. As he stepped out of the room, Bogo was confronted by Kevin and Maurice who were walking down the hallway. The cape buffalo looked at the two polar bears, who were tensely looking at him. Jack stepped forward and said, "Ah guys, glad my special security team finally made it to the hospital. I want you two to keep close to the door at all times, right?" Maurice looked a little confused, but Kevin smiled and nodded.

As the polar bears passed by, the Chief looked down at Jake and said, "Your guys? Sure they are Jake."

"Hey Chief, with everything that is going on with my life nowadays, I need a little extra muscle!" Jake said. "Getting back to just doing plain old security upgrades has become boring. You know after saving the city's cats, finding lost kits, and now a missing shrew. Maybe I should branch out."

Bogo just looked down at him and sighed.

Suddenly the raccoon jumped as his phone went off. Looking at the caller ID he muttered, "Shit I may need that extra security now, I forgot to call Marie."

Bogo gave a crooked smiled as he heard the raccoon answer the phone, "Hi honey. I'm sorry, I should have called earlier. Guess what, I'm with the Chief and he hasn't found anything to arrest me for yet."

After being thoroughly checked out by the doctors and after Judy had finished taking her statement, it was agreed that Fru Fru could go home. Jake joined her for the limousine ride back to the mansion and compound in Tundra Town. They arrive to a scene of great joy, as Fru Fru's kits swarmed her and she hugged both her father and mother. Jake noticed that Antonio had finally been located and was taking great pains to be seen as doting over her every need. But to the raccoon, it just seemed too artificial.

Finally after Mr. Big and Mrs. Big stopped kissing and hugging him, Marie launched herself into Jake's arms. Suddenly they both were engulfed in Koslov's huge embrace. Everyone laughed as he carried them both indoors. Mr. Big insisted that they both spend the night at the compound and made Jake promise that he would stay for breakfast before returning to town for debriefing by the police.

Jake was overwhelmed by the opulence of the large bedroom. Although it was especially made for medium sized visitors, it still had a bed which could sleep an adult polar bear. The maid had drawn a bath for Jake and after he slipped on a bathrobe, she took his clothes for cleaning. After looking at the bubble bath, he walked back to the bedroom and took a condom out of his wallet, poured two glasses of wine, and returned to the bathroom. Slipping into the bathtub he moaned as the hot water engulfed him. "Hey Marie" he called out to her, "Could you help me with something in here?"

As she entered the bathroom, she saw Jake sitting on the side of the tub and her eyes noticed the cause of his discomfort. Giggling, she stripped off her clothes and pushed him back into the tub and sighed, "Your one randy raccoon tonight, Sugar."

Later that night the two lovers held each other close and they drifted off to sleep in the oversized bed. Marie nodded off to the sound of her sleeping raccoon's purring.

Morning came too soon for Jake, as he awoke at his habitual predawn hour. Quietly he slipped out of the bed and rummaged around for a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt that would fit him. Finally dressed, he crept to the door and padded outside into the hallway. He nodded to the security guards, who were watching the monitors, and stepped out into the darkness of the garden. He knew that the perimeter of the ice garden was a half mile and he began his morning run.

Half way through his first lap, he saw something out of the corner of his eye and twisted as a knife flashed by him. He spun and instinctively took a Red Panda style martial arts defensive stand as the skunk stepped out from behind a shrub and growled at him, "Now you die coon!"

Jake was fast, his paws moved to block the skunk's attacks, but LePew was a professional and he battered the raccoon's defenses down. Slash after slash left Jake reeling and bloody in the dark. Jake tried to yell for help, but knew by the time anyone arrived he would be dead.

Shifting to the left, Jake suddenly realized the skunk had faked his move. The knife came up swiftly and he felt a tearing pain as it entered his gut, knocking the wind out of him, and he fell to his knees. The jubilant skunk stepped behind him, pulled his head up and placed the knife to his throat. He heard LePew whisper, "You're the first raccoon I've killed, congratulations Runnel." Jake didn't answer but instead he just stared wearily at the setting moon.

Before the skunk could slice the raccoon's exposed throat, another figure stepped out of the shadows. Jake heard a pop of a high powered air pistol and the skunk fell backwards. As Jake pitched forward into darkness, the last words he heard was Jack Savage's voice, "Sorry about that old chap. The mission is what counts, but I hope you make it."


	21. Chapter 21: A Raccoon Trapped

**Chapter 21: A Raccoon Trapped**

 **(Part 3 – Family Obligations)**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 **Our raccoon survived, thanks to Savage. But he may be trapped by two visitors, but does he really want to escape this time? Also he learns that he may have to make another more dangerous choice.**

* * *

 _Jake looked around and he stood alone on the dirt trail. Tall trees surrounded him as he smelled the fresh morning air and listened to the birds singing. His ears picked up the sound of rushing water just around the bend, but he stared back at the trail behind with a feeling that he was leaving something important undone. Instinctively he began to walk towards the water, the source of all life for a raccoon. Suddenly the path was blocked by a larger raccoon, who appeared both young and ancient at the same time. He had an earring made from beads and feathers, which was much like the one's worn by many of the coyotes. The black band of fur around his eyes looked almost burned on. "Where are you going my little one?" the raccoon's gentle voice asked. "It's not your time to cross the river yet. Did not my brother_ _Apesi, promise my little Thief a reward? Run back home little one, you haven't received what you are due."_

Gasping for air, Jake awoke from the dream and blinked at the bright light. Slowly he focused on the hospital room's ceiling. He tried to sit up but a great pain shot though his stomach. Lifting his left paw he felt wires and tubes. A large gaze pad was covering most of his arm and he could see large chunks of fur had been shaved. He felt something familiar was holding his right paw down. He slowly moved his head, licking his dry lips, and saw Marie slumped over in a chair. _Oh, that's right I'm in the hospital_ , he remembered, _surgery for the knife wound_. Lying back, he tried to recollect what happened. He could remember fainting and then someone yelling for him to wake up and talk to her. When he opened his eyes and he thought at first the arctic fox was Skye. Then he heard her shouting that he was going into shock. Tired he closed his eyes again and fell back to sleep.

It seemed like eternity before he awoke once again. Marie was looking at him and whispered, "Good afternoon, Sugar." He yawned and tried to move, but the pain was too great. "Don't move I've called the nurse to let her know you're awake."

"Hey buddy," a familiar red fox in his police uniform stepped behind Marie. "You plan to sleep all day?"

"What the…uhnn… who the hell let you in…fox," Jake finally mumbled.

Nick smiled and quipped as he placed his paws on his chest, "It's the uniform, who could say no to such a dashing specimen as maw?"

Marie squeezed Jake's hand and his eyes moved to her.

"I heard that you've finally awoken Mr. Runnel, how are you feeling?" asked a deep kindly voice. Jake looked towards the door and a large moose was standing in the doorway. "Let's see if we hear anything from below."

The doctor was joined by nurse, a white snowshoe rabbit in purple and pink hospital scrubs. She smiled at Jake and said, "Afterwards, it's time to change those dressings. For modesty sake anyone leaving had better go now."

Nick rose to leave but Jake mumbled for him to stay. Instead he sat back down and continued to text Judy, trying not to gasp at the sight of how bad his friend looked as they rolled the sheet back. Fighting back his urge to try to say something witty, which was his coping mechanism during stress, he just looked on with sad eyes. A tremor ran though his belly as he remembered the pain he was in after he got shot.

Marie stepped out of the way, she had seen this all before having almost never left Jake's side since he was moved from the ER room. The only times she left him were when Nick or Judy were there to sit with him, then she would walk down the hallway to cry. She walked towards the window and sighed, causing Nick to jump up and walk over to her. Silently, he put his arm over her shoulder and hugged her closer as they both stared out the window.

"Sly fox trying to..ugh..steal my girl," Jake moaned. The two turned to look at him as he offered them a weak smile.

"I'm a one bunny fox an you know that," chuckled Nick.

The moose was gingerly moving the stethoscope around Jake's stomach and signed with relief, "Ah, bowl sounds…gas…music to my ears. Let's check back in a little bit later and if things continue, then we'll take out the tube out of your nose and get you some broth to try. Until then, you can suck on some ice chips for the thirst. If everything goes okay, then tomorrow I want you to get up and move around to stimulate your bowl functions and get you blood circulating."

As the doctor excused himself, Kevin was standing in the doorway. "Jake, you've got visitors who are insistent on seeing both you and Marie," he said. Just as he finished speaking a portly middle-aged female raccoon in a pink and green checkered dress pushed passed the polar bear and slipped into the room. She was quickly joined by a slender raccoon of the same age wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. He had a pair of wire rimmed glasses perched on his muzzle.

"Mom! Dad!" exclaimed Marie, "What are you doing here?" Her eyes went wide and her muzzle fell open with shock.

The older male raccoon looked down at Jake and said, "Son, you look like you fell into a chipper shredder machine."

"Oh, Fred just leave the poor boy alone and get the box from the waiting room," said the female raccoon as she picked up Jake's chart. "Stab wounds and a perforated small intestine, haven't seen a coon this messed up since your Uncle Billy got in that pub fight with those possums. I hope this isn't a common occurrence with you Jake. I would hate to think your one of those unreliable types, being that you're mating my daughter."

Jake looked astonished and turned to Marie and whispered, "You told her?"

Mrs. Millbrooks chuckled, "I wasn't born yesterday city boy and a mother can tell these things, even over the phone on Muzzletime. It's just the way you two looked at each other. But I hope you two are being careful, I don't want any grandkits born until after the Mating Ceremony."

"Mooommm!" Marie wailed.

Nick smiled and started to slip towards the door. "Where do you think you're going 'Mr. I'm a police fox'?" Mrs. Millbrooks said. "I would assume since you don't have a pen and pad out, this is a social call and not work."

Jake chucked weakly and said, "Mrs. Millbrooks…uh… this is my...ah...best friend Nick Wilde." The raccoon winced in pain.

The female raccoon took Nick's paw and shook it. Nick was surprised in the amount of strength she had, almost crushing his paw with her grip. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Millbrooks and I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances," he said to her.

"Did you get him?" Mr. Millbrooks asked as he entered the room with a box. "Don't look at me like that fox, you're his best friend. Did you get the guy who carved Jake up like this?"

Nick grimaced and answered, "No sir, but he was killed the morning he attacked Jake by an unknown party."

"Not to talk bad about any mammal, but maybe that's for the best," Mr. Millbrooks replied as he shook his head. "To cut the boy up like that, he must have been a real sadist. At least we know he won't be around to hurt anyone else. Oh well, here's those berries you asked about Marie. First of the season's crop and I also brought you a couple of jars of Miss. Emily's persimmon preserves."

Nick's eyes went wide at the sight of the blueberries and his mouth watered, "Judy said the crop at her parent's farm in Bunnyburrow wasn't due until next month."

Mr. Millbrooks placed four containers of blueberries on the table and looked at Nick, "So you must be the fox who mates the rabbit, all the coyotes were talking about you. As for the berries, the Lake Country is further south and our crop comes in about a month sooner."

Marie smiled and finally hugged her father, "Thanks daddy." Then turning to Nick she smiled and said, "Three of the cartons are for you and Judy, I figured one each and another because you'll eat one before you get home."

"Thanks," mumbled Nick as he already had a mouthful of berries.

"Maybe I should have brought a crate or two just for the fox," laughed Mr. Millbrook and then he turned to Marie. "So we're going to hang around for the next few days or so until Jake is up and about. I figure your brothers can bring in the harvest without this old coon. Why don't the two of you come down to the farm for the Harvest Moon Celebration this fall, which would be a perfect time for your Mating Ceremony? That is if the boy does the proper thing first."

"Daaaddy!" Marie began to wail again.

"Honey, would you and Nick..uhn… show your mother around the hospital for a while? I think it's time for me to have a talk with your father," Jake weakly asked.

After everyone else left, Mr. Millbrooks sat in the chair that was near Jake's bed and looked him in the eyes, "So talk boy."

Jake tried to swallow, but he was still so thirsty. He rasped out, "I've known your daughter for almost year now and yes, I know it's improper by tradition that we have mated without your permission. My father is deceased and I have no family to have come to you to bargain for her hand. I can only tell you that we deeply love each other and what is mine is hers. I am asking both your forgiveness and permission."

Leaning back in his chair, Mr. Millbrooks smiled and said, "Can't blame you for the mating without doing the asking me first thing, I did it with her mamma before we had permission from her daddy. I know you city coons do things differently than we do down country. So what do you bring to my daughter, any land?"

Jake weakly shook his head, "I don't own any land, I even live in a hotel. A very nice one at that, but I can only offer what money I have in the bank. I think its somewhere around a million or maybe two million dollars or maybe more, I can have Manny give you a proper sum in the morning."

The older raccoon almost fell out of the chair, "Two million dollars! What the hell do you do boy?"

"I own a security consulting firm," said Jake as he licked his dry lips. Then he hesitated and added, "Before we go any further, I've served time for burglary. But I've given up that life and everything I've earned has been legit."

"Yeah, I saw that ZNN show about you leading the search to find those kits on Bell Rock and the reporter said you were supposed to have been pardoned," replied Mr. Millbrooks. "Besides you wouldn't be the first of our family to spend time in jail and most of the coyotes who work with me have been there once or twice. As long as you've cleaned up you act, I won't hold it against you. So I grant you my permission."

Mr. Millbrooks spit into his paw and watched as Jake tried to spit into his. Finally he offered the younger raccoon some ice chips to moisten his mouth enough to do so and they shook paws.

Standing up, the older raccoon looked down at the younger raccoon lying in the bed and smiled. "I still want my daughter to have her proper Mating Ceremony or what are you city folks calling it now? Oh yeah, a Marriage Ceremony," he said.

* * *

It took Jake almost a week before he could leave the hospital, during that time Marie and her mother made plans for the ceremony. Jake had put her parents up at the Siltson Hotel, near the hospital during their stay, explaining he got a company discount and he also made sure he was billed for the room. He also arranged for Kevin to drive Marie and her parents around Zootopia and show them all the tourist sites. After Marie's parents left and Jake was discharged, he found the two of them hustled away by the polar bears back to Mr. Big's mansion and compound at the shrew's insistence. He wanted Jake to continue for at least two weeks more of physical therapy at the compound. When Jake attempted to object the shrew just held his paw up and said, "Family takes care of family."

As they were getting ready for dinner one evening, Jake walked over to Marie and hugged her, "Sorry about your job honey. I'm sure that they had to let you go after all this time, it's been weeks."

Marie smiled and placed her paw on his cheek, "Well actually, I'm on an indefinite leave of absence. As it turns out a couple of Mr. Big's companies are the accounting firm's biggest clients. So, I'm on the books in an advisory capacity."

Stretching out on the bed the raccoon flexed his arms towards the ceiling, "I know how you feel since it turns out Ratzolli and Tails are wizards with running the business. The company is making more money with me not being there, then when I was. I've turned into a figure head to be trotted out when they need to impress a client. Washed up and not even thirty."

She sat down on the bed and ran her paw across his chest, the fur on his belly was just starting to fill back in fully and giggled, "Well we can always retire and become coons of leisure. Maybe buy a little farm in the Lake Country, say a couple of hundred acres and raise apples and kits. My parents would love that."

Quickly changing the subject, Jake asked, "What do you make of Antonio?"

Marie laid her head down on his chest and replied, "He's hot and cold with Fru Fru, I'm not sure they get along anymore, but he knows she's his meal ticket. I'm pretty sure he's jealous of you and your relationship with Mr. Big and a lot of the staff. Most of bears don't seem to like him much, especially Koslov."

"Yeah I think I need to watch my back when he's around, my raccoon senses are tingling," Jake joked.

"Oh, so now you have superpowers Sugar?" Marie giggled.

"Just enough to make you squeal and squirm at night," he answered with a grin. As she tickled him he said, "Careful now don't break your coon, I'm still tender in some places."

"Shut up Sugar, you talk too much," Marie whispered as she kissed him.

Jake had to apologize for their tardiness in attending the before dinner cocktails. One of Mr. Big's associates, an artic wolf named Boris Snarloff, sniffed the air. He then smiled and winked at the two raccoons.

After dinner, Boris sought Jake out as they were having coffee in the library. He quietly spoke to him, "I like you Jake and it's too bad you're not the boss's son. He's not getting any younger and one day he will leave the family with a choice to pick a successor. A lot of us are concerned about Fru Fru and especially Antonio, but they are heirs to the blood. Only one of royal shew blood can run the Family."

Jake smiled and replied, "Well, I'm not of the blood nor do I have any interest in that part of his family's business. I'm just a family friend and that's all I want to be."

Boris shook his head and sighed, "You are part of the family, well his family. So let me warn you Jake, because one day you will have to choose so be very careful my friend."

Jake watched as the wolf walked away and sighed and thought, _maybe I should tell Marie that a family farm is looking better by the minute?_

Sitting in his chair to the right of Mr. Big, Antonio watched the raccoon and his look was of poorly concealed malice. Koslov looked down at the little shrew and just watched.

Later that evening when everyone had left, leaving Mr. Big and Koslov in the study alone sipping on brandy. Koslov quietly spoke, "Bart, I know we've already talked about this, but Antonio worries me still."

The shrew held up his paw, "I know but he is still family, my daughter's husband. Unless he tries to hurt her or the kits, or tries to overthrow me, we will let him be for now."

"It's not Fru Fru or the kits that I'm worried about Bart," replied the bear. "It's what he may do to Jake."

Bartholomew Big looked up at his best friend and sighed, "He touches Jake, he dishonors the Family and I will no longer protect him."

The bear smiled and chuckled, "Let's hope Antonio remembers I owe Jake the debt of a life for a life."


	22. Chapter 22: A Day Out With Foxes

**Chapter 22: A Day Out With Foxes  
**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Jake takes Nick and Finn out for lunch and tells them a little story about a past heist which didn't turn out the way he expected.**_

* * *

Finnick gulped his beer and laughed, "Damn Coon you did what?"

"I told you, there I was hanging upside down over the bed on a rope and my clothes were caught on these old fashioned iron barbs they used to call Romeo Catchers that were inside the skylight," Jake continued the story. "I didn't come this far into the heist...excuse me I'm sorry, Officer Wilde...the alleged heist to turn back now. So I slipped off my pants and underwear, leaving them hanging on the barbs and dropped to the floor butt tail naked. I knew what I was looking for was inside the large dressing room, so I crept in and disable the alarm. Now there was the typical wall safe on the far side of the room, but I also knew this mark had to have another safe for his less legit items. So, I looked around and found the second safe above the closet door."

Jake paused as he sipped his beer and crunched on some salmon flavored kibble, before continuing his story. "Anyways, I climbed up the shelving near the doorway and straddled the door with my hind paws on each side and began working on the safe's lock. Suddenly the door flies open, the light comes on, and there stands a cute cheetah in a security uniform with a drawn taser. She is standing there face to face with my …ah... front tail and she is so startled that she drops the taser.

Nick laughed as Finn leaned further forward and asked Jake, "Then what did you do?"

"What any gentlemammal would do, I dropped down in front of her, picked up her taser, handed it to her, apologized, and ran like hell into the bedroom for the rope," Jake explained like it was an everyday occurrence.

"You tried to outrun a cheetah, are you crazy! How far did you get?" Finnick exclaimed.

"To the bed," Jake laughed. "It tuned out she was in heat and so when she caught me, she finished undressing me with her claws and let's just say cheetahs are not just fast runners. Afterwards, I help her clean up, reset the alarms, climbed back out and got my clothing untangled, reset the outside alarms, and walked home."

"You didn't take anything?" the small fox asked.

"I didn't want her to get in trouble, now did I?" Jake answered with a smile.

Earlier in the day Jake decided to treat Nick and Finnick to lunch at a chicken joint near Dogtown called the Big Cluck Diner, which was highly recommended by Wolford. Judy, Marie, and Fru Fru were having a girl's day out and so he decided this was a great time to go there. He rented a fancy white convertible and had it delivered to his hotel, where he and Marie were meeting Nick and Judy. As the delivery driver handed him the keys, he tossed them to Nick.

"You're going to let me drive this, cool!" exclaimed Nick.

"You've got to bro, because I never got my license!" Jake laughed. "I never needed to drive anywhere and when I did, let's just say it wasn't my car but was allegedly borrowed." Judy rolled her eyes and huffed at the raccoon.

"What? I know you two are cops, so I'm just trying to keep things not incriminating or is that unincriminating?" Jake said.

Judy looked at him and said, "Unincriminating is not a word, Jake."

Marie smiled at Judy and giggled, "I won't be happy if you arrest my boyfriend again, that seems to be a bad habit of yours."

Nick honked the horn and yelled, "Let's go raccoon, Finns waiting!" He was grinning like a pup playing with a new toy.

The restaurant was a forty five minute drive, just out a town. But since the Bell Rock Rescue, as the media was calling it, the mayor had to deliver on her promised pardon for Jake. Especially after it came to the public's attention during a follow up story by ZNN's ace reporter Jack Zipper and now Jake was free of his previous life's legal entanglements. Jake knew Finnick from his years on the street, but they only passed by each other since Jake's line of work was not something Finnick preferred. He did seek out the small fox once when he was looking to get back at Nick for conning him out of a couple hundred bucks, but Finnick sent him packing by threatening him with a baseball bat and the promise to, " _Bite your face off_."

The diner was an old, but clean building off of Highway 66 near an industrial park. Being that it was the weekend, they were about the only customers. The waitress was an attractive middle aged coyote named Karen who wore a traditional ceremonial earring in her right ear and a beaded medicine bag around her neck. While taking their order, she kept giving Jake a strange look. At least until Finn began hitting on her, then she just smiled at the little fox and flirted back to the amusement of everyone at the table.

As they finished their beers, Jake waved to her to bring another round. The coyote poured the beers and brought them to the table. "On me boys," she said and then turning to Jake she added. "I know you, you're The Thief. "

Jake's ears flattened down and he apologized, "I've given up my past life and gone straight."

The coyote laughed, "NO, THE THIEF! You know as it was said, _A_ _Thief would come, steal the enemy's thunder, and usher in a new era of change for the children of Apesi, the First Coyote."_

Finn looked at him and asked, "So now you're some mystical beast who's come to save us all?"

Jake looked uncomfortable, and began rubbing his neck. Nick started to laugh and finally said, "I think whatever he supposed to do, was already done without him even knowing. So he's just plain old Jake again. "

Jake admired Karen's medicine bag and asked, "Hey Karen, you know that coyote medicine bags are now a hot trend in the stores and I was wondering if you know anyone who could make one for my girlfriend?"

Karen smiled and said, "I make them all the time to sell to the stores. I would be honored to give you one."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want you to do that. But can I commission you to make a bag? I want it to be a reminder of our first night at Howlers Mountain," Jake replied. Howlers Mountain was the name the coyotes gave to Bell Rock.

Karen pulled out a card and wrote her phone number on the back. "Give me a call and we'll talk later, "she said. "Just don't let this little fox get my number. My husband is the jealous type and makes ceremonial knives for a hobby." Finn mumbled in his beer as everyone laughed.

Finally the food arrived and the diner special was a breaded deep fried chicken patty burger, with melted cheese and a poached egg on top, along with a side of fried potatoes. The foxes immediately began to devour their sandwiches with gusto. Jake took a bite and decided deep fried chicken really was not his thing. So after cutting his sandwich in half, he shoved it towards the two predators who quickly gobbled it down.

Licking his chops, Nick grunted, "That was a great sandwich, good choice."

"Hey Karen!" Jake yelled to the waitress. "We need two more sandwiches and could you bring me an egg salad sandwich please."


	23. Chapter 23: New Meets Old

**Chapter 23: New Meets Old**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Marie finally meets Jake's River Street hooker friends as they throw the couple a Wedding Shower. Marie learns something about Jake. Mr. Big gives Jake a present for saving his daughter's life.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jake?" Marie objected. "I know that they're old friends of yours, but I really don't want to get my eyes scratched out by a wildcat."

"Oh come on, I've already spoken to the ladies about you," Jake laughed. "Meredith was so excited that she practically knocked me over with hugs and kisses, she even organized this Mating Shower. Now how many other lucky girls do you know have showers thrown by hook…ah…ladies."

"I wish we could have invited Judy. Having her here would sure make me feel better," Marie sighed.

"Oh that would just sit real well with ZPD's Internal Affairs! They still have a vendetta against poor Nick," Jake replied. "Also, how would the ladies feel about having a cop around?"

"Say stud, how many of these ladies have you slept with and should I be jealous?" snapped Marie.

"Just Trudy, Candy and Meredith," Jake laughed. "Sheela is so much bigger and I think she intimidates me somewhat, so we never did it."

"Okay, okay and when did stop your paid entertainment Sugar," Marie asked as she arched her brow.

Jake stopped and thought for a moment, "It was during the Feline Distemper outbreak, I went to go check on Meredith, Sheela, and Jerry. I got to their house and everything was fine, but Meredith was bored and well...one thing led to another and the next thing I knew it was morning. Now that I think of it, I never paid Meredith. I've only had social visits since then, being that I'm a one girl guy now."

"Oh Jake, you say the sweetest things," mockingly cooed the female raccoon. "At least I think that supposed to be sweet, right Sugar?"

They finally arrived at their destination, the Silver Spoon Diner. On the diner's marque was ' _Congratulations Jake and Marie'_. As they entered, most the restaurant had been roped off with police tape and there were balloons all over the place. Marie blushed and giggled, when she realized the larger balloons were actually inflated elephant size condoms.

"Jakie!" Meredith squealed as she started to jump into his arms, but suddenly she stopped and gently hugged and kissed him. He looked down at the wildcat and kissed her cheek, relived that she hadn't knock him over and aggravated any of his recently healed wounds.

Shoving him gently aside, the wildcat rushed over to Marie and hugged her. Releasing her embrace, she stepped back with her arms crossed and looked the raccoon over from head to foot and back again. Finally she smiled and said in her native bough, "Well aren't you the pretty little miss. No wonder I lost the poor boy to you!"

Marie giggled and hugged the wildcat again, who pulled back with a grin and laughed, "And don't go thinking I'm that kind of cat, little miss. If you'll be wanting a threesome, talk to Trudy that's her specialty."

Marie's ears blushed and she mumbled, "I didn't …ah…didn't." Everyone began to laugh.

The shower was a success and since mid afternoon was breakfast for most of the ladies, Sal the diner's owner, served several quiches, vegetarian tarts, and smoked fish. Mimosas were served, even though the diner did not have a liquor license.

Marie sat back and marveled at the diversity of mammals Jake knew. The room was filled with well wishers and many others were stopping by to congratulate them both. Ratzolli with his wife Karen, Tails with his latest girlfriend and several of his other employees were there. But there was also several street ladies, including one who looked exactly like Gazelle, and of course, Meredith, Trudy, Candy, Sheela, and Jerry. There were shop owners, exotic dancers, taxi drivers, motel maids, and of course ex-cons...all who had their _"Jake stories"_ to tell her. The gifts were a wide mixture of normal shower gifts and the very unusual.

Jake laughed as he watched his fiancée blush, she was looking through a book that Jerry had given them which showed exotic sexual positions for medium sized animals. The ladies were crowded around her and he heard several comments from the crowd, such as " _done that…that looks uncomfortable… oh, that's my favorite...don't try that with a wolf, you know the knotting thing…"_ His ears flattened back as he heard Meredith comment, "Oh, I did that with Jakie…and that one too…he's very flexible!"

Marie looked up a Jake, who was now blushing and raised an eyebrow at him. Smiling, she turned to the wildcat and giggled, "Just how many of these positions have you and Jake already done?"

Jerry laughed at the raccoon's panicked look and gently slapped him on the back. He was saved from further embarrassment when a large Rhino in a prison guard's uniform entered the diner. Jake looked up and smiled, "Well look who's here everyone, Officer Rhinoski!" Several of the party-goer's ears drooped at the sight of the Rhino.

"Can't say I've missed you coon and glad you haven't been by to visit lately," the rhino said looking down at the raccoon. "You always were a pain in my tail."

Grinning Jake laughed, as he slowly hopped up on a chair, and shook the big mammal's paw. "Never change do you big guy? By the way, thanks for teaching me how to bring down a rhino. It came in handy a few years back."

"Yeah, old Ronnie Charger is still pissed with you, but he's not going anywhere for at least twenty more years. He's toned down his threats against you after he was visited by some fellow inmates who know a certain shrew and surprisingly also another group who know a certain jaguar," the rhino replied as he shook his head. "Since that damn ram got sacked for his abuse of you preds, the new warden is much more professional and by goes by the book. So things have gotten much better."

Walking over to the table, where Marie was sitting and looking up in awe at the large uniformed Rhino, he smiled and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a pair of pawcuffs, which were really arm braces welded together, he tossed them on the table. "Congratulations little miss, I thought you might enjoy these," he said and then laughed at the puzzled look on her face and continued. "Those are the only pawcuffs invented that your raccoon can't get out of, I had them made especially to use on him when he was in prison. Since it looks like he's going to stay out of the slammer, I figured you might need them more than I ever will."

The whole room burst out in laughter as Jake's ears dropped and his muzzle fell open.

"You're getting a real gem for a mate," the Rhino continued. "Did he ever tell you the story about the poor teenage inmate that our former bigoted warden hated because he was a fox? He had the tod tossed in a cell with a member of a warthog biker gang named Chopper and the boar used to beat the poor thing just for fun. We weren't allowed to stop it, but Jake had enough one night and somehow picked the lock to his cell and snuck over to the fox's cell. He picked that lock and beat the warthog mercilessly. When I made my rounds again, I found the fox asleep in Jake's cot and your raccoon curled up on the floor."

Jake smiled and said, "Thanks big guy for not turning me in for that or I'd still be in prison. Hey whatever happened to the pup?"

The rhino shrugged, "He made parole a couple days after you did and they later reduced his charges. Last thing I heard he went back home to the country, I guess he had enough of the big city. Chopper is back again, seems he was involved with the kitnapping of a certain shrew's daughter. We had to lock him up in solitary, just to keep him safe."

Ratzolli chimed in, "Tell him Jake sends his love, we were the one who tracked him down and turned him into to the ZPD. Also, let him know that his former boss is now taking a dirt nap and if he tries to screw with our friend he'll be joining him." There were murmurs of approval from the crowd.

The rhino smiled, "I'll let him know. I'd heard that the skunk cut you up pretty bad Jake, it's surprising you lived. Also, I heard that he was shot dead by someone, who just happened show and up at the right time. Word in the prison is that it was the ZIA." Suddenly the Rhino looked at his watch and cussed, "Shit, I've got to go." Reaching down he ruffled the fur on raccoon's head and said, "Keep clean Jake, I don't want to see you again, at least not at the job."

Not long after the big Rhino left, the party wound down as most of the participants had to go to work for the evening. Hailing a taxi, the two raccoons climbed in with bags full of presents. As they were being driven back to the hotel, Marie dug out a certain item, held it up, and marveled. "Meredith gave me this so if I'm ever frisky and you're away, well you know!" the raccoon said. "She had it custom made from memory and wouldn't you know, she got the shape and the portions just right." The taxi driver snickered as the male raccoon's ears blushed.

* * *

A few days after the Mating Shower, Jake and Marie had spent the day at Mr. Big's Mansion and when they left to return to the Regency Hotel, Fru Fru insisted that she join them. She claimed that she had some mysterious business in Sahara Square. Maurice was driving the armored limousine along with Kevin and they were followed by another large SUV with four additional polar bears, a precaution. Mr. Big was insistent that Fru Fru should have additional security whenever she left the compound.

When they arrived at the hotel, Richard, the hotel's manager greeted the party and was all apologetic to Jake, "I'm sorry Mr. Runnel, there's been a problem with your room and I hope you won't mind that I moved your things to another room until repairs can be completed?"

Walking the raccoon into the elevator, Richard glanced back at Fru Fru, who was in Kevin's large paw, and Marie, all three were grinning. Jake sighed and just walked beside the manager, the raccoon was still hobbling a bit. Richard pulled out a room key card and passed it over the scanner to allow access to the top floor, where the two special penthouses were located. Jake looked at him and raised an eyebrow in surprise. Exiting the elevator the middle-aged gazelle directed the party to the City Suite and opened the door. Jake allowed Marie and Kevin, who was still holding Fru Fru, into the room first and then followed them into the large luxury suite. "Surprise" yelled Fru Fru, as she hopped excitedly in Kevin's paw. "This is your new home. I hope you like it because Marie, Richard, and I have been decorating the suite while you were recovering at the compound. Daddy and I wanted to reward you for saving me from that awful skunk and his gang."

Jake stood there with his muzzle open in shock. The suite was huge, although it was laid out for medium sized mammals. It had a main sitting area that had two couches, lounge chairs, and a large television in an oak entertainment center. There was a full sized kitchen and an antique oak wood bar, which was fully stocked. Next to the kitchen was a dining area that would seat eight. Off of the sitting room was a private den with teak bookcases and a rosewood desk. There were two bedrooms with polar bear size beds and oak dressers. Each bedroom had their own bathroom with oversized Jacuzzi tubs, showers, water closets, a walk in closet, and a make-up area. Floor to ceiling windows looked out to a full length veranda with outdoor seating and a dining area.

As they walked out onto the veranda, they were greeted by Judy, Nick, Ratzolli and Tails. Tails was insistent to show Jake the security features for the suite, which ranged from the wooden doors having steel cores and full impact security glass in the widows which could withstand a 50 caliber military pellet. The den had a surveillance system that covered all exterior areas, elevator, and also a state of the art full steel safe. He boasted that it took him five attempts to make it so it was even Jake proof.

A few minutes later, with his head still reeling from all the surprises, Jake walked back inside and over to the bar to pour himself a drink. Richard had the hotel's chef layout a banquet for everyone, along with sangria wine and beer. As he stood looking at the bar, he noticed a bottle of 18 year old Skyfall Scotch and a note which read _Glad you made it old boy, enjoy! Jack & Skye. _ Opening the bottle he poured a small amount into a glass and made a mental note to have Tails look over the security again.

"You are one charmed raccoon," Nick greeted him as he came back outside. "You have all this, but best of all you've got this charming fox as your best friend."

Jake smiled at the red fox, who was wearing his signature green silk tropical shirt and tie, and he said, "My pop always told me, find a job you like doing, a loving mate, have kits, and you will be happy in life. He should have also said, the love of good friends...even if you're best friend is a goofy looking fox."

Nick tried to look offended as he threw his arm over his friend's shoulder and laughed, "With words of wisdom like that, no wonder your rich and I'm still just a poor lowly underpaid flat foot."

Judy smiled as she watched her husband and his best friend as they were leaning on the veranda railing and now looking silently out at the park below.


	24. Chapter 24: The Road to Recovery

**Chapter 24: The Road to Recovery**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Things are not quite right with our little raccoon, so can his best friend Nick help him? What is Bogo's surprise? Fru Fru and Judy want to help Marie buy her wedding dress.  
**

* * *

The red fox and raccoon were quietly sitting on a park bench across from the hotel, enjoying the sun warming their fur as they watched the afternoon crowd. Finally, Nick sighed and looked over at his friend, "You've been off your game today pal."

The raccoon yawned and stretched some, before covering his face with his paws and wearily replying, "I just haven't been sleeping as well as I used to, you know a new place and such. I guess that I'm also getting a little jumpy in my old age."

"That happens," Nick replied, but he sounded a little nervous as he continued. "Jake, I haven't told you much about what happened after I was shot. I found myself slowly falling apart, angry not only at the kit who shot me, but also with myself. I kept telling myself that I should have done this or seen that, I was a seasoned trained professional cop and still I walked into the situation like a rookie. When I started lashing out at Judy and the other guys, that's when Bogo put his hoof down and made me go to counseling. It made a world of difference for me, but honestly, I am still fighting the mental demons even today. Hell, just watching what you're going through…well it revived some old feeling and I've started back in counseling again."

The raccoon stared out into the park and growled, "I don't know, it's just I was so…helpless, he tore through my defenses like I was a little kit. I know the martial arts, but I kept making mistakes…I was useless. He sliced me up, pushed me around and there wasn't a damn thing I could do! Dammit, Nick I should have died that morning and I would have if it wasn't for Jack Savage."

The fox winced at his friend's pain and tried to smile, "Look Jake, you need to talk to someone to work through this. It's tearing you from the inside out. I know what I'm talking about, trust me."

Jake looked down at his paws, they were tightly clenched in anger. Slowly he closed his eyes and sighed, trying to calm his mind like he was taught by the elderly red panda he called Grandfather. But no matter how he tried, the memories of that morning kept battering their way back into his mind. He jumped slightly, as he felt his friend's arm slide over his shoulder to pull him closer. Slowly the tears began to run and he cried.

Nick looked down at his friend and sighed, "Its okay Jake to let it out and then let's find you someone to help."

It took the raccoon almost half an hour to regain his composure, he felt both embarrassed and mentally drained by the time he stood up and began to walk towards the hotel. He slipped on his sunglasses. "Hey Nick," he asked. "Don't tell anyone, not even Judy, about what just happened…okay?"

Nick looked at him with a small smile, "when you're ready, I'll let you tell her yourself. Although she is a police officer and has probably already figured this out."

"She is a sly bunny bro," Jake said with a sad laugh.

The fox just smiled and answered, "Yep and that's one of the reasons I love her."

* * *

A week later Jake was sitting in Chief Bogo's office. He had come to ask the chief to do something for him, but was already sure that the answer was going to be no. He only came because Marie kept asking him to do so. The cape buffalo was unusually calm as he examined a file close to his face, seemingly ignoring the raccoon. Finally he spoke, "So how's the counseling going, Jake?"

Jake was startled to hear Chief Bogo not only ask him this question, but also that he had called him by his first name instead of his last which was more usual. Looking up at the large mammal he asked, "How did you know?"

Bogo sighed, "I'm a cop and like all cops, we see bad things and quite a few of us have had bad things happen to us. If we're smart, we talk to someone who can help. I practically had to arrest Nick to get him to go. Usually his witty banter is enjoyed by the other officers, but after he was shot he became snide and cynical. It took him time to get back to his normal charming self, much to my chagrin. Why do you think that I always give Judy and Nick off three of four days so she can go home for a festival? She's naturally an emotional mammal and needs to recharge herself in order to cope. Surrounding herself with hundreds of her family for some reason does just that. Besides, I really loved to see the fox's face the first couple times he found out they were getting to go. It was actually kind of funny, but I guess he's used to it by now and I caught him smiling last time."

Placing down the paper, Bogo looked at the raccoon and continued, "We've know each other for four or five years, if you count all those times you were hauled in for questioning and the time we finally arrested you. During these past few years, frankly you've impressed me for a twenty something year old mammal, but you were still so full of yourself. The only reason I didn't slam the door in your cocky face all those years ago was because of your father."

Jake looked at him confused and asked, "You knew my father?"

"Not directly," the Chief of Detectives sighed. "My partner and I worked his case. I know you spoke with Sam after the accident. He and I were the two detectives that tracked down the hit and run driver, you know the judge's wife."

"Who got only six damn months of probation for killing my Pop," Jake growled. "They let her walk because she was prey and only killed a stinking pred, it was typical."

"I know…I know," Bogo sighed. "Six months not because she was, as you called her… prey, but because of whom she was. She was a member of our city's upper class society and she was a prominent judge's wife. Did you know it was her only son who shot Nick? By that time, this city had changed for the better. The Night Howler's case, followed by the controversy of Nick and Judy's marriage, had begun a healing that was long overdue. By then, his daddy could not keep him from serving jail for shooting not only a police officer, but shooting him because he was the city's first fox cop. He was the first mammal to go on trial for a hate crime against a predator. Hell, when I started as a beat cop, we were expected to ticket some mammals for showing too much teeth in public. I can remember ticketing a wolf for yawning on the bus, thank the Lamb those laws are long gone."

"There still are a lot of bigots," Jake grumbled. "Look at the way they treat the coyotes."

The cape buffalo looked at the raccoon and asked, "Or the way you just spoke about prey, and that coming from the mouth of a mammal who's a close friend with a rabbit?"

Jake's ears folded down flat and he looked at the floor for a few moments before finally sighing, "Yeah, it's tough to change after spending your life having been despised because of the way you were born, hating is always easier then forgiving. I don't know how Nick does it? As a fox, he's had it a lot worse than I ever did."

Bogo gave a frown and asked, "So quit sitting there looking like a rookie and ask your question. Wait let me guess, you came here to ask if I would let Nick and Judy off to attend your Mating Ceremony during the week of the Fall Harvest Moon Celebration? I've heard Nick moping because he's got to work and he's right he has to work, so sorry the answer is no!"

Jake looked down at the floor again and just said, "Thanks anyways, Chief."

Surprised at his answer, the cape buffalo asked, "No fight, you just give up? How about at least asking me why?"

Almost kit like Jake whined, "Why?"

"Ha!" Bogo almost laughed and answered, "Because I'm sending them to the Lake Country for training that week with a specialist. Now, what they do on their time off is their own business, not mine and I don't care. Don't go telling those two about it, because I want to surprise them both during tomorrow morning's meeting in the bullpen. Judy is also being promoted to Sargent and Nick is going to be promoted to Detective. Judy is going to be the head of our new Cold Case Squad."

Moments later, as Jake was walking past his desk, Clawhauser called him over and asked, "Well aren't you all smiles today Jake! Sorry Nick and Judy are out on assignment, do you want me to let them know that you were looking for them?"

Jake was grinning as he looked up and laughed, "Hey Ben, do me a favor and don't even let them know I was here."

* * *

There are four major holidays in Zooptopia and most of the Mammal World. The moon holidays which are dedicated to the Great Lion, are the Sower's Moon in the spring and the Harvest Moon in the fall. The two sun holidays are dedicated to the Great Lamb and are the Summer Solstice and Winter Solstice. Some species have other holidays, such as the coyote's Howler's Moon, which celebrates the first full moon after the Winter Solstice. There is also the Hollow Moon, which has an older sinister name of the Hunter's Moon. This is the first full moon after the Harvest Moon and is a night when kits dress up for trick-or-treating and ghost stories.

Both the Sower's Moon Festival and the Harvest Moon Festivals are traditional holidays for evening Mating or Wedding Ceremonies. As the date grew closer, both Jake and Marie became more excited.

Fru Fru insisted that she and Judy both go with Marie to pick out an appropriate dress for the ceremony. She and Judy wore white wedding dresses, but Marie had to keep telling them that a traditional raccoon mating ceremony was much humbler and, weather permitting, was held outdoors around the huge Harvest Moon bonfire. The ceremony was then followed by dancing, singing, and feasting afterwards until the early hours of the next morning.

Finally, Marie broke to them that she already had her dress and it was at Nick's mother's apartment where the vixen was preparing it for the big day. So they had Fru Fru's limo take them to Vivian's humble apartment in Happy Town.

As they entered her mother in law's apartment, Judy was surprised to see a wildcat already there. The cat sprung from the couch and hugged Marie.

"Thank you for coming over for the final fitting Meredith," said Marie. "I need someone from the old country to make sure everything looks right." She then stepped into the bedroom with Vivian to get dressed.

"So you'll be the boss's, boss's daughter I'll take it then?" asked the wildcat in a lilting voice. "And you'll be the rabbit cop?"

Fru Fru looked up at her and asked, "Do I know you?"

"I don't think a lady like you would be hanging around River Street, now would you?" Merideth laughed.

Judy snickered at Fru Fru's momentary confusion.

About that time Marie came back in and she was wearing a full length white lace dress with a dark blue skirt bodice, the bodice was fastened with three ties. Judy and Fru Fru both sighed at the dress.

"The dress was my mother's and her mother's before her," Marie said with a smile on her face. "Vivian made the traditional bodice."

Marie spoke up, "It's grand, for sure lass. You can't see any of the repairs to the lace and the bodice is perfect, with dark blue being your family's color. Except for the bodice ties, everything is correct."

"What's wrong with the ties?" Vivian asked, looking perplexed.

"Oh, they're just there not tied right, that's all," said Meredith as she unlaced and retied them. "It's called the Lover's Knots and your mum will tie them before the ceremony."

Judy looked at the knots, "those look awfully complicated and how do you untie them?"

"That my dear is the wedding night challenge for the groom," laughed the wildcat. "It supposed to teach young lovers patience."

"Does it work?" asked Fru Fru. "They're like a puzzle and I can't see two lovers being patient that long on a wedding night?"

"I don't think most do. But she'll be wearing a dress and his pants have a zipper and a button, so…," Meredith giggled.

The room filled with feminine laughter.


	25. Chapter 25: Railroad to Happiness

**Chapter 25: Railroad to Happiness**

 **(Part 1: A Raccoon's Love)**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **A train ride leads to a problem which might derail the raccoon's marriage plans. A history lesson and a friend await Jake in Marie's hometown.**

* * *

A few weeks later, two raccoons, a rabbit and a fox boarded the train south from Zootopia to the Lake Country. It was an overnight ride, leaving an hour before sunset and arriving in the early afternoon of the next day. Since Judy and Nick were traveling as official representatives of the ZPD, they wore their uniforms. Nick was proud of his wife's new sergeant strips and had started to call her " _Sergeant Carrots_ ", until Jake reminded him that was the name of a video game character. The ever so frugal ZPD had reserved both officers coach seats for them to sit and sleep in. Jake, being not so frugal, had reserved a two neighboring cabins. He did not want his friends to be inconvenienced by the overnight ride.

Marie giggled when Jake realized that the both cabins had bunk beds and reminded him that this would work out better, because they were supposed to abstain from sex ten days before the ceremony. She had even moved into the second bedroom at their suite and started wearing pajamas. After two days of sleeping alone, she discovered sometime during the third night, that Jake had slipped into her bedroom and slept at the bottom of the bed. When she confronted him about it the next morning, he just yawned and after giving her her a silly grin, complained that he was lonely. That night she moved back into their bedroom, although she insisted on wearing her pajamas. By the fourth night she abandoned her pajama tops, so she could feel his fur against hers. She was relieved that he never pressured her to remove her bottoms, although she could tell a certain part of his body wanted her to do so.

Jake insisted that they eat their dinner aboard the train, reminding them it was included in their fare, and the dining car was rather nice.. They sat in the upper section, which was for small and medium sized mammals. The views from the windows were spectacular, with the sun setting into the mountains to the west. After dinner, they went to the observation car and drank coffee, while nibbling on the desert fruit tray that Jake had ordered and talked late into the night. Nick was pleasantly surprised early in the evening when a young fox tod came up and told him that he wanted to be a policemammal when he grew up. He rewarded the young admirer with a Junior ZPD police badge sticker. As they retired to their bedrooms, Nick was thrilled that both he and Judy could fit together in the lower berth. They both quietly snuggled together and giggled as they listened to Jake in the room next door complaining about having to sleep alone on the upper berth. Marie hushed him by reminding him they could share the lower bunk on the ride home.

Around sunup the next morning, the cabin attendant arrived with fresh coffee from the dining car and slowly everyone began to clean up for the new day. The shower and bathroom faculties were down the hallway, so it took some time for everyone to bath and groom. Finally, the two couples made their way back to the dining car for breakfast. As they ate, Marie pointed out some of the sights along their route. She reminded them that the Lake Country was a much older than most of the small towns which became encompassed into modern Zootopia. When Jake asked why it was called the Lake Country, she told them the legend was that there was once a great kingdom that stretched throughout the land and was a shining example for all Mammal Kind. It was ruled by a great noble king, who brought justice to the kingdom. But within a few generations after his death, the kingdom had become corrupted and arrogant. They warred on their neighbors and fell into depravity, even enslaving and eating their own people. Finally the ancient gods had enough and sent the rains to punish the kingdom, drowning much of the land and leaving the area dotted with ponds and lakes.

The train station in Warrenton was a more modern structure then the much older buildings in the village. Like Bunnyburrow, a large section of the village was given over to agricultural purposes with storage buildings and gain silos. Across the river, on a hill overlooking the village were the ruins of an ancient castle. "We call it Caer Cwningen and it was the scene of several great battles, with the last being during the Great Rebellion. That revolt failed to reestablish the bear who some claimed was the last true king," said Marie.

Nick was staring at a huge bronze statue of a black bear in ancient armor and Judy read to him the plaque on the base, "Artorius Pen Draig of the House of Arth."

"He is also called Arthur the Dragon and was the warlord of the twelve houses," spoke an elderly but firm voice from behind them.

All four turned and looked up at a tall elderly red deer, who was impeccably dressed in a three piece brown tweed suit with a green tie. He was leaning on a cane and smiled at them as he asked, "So, these must be my two new charges, Sergeant Hopps-Wilde and Detective Wilde?"

Both Judy and Nick saluted the hart, who smiled and commented, "We will not have any more of that my friends, I am retired from the force and serving only as a consultant." Bowing to the police officers, he continued, "Robert Oakley at your service."

Judy looked him in awe as she said, "You were the department's last Detective Inspector before you retired and you're somewhat a legend."

"A legend who was forced into retirement perhaps," chucked the Inspector. "Now Mr. Runnel, where are your manners? You have not introduced me to your charming companion."

"Not that you don't already know me Mr. Oakley," Marie giggled as she stepped forward to hug the tall hart. He leaned over to take her in his arms.

"Welcome home my dear and thank you for your invitation to your Mating Ceremony," he replied. "It gave me an excuse to return to the Great Oak Woods to visit my family again, I have been too long absent."

Jake stepped forward and shook his paw, "I'm glad that you could join us Inspector and that you were able to convince Bogo to train these two for the next few days in the Lake Country."

The Robert Oakley looked at the raccoon and laughed, "Chief Adrian Bogo and I have a long professional relationship and it did not take too much convincing. As for the training schedule, we are going to work that around more important business, such as your ceremony."

Judy looked at him perplex and asked, "So we aren't really training?"

The Inspector sighed and replied, "Of course we are sergeant and your first lesson is learning patience. Now if you and Marie will take a couple of hours to look around the village and perhaps visit some of her other friends, I have need of Mr. Runnel and Detective Wilde. Gentlemammals, if you would please join me over at that picnic table we have some work to do."

As they sat down at the table, the inspector reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black notebook. Looking at Jake he sighed and spoke, "Mr. Runnel, your family is from the Northeast near Beaverdale. Your father and his only brother are both deceased. Therefore, you are the last male of your direct line and this is going to pose a problem with the ceremony."

He held is paw up before Jake could ask why and continued, "Tradition in these parts hold that the groom must be presented the oldest member of his family and your direct male family line ends with you. Therefore, we must find an alternative if the ceremony is allowed to continue."

"What kind of alternative?" Nick asked.

"Good question sir," continued the hart. "First Mr. Runnel, your friends with the House of Big, have you ever sworn loyalty to him officially? Perhaps kissed his ring?"

Jake looked alarmed, "No and he has never asked me to do so."

"Excellent," smiled the Inspector as he returned to reading from his notebook. "Detective Wilde you are the last male of your family line, correct?"

"My father is dead and as far as I know he had no brothers. My grandparents are also all deceased, it's just me, my mother and of course Judy," answered the fox.

"So as the sole male survivor of your branch of the House of Wilde, you are the head of that family," the hart continued. "As the head of your family, you can bond Mr. Runnel, his household, and his heirs to your House, abet as a junior Sept. You will serve as the head of his household during the ceremony."

Jake looked at Nick and shrugged.

Nick smiled at him and said, "Okay Junior, who's your daddy now? Carrots and I always wanted kits."

The Inspector held a hoof to his snout, "It does not work that way…of course, the Nick Wilde sense of humor that Adrian warned me about. Now let us go the magistrate and make this legal."

After the legal document was drawn up by the village's magistrate, an elderly grey rabbit who insisted on wearing his formal black judicial robes as he had Jake and Nick sign three copies of the formal Bond of Mammalrent between the House of Runnel and the House of Wilde. He then stamped both with a great big wax seal. Giving two copies of the bond to the Inspector and the other he filed in the village records. Finally satisfied he hopped off the bench and gave Jake a huge hug and congratulated him on his upcoming Mating Ceremony to "sweet little Marie."

As they were waiting in the village pub for Marie and Judy to return, Nick turned to the Inspector and asked him a question which was perplexing him since he arrived, "Inspector, this village is named Warrenton, so I thought it would be overrun with rabbits but the magistrate is one of the few rabbits I've see so far."

The elderly hart sipped his ale and smiled, "After the Great Rebellion, the local Houses were outlawed and their land was seized from them by the law. These lands were resold, mostly to sheep lords from outside of the region who wanted the land only to grow additional gazing crops and so they forced out most of the mammals that lived here. This was called the Great Clearances, because families were driven away and their homes burned. We still have songs and pipe tunes about those times. Finally the land played out and when the wool market financially collapsed, the land was abandoned. By then they were only a few native families, such as mine who are the Wardens of the Great Oak Forest, who remained. Later the abandoned land was resold by the government and resettled, that's when Marie's family obtained their farm. They've been farming their land for only a little over two hundred years.

Jake leaned back and replied, "I guess that would explain why so few of the mammals in the village have a bough in their voice. I have a friend, a wildcat named Meredith, who has a very pronounced accent. She says she is from the lands near Warrenton."

The Inspector laughed, "The wildcats are from the coast further south of Warrenton, its more inhospitable country. They were one of the few families who were never subdued by the government. There's an old saying in these parts that goes, 'Touch not the cat, but with a glove!"

After Marie and Judy joined them in the pub, the Inspector announced that the two police officers and the groom were going to stay at his family's home. Marie was picked up by her brother John in his old beat up pickup truck and the remainder of the party was driven by the hart to his family's ancestral home deep in the mysterious Great Oak Forest.

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

 ** _My apologies to my Scottish, Irish and Welsh ancestors and readers for the abuse of their language._ _Clans Macpherson_ _,_ _MacBean_ _,_ _Mackintosh_ _,_ _MacGillivray_ _of the famous_ _Chattan Confederation_ _, also called the Clan of the Cats, all have a wildcat on their crest and use some type of motto similar to "Touch not the cat but a glove". The Great Rebellion and the Clearances were all historical tragedies._**


	26. Chapter 26: Odd Happenings

**Chapter 26: Odd Happenings**

 **(Part 2- A Raccoon's Love)**

 **Author's notes:**

 **Strange mysterious things can happen in the Old Country leading to a revelation that surprises both Nick and Judy.**

* * *

The next morning, there was just enough of the predawn light to illuminate the trail and just enough for Judy start her daily run. When she had awoken and dressed, she then tried to wake Nick up to join her. The fox just mumbled something at her, turned over and fell back asleep. She didn't bother Jake in the nearby bedroom, knowing that he would be in the same condition as her husband. The night before, the two had joined the Inspector, his younger brother Brian, and Brian's son Charles for a sampling of many different types of hard apple ciders and then they broke out the whisky.

As she ran, she could feel the cool rich dark soil under her paws. Her path took her past fields of rye and winter, forage for the family during the winter. There was a garden with cabbages, potatoes, and greens next to a small orchard of apple trees. She sighed with some trepidation as the path left this more civilized world and entered into the darker woods beyond. Overhead the trees were splendid with their red, yellow, and green leaves of fall. She could hear the tickle of a nearby stream and strained her ears for any sound, a primal urge of caution went screaming through her mind. Finally she abandoned her forced bravado and stopped to turn back towards the brightening light of the sunrise.

Turning, she looked up into the sky with its reddish blue hues and sighed. Then suddenly her hazel eyes spotted something unusual looked down at her from a branch in the oak tree above, something small and faintly glowing yellowish green. Tilting her head she stepped closer and rubbed her paws over her eyes because what she saw did not look like a small bird or a large moth, but a tiny white and greenish creature with a tail, ears, and wings. She drew even closer to the branch and then the creature took wing and flew into the dark woods leaving a sparkling green trail in its wake. _What the hell was that_? She thought to herself and then shaking her head, she began her run back towards the house.

The early morning sun shone on the old stones of the ancient mansion before her. It was a two story building with a slate roof and off the main older structure were several additions that had been built over many generations to give it an overall u-shape. This was Dewy Rose, the ancestral home of the Oakley family, Wardens of the Great Oak Forest. The walls were covered with climbing rose vines, which although not in bloom this time of year the still green leaves helped soften the grey stones behind them. Sunflowers, asters, and golden rod, and many other fall flowers bloomed in the gardens that led to the grand entry. Slipping through a side door she quietly padded back to her and Nick's room, then grabbing a towel she went down the hallway to the bathroom to shower.

The morning sun was shining bright into the kitchen and Nick had his sunglasses on as he sat and pushed his oversized spoon though the huge bowl of porridge. "Let's not do that again," he muttered to his host, who was staring blankly at the wall. Jake just mumbled, not wanting to move his head, which was lying on the table.

"So uncle, once again you and da overdid it with the drink," said a middle aged male stag in a cheery voice. "Look what you did to these two, they're a disgrace to mammal kind and poor da could not even get out of bed to eat this morning. Ma took him up some porridge because she says it will calm the stomach. Judy would you like more apple juice or maybe a cup of coffee?" Then walking over with the coffee pot, he refilled his uncle's cup and then Nick's cup. Looking at Jake's cup, he shook his head because it was still full and had gone cold.

A squeal and laughter echoed in the hall and two young male bucks and a female fawn barged into the room. The boys slammed out the kitchen door, but the young girl scrapped her chair up to the table. Jake finally lifted his head and slowly began to drink the cold coffee. As the young fawn began loading her bowl of porridge with apple clunks and nuts, she nosily sipped on her juice causing Nick to wince. Her great uncle just looked and her and finally smiled, "Good morning Cindy"

Cindy giggled at the elderly deer and gave him the kind of smile that only a six year old fawn can give. "So Miss Judy how was your run this morning?" she cheerfully asked "I heard you didn't go too far into the woods, was it too dark?"

Judy's ears went up and her nose twitched as she looked at her and asked, "Were you up already and how did you know I didn't go too far in the woods? I thought your bedroom is in the back of the house?"

"Oh, Rollo told me. He went to watch you run," she replied. "I think he likes you and Mr. Nick."

"Who's Rollo dear," asked her father.

She smiled and shoved another spoonful of porridge into her mouth before finally saying, "He's a fairy of course and my friend."

The room when silent and all heads turned to look at the sweet innocent fawn. Suddenly her uncle dropped his coffee cup and muttered, "Lamb preserve us all, she sees the gentle folk! Grandma was the last to claim to do that."

"Rollo said he saw you and Mr. Nick last night in bed. He said he has only once seen a bunny and fox do that before and it was a very long time ago," She continued. "He's pretty old, although he looks real young."

"Rollo saw Nick and me snuggling through the second story window?" Judy carefully said as her ears were beginning to blush.

"No, I think he said you two were trying to make a baby," Cindy continued. "Oh and he says Mr. Jake purrs when he sleeps and calls for Miss Marie."

Judy covered her eyes with her ears and blushed even more. Jake was now fully awake and along with Nick they were gawking at the girl.

Finishing her bowl, she hopped down and said, "That was good daddy!" Then she ran out the door into the garden after her brothers.

Her father looked at her as she left the kitchen, before he turned and looked at everyone at the table. Then he bolted towards the stairs yelling, "MA! DA! "

* * *

Hours later the family and their friends were sitting in the parlor. "What should we do Da? Should we call the doctor?" Charles asked in a panicked voice.

Though the concerned murmurs, a voice spoke up. "We do not tell anyone," said Robert as he handed his brother an ancient looking book. "She is the first female of our line to live in Dewy Rose for three generations. Her great grandmother and her mother before, all claimed to know the fairies. They all lived to have fruitful and normal lives. Your great grandmother said it was a blessing that only the females are able to see them. Perhaps we should start to realize that there is more to this world then science can explain."

"Like a young coyote who speaks to the moon, right guys?" said Jake. "I mean come on! Annie knew things that she shouldn't. For example, that we would find those two lost kits and even sent her cousin those warm ponchos to wrap them in when we did."

Finally it was agreed that they would just watch the young fawn closer and let he talk to the fairies.

A few moments later Jake felt his phone ringing, looking down he realized it was Marie. With all that was happening he had forgot to call her earlier. Walking into the hallway he answered, "Sorry, honey things were hectic this morning…I didn't forget you…We had too much to drink last night and I was a little off this morning…no everyone's okay…I miss you, can I come over….I know I'm not supposed to see you until tomorrow night…I know…say hello to everyone…I love you…no I love you more…okay…bye."

Sighing, he stared down at his phone and his ears dropped as he panicked when he realized tomorrow night was the Harvest Moon. The night of his and Marie's Mating Ceremony!

"Lover boy," Nick spoke from behind him, causing the startled raccoon to jump. "The Inspector wants us both in the den. He has instructions for tomorrow night, which I hope means the ceremony not afterwards. Because if you need instructions on how to do that, then you and Marie have been doing it wrong for a long time."

"Bro, that's so wrong!" growled the raccoon who tried to hit the laughing fox as they both were running towards the den.

That night, after everyone had finished supper and cleaned up the kitchen, Jake and Judy were sitting at the kitchen table along with Cindy and her Grandmother Karen. Jake was attempting to braid wheat stalks into a wreath like shape. He looked at Karen and asked, "So both Marie and I make these crowns and when we're done we toss them into the fire? Seems like a lot of work just to have them burned."

Karen smiled and replied, "Tradition Jake is important in these regions and although Marie tries to make herself act like the sophisticated big city raccoon, she still has the old ways in her heart."

Stopping to look at Judy, who was absently munching on some of the wheat heads, Jake reached over and slapped her paw. "Quit eating my wedding crown stuff, bunny!" he said.

"Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts about when I married Nick in Bunnyburrow," giggled Judy. "It was just a few years ago we had our ceremony in my dad's barn. I was in my white dress and Nick was in a suit, the barn was stuffed with my family and relatives. Everyone wanted to see a rabbit marrying a fox. It was quite a scandal in those parts and I guess it still is to some."

Smiling at Cindy, she winked and continued, "Now look at us all grow up and giving away our first kit in marriage tomorrow."

All three females giggled and then looking at the raccoon's sour face, then they began laughing harder.

"Har…Har..Har…not funny bunny!" grumbled Jake. "Judy, I guess the fox's bad sense of humor is rubbing off on you too. Wait until I call your father and tell him that he has a fully grown raccoon for a grandson! But I somehow think that Stu is so used to you throwing him curve balls by now, that he'd just breakout another jug of strawberry wine."

Finally, with a few deft twists of his paws, he finished the last weave and placed the circle on his head and proclaimed, "Not bad…if I say so myself!"

"It looks so much nicer than your last three attempts, in fact I think this one looks great," smiled the elderly hind. "Now we add the bachelor's buttons, maybe some of these small pine cones and feathers and it will be ready for your wedding."

Looking at Judy and Cindy snacking on the remaining wheat heads, he shook his head and said, "Maybe we can change the tradition from burning the crowns to letting family and friends eat them."

Later that evening after the children had retired for the night, the family and their friends gathered in the drawing room where a cheery fire and glasses of whisky helped burn away the fall chill. "Something Cindy told this morning has been bugging me about what the fairy said about a rabbit and her fox lover," said Brian. "I went back to our grandfather's research on the old legends and stories from the time of Arthur. Not that silly cartoon movie made by the mouse, with the magician turning a young bear cub into a bird and other nonsense. The truth is that he did exist and was able forged an alliance with the Twelve Great Houses in order to bring justice to the land for a brief period of time."

He walked over and handed Jake a book with a painting of the great bear, splendid in his armor and continued, "Judy, did you ever hear the cautionary poem called the Warren's Walls*? How does that end?"

Judy looked at Nick, touched his paw and recited the ending of the poem, "Red fur and green eyes, claws cruel sharp and wild. For even evil checks their locks, lest they meet the big bad fox." Then she stamped her hind paw and pouted, "But that just a stupid old poem!"

Brian looked at her and smiled, "Sadly it is based on the truth. There was a battle in what is now Warrenton, at the time it was the home of the House of Cwningen and the walls were breached by invading predators from the north led by a red fox named An Sionnach. The legend goes that one of the walls fell in during a flood and the invading army entered the town laying waste the rabbits within. The defenders went underground and fought the enemy to keep them from their wives and kits. It was a bloody battle."

Picking up a book he handed it to Nick and continued, "Artorius Pen Draig or Arthur rushed his army to the rescue, sending a small force of soldiers ahead under the command of his most trusted knights, Sir Gwalcheni of the House of Llwynog , who was called the Red Knight, and his best friend Sir Gaheris of the House of Cwningen. Although they were outnumbered three to one, the knights and their soldiers defeated the enemy and Sir Gwalcheni slew An Sionnachin single combat. Nick, please turn the page and show everyone the painting of Sir Gwalcheni." The painting was of a dashing looking red fox in black armor.

"Of course his friend, Sir Gaheris of the House of Gwningen was a rabbit," continue the hart. "However the story continues with a tale which has been purposely forgotten in time. It seems that Sir Gaheris had a sister named Aranwen and Sir Gwalcheni fell in love with her and her with him. But she was to be engaged to the Chief of the Western Mountain Hares, Conchobar Mac _Coinneach_ and so the two secretly fled from her family. The legend said that they consummated their love here within Great Oak Forest. The next day they fled the land, but were hunted down by her family and condemned to be burned alive for their crime of what was deemed immoral love. In the end, his best friend Sir Gaheris killed them both to save their honor. He broke his sword in half and for his repentance became a hermit. The story ends with her body being placed in the family tomb and his being thrown in the river, but the common folk stole their bodies and buried them together in a cairn."

"Da?" asked Charles "there's an old cairn a few miles from here called the Grave of the Maiden's Knight, and also called Warrenton's Shame. Do you think that's their grave?"

"I would have said it was all just a story and dismissed it outright, but after what Cindy said this morning, I would now not be surprised," he replied as he took a sip from his glass.

Just then there was a snap from the wood in the fire, which made everyone jump.

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

 ** _The poem about the Warren's Wall is from_ _Mead's story,_ _Judy is Dead_ _._**

 ** _Again I offer my apologies to my Scottish, Irish, & Welsh ancestors and readers for the abuse of their languages. _**

**_Cwningen = Rabbit (Welsh) Llwynog = Fox (Welsh) An Sionnach =_ _The Fox (Irish)_ _Mac_ _Coinneach=_ _Son of Handsome (Scottish Gaelic)_** _ **Gwalcheni & Gaheris are Welsh names of legendary Arthurian knights. Aranwen is a Welsh name meaning "Silver and blessed".** _


	27. Chapter 27: A Raccoon's Love

**Chapter 27: A Raccoon's Love**

 **(Part 3- A Raccoon's Love)**

 **Author's notes:**

 **Finally, the wedding day has arrived!**

* * *

Jake awoke early in the morning. His stomach was tied in knots from the anticipation of the coming night's big event. _You're a bundle of nerves_ , he thought. _For a guy who used to be a burglar, stood in the presence of crime lords, fought a rhino, been knifed, and has been in prison this should be easy._ Sighing he got up and decided to take a morning run.

Stepping out of his room he silently walked down the hallway and out a side door. Stretching himself, he suddenly noticed Nick and Judy around the corner in the garden. Judy had picked a bouquet of flowers.

"A little early to do some gardening bunny," Jake laughed at the rabbit, who ran and hugged him.

Nick walked up and elbowed him, "Big day bro, are you going to be okay. You look nervous as shit."

Scratching his neck Jake answered, "I figured a good run will work out some of the jitters. Which way are you to going this morning?"

Judy smiled and began her warm up stretches, "We're going to make it easy today, just a few miles down the road and back. Care to join us?"

"Thanks, I think I will since it's going to be just a few miles or so. You know us raccoons aren't made for running," Jake laughed. "Besides, the trail into the woods looks a little too creepy, especially after yesterday's events." He waved a paw towards the woods.

"Why did you do that?" Nick asked.

"Just saying hello to the fairies," Jake smiled.

The three friends began their run down the driveway, which was in itself was a couple of miles and onto the county road. Jake realized their destination was a pile of rocks next to a Hawthorn Tree. The pile was surrounded by an iron fence. They paused at the fence, which had a bronze plaque that read 'The Grave of the Maiden's Knight'. Together Judy and Nick opened the gate and placed the bouquet of flowers onto the rocks and then they then kissed. The raccoon could swear he heard a sigh in the morning breeze. Wordlessly they left the old cairn and continued their run.

After breakfast, the Inspector called Nick and Jake into the den to go over the wedding procedures again with them both. Finally satisfied he sent Nick to put on in his ZPD Dress Uniform and he went back upstairs to his room and returned in a formal black three piece suit. He announced to the family, "It's time for Nick and I to present Marie's family with a formal copy of the Bond of Mammalrent between the House of Runnel and the House of Wilde, thereby establishing Nick's authority as Jake's elder. Now fox this is formal, no goofing around understand?"

A few moments after they left, there was a knocking on the door and one of the young bucks yelled out, "Grandma the groomers are here for Jake."

The groomers were two portly middle aged female badgers, who immediately herded Jake up to his bedroom where the insisted that he strip completely naked. When he objected to taking off his boxers, the oldest growled, "Tsk, Tsk young mammal, it's not like I've never seen a naked raccoon before. We groom all of Marie's family, so drop the shorts now. "

Jake found himself blushing as he lowered his shorts trying to explain that he was just groomed in Zootopia before he came.

It took them a several hours before they were satisfied and Jake had to admit it was the best cut he ever had. Just as the groomers were packing to leave, Nick ambled in and looked at the naked raccoon who was still admiring himself in the full sized mirror. "Kind of cold to be going natural today coon," he laughed and then picking up the discarded undershorts, he tossed them to the raccoon.

One of the badgers looked Nick up and down and sighed, "Too bad we have to leave now to get Marie ready for tonight. I've never groomed a red fox before."

"Did you see Marie?" Jake asked Nick, his words tumbling out. "Is she doing okay, they won't even let me talk to her today. Charles says we can't see each other or even speak to each other until after the vows tonight."

Nick laughed, "She's doing great and we both had a hard time to keep from laughing when I was required to inspect her this morning to find her worthy enough for you to marry. I was afraid that they were going to make her undress in front of me. But all I did had to do was inspect her eyes, nose, ears, paws, and even her teeth. Her grandmother had to fight to keep a straight face when she assured me that Marie was capable of having kits, even though a _'certain someone in my House'_ already took her innocence."

Jake smiled and laughed as he carefully got dressed.

By the time they got downstairs, everyone was in the kitchen cooking dishes for the evening's celebration. Charles turned out to be a masterful chief and admitted to having taken culinary classes. His eyes clouded with tears when he mentioned that he had to learn to cook after his wife's death in an automobile crash in Zootopia. But he smiled and added, "I think life here in the forest is better for everyone. It puts life back into perspective after living in the forced artificial nature of the city."

They shared a light lunch and sat around the kitchen table, while Jake and Judy worked to finish his crown by adding freshly cut blue bachelors buttons. Watching Judy weave the flowers into the wheat straw, Nick smiled and said, "Hey Jake, I guess after tonight you won't be able to wear those flowers anymore."

Jake gave him a puzzled look and said, "Why?"

Nick laughed, "You won't be a bachelor anymore."

After taking the family and the food over to Marie's parents' house, Charles returned in his SUV to pick up the wedding party. It was still several hours until sunset, but it was time for the groom to arrive and wait. Nick and Jake came down with their cloths to change in the groom's tent at the farm. The Inspector joined him and he was dressed in a casual jacket and slacks. "Dressing down Inspector?" laughed Nick.

"I'm not the mammal going to his mating ceremony, so I want to dress comfortably for the party," replied the elderly hart.

* * *

The Millbrooks Orchard Farm was a large collection of new and ancient buildings. A large two story stone farm house was set back from the road along with several larger wooden barns and steel storage buildings. Across the road were several rows of multi room bunkhouses for the seasonal help, along with a few cottages for the permanent employees and family. There were additional canvas lodges set up by the coyotes. Out in the field behind the house was a huge stack of wood for the night's bonfire and a large wooden stage for the celebration. There was a large canvas wall tent was set up on the far side of the stage, it was the called the groom's tent. Closer to the house were several tables for the food, everyone coming was bringing a dish or two to share. Millings about the field were already over a hundred assorted mammals, including a large number of coyotes who were hard at work preparing everything for the evening's festivities. Jake saw Marie's three brothers out working with the coyotes. They stopped and waved at him as he was hustled to the tent.

Once in the tent with the Inspector and Judy, Nick and Jake changed into their cloths. Nick was wearing his formal blue police uniform and Jake was wearing his dark blue suit with an off white vest, a white shirt and a red tie. He peeked out the door and as dusk was setting, the farm yard had filled up with all sorts of mammals such as the coyotes along with a few wolves. He saw members of Marie's family, her nephews and cousins, several families of squirrels, mountain hares, rabbits, badgers, polecats, rams, mice and rats. A family of grey foxes had arrived with a dormouse family in a basket. Everyone slowly began to gather in a large circle around the fire and waited for the moon to rise.

As darkness came, the lights were turned off and in the bright moonlight a young coyote stepped out on the stage and lifted her paws towards the moon. She sang a chanting song to the raising moon and her voice was strong and clear, but not as melodious as Annie's. Still by only the light of the full moon, two families of coyotes walked on the stage opposite of each other. "It's the Coyote Marking Ceremony, you're not the only one being formally mated tonight" said the Inspector. From one of the families stepped a young female coyote and she walked to meet her future mate in the center of the stage. He turned to the crowd and called out the traditional challenge. When no one responded, he turned to his girl and lifting his chin he marked her on her forehead, she did the same to him, and then they kissed. The crowd cheered and all the coyotes howled with delight.

After the stage was emptied, and the two young lovers joined the welcoming crowd, Marie's grandfather stepped onto the stage, along with the head of each family present and he lit a torch. One by one each of the representatives lit their torches from his. They raised their touches to salute the moon as a black bear stepped forward playing the bagpipes. When his song reached its resounding finale, the torches were tossed into the wood to start the bonfire. The crowd cheered as the fire roared to life. Then the crowd quieted down in anticipation as a priest joined the piper on the stage. The Inspector turned to Judy and said, "Let's join the crowd, my brother has kept a chair for me near the fire and you can stand between us."

Judy kissed Nick and hugged Jake before leaving. Nick turned to Jake and placed the straw crown upon the raccoon's head. He reminded the nervous raccoon, "Remember Jake, no talking until after the ceremony. Oh and catch me if I pass out from the excitement." Jake just gave him a sickly smile.

Once the crowd had settled down, the piper began another tune. At the nod of the priest, Nick took Jake's left paw and walked slowly with him towards the stage. Jake could see the crowd part as Marie and her father approached the stage from the opposite direction. She was radiant in a full length white lace dress with a dark blue side skirt bodice. Her wheat straw crown was laced with white baby's breath flowers a making it look like a halo. Jake sighed at the sight of her and smiled. He felt Nick squeeze his paw. As the song ended, they stepped onto the stage and the two couples met in the center where the priest was standing. Marie's father looked Nick in the eyes and they nodded to each other, as he gently placed is daughter's paw into the fox's paw and stepped back. Nick turned towards the crowd holding their paws. The fire was sparkling off his brass uniform buttons and danced on his red fur. He smiled and lifted their paws into the air, which was the traditional sign of accepting the two as become one within the House of Wilde. The crowd murmured their approval and then went silent.

Turning back to the priest, the fox joined his two friend's paws together and stepped away. The priest drew off his sash and wrapped it around their joined paws and said, "By the Lion and by the Lamb, the two who are one, I bind thee together as mates before all of these witnesses. Let no mammal cut asunder this holy binding. Amen. Removing his sash, he leaned forward to the couple and whispered, "you may kiss now and then don't forget to throw your crowns into the fire". Jake gently leaned in and gave Marie a passionate kiss as the crowd began cheering. Then they turned to face the fire, Marie lifted Jake's crown off his head and he lifted hers and together they threw them with gusto into the raging fire.

As the piper took the stage again and played a spry song. Jake took Marie's hand a led her off the stage into the congratulating crowd, "Now what?" he whispered to Marie.

"The cèilidh begins, Sugar," she giggled. "We drink, feast, dance and sing until they let us leave."

Someone shoved glasses of whiskey into each of the couple's paws as they slowly made their way through the crowd of well-wishers towards Marie's parents. Marie's mother slipped a blue shawl over her daughter's shoulder and hugged Jake, "Welcome to the family dear."

Marie's father slapped him on the back and laughed, "I guess I have another son in the family. So how good are you at picking apples?" Jake just gave him a smile.

Each of her brothers and their families greeted him with hugs. Finally Nick and Judy joined them just as the music began. The stage held a mixed group of musicians, coyote reed pipes, hand drums, guitars, horn pipes and banjos. There were fiddlers, more drummers, and of course the piper. The musicians stuck up the reel and many in the crowd began to dance. Jake and Marie were dragged, along with the coyote couple, onto the stage to dance. Jake smiled as he and Marie graceful danced to the song, thanking Marie for suggesting he take those dance lessons as part of his physical rehab.

After a couple of dances, they got some dinner. The tables were laden with dishes of fish and fowl, vegetable casseroles, and salads, more than enough to feed everyone and then some. Barrels of cider and ale had been tapped and there was a table overflowing with whiskey and wine bottles. The band had switched to a drum off between some coyote's with their hand drums and a ram with a snare drum. The crowd roared as the drums got faster.

Then a middle aged Roe Deer stepped up and in a clear voice she began to sing a bawdy tune called The Farmer's Daughter, followed by The Coyote and the Maiden. Then the crowd simmered down as she sang a ballad called Gentle Gwen. Her singing was followed by several traditional coyote songs and several popular pop songs.

As the last song ended, suddenly Jake found himself being lifted into the air by Marie's brothers and their friends. He looked at Marie who was giggling as she too was lifted. The band switched to another reel as they were gently dumped into the back of a straw filled pickup truck. In the distance Jake could see the coyote couple being carried across the street towards their special lodge tent. One of Marie's brothers climbed into the truck and with the horn beeping began to drive through the crowd. They cheered and some yelled lewd suggestions towards the two raccoons.

As the truck pulled out on the road and picked up speed, Jake pulled Marie closer and asked her, "Where are we going?"

"Daddy reserved one of the cottages outside of the village for us, Sugar. It's nicknamed the Mating Cottage," she replied as she snuggled closer.

A little while later they found themselves in the cottage, there was a warm fire in the fireplace and a huge bed in the room. Marie giggled as Jake lifted her and carried her to the bed. He passionately kissed her, trying to unlace her bodice. Ten minutes later, he was growling in frustration, "Who the hell tied these knots? I can pick any lock or safe in the city but I can't unlace these damn things."

Marie giggled and kissed him again, "Their called Lover's Knots, Sugar and they're supposed to teach us patience." Yanking off his shirt, she ran her paws through his fur and whispered, "But patience is something I don't have right now husband."

"Okay wife, so what do we do?" asked Jake with a smile as he turned off the light and gazed at her by the firelight.

She giggled "Well, I'm in a dress and your pants have a button and zipper. So let's figure this out when we're not so tense." The male raccoon grinned as he pulled off his pants.

* * *

Several miles away as the crow flies, deep in the heart of the Great Oak Forest, little eyes were peeking in the window of a second story room at the Dewy Rose Mansion. They were watching a fox mate a rabbit and they giggled as the rabbit bit the fox's shoulder to muffle her cries of passion. After the two lovers finally collapsed exhausted and spent, the watchers on little wings flew away into the forest while singing a song of renewed hope to the Harvest Moon.

A few miles away, the moonlight shone upon an ancient cairn of gray stones. On top of the grave was a bouquet of withered flowers. As the soft fall breeze blew across the stones, it seemed that a gentle sigh was carried across the land.

The bright lights of Zootopia drowned out the moon as the party revelers were returning home from their Harvest Night celebrations. The Grand Laser Light Show and fire performance displays at midnight were spectacular and as usual the traffic had been terrible, despite the efforts of the ZPD. There were some reports of crime, mostly pick pocketing and a few fights, but overall it had been one of the better celebrations the city had held in years. Long gone were the tensions between predators and prey, which had simmered and even exploded in the past few years. Adrian Bogo, Chief of the Detective Bureau looked over at his counterpart James Castle, Chief of the Patrol Services Bureau. The boar looked at him and said "If we can all survive the early morning DUIs and, keeping our hooves crossed, any more bad traffic accidents then we can call this night a success."

In a dark alley which was nowhere near the celebrations, a figure hidden by the shadows picked up a brief case. He opened it and smiled as he looked at the little blue balls and chuckled because they do look like blueberries. Closing the case, he strolled towards the light with his tail flicking happily behind him.


	28. Chapter 28: Pillow Talk

**Chapter 28: Pillow Talk**

 **Jake reads to Marie from a very interesting book. Our raccoon goes to work, but is someone hunting him?**

* * *

"The answer is NO, Sugar!" giggled Marie as she chucked another pillow at her naked husband. "Besides, I don't know if raccoons can even do that!"

Jake grinned as he was holding the book that Jerry had given them during their Mating Shower. "How about we start on page one and work our way through the book, one page a night? We'll be done in a couple months. Ow!" Marie had finally pegged him with a pillow.

"No, give me my pillows back and let's go to sleep," the female raccoon yawned. "We really need to get some sleep, because I have to get to work on time tomorrow. Come over here and quit pouting, you've already had you fun tonight and I need to recover stud."

Jake gently tossed the pillows back to her and slipped under the sheet. Drawing his mate close to him he relished the feeling of her fur against his. She tucked her head under his chin and quickly drifted off to sleep. Being raccoons, they had a tendency to toss around and sprawl in their sleep. Chuckling, he remembered seeing his friends Nick and Judy napping on the couch and the fox curled himself around the rabbit, who was happily snuggled under his furry red and brown tail. The raccoon had tried spooning with Marie once, but her tail kept hitting him in the face. She also had a tendency to drool and he apparently purred when they slept. _Not tonight,_ he thought and smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Waking early the next morning, Jake yawned and tried to move his legs, but there was a weight keeping them down. Lifting the sheet, he realized that Marie was laying on them and was gripping his tail, which had a wet spot from her drool. He sighed not wanting to disturb her, but he really needed to pee.

He pouted as she left him to go to work, she didn't have time for much more than a good morning kiss before she showered and dressed for work. He tried to join her in the shower, but she pushed in out of the bathroom and locked the door. _Why does she think locking the bathroom door will keep me out?_ Jake thought as he reached down to pick the lock. _I'm a retired burglar and this is just a_ _push-button lock._ Then sighing in frustration, he decided that this was not a battle he was going to win and left her alone to groom and dress in peace.

Usually, he and Marie would make love before they would take a leisurely jog in the park, but this morning she didn't have time for either activity. He pulled on his running shorts and a t-shirt and went for his daily jog alone. It wasn't too far into the park, when he found himself stopping at the tree where he first met Marie. He knelt and ran his paw through the grass, it seemed like it was only yesterday when he had stopped under this tree in the very early hours of the morning to meditate and instead had fallen asleep. Sitting in the grass, he leaned against the tree trunk and smiled as he remembered how she looked in the morning sunshine after she had awakened him. " _Are you okay, Sugar?",_ She had asked and he acted like a tongue tied fool. Thank the Lamb she saw in him something more than just a lazy inarticulate coon lounging in the park.

Shaking himself back to reality, he continued his run and found himself thinking about something Judy had said. _"You've never really been truly in love?"_ she had asked and then she added, " _Your mate becomes the center of your life."_ He was still lost in these thoughts as he reached the crest of the hill and looked at the view below. He stopped and watched as parents brought their kits to play in the park. He saw a Zebra mother holding the hoofs of her two colts as they excitedly crossed the street and ran towards the playground. "I wonder if I would make a good father?" he muttered to himself. "Nick says I'm like a big kit, but that fox isn't much better."

He finished his run at the gymnasium, where he had a morning appointment with a retired Olympic Gymnastics coach. The aging black bear name Natasha would always give him grief about getting fat, at least that's what he thought she was saying with her thick accent. They would verbally spar some, before she would launch into a verbal tirade in her naïve tongue. Today she wasn't happy with his performance on the rings.

"Is it bad of me to find humor in watching a raccoon exercising on the rings?" a voice asked from across the room. He looked over at a possum who was hanging by his rat-like tail as he was lifting hand weights. "I mean, you've got all those rings...on your useless tail."

"Har…har…not funny possum!" Jake snapped at the opossum. "You should know Benny that a raccoon's tail is what gives us our graceful balance."

"How old were you before you learned not to catch it in the door?" Benny snickered.

"I never did that a day in my life!" Jake lied, because when he was a kit he had caught his tail a few times in doors. Any mammal with a long tail quickly learned to be careful of his or her tail.

"Concentrate!" the black bear growled. "You're fat and sloppy!"

"Gee Natasha, I love you too!" he chuckled.

"You're an old married coon now, so quit trying to pick up the ladies," Benny laughed. "Besides, Natasha would crush you in bed!"

Natasha turned and blew a kiss at the possum before adding something that sounded obscene in her native language. Benny blushed and decided that retreat was the better part of valor and made a quick walk towards the showers, leaving the raccoon to face the bear's continued wrath.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jake was sitting in his office, much to the surprise of most of the office staff. He was looking around and he was bored because there really was not much he could do. Picking up a pen he flipped it into the air and tried to bat it with his tail before it hit the floor.

Finally his cell phone rang and he answered it "Hello Fru Fru, I told your dad we'd be there on Sunday for lunch…I know, but I don't think you should ask them, you know that Internal Affairs still going after Nick again…I know you can't find a more honest cop…Forrester, that's the SOB's name…no stay out of it…I know…I know…love you too!"

Jake hung up the call and stared at his phone. _It's like trying to talk to a hurricane, when she gets carried away like that_ he mused. _That damned deer in IA only wants to get Nick because he's a bigot about foxes. Bogo sees it, but everyone is waiting until he makes a mistake and poor Nick is catching hell._ He stopped and thought. _Let's see what this deer is really like?_

He dialed his office phone "Hey Tails, I got a job for some of the boys. Just a good old fashioned follow and watch job on a IA cop named Forrester…yeah, that SOB…nope just want to see what he is up to when not riding the fox's tail…yes, I'm in the office…quit laughing…I'm married now, so I'm just trying to act respectable…no I meant responsible…not funny rat…yeah, thanks.

"Hey Betty" he yelled to Ratzolli's secretary. "What exactly does a boss really do?" His question was answered by the mouse's laughter. "That's what I was afraid you'd say."

"Hey Betty" he yelled again. "Why don't I even have a computer in my office? Can I get one, so I can sit here and look like I'm working, while playing solitaire or something?"

Finally the mouse stepped into his office and she said "Jake we do have a phone system you can use instead of calling to me though the door. As for computers, yes we do have some in the work cubicles but they are small mammal size so I think you might have trouble using one. If you would like, I can fill out a request for you to get a laptop. However it will take a few days after approval before it arrives. Do you really think you need one?"

"No, I guess not" the raccoon sighed. "What time do we get off of work today?"

"The office closes at five, but you're the boss so you can leave at any time" she reminded him. "I would suggest any time would be better for the productivity of the office."

Jake hopped out of his chair and walked to Ratzolli's office. The rat looked up from his computer and blinked a couple of times at Jake before asking, "What's up boss?"

"I think I'm going to go do some of that boss stuff elsewhere for the rest of the afternoon" Jake replied.

"Good Jake, that way the remainder of the office can get some work done today," the rat said as he put his reading glasses back on and returned to his work.

"Glad I don't have to work for him," Jake mumbled as he walked past Betty's desk. He heard the mouse giggle as he walked out the door.

Stepping out of the building's door, he flipped open his glasses and set them on his muzzle. Looking around, he sighed and shoved his paws into his pockets and began walking down the street.

Unknown to the raccoon, the cross hairs of a rifle scope were aimed at his back. "Bang your dead Runnel" the watcher whispered and then chuckled. Slowly moving the scope towards a building nearby, the watcher focused upon another mammal who was also stalking the raccoon.

Looking at his phone, Jake grumbled to himself _only ten minutes have passed, you've got to be kidding. Being the boss is boring when everyone else is doing your job for you. They do the work and I get the credit, I wonder what I pay them? I wonder if all bosses think this way or just me? Boss, what the hell am I thinking? I'm just an over employed former thief._ He spent the afternoon sitting in the park staring at the clouds mulling in his mind what a boss is supposed to do, until it was it was time to go home to the hotel to meet Marie.

* * *

Many of the raccoon's Sunday afternoons where spent with the Big family, who would bring over family and friends for a huge luncheon after church services. Marie and Fru Fru had grown to be close friends and Mr. Big seemed to treat Jake more and more like a son. This relationship did not sit well with Mr. Big's son in law Antonio, who seemed to go out of his way to attempt to bully the raccoon. Jake would just smile and shake off the shrew's remarks in an effort to keep the peace. His efforts were noticed and appreciated by the family's hulking polar bear bodyguards, who watched in silence.

Marie had left her accounting job and had started, along with Charles Longtail, a nonprofit dedicated to preserving the heritage of the coyotes. Their aim was to raise funds to build a cultural center where the history and culture of these noble mammals could be study and preserved.

Judy's Cold Case Squad began to have results, bringing closure to two high profile unsolved cases, especially the murder of a young college doe over seven years ago in the city's Central Park. The case made international headlines because the murder turned out to be the son of one of the city's richest developers. By now her squad had grown from just her and Nick, by adding on a personable young wolf named Lance Canyon and a quite but brilliant ewe named Thelma Wingate, who with her glasses on had an unnerving resemblance to the former mayor. The team was guided by the brilliance of the Inspector.

Unbeknownst to them all, two watchers continued to observe the raccoon as he went through his daily routine.


	29. Chapter 29: Into the Tiger's Den

**Chapter 29: Into the Tiger's Den**

 **Raccoon vs Tiger! Nick learns that Jake does have a lot of other friends in his unique life.**

* * *

Jake and Marie met Nick and Judy for dinner at their favorite restaurant, a Cajun place called the South Quarter. As Nick and Jake were digging into their steamed crayfish platters, Marie picked at her blackened redfish, and Judy ate her favorite salad of roasted beets, candied pecans, and wilted greens. The fox and rabbit were having a grand time as they listened to Jake and Marie talk about their Mating Celebration night.

"I tell you that it took me two more hours to figure out how to untie those damn knots and get that bodice off Marie!" Jake stated. "Then the next morning, I mention the knots to her brother Johnny. He looked at me like I was a nut and asked why I didn't just cut the laces like everyone else does?"

As everyone was laughing, Jake's cell phone rang. He looked at Marie and sighed "Ratzolli made me promise not to turn my phone off again, sorry." Looking at the phone number, he recognized it was Al Catpone's office number. He stood up and said "I have to take this call guys."

Walking outside he answered "Runnel Security, this is Jake…Francine isn't a late to be working…Mr. Catpone needs to see me now…any idea why…are you…Okay tell him I'm on my way. Thanks." Looking down at his phone, he had a feeling that something was wrong, Francine did not sound right, and there was a slight tone of fear in her voice. He hesitated wondering if he should tell Nick and Judy, but he didn't want to drag them into a possible compromising situation with one of the city's most powerful crime lords.

"I've got a work problem that needs my immediate attention" he told his wife and friends. "Guys can you make sure Marie get home?"

"Someone tried to break into one of your client's businesses?" asked Judy.

"Nah, it's nothing that dramatic" Jake replied, giving the rabbit a smile.

Kissing Marie, he whispered to her, "I love you. You know that? I'll call you later, okay?"

Judy noticed that Marie gave him a strange look. Nick however was too busy finishing Jake's plate of crawfish to notice. After he left and they watched him catch a taxi, Judy turned to Marie and asked. "When did he start saying that?"

Marie looked at her and replied, "First time he's done that. I think I should call Jimmy Ratzolli and check to see if everything is alright."

* * *

It took ten minutes for the taxi to reach the ZIP Imports, where Al Catpone had his legitimate office in Savannah Central. The building was one of downtown's oldest, having been built in the 30's and it was of the Baroque style with cornices, outside ledges, and even gargoyles on the corners. As he entered the front door, two wolves were behind the front desk and smiled at him. "Boss said to go on up Mr. Runnel." Jake looked back at the wolves as the elevator door closed, they just didn't seem right. Catpone usually used fellow cats for his personal protection.

As he stepped off the elevator, he noticed half of the lights were off on the floor. Carefully he approached the secretary's desk and saw that the young ocelot was slumped on her desk. "Francine" he yelled as he ran to her, placing a paw on her neck, he felt no pause. He pushed her body back and growled when he saw she had been beaten to death.

"Runnel it took you long enough" spoke a voice out of the darkness and a tall one eyed tiger stepped out of the shadows. "It's time to die."

Scaresse back pawed the raccoon, sending him tumbling down the hallway. The smaller mammal shook off the attack and quickly dodged the tiger's next strike. Jake twisted and shot his only can of pepper spray into the tiger's one good eye. Then running down the hallway into Catpone's office, he dove under a table just as a large paw slashed down on top of it. The tiger snarled and tossed the table aside in his attempt to grab the raccoon, but his one good eye was still watering from the pepper spray and he could not see well enough to land his blows. Taking advantage of the tiger's discomfort, Jake grabbed a chair and tossed it into a nearby window. He quickly crawled through the broken glass and onto the building's ledge, behind him the tiger snarled as the raccoon moved nimbly out of his reach.

"What's the matter Scarface, getting fat and old?" mocked Jake, trying to bait the tiger onto the narrow ledge. "You're just all growls and no bite! Wait until I call Al and tell him you killed Francine." The tiger gingerly stepped out onto the ledge and began shuffling along towards the raccoon. Jake let him get closer, but dogged each time the tiger swiped his paw at the small mammal.

"Damn you Runnel!" the tiger roared in frustration and he brought his paw up again for another strike. As the big cat struggled to balance himself, Jake struck with his throwing knife by whipping it into the tiger's one good eye. The shock and pain of the knife hitting him was enough for the big cat to slip and pitch backwards into the night air. Jake winced at the meaty sound of the large mammal's impact on the pavement below.

Still sitting on the ledge, he could hear the sounds of police cars arriving. He pulled out his cell phone and called Al Catpone's private phone number, "Scaresse just tried to kill me at your downtown office, sir…he's dead…sorry sir, he killed Francine…you don't have anything you don't want found here do you?…might want to lawyer up anyways, it was a set up and I'm sure things were planted for the cops to find…can I ask a favor of you sir, can you call my lawyer Mannie…thanks…good luck. Finishing the call, he removed the phone's sim card and tossed it onto the building next door and the phone in the other direction.

"ZPD, off the ledge now!" yelled a voice from the shattered office window. Jake sighed and crawled back into the office, where he was roughly thrown to the floor. His paws were twisted behind his back and handcuffed and a muzzle was roughly drawn over his face. The patrol officer patted him down and he asked, "Anymore weapons, sir?"

"Nope and the name's Jake Runnel," the raccoon mumbled through the muzzle. "For the record I did not kill Francine, Scaresse did. Oh, and I want my lawyer."

After he was read his rights, he was hauled up onto his feet by the patrol officer, a wolf and his reindeer partner and they escorted him into the elevator. As they exited the building toward the patrol car, they passed the tiger's dead body. Jake saw a familiar bear and said, "Officer Jackson, it looks like cats really do land on their paws." The bear just grimaced at the joke.

Jake was right, Scareese had planted incriminating papers not only about Al Catpone, but also about the raccoon and even Nick. Sargent Mark Forrester with Internal Affairs was jubilant as he publicly arrested the fox in front of the other officers that evening. Everyone could see he took great pleasure handcuffing and muzzling Nick.

* * *

Adrian Bogo was angry himself about the situation, something just wasn't right about the whole affair. Delgato and Francine had questioned Jake and his story was matching the preliminary findings by the CSI team, but why the documents? He looked out his office window and saw both Judy and Marie huddling in the lobby and he sighed.

It was almost 3:00 a.m. when the cape buffalo's office phone's ringing awoke him and he answered, "What!…calm down Rudy…who transferred Nick and Jake?...the Commissioner…why was I not told…I know not your fault…where's Jake's attorney Moleinger…where did they take them…no way…damn." He slammed the phone down.

A long way from the precinct, Nick looked at Jake with concern as they entered into the Zootopia Maximum Security Penitentiary. Instead of being taken to processing, they were shoved by the two rams into the dining hall, still cuffed and muzzled.

"Tell me this isn't the way they usually do things coon?" the fox mumbled though his muzzle to the raccoon. He was panting profusely, almost hyperventilating as he fought a panic attack from being muzzled again.

"Nope and I know because I've been here before," Jake replied. Twisting his paws, he tossed his now unlocked handcuffs and then a muzzle onto a nearby table. Then a few moments later tossed Nick's handcuffs and muzzle on the same table.

"You always were tricky with the paws coon," said a voice as over a dozen members of a warthog biker gang walked into the room.

Jake looked at their leader and replied, "Well if it isn't my old friend Chopper. I figured you would be dead by now, you took the wrong shrew. Your old boss LePew is dead as you know and now so is Scaresse."

"You know Runnel I still owe you for that beating you gave me. I had that young fox ready to do about anything I asked, until you stuck your nose into it. I was looking forward for a piece of that tail!" laughed the warthog. "So maybe your friend can take his place. Hell, I'll even let you live long enough to watch me take him."

Nick glanced at Jake because the raccoon was now just sitting on top of a table and looking nonchalantly at the gang members. "Ah Jake, are you going to just sit there and watch me get raped before they kill us both?" he asked.

The raccoon just pointed behind the warthogs.

A dozen coyotes and wolves had silently entered the room. "Ho little brother, you need help?" one of the coyotes asked. A wolf laughed, "Wilde, I thought you went straight? What'cha doing here?"

"Stay out of this you guys, he's a cop!" yelled Chopper at the coyote. "Why do you care anyways?"

"He's a fox, a member of the pack and the pack, like the Family, always takes care of their own," replied a scarred arctic fox who had just entered with two tall polar bears.

"Tray, I didn't know you were still here in the slammer?" laughed Jake. "Thanks for joining the party guys. I'll let our dear friend you were here tonight."

"He's not your only friend Jako," said a rough looking wildcat as he entered with two tigers and a leopard. "My cousin Meredith said you and your lady had a proper Mating Ceremony down in the old country and here you've gone and organized a grand rumble to celebrate."

The room suddenly went quiet as a large rhino entered and looked around. "Ronnie, here's the raccoon like I promised!" shouted Chopper.

Hey Ronnie, how's your sister been doing in school?" Jake calmly asked the Rhino.

"She's doing great Jake and thanks again for the scholarship! We never could afford for her to go to the university without it," Ronnie replied. "You need any help here?"

Seeing that they were outnumbered, the warthogs made a run for it.

By now Jake was standing on the table and addressed the crowd of prisoners, "Okay guys, let them go I think we should get back to our cells before this reaches the warden and he gets pissed. I think he is already going to be pissed enough when he finds me and Nick here without the proper paperwork. Thanks for coming and saving me and my friend's pelts." Turning to the rhino he asked, "Ronnie are you still solo in your cell? Nick looks like he needs to lie down and since your upper bunk is usually empty, can we crash with you for a while?

Nick looked at his best friend in awe.

Jake was being mild when he said the warden would be pissed. The bear was beside himself in anger when he received the call from Bogo and then found the raccoon and fox sitting in a cell with Ronnie Charger.

By afternoon of the next day, the case against not only Jake, but also Nick, had fallen apart when the Inspector personally showed up with documentation clearing both of them and even Catpone, of the faked papers. Also included were details of payoffs made to Officer Mark Forester by an unknown party to arrest Nick. Judy had great satisfaction in arresting the white-tailed deer.

"So you came up with all these documents overnight?" Bogo asked his old friend Robert Oakley, known as the Inspector, as they sipped coffee that afternoon.

"I'm good Adrian, but I'm not that good," the elderly stag answered. "These were sent to me by a friend of Jake's named Skye. I guess the real question now is who wanted not only Jake, but also Nick and Al Catpone out of the way?"

While Nick's immediate Internal Affairs issues had come to an end, Jake still had to answer for the death of Reginald Scareese. Richard Fangmeyer personally led the team that investigated the tiger's death and his detectives quickly located a number of witnesses who had seen the tragic events play out on the building's ledge. It was quickly determined that the raccoon's actions were in self-defense and all charges were dropped.

Despite his public bravado, the regret of taking another mammal's life would always haunt the raccoon.


	30. Chapter 30: Fallout & Old Lover Returns

**Chapter 30: Fallout & Old Lover Returns**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Is Jake's marriage already turning sour? What does "River Street style" really mean? Our raccoon is embarrassed when an old lover is revealed.**

* * *

When he was young and growing up in the slums of Happy Town, there was a popular song that played on the radio which had the lyrics,

" _I never meant to be so bad to you._

 _One thing I said that I would never do._

 _A look from you and I would fall from grace._

 _And that would wipe this smile right from my face."_

Jake now realized how true those words were during the fallout from not telling his wife and friends where he was going the night he was attacked by Scareese. Although Nick was at first angered at his best friend, he was quick to forgive him because secrets were just a reality of being a predator growing up on the city streets. Judy was much more temperamental, because like many rabbits she wore her emotions on her sleeve and went from anger, to sympathy, and finally forgiveness. With Marie however, it was much more complex. She did not react to Jake with anger, but with disappointment. To see that in her eyes was more devastating than anything Jake had experienced before.

Marie's life had been the polar opposite of Jake's. She grew up surrounded by love and was a member of a respectable rural family, which had worked their farm for hundreds of years. She was embraced and loved by her little community, both predator and prey. During college she was a member of an interspecies sorority and active in the collegiate Mammal's Rights movement. After graduation, she found a job with a prestigious accounting firm, although she later realized that she was a token handful of predators hired. It was not that she never experienced speciesism, she grew up playing with the pups of coyotes who worked the farm. She had heard their family's stories of facing unfair treatment and hate just because of the way they looked and not who they were. She had even seen some of this happen within their tight knit rural community. After she came to Zootopia, she did experience some bigotry first hand but it was never blatant, until the Night Howler attacks. Even then, she learned that raccoons were not treated with as much fear and hatred as were the canids and felines.

The female raccoon's life's great paradox was meeting and loving a raccoon from the streets. He had lived a life that she never really understood. He was dashing, charming, sexy and she knew that he adored and loved her as much she did him. But, he also tried to hide from her his uncertainty, mistrust, and sometimes general disappointment of the city around him. To her, it was a question of trust in her mate and this was something he did not seem to want to give her. Days turned into weeks and she waited, turning her back to him at night with hopes he would cave into her and open up more about his life. She never realized that he really had no understanding of what she was doing, but was instead thinking he was losing her. That is until a wildcat showed up at her office.

"Mrs. Runnel you have a visitor, a Miss McChattan," her intern paged her.

Marie looked out into the hallway, but could only see the young coyote intern at her desk talking to someone. She shrugged and began walking out of the office, when the wildcat stepped up to the door.

"Meredith," she asked. "What brings you downtown?"

"Your husband!" she growled as she entered the office and slammed the door behind her. "What the hell have you done to Jakie?"

Marie looked at the angry cat, "Nothing of your concern, unless he's taken to paying you for visits again?"

"Now don't you be taken on those I'm a squire's daughter better then you airs with me!" snarled Meredith as her hackles began to rise and her native brogue came out in her voice. "You know we're only friends and I would never try to do Jakie or you wrong like that. That is unless you're cutting the knot and throwing away the poor things heart."

The raccoon's paws came to her hips and she replied, "I have no idea why you would think I was leaving Jake. Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Ach, he's a dumb one for sure!" the wildcat sighed. "I just spent two hours listening to the poor lad cry and whine. He even went to pounding his poor head on a wall. I swear Jerry was about to call an ambulance to take him away."

"I am just mad at him for not being honest with me when he ran off and got in that fight with that mobster," Marie explained. "He told me it was business and it wasn't."

"Lass, Jakie is a street boy and he didn't have any family to guide him after his poor Da had died," Meredith said. "Hell, before you came into his life we girls were the only females he really knew. I don't know how many times when we were both younger that he paid me more afterwards to just hold him as he slept for an hour or so because he was that lonely. Sometimes I'd put some of his money back because I knew he'd spend his last penny just to keep from being alone. I've come to see him, well except for the sex, almost as a brother. When you came along, all he wanted to do is talk about you and now he thinks you're going to leave him because he isn't good enough for your likes. If you need something from him lass, don't be coy just ask him straight out."

The raccoon leaned back onto her desk, there were tears in her eyes and she sniffled, "So how do I fix this?"

"River Street style, lass!" Meredith chuckled "You get a hundred bucks from the ATM and I'll get Jerry to delay Jakie down there."

The odd couple, a raccoon businessmammal and a wildcat hooker, took a taxi down to River Street. As they pulled up, Jake was sitting on the curb with his head in his paws looking miserable. He jumped up when he saw Marie and Meredith exit the taxi. Instead of walking over to him, his wife over went to Jerry and pulled out a handful of cash. "This is for the raccoon and if he's any good I'll pay more," she said to the laughing snow leopard. Then grabbing Jake's tie, she started pulling him towards the motel. "Come on I've only paid for an hour."

* * *

Three hours later, the couple was snuggled together in a booth at the Silver Spoon Diner. Across the table sat Meredith and Trudy who were finishing their dinners. Trudy chucked when Marie commented how nice it was that Jerry let her promise to pay the additional two hundred dollars later, since she was out of cash.

Meredith looked at Jake as she was finishing her last bite of her tuna melt, "Now Jakie, don't go forgetting Jerry owes you for three hours work, that'll be sixty bucks since your new and all."

Jake objected, "Only sixty bucks, I thought you were paid thirty or forty percent?"

"We are," explained Trudy as she leaned on the table, her tail began swishing behind her. "Since you're new at the job, you start at a lower rate until you prove you're profitable. Don't forget that you do keep any additional tips. You did get tipped, right?"

"Yeah, but in ways better then cash," he sighed, pulling Marie closer to his side as everyone chuckled. He looked up at the café's doors and commented, "Now I'm expecting Judy to walk in and arrest me for prostitution or something."

"No, that would be the bunko squad Jake and your friend is a detective," Trudy replied. "You should know that by now. Years ago when you lived on the streets, how many times did they kick in your motel door when looking for us?"

"Lamb above!" exclaimed Marie. "Could you see Manny's face if we had been arrested for prostitution? Can they even charge a wife for hiring her husband for sex? Oh, just think of what my poor Dad would say?" Everyone began laughing.

Stretching Jake stood up and commented, "Well… I guess I need to head back to the streets until I earn enough money to pay for this meal and a taxi home."

Marie grabbed his tie and pulled him down, "They take credit cards Sugar."

* * *

It took a few more weeks for Jake to finally make up with Marie, but they began to return to the rhythm of a married couple. Of course they didn't agree on everything, but Jake had learned that without Marie by his side his life was miserable.

A few weeks later he had to make a business call that he was not happy having to make. It took him back to a place he never wanted to visit again.

"Hello, anyone here?" Jake called as he stepped out on the top floor of the ZIP Imports building. The memories of Scaceese's attack and tiger's murder of a young ocelot named Francine flooded back into the raccoon's mind.

"Come on back Runnel, I sent Wanda to get us some coffee," he heard Al Catpone holler from down the hallway.

As he entered the office, the paunchy feline was chewing on a cigar butt and reading his e-mail. Looking up he smiled and waved Jake to a seat and laughed. "You have be one of the most charmed mammals in this city, coon. I can't believe I owe you another one!"

Jake smiled and as he crawled up onto the oversize seat opposite the Jaguar he replied, "I can take credit for Scareese, but honestly not the proof discrediting the documents, sir."

"An honest coon you are Jake!" Catpone laughed. "Rumor is that you've got a friend or two in the ZIA, CGB, or some other super spy group. Also, I'm going to call start calling you Jake and you can call me Al from now on, agreed."

"My pleasure sir…I mean Al," Jake replied.

The feline looked at the hallway and said, "Ah here's my new girl, nowhere near capable as poor Francie was, but smart as a whip and a looker too."

Jake turned to watch the new secretary enter the room with tray of coffee, she was a shapely looking Cheetah in a blue business suit.

When she saw Jake, she dropped the tray and exclaimed, "You!"

Jake jumped up on the chair, his muzzle fell open and he stuttered, "Ahhh…oh no it's you!"

Al looked baffled as he looked at the two mammals and then began to chuckle and then roar in laughter. Finally gasping for air he said, "You've got to…to…be…be kidding me…not this…this raccoon!" Then he almost doubled in laughter and began pounding his desk.

The cheetah looked at the surprised raccoon, who was now looking at her boss and she giggled, "There was a video that night."

Jake looked at her and just said, "What?"

Still giggling, she looked back at the jaguar who was trying to compose himself and replied, "The old goat had a hidden video camera in the bookshelf. Apparently he thought himself a stud and liked to film himself with hookers. Somehow when we hit the bed, the camera started to record our whole encounter."

Jake's face was in his paws and he meekly said, "Everything?"

Still chuckling Catpone added, "Every single moment from the bed scene… to your helping her clean up… to your climbing up the rope butt tailed naked. The worst part of the whole thing is that if you had gotten into his safe, you probably would have gotten close to ten thousand in unreported cash and bearer's bonds you dumb coon." He began to laugh again, wiping his eyes with a paw he added, "All that work of breaking into the mansion and you went home with what, a ripped up shirt, a clawed back, torn pants and a quickie."

Jake composed himself and looking at the now embarrassed cheetah, he laughed, "Just ten thousand? Nah, this lady was worth every penny and more."

Smiling the cheetah stuck out her paw, "Wanda Speedwell, its nice meeting you again Mr. Runnel."

"I think we know each other better than that," the raccoon chuckled, as he kissed her paw. "Please call me Jake."

Catpone started laughing again as Jimmy Ratzolli walked into the room and said, "Sorry no one was up front and I've got the contracts." Then looking at the jaguar, who was hysterically laughing again, he asked, "Jake what have you done now?"

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

 **The song** _ **Heat of the Moment**_ **was written by John Wetton and Geoff Downes. It was a hit song by the band Asia. The story of how Wanda Speedwell and Jake first met is in** **Chapter 22: A Day Out With Foxes.**


	31. Chapter 31: Dark Choices

**Chapter 31: Dark Choices**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Part 1 Raccoon's Don't Howl.**

 **Jake goes shopping for the perfect gift to give the Big family, but will his gift end his life as he knows it?**

* * *

The Winter Solstice Celebration is always a popular holiday in Zooptopia, especially in Tundratown where the remains of the old religion still permeate the northern mammal's society, thus giving the district an especially festive mood. The mythical Santa Paws brings gifts of sweets and trinkets to the good kits and many of the inhabitants still cross themselves both to placate the four fates and to ward off evil. Homes and businesses are decorated with evergreen boroughs as a symbol that life exists even in the darkest months of winter. It is also a time for family and friends to gather and feast the night away, waiting the morning's sunrise. For the mainstream religious, it is a holiday dedicated to the Lamb.

For Nick and Judy, it was just another holiday for cops to work. All officers, including detectives, were required to pull a shift on Winter Solstice Eve. They would be patrolling the districts and the festivities. This year they had requested the late shift in Tundra Town, with the hopes of being able to join the Big family for their morning breakfast after the sunrise service. Since Forrester's arrest, IA had laid off of harassing Nick especially after his and Jake's kitnapping by two prison guards at the apparent orders of the Police Commissioner. There were a lot more important mammals for that department to investigate.

Jake and Marie, of course did not have to work that evening or the next day and were looking forward to spending the holiday with their dear friends, Mr. and Mrs. Big, along with their daughter Fru Fru and her family. Their large polar bear friend Kevin was thrilled that they were coming, because he wanted them to be present as he made a special announcement with his girlfriend Laura. Although he would not tell Jake what that announcement was going to be, it was obvious he would be declaring her their intentions to become mates before the family and his clan. Of course, Koslov as the clan chieftain and Mr. Big as the patriarch of the Family had already joyously approved the arrangement.

Jake and Marie had joined their friends Nick and Judy to go shopping for solstice gifts and tokens for their hosts and loved ones. Originally the giving of gifts for the holiday was simple, but as commercialism crept into the holiday the gifts became more elaborate and almost to the point of ridiculous proportions. Fortunately Mr. Big was a traditionalist when it came to gifts. When Jake and Marie were married, it was in a typical Lake Country Mating Ceremony where gifts were never given to the couple, because the presence of the individual was greater than any gift. Mr. Big however, insisted on giving them the traditional wedding gift of his culture, which was cash. However it was delivered in a swaddling cloth, which was also his culture's wish for a fruitful marriage.

"What do you give to mammals that have everything already?" Jake asked Nick. "Last year I gave the Big's what I thought was a nice vase, only to find out from Fru Fru they already had three vases very similar. What did you and Judy give them last year?"

"Same thing we always give them, I bake a carrot cake. Mrs. Big really loves my cakes," shrugged the fox.

"You know how to bake?" the raccoon asked while staring at his companion with a mixture of awe and disbelief. "Quick yanking my chain bro, I didn't think you knew how to boil an egg?"

"Jake, Nick's a really good cook when he wants to be," Judy added. "He's just too lazy to do it that often and makes one big mess in the kitchen. Also the smell from boiling an egg stinks."

Marie giggled at her husband, "I don't think we have even turned our suite's oven on yet. Jake's idea of cooking is calling room service."

"Hey sweetheart, I know how to make coffee and I used to make soup in a cup all the time. How do you think I survived during the old days," Jake replied and then looking at Judy he added. "Besides my dear herbivore, I happen to like boiled eggs."

"Sugar, if you hadn't kept hiring your lady friends you might have had enough cash in those days for a dinner or two at the Silver Spoon," giggled his mate.

"Hey Sal at the Silver Spoon Diner used to leave me scraps in a bowl at the backdoor," Jake laughed. "Then I started to make enough money to walk through the front door."

They spent the day wandering the downtown shops before ending up at Jake and Marie's hotel suite, where the raccoon declared he was cooking while he was dialing for room service.

The next day Jake was sitting in Robert Oakley's, also called the Inspector, home in Happy Town. The tall red deer had abandoned trying to hide, although he did maintain a high level of security around his formally dilapidated building.

Looking up at the hart, Jake sighed and asked, "So we still have no idea who or why someone wanted me, Nick, and Catpone out of the picture? Nick's a cop and Catpone's a gangster, so I understand someone going after them. I'm just a lucky coon, why me?"

"A raccoon too close to a certain shrew. You have saved both his and his daughter's lives, I would think that might have made you a few enemies," replied the Inspector as he was scrolling through a few newspaper articles in his old microfilm machine. He was looking for an article concerning a kitnapping that took place over seven years ago, a new case for the ZPD's Cold Case Squad.

"I was told a while back during a dinner at the Big's that despite my objections otherwise, I was considered part of the family and would one day have to make a choice," sighed the raccoon again. "Both Mr. Big and I have tried to dance around his less legal business, but I guess others in his gang look at me as a threat? I don't want to get tied up in that lifestyle, it wouldn't be fair to Marie and not to mention Nick and Judy."

The elderly red deer straighten up in his seat, looked at the raccoon and asked, "If someone goes after Mr. Big or any of his family, what would you do?"

Jake looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Go after that mammal with everything I've got."

"So then declare your allegiance to the shew and not his crime family," the Inspector said. "But my the Great Lion help us all if you ever have to act on that pledge."

* * *

Jake and Marie arrived at Mr. Big's mansion early during the day of Winter Solstice Eve and were greeted by the family. Jake smiled as Fru Fru's kits snugged into his fur. He was lying on the floor of Mr. Big's den and was reading them a story about a magical reindeer with a shiny red nose. Finally the nanny came in and gathered up the kits up for a nap. Mr. Big, who had been watching the raccoon reading to his grandkits, commented, "My young friend, tonight's going to be a long one, so I think this old shrew should take a nap too." Koslov offered his paw to his old friend and gently lifted him. Both smiled as the raccoon stretched and slowly stood.

"A nap sounds like a great idea sir," Jake yawned. "Thanks for keeping our room."

"Jake, you know we have a room for both you and Marie anytime you want to visit," laughed the shrew. "I wish you would visit more often."

The raccoon walked down the hallway, taking time to chat with the servants and security guards as he went. Finally he entered his room and saw that his wife was already napping on the bed. Sighing, he stripped off and folded her cloths and took off his before slipping under the blankets.

Later Marie and Jake dressed in their holiday finest. Marie wore a stunning black dress and a white gold necklace with a snowflake medallion. Jake wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt and a light blue tie. They entered the mansion's great hall and marveled at how many mammals and their families were here for the dinner and sunrise service. Most were the inter-circle members of Mr. Big's crime family and the polar bear clan. There were also special friends of the family too, such as Emmet Otterton and his family. Jake and Marie mingled with the guests, many of whom they had already met before, while sipping on cups of mulled cider. As he was talking to a young antelope and his wife, Jake's attention was drawn to a lynx who was standing in the shadows smiling at him. He excused himself and began working his way towards the stranger, but found his path smoothly interrupted by an arctic wolf.

"It's good to see you again Jake," said Boris Snarloff, one of the family's top lieutenants. He was holding the raccoon's elbow and was directing him away from the lynx. "I do believe your glass is almost empty and you could use a refill."

Jake looked at him and replied, "What are you doing Boris? I was just going to introduce myself to that lynx."

"Listen Jake, there are some mammals you shouldn't meet and trust me he is one of those," whispered the wolf. "He never comes to these events, hell he just seems to show up when needed."

"Okay, so what makes him so special?" asked the raccoon.

"He's one of the family's best assassins, he kills without being seen. He's eccentric at best and sadistic at worst. He takes great pride in his work," Boris continued. "He's frantically loyal to the Family, although I could never figure why he didn't track down LePew when that skunk took Fru Fru?"

The dinner began as the first star of the evening appeared. The crowd was led into the dining hall by a little white lamb with a wreath of candles on her head. Boris directed Jake and Marie to seats near his. He frowned as the lynx took the seat opposite to Jake. "Good evening Lewis," the wolf almost growled.

The lynx smiled and looked at Jake and Marie. "You must be the raccoons that the boss is keeping, Jake Runnel and his wife Marie. My name is Lewis DePaw," he said.

Well Mr. DePaw, I'm not sure how to take your comment, I hope it was in jest," said Jake. Before the lynx could answer, Mr. Big offered the first of many traditional toasts. Each guest, who was old enough to drink, was given a appropriately mammal sized wooden bowl filled with what Boris said was sparkling honey wine. The guests stood and emptied their bowls.

Marie leaned over and whispered to Jake, "That was mead, but I've never had it sparkling before."

The meal consisted of seven courses, starting with an appetizer of a raw oyster with horseradish or roasted carrots for the herbivores. The second course was a blood red beet soup. The third course was vegetable turnover with an onion cream sauce. Then another toast was made, this time with a dry honey wine that was infused with blackberry undertones.

There was plenty of time for conversation between courses. Jake attempted to talk to DePaw across the table, but the lynx only now marginally seemed to acknowledge his presence. Boris put a warning paw on the raccoon's. The next course was a lime sherbet to cleanse the pallet. This was followed by grilled salmon with a caper sauce or a vegetable casserole. Loafs of warm brown bread were placed on the table for the guests to share. DePaw cut himself a slice of the bread and then stuck the knife into the bread before pushing it towards Jake. As the raccoon reached to take the plate, Boris grabbed his paw. He growled at the lynx, "What the hell are you doing DePaw, insulting one of the boss's guests like this?" Most of the guests sitting nearby stopped and looked at the three animals.

Jake looked up behind the lynx and saw some of the polar bears had tensed up, they looked ready to pounce. But DePaw just smiled and stated, "No insult meant, I sorry but I'm so used to eating alone that I forgot my manners. Reaching over he removed the knife and laid it on the plate. Snarloff took the knife and sprinkled it with both salt and water before cutting both himself and Jake slices of the bread. The onlookers murmured with approval.

Following the salmon was a salad of roasted root vegetables with balsamic vinegar. After the salad, Mr. Big offered the final formal toast to the memory of those who had passed over to a new life. The honey wine was much sweeter and was flavored with cinnamon and allspice. Then to everyone's delight the desert was cannoli, which were made following Mr. Big's late grandmama's recipe.

After the dinner was finished and it was time for any announcements, Kevin stepped forward, paw in paw with Laura, and formally requested permission for them to marry. Mr. Big nodded his agreement and announced that the marriage would take place at the mansion during the spring Sower's Moon Celebration. He then kissed Laura on both of her cheeks and then the two bears kissed to the applause of all present. Then it was time for all non-Family members to leave the dining hall and retire to the adjoining Great Hall for coffee and brandy. Marie and Fru Fru joined the Otterton family as they exited. Many more mammals followed them out of the room.

Everyone but the mob members had left, all except Jake. All eyes were on the raccoon as he started to walk towards the head table and the shrew. Murmurs ran through the hall, _was Jake Runnel going to join the mob?_ Mr. Big frowned and Koslov glared as Jake stepped closer, but then he stopped and placing both paws over his heart he formally bowed to the shrew and spoke the Lake County's ancient Pledge of Hospitality and Sanctuary. "Oh Guardian of the North, be it known to all present that this is my gift to you on this holy night. I declare that my home is your home and my hearth is your hearth. So I swear by the Lion and by the Lamb," intoned the raccoon.

There was a momentary silence as everyone in the room suddenly realized that, although not a member of the mob, Jake Runnel had just declared his support for the House of Big and made it clear that if there ever was a mob war, he stood with the shrew. Boris Snarloff watched as Mr. Big's son in law Antonio glared at the raccoon and when he looked at the lynx across from him, he saw a slight frown on the cat's face. The tension was broken when Mr. Big stood and threw his arms open to the raccoon and kissed him on both cheeks. "You may not be of the Family, but let everyone here tonight know that to me you are part of my family and I accept your gift," he said. Applause filled the room as Jake turned and walked towards the door.


	32. Chapter 32: Heat of the Moment

**Chapter 32: Heat of the Moment**

 **Part 2 of Raccoon's Don't Howl.**

* * *

A month later, Jake found himself worming his way through an air duct inside of Zootopia's newest luxury hotel. Slowly he slipped the grate off its hinges and looked down to face three guards with drawn stun guns aimed at him. "Hi, fancy meeting you again," he quipped. "This time it took you fifteen minutes to catch me."

One of the guards laughed, "We picked you up ten minutes ago, but the boss felt sorry for you and we let you get a little further this time."

The raccoon sighed and hung his head, "Washed up and not even thirty. Okay, let's see how far Tails has made it while we were talking."

"You weren't alone?" the guard asked. His head was cocked to one side, in that unique candid look of confusion.

"It's called a Hustle Sweetheart," Jake laughed. "I was the diversion and as for my little associate, I would guess he's made it to the hallway next to the vault room by now."

As the alarm went off the guard looked at Jake and sighed, "He made it inside the vault room."

Later that morning, after listening to the hotel's security director crow about his "fortress" over lunch, Jake and Tails finally finished their appointment. As they were leaving Jake smiled and said to his friend, "I think about three in the morning would work for me."

* * *

The dawn sky was brightening by the time Jake was dropped off by the rest of the team. Crawling into bed, he kissed Marie on her cheek and snuggled closer. He smiled as she just mumbled something incoherent before rolling over. As he began to close his eyes a new scent was tickling his nose, it was a scent that unlocked his primal urges, it was mating season and his wife was in Heat.

No matter how civilized raccoons have become, they are still seasonal breeders. Although Jake and Marie didn't lack passion for each other during the remainder of the year, it was just that Marie was biologically more fertile during the late winter months and her passion turned to lust. Fortunately Jake's body also adapted to the change and both his stamina and fertility also increased.

It was the results of this new desirous change in their lives that led to Jake to miss several calls on his cell phone from both Ratzolli and Chief Bogo. The pounding on the suite door awoke the exhausted raccoon from his midmorning slumber. Pulling on a pair of running shorts, Jake stumbled to answer the door. "What have I told you about turning off you phone Jake" fussed the rat as he stormed into the room. Jake just looked at him and yawned.

Jimmy Ratzolli stopped, looked the raccoon over. He sniffed, "Damn, its mating season for you two isn't it?"

Jake's ears blushed as he gave his friend a grin and said, "I don't think you came here to discuss my love life did you? Let me get some coffee going and get a shirt on. Take a seat and I'll be right back." After starting the coffee maker, Jake went back to the bedroom and pulled on a t-shirt. Looking around, he finally found what remained of his cell phone and vaguely remembered Marie growling as it rang before she hurdled it at the wall and continued with their frantic early morning lovemaking. She left that morning late for the office, but satisfied, at least for a while. After pouring a couple of cups of coffee he sat down at the table and tossed his broken phone to the rat, the rat just shook his head.

"Don't blame me this time, it was Marie's doing! She owes me a new phone," said Jake through his yawn. "So they found my note in the hotel's safe this morning?"

"Just toss your mate under the bus lover boy, "chuckled Ratzolli. "Yeah, they found the note and they weren't at all happy this morning. That fouled mouth dingo, they call a security director, had a thing or two to say about your antics and even wanted you arrested. However, his boss decided to hire us instead, so I've got legal doing the contract right now. We need you to go back to the hotel this afternoon and ply on the old coon charm to placate everyone."

As Jake laid his head on the table he muttered, "Afternoon is like three or four, right. Oh, tell the boss I'll be late for work. I'd call him but my phone is broken and so is his, until then this raccoon needs his rest because I think I'm going to be busy again tonight. Say good bye rat-boy."

Ratzolli snickered, stood up and patted Jake's shoulder, "I'll let myself out and send a new phone over later this morning. Get some rest because you're going to need it, stud."

But Jake was not going to get his rest that day. As the rat left the elevator, he ran into a familiar russet orange figure in slacks and a sports jacket entering the lobby, there was a badge clipped to his belt. Smiling, he shook the fox's paw and said, "Good morning detective Wilde. Be gentle this morning, he was up late last night breaking into a hotel. Oh, and I think Marie almost killed him in bed this morning!" Without giving Nick time to respond, the rat laughed and quickly left.

Nick was Jake's best friend and after knocking on the suite door, only to vaguely hear a string of creative obscenities being mumbled from somewhere inside, he pulled out his keycard and opened the door. Gingerly walking into the suite, he looked around for his friend. Foxes have noses that are almost as good as wolves, so he immediately smelled a scent that made him grin and If he was not here on an official capacity, he would have left. Instead he found his friend curled up half asleep on a couch.

Sitting on the other couch, he looked at the raccoon who was now staring back at him. After a few moments, Jake mumbled, "Not a good time for a social call bro. If your here professionally, make an appointment with my secretary…I think I have one. You're not here to arrest me for last night? Ratzolli said they weren't pressing charges and we got the contract."

"If we were arresting you, Bogo would send Judy because that's her job," Nick replied as he grinned at his friend. Then his face went serious and he continued. "Bogo wants you down at the station because we've had two Night Howler shootings this morning. It's all over the news, so don't you ever watch this fancy new television of yours? Also you need to call Mr. Big, ASAP."

Jake sat up and sighed, "Doug Ramsey's back in town? So why does Bogo want me to come in, I'm not a private investigator, just a retired thief. Besides don't they have a cure for the Night Howler's anyways?"

"Cures not working and these aren't like the other attacks. Someone shot a polar bear and a rabbit so far," Nick answered the raccoon's question as he walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Now be a good boy and get dressed, after you shower first."

Jake stared at him in disbelief and blurted out, "Okay the bear I understand, but why would someone shoot a rabbit? Hell, did he want feral fluffy cuteness or something."

The fox shuttered and replied, "Well it did not work that why years ago when Judy mistook a Night Howler pellet for a blueberry. Some dunderhead stored them in the kitchen refrigerator instead of down in evidence. She clawed and bit the hell out of McHorn and me both before they could dart her. She even put me in the hospital for a few days."

As he was walking into the bedroom Jake paused and asked, "Who's the bear?"

"Raymond," Nick sadly replied.

Jake looked back at the fox and sighed, "Shit, I liked him." Then he shut the door.

It took Jake almost forty five minutes to get ready. While waiting, Nick sat back on the couch and watched the news. Flipping on ZNN, he watched the morning talk show with Peter Moosebridge and the top story was the shooting of the two mammals. Three so called experts were discussing rabbit psychology and one wild eyed loud mouthed yak was being highly critical of the ZPD officer who darted the artic hare. As he watched, he called into the police station again and tried to explain to Bogo he was moving the raccoon along as fast as he could.

Finally by gripping Jake's elbow, he hauled the now mostly dressed raccoon into the elevator, across the lobby, and out the door. Breaking his friends grip, Jake went to the convenience store on the corner and bought himself two prepaid cell phones. Then ignoring Nick's plea to get to the cruiser, the raccoon entered a phone number he had committed from memory and spoke briefly to some mammal. Hanging up he called another number and spent almost ten minutes on this call. Finally satisfied, he went to the bathroom and flushed the phone's sim card down the toilet. He then smashed the phone into pieces with a brick and scattered the part in various trash bins.

"Why the burner phones, you haven't crossed the line have you?" Nick questioned his best friend.

Climbing into the police cruiser, Jake smiled and answered, "Nope, but I had to ask a few questions to certain mammals who don't much care for cops and I didn't want to use your phone, you know the IA and all that crap."

As they pulled out into traffic, Nick changed the subject by asking his friend, "So Marie's in heat, you two trying for kits?"

"Damn fox, can't hide anything from your nose," the raccoon looked over at his friend, he felt guilty knowing that the fox and his wife could never have kits of their own. He also knew that they had flirted with adoption, but it was still almost impossible to find an agency that would work with mixed species couples, especially pred and prey couples. Finally he answered. "Yeah, we both agree it's time to start a family."

"That's great," replied the now grinning fox. "If they're all boys you can name them after me, Nick one, Nick two…or girls Nickalen. I mean, I'm the head of you household now since before your wedding, you should name at least one kit after his grandpa Nick."

"I'll let you break it to Marie that we're naming her son Dunderhead after you," laughed the raccoon. "Or maybe Slick as Judy calls you, Slick Coon!" Then shaking his head, he added. "I think we're getting ahead of ourselves, after all she not yet pregnant."

Nick gave his friend one of his trademark smirks and replied, "Like that's not going to happen stud, you two can't keep your paws off each other as it is."

Pulling the cruiser into the police parking lot Nick sighed, "It's time to put on our game faces, looks like the press is here."

As they step out of the cruiser, two reporters and their cameriamammals ran towards the fox and raccoon. Nick tried to grab Jake's arm and hurry him into the building, but once again he slipped free. Walking over to one of the reporters, a good looking vixen with Channel 9, he threw his arms open and hugged her. Both cameras stopped filming. "Megan Foxie, it been a long time!" he laughed. "You're a reporter now, that's great! I haven't seen you since high school graduation. You know you broke my heart when you turned me down for the prom, just so you could go with that football player."

The fox smiled and hugged him back and replied, "I just started in the field a few months ago. After everything Detective Wilde has been doing, the station finally decided to give this fox a chance. Can you do me a favor and give me an interview?"

Jake grinned, "If I knew what was going on I might. But I'll tell you what! I'll have a press conference in a couple hours. I'm good at making those promises, right Jack?"

The ZNN reporter rolled his eyes and told the fox, "This raccoon has a bad history of not showing up when promised, trust me I know." Reaching out he shook Jake's paw.

"Oh come on Jack, I left you and your buddies standing in the freezing weather for only half a day," Jake replied. "I never did thank you for that special report afterwards and you're making our former police commissioner look like the chump he was. I guess, what I'm saying is thanks for keeping me out of jail."

"Then you owe me Jake, how about that interview?" Jack Zipper asked.

The raccoon looked at both of the reporters and sighed, "Sorry guys I really don't know anything about what's going on or why Bogo even wants me here?"

As he turned to follow Nick into the building he turned and yelled back to Megan, "Hey whatever became of that football player?"

Megan laughed, "I married him and he's at home with our pups."

"Where the hell is Runnel, Wilde!" hollered the cape buffalo from his office door. "I knew I should have sent someone more responsible to get him."

Nick smirked at the Chief of Detectives but before he could say something witty, Jake cut him off by growling back, "If anyone else had come for me I'd still be at home. I'm tired and grumpy so what the hell do you want!" Watching as the buffalo crushed the coffee mug he held in his hoof, the raccoon hesitated and quickly continued, "Sorry Chief Bogo, let me rephrase that and ask how may I be of service to you today sir?"

Bogo stared at him and snorted, "You two in here now!"

Nick started up the stairs with his tail tucked between his legs and Jake wasn't sure if it was because of Bogo or the angry look from the gray rabbit doe that had just come out of the Chief's office. She shifted her eyes towards him and he felt his tail involuntary move between his legs. Her foot began to tap impatiently as she waited.

"Morning Judy," Jake mumbled as he passed her. She just pointed towards the door. "Yes sergeant, I'll behave." As he and Nick filed into the office he saw Captain Fangmeyer and the big tiger was chuckling.

Pulling himself into one of the office's oversized chairs, the fox commented, "I'd ask for a cup of coffee Chief, but I think you might be short on mugs."

Bogo grunted and tossed two photos at the raccoon. Jake picked them up and looked at each. "Raymond Romanoff, manager of Tundratown Limousines and my accountant Larry Rabitwoski are these the two who were shot?" the raccoon said. Bogo just grunted again and tossed a photo of a white wolf at him, Jake looked down and sighed, "Not Boris too?"

"All reputed to be high ranking officers in the Northern Mob," Fangmeyer commented. "But why is someone going after Mr. Big and why with Night Howlers?"

"Officially I do not know anyone in the mob, any disagreement with that statement and I shut up until my lawyer Manny gets here understand," Jake responded. "This is not a gang war."

Bogo sighed, "Then is this a war within the gang?

"If it was then why would Doug Ramsey want them to go feral?" Judy asked. "He's not in a gang."

"It would just be easier to just kill them," added the tiger.

Jake jumped off the chair and began pacing back and forth. Then without a word, he walked out of the office and began walking down the stairs.

Bogo started to get mad, but Nick quickly stated, "He's trying to remember something boss, he'll be back…I hope."

Jake found the coffee pot and swiped a mug from a nearby table. After filling the mug he walked back upstairs. Without saying a word he climbed back up on the chair. Everyone stared at him as he sipped the coffee and then grimaced at its taste. "Wounded not killed," he said. "I once asked Chuck Longtail why the coyotes severely wounded so many of the buffalo soldiers during the war. He said the dead can lay where they lay, but for every wounded buffalo it took two or more to take care of him. Then there's still the resources need to care for and treat the wounded. So for every mammal made feral, it pulls more resources from the group and disrupts the remaining members."

"So what do you do if you're in charge? You pull back your soldiers to protect them, right" Fangmeyer said. "But by doing so you leave your supplies or in this case your street members, venerable and unprotected."

"Now the cops begin to follow the remaining members. No one can work and no money comes in," Nick continued. "No money, no mob."

Jake held his stomach and looked at his watch and said "Lunch time, I've got to eat and you're not getting more out of me until I do. I vote for the Blackbird Grill it's just a block away and it's got a mixed menu. I'll buy let's go."

"Go!" said Bogo to the three detectives as he waved his hoof to follow the raccoon. They could tell he was disappointed "I have too much work to do, let me know if you three have any further ideas."

Jake was talking to Ben at the reception desk when the officers caught up to him. Looking at them he asked, "No Bogo? Figures, oh well let's eat I'm starved."

* * *

 **Chapter Comments:**

 **Judy went savage and tore the hell out of both McHorn and Nick in Eric Scwartz's cartoon,** _ **Bad Berries**_ **.**


	33. Chapter 33: Raccoon's Don't Howl

**Chapter 33:** **Raccoon's Don't Howl**

 **Part 3 of Raccoon's Don't Howl**

 **Author's Note's:**

 **One moment can change a life in an instant, who can save our raccoon?**

* * *

As they stepped outside, Judy began to admonish him about the way he was acting as the raccoon began to pull on his sunglasses. Suddenly he cursed and grabbed his neck and everyone froze as he lowered his paw…it was stained blue!

"Everyone get inside now!" Nick yelled as he threw Judy into the lobby. Fangmeyer grabbed Jake and followed the fox inside. "Ben we have a code blue! Call downstairs for the antidote, Jake has been shot."

The chubby cheetah hit the lockdown alarm and frantically dialed for the medical team. Nick looked at his friend and carefully pulled the raccoon's paws behind his back to handcuff them, trying not to touch the blue stain. "Stay with us Jake, stay with us buddy. Please, please!"

The raccoon wobbled some as he was surrounded by police officers with drawn tranquilizer guns. He could hear Bogo charging down the stairs. Finally he straightened up and asked the shocked crowd, "How long does this take before I go feral?"

Then he felt a prick and just as darkness descended, he heard Clawhauser say, "Opps! Sorry Jake."

* * *

" _Grandfather," the young raccoon asked the elderly red panda. "Why do some mammals give into their primitive urges easier than others?" He could feel the summer breeze blowing on his fur as he looked out from the teahouse into the garden beyond._

" _Everyone battles the beast within their soul. I was once told by a wise old coyote that there are two animals fighting inside you. One seeks discipline and civilization, the other instincts and nature. When I asked him which will win, he told me the one I feed," answered the red panda._

" _Grandfather," the young raccoon asked again, this time he was lying under a blooming apple tree. Above him in a branch sat a tall raccoon who was both young and ancient. He looked down and smiled at Jake. "I don't want to lose my soul to my primal side."_

" _Everyone has a wild side, my little one," spoke the raccoon in a soothing voice. "It is as much part of you as your heart. So you are both wild and civilized, you must pick your path carefully my Thief."_

Jake awoke to find himself strapped down on a bed in a large room. His shirt and been removed and part of his arm shaved and bandaged. He yawned and looked around, finally focusing on the mammals watching him from the other side of the safety glass. He asked, "First question is where I am and then what happened?"

Instead of answering, one of the mammals in a white lab coat started asking a series of questions. Do you know your name? When were you born? What is your wife's name?

Finally, Jake told him to stop as he began twisting his paws until one slipped free and then he began to undo the other strap. "Stop doing that!" the voice ordered. "Guards to Room Eight, Stat!"

"Stand down now!" he heard Bogo bellow. "Runnel, are you okay?"

Jake leaned over and unstrapped his legs before he answered, "I thought I was shot by a Night Howler pellet, was that just blue dye?"

"You were shot by the same pellet that the others were hit with," Answered a tall elk in a white lab jacket. "The toxins are in your blood, so the question is why were you not affected like they were?"

Jake held his stomach and complained, "I don't know, I'm not the doctor. Look I'm starving, can I have something to eat?"

Sitting on the bed he watched two officers in riot gear with tranquilizer rifles enter the room as Judy carried a tray of food towards him, she was in full gear too. He smiled as she set the tray down and asked, "Are you okay?" Jake caught himself sniffing her for some reason before he looked at the food on the tray. He liked salad but the lettuce was not appealing to him now, he picked through the salad with his paw and found a slice of carrot. Gingerly picking it up began to wash it in the paper cup of water before he ate it. Busy eating, he did not realize the stir his actions were causing. Especially when he picked up the package of dressing and instead of tearing it open, he bit into it and started licking the contents as it dripped out.

"Do you always eat like that Mr. Runnel?" the doctor asked.

Jake blinked a few times and shook his head before realizing what he was doing and sighed, "I wasn't thinking, but no I don't do that often. It's just an urge I get sometimes and I think all raccoons feel the same way. My father was constantly fussing at me as a kit for washing my food in mixed company. It's considered bad manners for raccoons to eat like this in public nowadays, sorry."

The doctor grunted and then turned to Nick and asked the fox to get the tray from the room. Smiling, Nick entered and joked, "You just have to go out of your way to be the center of attention, coon." As he stepped closer Jake's ears flattened, his eyes widened, and he began to growl. The fox stopped and asked, "Jake what's wrong?"

Jake's eyes were wild, he was staring at the fox like he was a threat and finally after a moment he seemed to regain his composure but slowly slurred out, "Nick….please get out…out…now…please."

Suddenly the raccoon leapt off the bed and ran to the far wall, sniffing. Nick turned to see the two officers in riot gear had entered the room and they were wolves. He motioned for them to stand down as he backed slowly away. All eyes were on the raccoon, who at the sight of the wolves had drawn himself into the corner. His fur was up on his rounded back, his tail was thrashing, and his ears were laid back. The only sound that came from Jake was hissing, snarling, chattering, and growls. As the wolves and the fox left the room the raccoon calmed down.

"I'm not okay guys," Jake whimpered as he curled himself into a ball. After a few minutes, he stood and calmly walked over to be bed, picking up the tray he sat it on the ground and slowly climbed onto the bed. Reaching down, he tightened the straps over both his legs, then the chest strap, and finally he strapped down his left paw. He then called, "Judy can you help me with this other strap, I don't seem to fear you like Nick."

The doctor nodded and the rabbit entered the room and cautiously walked towards her friend, who just sighed as she reached up and tightened the strap over his right paw. "Sorry Jake," she sobbed as she left the room. Once the door was shut, she threw herself into her husband's arms. The fox's face was one of sadness and anger, Chief Bogo looked down at the couple and frowned.

For the next few hours the raccoon seemed to battle within himself, sometimes he was fully lucid and other times wildly thrashing at his confinement. Suddenly he stopped and called out, "Yazing Flower pollen tea, that's it!"

The doctors came running and the elk asked, "What kind of tea?"

"When I lose control, it's like when I took the Yazing Flower pollen tea when I was younger!" Jake yelled. Then he began to thrash around again as he whimpered and chattered at his confinement.

Two of the doctors were talking about what the raccoon had just said but were seemingly baffled. Then Nick spoke up, "When I went with him to see an old friend of his, he and his friend Sonya, were talking about a ceremony he went through using some kind of tea. He said he lost control of his body, but not his mind, and went feral. Maybe that's why he didn't lose it completely like the others?"

One of the doctors looked at the fox and said, "We studied the Hyacinthum somniatores or as you are calling them, Yazing Flowers, as a potential cure for the Midnicampum holicithias. They are botanically related, but we could not use it to make an antidote."

The other doctor however asked, "But did his earlier exposure to the Hyacinthum somniatores effect his reaction to the Midnicampum holicithias?"

There was a noise nearby in the hallway as two large polar bears stared down at a handful of heavy armed wolves. Bogo rushed to the disturbance and immediately recognized the bears as being members of Mr. Big's gang and they seemed to be protecting someone standing behind them. "Stand down officers," he bellowed.

Before he could continue, a female raccoon pushed her way between the bears and stared up at him and asked, "Where's my husband, Chief Bogo?"

"Mrs. Runnel I'm so sorry this happened," the buffalo apologized. "Please follow me. However you two bears stay here, understand."

The youngest bear growled and then flatly stated, "Where she goes, we go. Not only because the boss said so, but Jake's a friend." He and the other bear pushed their way through the wolves and a coyote joined them as they walked down the hallway. The wolves looked at the Police Chief and he just shook his head, so they let them pass.

When they reached Jake's room, the doctor asked several questions to Marie and told her in no uncertain terms what was happening. Judy came up to her and held her as she cried. Finally she convinced them that she could enter the room and talk to him.

Jake was still wild as she entered, he was pulling on the straps and making strange noises. He immediately looked her way as she entered and she could see him sniffing the air. She sighed and said, "Jake I love you! Please come back to me, Sugar."

At the sound of her voice, the raccoon stopped thrashing and smiled. Slowly he said, "I love you too..let's stopping meeting like this..next time…hospital for the birth of …of our kits?" He sniffed deeply again and smiled. Slowly, his eyes began to change and became primal, as his body tensed against the straps. Marie stepped forward, but Judy grabbed her paw and pulled her from the room. In the hallway she broke down in tears and cried in the rabbit's arms.

Charles Longtail sadly watched the raccoon through the window, then slowly walked down the hallway and looked at the other victims. He reached up and tugged on the traditional earring he had begun to wear after he became director of the charity he and Marie founded. He looked down the hallway and saw that Nick had joined Marie and Judy in a hug. The tall cape buffalo was on the phone by the window. The two polar bears, Kevin and Maurice, were watching the wolves who were watching them back. The doctors were standing around with the medical staff, seemingly helpless. "Our primal self," he suddenly said out loud. All eyes stared at the coyote. "Are these flower's that are causing this entire problem blue?"

Nick nodded, "We call them Night Howlers and they make mammals go savage."

The coyote whipped out his cell phone and made a phone call, "Uncle…Oh, Annie where's…your where?…the train…does he have his bag…of course…how did you know?…wait sorry I asked…I know the moon told you…I'll get someone to meet you." Hanging up the phone he smiled and turned to the bears and asked, "Could you guys go get my Uncle Walker and my cousin at the train station, they're ten minutes away?"

Chief Bogo cut in, "No, I have enough of Mr. Big's friends down the hallway as it is, you two stay put! Wilde you go and get them. Why is this so important?"

"Better Nick does pick them up, they know him. No offense Chief, but you cops are still not trusted by my kind," replied the coyote. "My uncle is a doctor, well kind of, and I think he has an answer. You see some coyotes go through a test called the Awakening in which they take a powder made from a blue flower called the Savage Flower. It turns them primitive, but also releases their spirit to walk beyond their body. Only those who have trained their minds for the experience are allowed to undergo the ceremony. For the untrained it can be dangerous because they just become feral beasts. My uncle underwent it when he was young and claims he lost his sight in exchange for knowledge. My cousin, well she came back knowing things...well, just knowing things."

Longtail heard a doctor behind him snort and he looked at Judy and sighed, "You were there at the rock! You know what I say is true." Judy nodded as Nick took off running.

Several long minutes later the coyote heard Nick down the hallway talking to his uncle. As they came around the corner the bind coyote had the fox's arm in a firm grip and Annie was holding his other paw. "Ho nephew, are we in time? I don't want to have to tell Azeban I was too late to help his Thief," the blind coyote called out. Then grinning, he removed a satchel that was over his shoulder and handed it to his granddaughter.

As the doctors gathered around her, she pulled out two jars of powder. One was blue and the other white. She held the blue jar up and opened it and after taking out a pinch she said, "This is from the Savage Flower." as a doctor reached out a paw, she giggled, "don't touch unless you want to go wild, it does not bother me anymore because I'm immune. Unscrewing the other jar she took out a pinch of white powder and told them, "this is from the Peace Flower, it will nullify the other's effects."

The doctors scoffed and one said, " A witch doctor's hocus pocus."

Clearing his throat, the elderly coyote asked, "Would the Great Creator not make one without the other? Everything is balanced, female to male, prey to predator, night to the day. How long has the blue flower been around and do you not think that others have not felt its ways before now?"

As they were arguing, the little coyote entered the room where Jake was strapped down. The doctors yelled to stop her, but they found the entrance blocked by two large bears and a fox. Slowly the coyote walked towards the raccoon and she began singing a chant. At the sound of her song, Jake stopped his thrashing and stared at her as she got closer. His eyes were locked onto hers and as she stood in front of him she lifted her paw and blew a cloud of white powder into his face. The raccoon blinked, sneezed, and smiled. Then he said, "Hello Annie, thanks for bringing me back. Azeban said you would come." She giggled and hugged the one she called The Thief.

The blind coyote cleared his throat again, shrugged at the direction of the doctors and said, "I told you so, you city doctors."

As the doctors rushed into Jake's room, the little coyote slipped out and Bogo watched her enter the room next door, he moved to stop her but he was too late. As he entered behind her he could hear her strange hypnotic chant and saw that the huge polar bear, which was strapped to the table, was staring into her eyes. She lifted her paw and blew white powder into the bear's face. After a few blinks and a hardy sneeze the bear looked at her and said, "You sing pretty." The coyote giggled.

The doctors were amazed as the little coyote entered into the other rooms and left with both the rabbit and wolf fully cured of the Night Howler serum, blood work confirmed the treatment.

By now Marie was hugging the elderly bind coyote, who suddenly sniffed her and kissed her on top of her head. "Well congratulations my little one," he whispered as she left to run to Jake. Judy however heard his comments and gave him a strange look.

There was tremendous joy when it was announced by the Zootopia University Hospital that a permanent cure had been found for the Night Howlers threat. Three of the hospital's top doctors took the credit for the discovery, but acknowledged that the cure was found with the assistance of members of the Green Mountains Coyote Pack. There were those however that were unhappy about the announcement. One was as a ram named Doug, who saw any hope for his plot to destroy the predator race collapse. Also his financier, who once again found his plans somehow foiled by a seemingly lucky raccoon named Jake Runnel.

* * *

"I'm pregnant guys," Marie announced to Judy and Nick while they were eating dinner at the raccoon couple's suite a few weeks later. Judy leapt out of her seat and hugged the raccoon. Nick punched his friend on his arm and grinned. The female raccoon continued, "It must have happened the first day I went into heat. The doctor says I'm expecting in about fifty or so days from now and its twins."

"So I guess we lose either the guest room or the den. I think I might really miss that den," Jake sighed.

"When the last time that you even went in there?" asked Nick. "I mean you don't even pay your own bills coon."

"I have mammals that do that for me dummy," the raccoon laughed. "Besides my rents free, utilities free, powers free, housekeepings free and what's left I put on my credit card. I have someone who pays that bill at the office, I think."

"Sometimes I hate you coon," growled the fox. "It takes Judy hours to balance our checking account and pay our bills. All I get is a measly monthly allowance." He swished his tail at the raccoon and laughed as he got up to go inside the apartment to refill his drink. Marie followed him inside, rushing for the bathroom and mumbling something about having to pee a lot nowadays.

After they left, Judy turned to Jake and asked, "Did you know she was pregnant that day at the hospital? I'm sure that Mr. Walker knew, after what he whispered."

Jake smiled at her and said, "I didn't want to spoil the moment for Marie, but I did smell that she was pregnant the moment she entered the room that day. Please let this be our little secret, okay?" Judy smiled and hugged the raccoon.

Many weeks later, Jake awoke in the predawn darkness. Marie was snuggled close to his side, lying sideways with her paw on her swollen belly. She was only a week away from her due date. The male raccoon listened intently and gently laid his ear to her pregnant stomach and heard the faint sound of purring. He kissed her belly and she grunted as the babies inside her moved. Slipping out of the bed, he pulled a bathrobe over his nakedness and silently padded out onto the patio. He sniffed the spring air, his ears rose to the sounds of a city coming to life, his tail slowly whipped back and forth in anticipation and he then looked at the setting moon with his now strange pale yellow eyes.

Far away from where Jake stood, two beady eyes stared into the darkness of her solitary cell. "I'm coming for you coon," Sarah Winstead whispered into the dark. "You took my mate, I'll take yours. You destroyed my life, I'll destroy yours." Her paw was clinched around the note that had been smuggled to her. The skunk slowly lifted and kissed it and then yelled angrily at the walls "Neither heaven nor hell is going to save you!" Her mad laughter echoed down the hallway, startling the prison guards at their posts.


	34. Chapter 34: Fatherhood

**Chapter 34: Fatherhood**

Marie gave birth at the Tundratown General Hospital to two male kits. When Judy arrived with Nick, she was surprised to see Jake shirtless and holding the kits to his chest. Marie giggled and said to her, "Our sons can't hear or see for three or four weeks they can only smell, so Jake has to hold them to his chest so they can recognize his scent."

Jake grinned and passed one of his sons to his wife and held the other up and kissed the little kit's nose. "My I introduce to you Nicholas Bartholomew Runnel, yeah you goofball, we named him after you fox and Mr. Big. Although little Nicky is never going to be able to spell his middle name." The kit cooed and yawned.

Marie pulled their other son close to her cheek and smiled, "And this is Fredrick James Runnel, named after my father and Jimmy. Say hello to your Aunt Judy and Uncle Nick." Little Freddie just yawned.

Judy sat down in a chair and smiled. She desperately wanted to hold one of the kits, but the nurse had made it quite clear that only the parents should hold them for the first few weeks so that their scents would bond. Nick spoke up, "Can I get a family photo for the station? Everyone wants to see the kits, especially Ben." As Jake handed his son to Marie and sat on the bed, Nick looked at him and laughed, "Mind putting a shirt on bro, we don't want either Catrina or Francine to faint by seeing you half naked."

Nick snapped the shot and sent it to Ben Clawhauser. The cheetah quickly texted back, "Awwwww!" Then he got another text from Ben, "I thought you were a detective Wilde? So come on, the gang wants the specifics time, weight, size, gender, and names." Nick grinned as he handed the cell phone to his wife who laughed and said, "He's got your number fox." She started to ask Marie questions as she typed.

They spent the afternoon with the new parents, with Nick leaving periodically as Marie nursed. As he stepped outside, Jake joined him. Nick looked at his friend and frowned, "Are you doing okay Jake?"

The raccoon was startled by the question, the sounds and smells of the hospital were playing havoc with his new enhanced senses, but how much did Nick suspect? Carefully he asked, "What do you mean?"

The fox grabbed him by his shoulders, looked into his eyes, and sighed, "Come on coon we both know that the yellow eyes are the not only changes that happened to you that day. Sometimes you smell …feral, like a wild thing. You move faster, smell scents that you couldn't before. Hell, last week at the station when you dropped by to take Bogo to lunch, the wolves went wild over your scent."

Jake smiled at his friend and replied, "I'll live and it's nothing I can't handle. Trust me that Marie already knows everything. I've talked to Mr. Walker about it and he says that it's happened before and those coyotes lived long normal lives, most went on to be great leaders."

The fox looked into his friend's eyes again, "You'll tell me if you have problems, no more secrets. "

Jake looked at the hospital floor, "Hell Nick I'm a father now and I can't afford secrets. But if anything ever happens to me, can you and Judy take care of Marie and my sons?"

"Then my yellow eyed father, we had best get back to your family," laughed the fox as he threw an arm around this best friend and steered him toward the room. "And yes, yes you can."

As they walked past the nurse's station, Jake saw all the females stop to watch him pass. A fawn began fanning herself and she whispered to another nurse, "Is it me or does that raccoon turn you on too?"

* * *

Like all big cities the darkness of the night is banished by mammal made lights shinning without rest. For Billy Lobo this was what he hated the most, he was missing the stars above. He was lost and lonely as he wandered the streets of the city, little more than just a pup far from his pack. He had come to Zootopia with his mother to bring back the broken body of his father, a victim of the shoddy safety standards of the mills in Happy Town. They came to take him back home to the Western Plains for burial. Once in the city things went even worse when they were mugged of what little they had, the assailants were a gang of Zebras and they left his mother dead in the alleyway and a huge gash on his arm. He fled and lost his pursers, ashamed of what they as had called him… a bitch's pelt. He huddled in the shadows hungry, lonely, sick, and scared.

But for Jake Runnel, the hustle and squalor of River Street was still a part of his soul, he had spent most of his life there after his father died. It was here that he learned the pleasures of the female body and that money can't buy you everything you truly desire. It was early afternoon and the businesses of the evening were just opening. He made his way down the street, taking time to talk with old friends. Finally he found who he was seeking, a snow leopard who was the pimp that controlled this street.

"Can't keep you off these streets coon," Jerry laughed, but then looking at his friend, the leopards' eyes narrowed. The street cat tensed as the raccoon stepped closer. "You've changed dude, what's with the eyes and the attitude?"

"Sorry Jerry," Jake replied and closed his eyes, calming himself. Jerry felt the change, more than the scent, and he relaxed. When the raccoon opened his eyes they were still pale yellow, "I had a run in with some Night Howlers during that last attack and it kind of changed me a bit, the doc called them biophysical scars or some nonsense."

"Heavy shit dude! I didn't know if I needed to fight or run," Jerry replied. "So what brings you down here, I figured you'd be home with the wife and kits?"

"Trying to figure out who wanted me down and why they're after Big?" asked the raccoon.

"Street says there's a war coming from the inside of the gang, the boss has gone soft they say. Mammals are concerned he won't protect his territory, if the other gangs make a move. Things were worse and then you took down Scarface," the leopard replied. "We know where you stand, but hell some of us would even join you if you'd make a move on the boss."

Jake grunted and sighed, "You know that's not my style. Mr. Big is a friend…no he's more like family. I gave him my oath and I'll stand by it."

Looking around he saw Candy and Trudy walking his way, along with Sheela. "Where's Meredith?" he asked.

"Told you you'd ruin these girls Jake," replied Jerry. "She's taken up with a raccoon of her own. He's named ironically John. He adores her and was spending most of his money on her. We'll see how long she can make it with just one…hell you know she likes variety."

Jake watched the other girls arrive. Sheela looked him up and down, raised an eyebrow and said, "I like the new look Jake it turns me on, real primal." Trudy leaned over and kissed his cheek and then licked him as Candy hugged him just a little too tight.

Jake unwound himself from Candy and stepped back, putting his paws in a stopping motion between him and the ladies. He said, "Married with new kits remember! I love Marie and I am not going to cheat on her, back off."

The ladies look disappointed and he heard Trudy mutter, "I was going to suggest a threesome."

Sheela grinned and asked Jake, "Why didn't we ever do it?"

Jake looked at the panther and replied, "You're almost twice my height and frankly you scared me."

Jerry looked at the two in confusion and then asked," I thought you two did it years ago in Jake's motel room? That night he talked me into only paying thirty bucks for a quickie and you came back two hours later. I was pissed because you came back with only a hundred for the two hours. You finally talked me out of breaking his arm because he short paid."

Sheela laughed at Jake as he blushed and rubbed his neck with a paw, then she said, "He paid me the thirty and when we got to the room all he wanted was a back message. I couldn't get him to take off anything but his shirt. He put his head in my lap, while I turned on the TV and scratched his back. The next thing I knew he had curled up on me and had fallen asleep. He was too cute and I couldn't bring myself to wake him. The movie I was watching was an old classic I liked, so I just laid there while he slept."

"You paid me the other seventy out of your own pocket?" Jerry asked and then turned to Jake and added. "Shit with a sex life like that, how'd you ever have kits dude."

"I was a little more active with Judy, Trudy, and of course Meredith. They made me the sex symbol I am today," Jake laughed as he shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly he stopped and listened to something, his noise was sniffing the air. He quickly ran towards a nearby ally, with everyone else following him out of curiosity. Trudy looked at Candy because they smelled the scent too. Curled in a corner was a teenage wolf pup, his fur was matted and he shook and panted with fever. As Jake drew closer the wolf growled, then Candy shoved the raccoon aside and the fox walked slowly towards the wolf.

"Hush now baby," she told the wolf as she drew closer. "Hush now I'm not going to hurt you darling. I know what's it's like to be sick and scared on the streets."

The young wolf whimpered, "I want to go home to my pack..they, they killed my mom…I want to go home."

Candy put her paw on the wolf's cheek and motioned Trudy over, "They cut your arm up bad baby and you've got a fever. You from the north?" she asked as she began to stroke his ears. "What's you name baby."

"From the plains out west," he answered, as he was calming down. "My name's Billy Lobo, ma'am."

Jake pulled out his phone and called the station, "Ben any missing person report for a wolf named Billy Lobo..no? How about a she wolf murdered a several days ago..yeah? who's got the case..get him to River Street and blue light it because I've got a witness, her son…also I need a medical unit, see if they have any wolves available…said he's from the western plains…kids got a bad slash on his arm and its infected…thanks.

Seconds later his phone rang, it was Delgato,"Hey, you on your way…kids going to live, but fever from a badly infected arm…scared almost to death. He needs a wolf here…crying for his pack…I'll be here."

As he returned to the alleyway Jake said, "I've got an ambulance and the cops coming, so you might want to book it before they get here."

Candy looked up at the raccoon, "I'm not going anywhere Jake until they get here." She continued to stroke the pup's ears. He was sipping from a bottle of water that Sheela had got him.

They heard sirens approaching and a patrol cruiser skidded to a halt just outside of the alleyway. It wasn't Delgato but an older wolf with a greying muzzle, a sergeant with the Patrol Services Bureau. He ran down the alleyway and knelt next to the fox and wolf. He looked at the young wolf and said, "Billy, I'm you Cousin Jesse Laramie. I'd come looking for you earlier if had I known you were in town, I just found out about your mom."

Behind them an ambulance began backing down the alleyway and a male gazelle and a female timber wolf leapt out of the back. They began looking the wounded wolf over and the timber wolf said, "Not so bad kido, let's get you to the hospital and cleaned up."

As they loaded Billy into the ambulance the older wolf turned towards the raccoon and said, "You must be Runnel, the raccoon everyone has been talking about. Ben called me… hell, I don't know how that cheetah knew I was kin."

Jake smiled and replied, "Let me know if you need anything to get him home, send me the medical bills and let me know if he needs a hotel or train fare."

The lieutenant smiled, "He's part of my pack and the pack takes care of its own."

Jake looked at Jerry and shook his head before he said, "And family takes care of family, I've heard that before."


	35. Chapter 35:Clawhauser the Corruptible

**Chapter 35: Clawhauser the Corruptible**

 **The big guy gets his groove on.**

* * *

"Jake finally came through with the tickets to see Gazelle!" the cheetah gushed at the female gazelle sitting across from him. She didn't quite look like the famous actor when she wasn't so dressed up. The two friends were meeting downtown at a small café that Nick had recommended, he and Beth had been now meeting for dinner almost every Monday night. "The tickets usually are for VIPs and include meeting Gazelle before she goes on stage!" He squealed, then sitting back in his chair. "The only problem is that they are for her Friday night concert and I'm sure you've got to work."

The gazelle looked over at the crestfallen cat and wanted to giggle, but instead she just smiled and replied, "Honey my job isn't like a regular job, I'm not like an hourly employee…err…let me rephrase that. Look honey, I don't have any set hours, so if I want to take time off, I just tell Jerry. Oh, he'll whine and moan because it cuts his profits for the night, but he'll get over it."

Ben perked up and asked, "Then you'll go?"

"I'm not sure about meeting Gazelle in person, especially the way I look," she sighed. "I mean, I impersonate her so others can play out their sexual fantasies."

"Then don't," Ben grinned at her. "I like you just as you are, much more then when you do the Gazelle thing."

Reaching over, she took his paw, "Then why won't you sleep with me, is it because you're ashamed I'm a prostitute? You do know you won't have to pay?"

"Oh no!" Ben looked at her in shock. "It's not you, just look at me! I'm a flabby tub of lard, so who would want to sleep with me? Besides, I 'd crush you!" He look dejectedly down at the ground, his ears were flat on his head.

"Oh honey, listen to me!" Beth replied as she stepped over and sat in his ample lap. "I like you just the way you are! You're witty, romantic, courteous, and kind."

"Gee thanks, I think?" the cheetah chuckled. "Your making me sound just like a Junior Ranger Scout!"

Beth wiggled herself against his lap and whispered, "A horny scout maybe?" Then she giggled as she stood up and walked back to her chair. "We keep that up and they'll ask us to leave."

"Or call the cops!" Ben chuckled. As he leaned his paws on the table, propping them under his amble chins.

"Now to answer your other question," Beth giggled as she looked at him. He was just so cute and she wanted to cover his face with kisses. "I know how to handle myself around big males."

"Oh?" Ben asked as he leaned forward with a broad smile. "Do tell me, what are your trade secrets?"

"I don't tell, I only show!" she sighed. "Let's pay the bill, there's a hotel around the corner which will give me a discount. Are you ready for dessert?"

The cheetah was speechless and it wasn't until they were halfway down the street he asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Beth looked up at him and pulled his face down to her so she could give him a passionate kiss. "Ben, can I ask you something?" he gave her a dazed look before nodding. "Are you a virgin?"

The big cat quickly straightened up and blushed, "Technically, yes. I mean it not like I haven't…you know?"

"Know what?" she giggled and took his paw.

"Awww, you know," he replied, blushing even more then before. Sighing he gave a stroking motion with his free paw.

"Is my Ben into online porn?" she asked as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Or are you fantasizing about someone you know?" He looked at her and smiled. "Okay, big boy let's make that fantasy come true."

As they entered the hotel, she approached the clerk. "A room for the night, please." She asked.

The aardvark looked at Ben and quickly replied, "Sorry, we're booked!"

"Come on Pauley, this place is never booked," she sighed. "Come on, special rate?"

"No rooms!" Pauley snapped back at her, all the times looking at the cheetah. Then grabbing her arm he hissed in her ear, "He's a cop! I know this guy and he is the receptionist downtown."

Beth laughed, "Yes he is a cop and he is my boyfriend too. Before you ask, he knows what I do for a living and no I'm not charging him."

Pauley looked at her and then Ben before he asked, "Really? You two?" She nodded. He grinned as he handed her an old fashioned key, "Then it's the cut rate with an upgrade to a Jacuzzi room."

"Thanks Pauley!" she giggled as she kissed his cheek. "Geeze Beth, you almost make me want to start liking girls."

Grabbing Ben's paw, she pulled him to the elevator, "Come on stud, we've got a suite."

The room was not exactly large for a suite, just two rooms and a bathroom. In one corner was a large Jacuzzi tub and Beth turned on the water. Ben walked in the bedroom and called out, "Hey, I never saw a hotel room with a vibrating bed and… wait, are those mirrors on the ceiling?"

There was a knock on the door and Beth frowned until she looked through the eyehole and saw it was Pauley. Opening the door, he held up two bags. "I forgot, did you want strawberry scented or apple bubble bath and here's a bag of mixed sized condoms, the things mammals leave behind?" he snickered. "Let me know if you need toothbrushes in the morning?"

"Good night Pauley!" she sighed as she gently pushed him down the hallway.

"You're the only ones on this floor sweetie, so don't worry about noise!" he shouted as he left, then turning he said "Growwwll!"

Quickly running over to the Jacuzzi she added the strawberry bubble bath and nodded as it began foaming. Turning the water down so it slowly continued filling, she began to strip as she walked towards the bedroom. Ben turned and saw her. "O M Goodness!" he mumbled. "This is really going to happen."

"Yep!" the gazelle sighed as she knelt naked before him as she began unbuckling his belt. "I've wanted to do this for a long time!"

Ben almost fainted as she unzipped his pants, "Oh my!"

* * *

He sighed as he felt her snuggled into his side and yawned as he looked at the morning sun shining through the window. He smiled for a moment …that is until he remembered he had to work today! Frantically, he looked at the clock and realized that he had to be at work in thirty minutes! "Oh no!" he shouted as he rolled out of bed and frantically began dressing.

Beth sat up and said, "Ben! What's wrong?"

"I have to work today and I'm going to be late!" he shouted. "My uniforms across town at my mom's house, in my room and I'll never make it there and back in time!"

"Don't you have a spare?" she asked.

He stopped and looked at her, before face pawing himself, "I do in my locker! If I run, I 'll just make it in time to change!" He charged out of the room and down the hallway before Beth could say a thing. She frowned and pouted a little, that is until she saw what he left behind and then smiled.

Ben ran as fast as he could, until he ran out of breath then he slowed to a walk. Huffing and wheezing, he made it in time to change and made it to his desk only a few minutes late. Finally relaxing, he smiled and sighed. Then sitting up her remembered he forgot something.

"Ahem, Clawhauser I'm talking to you!" Bogo bellowed, snapping the Cheetah out of his daydream. "You're late and where's your badge."

"Sorry Chief, I was out late and didn't get home," Ben gulped as he looked at the angry cape buffalo.

"No excuse!" Bogo snapped. "You need to be on time, in uniform."

"Ah, come on Chief!" Nick said as he and McHorn were walking up to the desk. "Ben's never late and always in proper uniform. Usually covered in donut crumbs by now, hey big guy, no donuts today?"

"What donuts?" the cheetah replied. "I'm not hungry."

McHorn chuckled, "Who are you and what did you do with our Clawhauser?"

"Would you two stay out of this!" Bogo huffed. "As I was…"

"Excuse me boys!" a female voice cut him off. All four males looked as a good looking female gazelle walked towards them. She walked around the desk and planted herself in the portly cheetah's lap, then reaching up she gave him a passionate kiss. "You forgot to say goodbye and you left these in the room." Reaching into her purse, she pulled out his underwear and commented, "I don't want you out of uniform."

Slipping off his lap, she walked over to the fox and pushed his muzzle, which was open in surprised shock, closed. Then giving the grinning cheetah a wave, she sighed, "Call me stud and thanks for last night."

Watching her sashay her way out the door, the other three males stared at the cheetah. Bogo finally shuddered, "You two…last night…oh hell never mind!" Then turning to the rhino and the fox, he snapped, "Will you two get to work!"

The fox and the rhino made their way out the door as fast as they could run, as the buffalo began climbing the stairs to his office. Halfway up the stairs to his office, he turned and calmly said, "Clawhauser, go get dressed! I mean fully dressed."

Ben blushed as he held his underwear, "Yes, sir!"

At the top of the stairs, the buffalo stopped and looked down, "I'll order you another badge, so you have one here just in case this happens again. You think this will happen again?"

Ben grinned as he looked up and answered, "I hope so, Chief! I hope it happens a lot!"

The buffalo just groaned as he closed his office door.

* * *

"So spill it lover!" Nick snapped as he grinned at the cheetah. "Come on details!"

"Nick, I'm not that kind of mammal," Ben chuckled. "I don't talk about my lovers, especially in mixed company."

"Humpf!" the rabbit huffed. "Being a little sexist, are we Benji."

"Oh no!" the cheetah protested as he put his paws on his chest in mock horror. "Not to the ladies, especially after last night!"

"Aw, come on pal!" the fox whined, it's just us to guys and her. She just my wife, so you can talk around her, it'll save me from repeating what you told me. Ow! Don't punch me Carrots!"

"Then don't treat me like that fox!" Judy snapped.

"You know you love me," Nick replied as he looked at her with one of his infamous smirks.

"Do I?" Judy mused. "Why, yes. Yes I do!" This caused the fox's smirk to turn into a real smile.

"I hope Beth and I don't start acting like you two?" Ben chuckled.

"I hope you don't either!" Wolford said as he joined the crowd at the desk. Nick just replied by giving the wolf a salute with his paw's middle digit.

All four mammals froze and their ears drooped as a loud voice bellowed from above, "Do you four not have enough to do? GET BACK TO WORK!"

Ben chuckled as the wolf, fox, and rabbit made a mad scramble towards their cubicles down the hallway.

* * *

His phone rang later that night and he answered it, "Beth, I thought you'd be working?"

"I am!" the gazelle said in an excited voice. "I spoke with Jerry and I can make the concert!"

"I thought he wouldn't be happy about losing the income?" he replied.

"No, it seems a certain raccoon already hired my services for the whole night!" she gushed. "I'm to escort a certain cheetah to a concert!"

"I don't know if that's the right thing to do? I mean I don't want to take Jake's money!" Ben sighed.

"Jerry said he already paid and he doesn't give refunds!" she laughed. "I'd hate for Jake to lose his money. Oh and Jerry said that Jake said for you to ask Judy about Raccoon gift giving etiquette _,_ whatever that means?"

"I'll have to ask her," he replied in a puzzled tone.

"I've got to get back to work!" she excitedly said. "I'm going to meet Gazelle! Bye Ben, love you!"

Ben's mouth hung open in shock. "Did she just say she loves me?" he asked to no one in particular and then he grinned.


	36. Chapter 36: Realizations & Lies

**Chapter 36: Realizations & Lies**

Several weeks later, the kits eyes and ears had finally opened and Judy swept them up into her arms. She giggled as they pulled on her ears and wiggled around. Finally, she handled off one of the kits to her husband, who was as impatient as her to hold them. Everyone laughed as the fox gave the little raccoon a big hug and kiss, the fox's tail was swishing with happiness. He held the kit up in front of his face and went to nuzzle him, but suddenly he yipped as a little paw grabbed his nose. He pulled back and laughed, "You're a little bundle of trouble Nicky. Guess that's why your parents named you after me."

Marie's parents had arrived and were staying in the guest room. After watching his friends snuggling with his sons, Jake stepped outside where his father -in-law was standing looking out towards the park. He could smell the farmer's anger as he approached and his ears pricked up when he heard him speak, "Sure you don't want to give this up? I can find you some land or a house in Warrenton for you to live in. Hell Jake, I'd feel better if you were there, where no one was going to hurt my daughter and grandsons…and you. I'd don't know who's going after you and why, but they'd have to come through a whole village, over a dozen coyotes, and then me and her brothers before they could get to you." Looking back out at the park he added, "But you aren't the running kind are you? I can't blame you, so I'm asking that you just keep her and the boys safe, okay?"

"Maybe time in the county might do Marie and the kits some good this fall. Mind if we come for the Harvest Moon Ceremony this year?" Jake replied as he put his arm over the older raccoon's shoulder. "I only know this city and it's a love hate relationship between us Fred. But I can't walk away from her, because she's in my blood like the land is in yours." Looking back at Nick and Judy he added, "I've got friends here as close as family and I can't walk out on them either. Here I've got the whole ZPD and a lot of very dangerous and not so dangerous friends looking out for my family."

His eyes stopped at a building top in the distance and he saw a figure in black watching him. He smiled and winked at the figure, who quickly sank back into the shadows. His eyes searched out another watcher. He sighed and turned his attention back to his friends.

The watcher pulled up his rifle and wondered _did he actually see me_? He was tempted to take the shot, but that was not his orders...yet. Stepping back into the darkness, he felt uncertain that he had picked the right side.

Tails spoke into his radio, "Did you get either one on camera, Jerry?"

The little mouse called back, "Nah, both were covered, but I think one was a feline and the other canid. Both medium sized mammals though."

Jake and Fred came back into the suite. Nick was struggling with the little kit, who had now found his whiskers. "I think we need to change this rascal's name to Diablo, because I think he's part devil." Then the fox looked up at everyone one and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Judy rolled her eyes and snickered at her husband, "Nick you don't call a raccoon a rascal, it's like calling a rabbit cute."

Turning his attention back the grey and black bundle in this paws he whispered, "Uncle Nicks going to have to write you a book of all the words you can't say about other mammals." Then he added, "And yes, I think my bunny's cute and you are rascally."

As the two little raccoons began to get fussy, Marie announced, "Time for dinner and a nap little ones." Taking her sons in her arms as she started to the bedroom, she looked at her husband and asked, "You cooking tonight or are we ordering in?"

Jake smiled and spread his paws, "I guess it's going to be room service since we've run out of noodles in a cup dear."

"I know Marie is not much of a cook, but you never cooked Jake?" Marie's mom, Karen asked.

"Never needed to as a kit, then couldn't afford to later. When I did get money, I just ate out," Jake replied. "I can make coffee."

"You've just bought one of those fancy single cup coffee machines Jake," The fox snickered.

Picking up the remote control, Jake turned on the large television and said, "We've gone high tech now." He pressed a button and a menu from the hotel's restaurant appeared on the screen. "Anyone see anything they like?"

After a moment, he rose from the couch and slipped into the bed room. His wife was sitting in her new rocking chair nursing his sons. He smiled at them and stood for a few moments before his wife looked up and asked, "you've seen me do this plenty of times Sugar, what's up?"

"Chef's got nut crusted salmon tonight, would you like that for dinner?" Marie nodded and adjusted her bundles. She was surprised when he husband walked over and kissed her passionately.

She watched him leave the room and muttered to her sons, "your daddy still has one cute tail, boys."

In the predawn light Jake rose as usual and stepped outside, he smelled the night air, listened to a city coming to life again for a new day, his eyes moved towards the moon and stopped. On the table was a white sheet of paper, walking over he picked it up and it read, _Tell your rat friend he's good. I could not make it inside this time without the chance of setting off an alarm. I need to see you tonight at the same place. Jack._

He growled as he crumpled the sheet in his paw. _I told Nick that_ _I'm a father now, I can't afford secrets. I guess I lied to both him and myself._

* * *

He spent the day with Fred at the Zootopia City University's Botanical Gardens attending a day long symposium on apple trees and orchard care. He came to realize that his father-in-law really had to work hard to make a living and scratched the life as a country farmer off his list as any potential future career choice. He did like the topic on raising worms, but not as much as the ground worm burgers they had for lunch afterwards. He looked around at the rats, moles, shrews, skunks, opossums, and a couple more raccoons that seemed to be enjoying their meals.

On the way home, they picked up crawfish, bread, and salad for dinner from a Cajun restaurant and bar near his hotel, called the South Quarter. Over dinner, Marie had her parents almost in tears with laughter as she told them about meeting with Jake the second time at the restaurant's bar. Jake tried to defend himself but finally conceded that he was so infatuated with their daughter that he was a major klutz that night.

After dinner he excused himself and went with Marie into the bedroom. He finally told her that he had to go meet with the guy who killed LePew and he felt that these were the kind of mammals you don't say no to. He assured her that Tails had a team watching his back. She pleaded with him not to go, but she knew he would and he left her standing in the hallway with his sons clutched to her chest.

By the time he arrived at the old Dingo Bar he was pissed. He didn't try to sneak in this time, instead he threw open the front door and stood there adjusting his tie. Skye was behind the bar, dressed in a black evening dress and Jack was standing facing the door. As he entered the raccoon softly growled, "So tell me Mr. Savage what the hell does the ZIA want with me this time?"

Skye looked at Jake, she knew he had changed and now had those odd pale yellow eyes. But now he also gave off a dangerous primal scent, she looked at Jack and knew he felt it too because the rabbit had physically tensed up. As he approached the bar, Jake seemed to be ignoring the hare again. He looked her up and down with those eyes and she fought to keep from blushing. He reached a paw across the bar and placed a single digit across her lips, then drawing her face closer to his he whispered, "I guess you're my bartender tonight?" Skye did blush as she felt the lust surge though her body, his touch almost made her moan and her paw shook as she poured him a drink of Scotch.

Jack looked at the raccoon and found that he was annoyed with both himself and the way the mammal was seemingly seducing his partner. He felt a slight flush, when he realized that he was jealous and then he wondered did he really care for the vixen in that way? Sure he they had casual sex from time to time, but nothing serious. Clearing his throat he spoke, "Really Mr. Runnel and here I thought you were a loving husband."

The raccoon whirled towards him, his claws stopped inches from the rabbit's throat. He could hear Skye drawing an air pistol from under the counter and he growled, "Don't ever touch my family or I'll bring down the whole ZIA and you with it."

Jack's demeanor changed and he stared at the angry raccoon and smiled, "We're not interested in your family old boy, it's that we just need your help. I've got an associate we need extracting from a rather sticky situation and I was hoping you could rescue him."

The raccoon sat back on the stool and then tossing back his drink, looked at the well-dressed hare and asked, "First any idea who's been after me and Mr. Big?"

Never taking his eyes off the rabbit, Jake's paw shot out and caught Skye's as she reached to pour him a refill. He felt her shudder at his touch.

Jack looked at the two paws and flatly answered, "No we don't."

Jake smiled at him and squeezed Skye's paw, "Times have changed, you need a better thief then I've ever been." Releasing Skye's paw, he picked up the bottle, poured himself a refill and topped of Jack's glass. Then he yelled, "Tails, get in here now and bring in the team." He reached into his pocket and pulled out eight small glasses for Skye to fill.

A rat with a chopped off tail walked through the front door and Jack marveled as seven more rats and mice suddenly appeared throughout the room. The rat looked up at the rabbit and said, "Hi, I'm called Tails and I guess you could say I'm Jake's version of what they call the guy in those spy movies…yeah, Q. Let's see what you got buddy."

As the rabbit was talking to the rats and mice, Jake turned his attentions to the arctic fox. He reached over and brought her face close to his and whispered in her ear, "Another time or another life, I wished I'd taken you up on your offer. Our bodies could have made music together, but my heart belongs to three raccoons who are waiting for me at home. We both know where your heart belongs, so don't lose him."

He left her at the bar, walked out the door and onto the street. She sighed as she watched him go.

It was late by the time Jake arrived home and his in-laws had long gone to bed. He quietly entered his bedroom to find his wife sitting in the darkness rocking the kits in her arms. She was startled as he emerged from the darkness, he had removed his shirt and she could not help herself as she appreciated his lean muscular furry chest. He took his sons from her paws and tenderly held them to his chest, they snuggled into his fur. As she rose, he leaned down and kissed her, then taking her place in the chair he began to rock and murmur to the kits. As she stretched out on the bed and watched her husband and sons, she heard him say, "Daddy's home to stay." Jake stared off into the room and prayed to both the Lion and the Lamb that he wasn't lying to himself again.


	37. Chapter 37: Of Birds & Bigots

**Chapter 37: Of Birds & Bigots **

**Part 1 of A Rumble on River Street**

* * *

" _Home! I'll go home and I'll think of some way to get him back! After all, tomorrow is another day!"_ with those words the movie ended, showing the rabbit called Scarlett O'Hare standing with the ruins of her beloved mansion behind her. Judy and Marie both sighed and Jake rolled his eyes as Nick tried to discreetly wipe his own eyes with a paw.

"That was both sweet and sappy bro," the raccoon complained.

"What?" the fox challenged his friend's opinion. "That movie was a classic. It had war and jealousy, heck the actress who played the mammy even got the first major award that a predator ever won for her role in the movie."

"Oh come on, it even put the boys to sleep," Jake continued. Then he paused and with a thoughtful voice added, "Not that I'm complaining about that."

At six months, Jake's sons had tripled their birth weight and were crawling all over the place. Their markings had darkened and they were much more vocal. Marie was still breastfeeding them, but they had also begun to eat pureed foods. Judy made the mistake while feeding the boys of tasting the food and when she realized it was ground up fresh worms, she bolted towards the sink. They loved their Uncle Nick, when he would show up they would quickly crawl towards him and then all over the grinning fox. Jake asked the doctor why they were attracted to his friend and the doctor said it was his fur color, of course the devious raccoon told his best friend it was because they thought he just another big kit.

Marie had left the nursing bed and returned to their regular bed with him, it had been so long since they made love. He was grateful that they had the only occupied suite on the hotel's top floor because both their moans had been quite loud.

Later he mentioned to Nick that he found himself hunting Marie like she was prey. Nick just scoffed and reminded him they were still both predators deep down. Then he confessed that he hunted Judy all the time and that it was one of the sexist things they did, but he had to be very careful with his fangs when he caught her.

* * *

A few weeks later Nick looked at his friend with amusement and asked again, "You can't be serious! You really want me to apologize to a bird for licking my chops at it?"

"That's not just any bird my toothsome bro, that is my friend Bob," Jake replied. "His name is Bob the Bluebird and you scared him. If you want to keep your fur clean, then apologize. I warned Marie not to eat eggs out here in his presence, but she didn't listen and he pooped on her good."

The little bird chattered angrily from the railing, before taking flight to land on the wall behind the fox.

"Better hurry because he's losing his patience with you," the raccoon warned.

"How do you apologize to a bird?" Nick asked nervously. "I don't speak bird talk. Hey, with all those changes after the howlers don't tell me you can communicate with the birds?"

"Just say you're sorry and that'll do," Jake answered. "And no I can't talk to birds…only fish… slugs…foxes…those creatures of lesser intelligence.

"Real funny coon…," Nick started to say, but the bird took flight again and soared over his head. "I'm sorry Bob!"

The bird landed on the table near Jake. The raccoon reached out and placed a mealworm on the table in front of the bird, which grabbed it in its beak and took off flying. Jake grinned at the fox, who rolled his eyes before he asked, "You got mealworms?" The fox started licking his chops again, before stopping as he looked at the bird. He could swear it was watching him with those beady black eyes.

Jake laughed, "In the fridge, next to the red wigglers. The skillet is under the cabinet and there's coco butter if you want to pan fry some up for us for lunch, just don't wake the kits. Oh and bring Bob another couple raw ones." He watched as his friend walked back into the suite with his tail swishing happily behind him.

Jake yawned and stretched, he was enjoying the warm sunshine on his fur. Marie and Judy had gone to the groomers and were meeting Fru Fru for lunch afterwards, leaving him and Nick with the boys. Yawning again, Nick smiled as he watched the fox in the kitchen. Turning to the bird he sighed, "I swear Bob that Nick is better with my sons then I am. I wish he and Judy could have their own kits, he'd make a great father." The bird just looked at him, cocked it's head, and flew off to another part of the railing.

His cell phone rang and looking down he scowled as he saw that it was an unknown number, it was probably a burner phone. Sighing he answered the call, "Runnel Security, this is Jake…slow down Jerry…what…Trudy and Candy...where…I'm on my way."

Looking up, he saw Nick coming out with a plate of fried mealworms and a bowl of salad. The fox stopped when he saw the raccoon's face and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"No Nick, two old friends are in the hospital and one is in bad shape," Jake answered as he looked out towards the park below. "I need to call Marie to come home, so I can go to the hospital."

The fox walked over and put a paw on his friend's shoulder and said, "I'll stay with the kits, so you go and call me later."

Jack didn't even give it a second thought as he ran for the door.

Forty minutes later, Detective Johnson stared down at the raccoon, his amber eyes were locked onto Jake's odd pale yellow eyes. _Damn,_ thought Walt Garfield with vice, _the coons trying to stare down the lion._

"No Runnel," the detective said again. "Only family, until Bogo says so."

"She doesn't have any family that cares about her detective," growled Jake. "I'm a friend, a very close friend, and I'm going in to see her even if I got to take you out."

The lion blinked in surprise, but didn't back down. Garfield quickly spoke up, "Jake let's talk, follow me." The mountain lion turned and walked down the hallway. The raccoon watched him then followed.

As they walked away, Johnson pulled out his phone and made a call, "Nick get you butt down to Eastside Hospital before I have to arrest your friend Runnel for creating a disturbance."

Garfield looked down at Jake and sighed, "She's been hurt bad, but Candy's in there with her. She too was knocked around, but is going to be okay. I've talked with Jerry and there was nothing anyone could. They were just supposed to dance at the party and it got out of hand. We've picked up the frat boys and they're downtown in lockup."

"Shit Garfield, I thought you were on the take to keep the girls safe!" Jake snapped. "Who did this to Trudy?"

"Come on coon, I'm only paid to look the other way and you know that," the mountain lion replied. "We can't touch the alpaca punk who kicked her out the window. He's a Patagonian diplomat's kit, hell he's probably out of the city by now."

Jake growled in agitation as his phone rang again, he looked at it and answered, "Better be telling me something I want to hear Adrian, I'd hate to hurt your lion…sorry..thanks…any word on the diplomat brat…again thanks." Hanging up, the raccoon began running down the hallway.

Garfield shook his head as he watched Jake leave and thought, _I pity that punk if or when Runnel hunts him down._

Detective Johnson watched as the raccoon passed him and halted at the doorway. He eyed Garfield as he was walking towards him and the smaller lion shrugged.

Silently Jake slipped into the darkened room and stared at the bandage body of Trudy in the bed. Candy looked up, she too had been battered and tears began to form in her swollen eyes. She softly spoke, "We were supposed to just dance, those frat boys were drinking and smoking nip. Then the alpaca lama grabbed me and starting calling us names. They wanted sex and we told them it would cost more, but they argued. When we tried to leave, they started yelling and pushing us around. Trudy snapped at the alpaca and he kicked her out the window, he called her a pelt. Someone had called the cops and they got us out to an ambulance. Why do they treat us like that Jake?"

Jake walked over and held her to his chest as she cried. His eyes were smoldering in the dim light as he said, "Garfield said they got them all but the alpaca, he walked because he's a diplomat's kit. He can walk from the law, but not me."

Candy could feel a tremor run through the raccoon's lean muscular body and pulled back almost in fear from the scent he began giving off, but Jake leaned over and kissed her forehead. Holding her hand he sat on the bed and softly growled towards the darkness. Candy slowly asked, "Jake what are you going to do?"

He looked at her, his face looked almost primal in the dim light, and replied, "The four fates once wrote, an eye for an eye."

Nick got to the hospital as soon as he could, after Marie and Judy got home, and Johnson waved him past. The lion was watching a huge polar bear waiting in the lobby, it was Raymond and he looked up at the fox, but didn't say a word. As he entered the room, a weak voice said, "Candy did you order delivery? They sent us a cute fox for dinner."

Jake grinned, "He's happily married ladies and I think he's here to keep me from doing something stupid. He's my best friend."

Trudy softly laughed, "Oh well, I'm not up to a good lay or even a bad one."

Nick grinned at them, "These are your two friends Jake, does Marie know about these two?"

"Of course, they threw us a Mating Shower on River Street," laughed the raccoon.

Candy looked Nick over again and said, "I know you, didn't you run scams with Finnick? You're a cop now and married to the rabbit, talk about kinky."

"Now Candy, did you miss the part about him being my best friend?" Jake sighed. Then he asked, "Trudy, are you up to answering questions now? I'll send Detective Johnson in, but play nice because I think he's still a virgin."

He kissed both vixens before they left.

* * *

Jake slept roughly that night and awoke before sunrise as usual. Marie had fled their bed and was sleeping in the kit's room, because her husband had growled as he tossed, and turned in his sleep. He sat up and spit goose feathers from the shredded pillow out of his mouth. Giving up on any further sleep he dressed and went for a jog in the dark park across the street from the hotel.

About a mile into his run, he was intercepted by a white figure in a tight black spandex suit. She looked him in the eyes as his swept over her body. Quickly he reached over and pulled her to him, devouring her mouth in a passionate kiss as her body melted into his. Then just as fast, he shoved her from him and panted out the words, "NO, NO! NO!"

The artic fox stumbled away, but she could both smell and sense his primal lust for her. Her legs trembled as she fought her own passionate urges.

"Why Skye…why are you here…damn you! I love my wife," Jake moaned as he slowly gathered his wits. "Did HE send you to seduce me?"

The fox stepped forward, but the raccoon stumbled back. Finally she said, "No I was sent you warn you to keep away from the alpaca, the company doesn't want an international crisis at this time."

"Tell your company to be damned," Jake growled, his yellow eyes flashing in the low lights. Then almost casually his paw reached behind his back and then he quickly flicked a throwing knife towards a stand of trees. Turning away from her, he ran home.

Jack Savage stared at the knife that had hit the tree trunk just inches from his face and frowned.

* * *

In the end, Jake didn't need to hunt down the alpaca. He hadn't left town, but was strutting around campus with two guard lamas, bragging about the incident and how macho he was. The authorities mildly protested, after all the victims were only prostitutes. Although he escaped the law, even he could not escape street justice. A few nights later, he ditched his guards because he wanted to attend an underground rave party he had heard about. He never made it to the party, but was found a few hours later naked in Sahara Square. He had been beaten and both his legs were broken.

"Where the in the hell are you Runnel!" Bogo's voice was loud enough for everyone to hear, even though the phone was not on speaker. "You better not have been involved with that damn alpaca being beaten up! I want you in here tonight, understand!"

Jake spoke calmly into the phone, "give me a couple minutes to pay my tab Chief and I'll be right over. Do you want me to bring my witnesses with me, if so you're really going to mess up the monthly after work gathering here at the Green Dragon Pub? Hey, why don't you join us and I'll buy you a beer to celebrate the good news you just gave me!"

The cops present in the bar that night joked at the precinct for weeks about how they didn't even need the phone to hear the cape buffalo's bellow.

A few days later, Jake stood outside of Little Rodentia and said, "Okay, here are the prepaid credit cards Jerry. It was amazing that the rave party turned out just a rumor, who knew?" Jake chuckled, "That SOB was so arrogant that he just had to go. Once away from his kitsitters…well, I guess a certain snow leopard taught him some respect. Still I'm surprised he didn't get iced?"

The mouse smiled as he pocketed the cards and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about boss?"

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

 **I'm from the South, so I had to work** _ **Gone with the Wind**_ **somehow into my writing.**


	38. Chapter 38: Rumble on River Street

**Chapter 38: Rumble on River Street**

Jake looked at the snow leopard's face and laughed, "You act like you've never seen kits before?"

Jerry was staring down in awe at the raccoon with the stroller and said, "I just can't get used to you being a father, Jake. I mean you were just a punk street kit yourself not too long ago."

"I figured I'd stop by the old neighborhood to visit everyone and show off the boys," the raccoon replied. "I also want to check up on Trish and Candy too."

The afternoon crowd on River Street was still sparse this early in the day because most of the street mammals had not begun to gather for their nightly activities. But slowly some of Jake's old friends began to gather around them, everyone wanting to hold the kits and congratulate the raccoon on being a father. Breaking from the crowd, Jerry scanned the street, as he was always vigilante about who was on his turf. His eyes narrowed as black sedan stopped and four large lamas in black suites climbed out of the car, they pushed their way through the crowd towards Jake. At the sight of the lamas, Jerry began to growl. He glanced and saw that Mrs. Ling, an elderly panda shop keeper, had Jack's sons protectively tucked in her arms and was heading towards her store.

The largest lama stepped forward towards the raccoon. He was at least twice as large as the smaller mammal and said to Jake, "You're the pelt who caused this entire problem? They were just whores, so you should have left our boss's son alone." He spit at the raccoon and grinned. Suddenly the lama lashed out at Jake with a knife, but the raccoon ducked and dove out of the other mammal's reach. Jake could hear a roar and glanced over to see Jerry decking one of the other lamas. There was blood on the leopard's brass knuckles and the other two lamas turned towards him.

Primal instincts almost overwhelmed Jake and he fought for self-control, he growled and attacked the lama with his claws. Biting his assailant's wrist, he made him drop the knife. Then using his claws to dig into the lama's fur, he climbed up and began biting and scratching at the lama's face and ears. The lama tried to grab Jake off of his neck, but the raccoon bit hard on the mammal's ear causing him to scream. "Don't you ever call my friends pelts again!" the raccoon yelled after spitting out the hunk of ear he had bitten off. Reaching down, he pulled out his taser baton and drove it into the beast's neck, discharging it's electrical blast even as he flipped off and into the air. He landed on his four paws next to the now stunned lama, then looking up he saw Jerry was holding his own with the last two lamas. Jerry was a street brawler, but he was staggering from a kick he took to his thigh.

As Jake began to run to help, he was cut off by a large grey mammal that had entered the fight. The rhino had slammed into one of the lamas, sending the smaller mammal flying into the sedan. Then the he turned towards the last remaining assailant and snorted, "You come down to our turf, attack our friends! That that ain't gonna happen punk, we take care of our own."

The lama looked at the crowd that had gathered around him and his eyes widened at the sight of several dozen angry street mammals, he bolted to the car and locked its doors. At the sound of police sirens, the crowd quickly dispersed leaving only an angry raccoon sitting on the sedan's roof wildly pounding on it with a steel pipe. On the ground nearby laid two unconscious lamas and a third one was writhing in pain, the patrol officers had to tranquilize Jake to get him off the car's roof.

He awoke a few hours later, lying in a cell in the First Precinct. He shook his head groggily and he groaned only to hear a very angry female raccoon say, "So Sugar, I get a phone call from Mrs. Ling that she has my kits with her at her store and then I find out they had to dart their crazy father to get him off of a car. Care to explain yourself dear?"

"There were these lamas…ah…then they attacked…big fight…actually I don't remember too to much more," stammered Jake. "Did they really have to tranquilize me?"

"You were out of control Jake," Chief Bogo answered his question as he entered the hallway. "Wilde's gone back to your suite with your sons. The DA's office does not want to prosecute because videos of the fight are all over the net and it was quite clear you were attacked. Also the Patagonian delegation is not pressing charges. On top of everything else, the mayor's office is having a fit since this almost became a major international incident."

"Does that mean that I'm clear to go?" Jake asked, he looked hopefully at the larger mammal.

"For now, but you really need to go see someone about your anger issues," said the cape buffalo.

* * *

Across town, a portly wallaby sat down at his desk. The meeting had not gone as well as he had planned with the alpaca. He was right, the ZIA still needed his connections and that damned raccoon had endangered the operation. Unlocking his desk drawer, he pulled out the file and began sorting through its contents. He was of the old school and never trusted keeping some sensitive materials on a computer. Pulling out a paw full of photographs, he began to stamp them by classification for his operatives.

Photo 1: Female raccoon standing on a veranda holding two kits. He did not hesitate stamping this one EXPENDABLE

Photo 2: Female rabbit in a ZPD uniform. The rabbit was too by the idealistic– EXPENDABLE

Photo 3: Male red fox in a tacky green tropical shirt. He mulled this one over and the decided that he was worthless without the rabbit – EXPENDABLE

Photo by photo he stamped expendable until finally there were two left, a tailless rat and a mouse. These he stamped RECRUIT.

As he stared at the file, he reviewed possible operatives. Alpha Team, but James was out of the country and that wolf had a terrible time keeping his female partners alive. Beta team was recuperating after their last mission since Mr. Steed had a broken leg. Charlie Team was still available and he could count on Savage, but he was worried about Skye and the way she now acted around the raccoon. Delta Team was not exactly top notch. Hell, if the one eyed white mouse wasn't the nephew of the director, he would have already dumped both him and that stupid mole.

So he would keep Charlie Team on the mission, maybe things would play out without their involvement? There was the issue of another party having also targeted the raccoon, although having a mob war may be something they can exploit to their advantage.

"Patagonians be damned, for now they will just wait!" snapped the Wallaby as he slammed the photos back into their file.

* * *

Later that night, Jake was naked under the bed's sheets and had tucked his paws behind his head. He was waiting for Marie to come into the bedroom. She was still mad at him, but he had a plan. Nick had tried warned him that make up sex was not the answer to this problem, but the cocky raccoon was counting on his new pheromones to overwhelm his mate like it did a lot of females. Marie did finally enter the room, but with both boys in her arms.

"Here's daddy and guess what boys, he's going to tuck you in tonight. Isn't that right Sugar?" She said as she handed the struggling kits into him arms. She looked at the bulge in the sheet, which was deflating fast, and frowned. Picking up his boxer shorts from the floor, she tossed them into his face.

After what seemed like an eternity of rocking, he laid his now sleeping boys into their crib and padded back to his bedroom only to find his mate asleep in bed and still dressed in her pajamas. The room smelled of Scentoff air freshener. He softly whimpered in disappointment as he crawled into bed and tried to sleep. Fretfully he tossed and turned throughout the night, until finally he felt his Marie's paw on his chest and then he finally slept.

The next morning he joined Marie and the kits as she went to work at the Coyote Cultural Center, which was now located in remodeled building in downtown Happy Town. Jake marveled at the changes that had been made to the once blighted town's center. New shops and restaurants had opened, including a Snarlbucks Coffee Shop. As they exited the train station, they were warmly greeted by several of the town's residents, a mixture of foxes, raccoons, possums, and coyotes. Jake's eyes locked on two teenage wolves, who were watching him and his family exit the station. Expecting trouble he was somewhat surprised as they just nodded at him.

When they arrived at the center, Charlie Longtail was standing in the building's alleyway and staring at graffiti on the center's side wall. Marie looked at him and then angrily said that she'd call a painter, but was everyone was surprised when Jake disagreed. "Leave the graffiti alone guys, this is a good thing," Jake said. "These are the tags of the three most powerful gangs in Happy Town and they have declared this area a neutral zone." Pointing to the closest symbol, he explained, "That is the Nine Tails Gang and their alpha is a fox, next is the coyote West End Pack and the last is the Snapper's Gang. Their all wolves and the most powerful of the three, their alpha goes by the nickname of Killer. Anyone who enters this area will know that it is protected."

He looked down the street and was impressed with the changes that were taking place. Across the street the old St. Patrick's Church was finally being renovated and a new youth center was being built next door. A big sign showed what the building would look like when finished and it was titled the St. Patrick's Activity Center, but someone had spray painted on the sign The PACK.

The center itself had offices for the charity, of course, but it also a day care center where working mothers could leave their pups. There was also an employment center, a tutoring center, and a gymnasium for after school programs. In addition, there was an extensive museum and library about coyote culture. Little Nicky and Freddie spent most of their time at the day care center, when they weren't with Marie in her office.

After lunch with the family, Jake strolled around the town looking around at the many changes that already had taken place. Still dominating the view from the downtown was still the old dilapidated factories, remnants of the heyday of the wool industry. The now abandoned hulks stared windowless in the midday sun as they slowly decayed. Nearby were the old tenements, still occupied despite being dangerously in disrepair. The city's promise to force their absent owners to bring them to code never became a reality and it was quite evident that the slum lords still had considerable political power in this part of the city. Nearby many of the once stately manors of the rich still stood as empty shells, although a it was encouraging to see a few were being renovated.

 _This is home?_ Pondered the raccoon, _the place I grew up in and where I lived until my father's death. A place I wanted to so badly leave._ He knew that rejuvenation was slowly coming, but the Happy Town still had a long way to go. The major change had come to the streets, the brutal crime and gang warfare which marred the community had declined. This was not so much because of the efforts of the understaffed police, but a coalition formed by the aging gang leaders who realized they want more for their children and grandchildren. Granted that petty crime was still rampant, but the drug dealers and violent criminals had been forced off the streets.

Oddly enough this change was spurred by a large influx of coyotes into the community. They were drawn by the growing industrialization to the city's east, where the newer heavy automated cotton factories had been built, along with a vast network of warehouses and improvements to the rail yards. These newcomers welcomed even the foxes into their growing packs, bridging the gap between these canids and the wolves. Their presence changed the community dynamics as the pack alphas met regularly to arbitrate territorial disputes and even punish minor crimes.

In his heart, the raccoon knew that this was still his home.


	39. Chapter 39: Of Birds & Coyotes

**Chapter 39: Of Birds & Coyotes**

 **Jake seeks help from the coyotes of the Greene Mountains as he tries to come to terms with his body's changes. But when you're a small animal, threats are not just of the civilized kind.**

* * *

"Cough…ugh…does it have to be this smoky in here?" the raccoon complained. "Here I am sitting naked in the smoke, inside a cave with an old naked coyote. Boy, I never saw my life going in this direction!"

"It's the dried sage leaves coon," the blind elderly blind coyote sighed as he heavily panted. "They are supposed to purify you! Help you become relaxed.

"Got any nip leaves?" Jake chuckled. "They'd relax me good!"

"Relaxed, not stoned Thief!" the coyote growled. You're not trying!"

"Okay, I'll meditate," the raccoon sighed as he closed his eyes and after a few moments he was dreaming of his wife.

"Wake up!" the coyote snapped as he shook him awake. "You feel asleep again!"

"Heh! I relaxed too much," Jake chuckled.

"Jake, you came to me a few days ago for help with your temper, so let's get back to that issue," Mr. Walker sighed. "Tell me what you felt that day."

"They came into my territory," the raccoon growled. "Attacked me..attacked my friends..my sons!"

"You we defending your family," the elderly coyote replied. "One of the most basic instincts, to defend the one's you love."

"But I was sitting on the top of a car, beating it with a pipe and I don't remember," Jake replied. "I was in an uncontrollable rage!"

"Trying to get at someone who hurt your family member," Mr. Walker said. "Your extended family was attacked and you were defending them. It wasn't so much as anger, but the overwhelming instinct to protect," the coyote explained. "To eliminate the threat before it could reach your kits."

The raccoon shifted uneasily and sighed.

"So I'm told you've got the eyes?" the blind coyote continued. "I'm told they're light pale yellow, like mine and Annie's. I'll bet you can see things sharper then before! But be careful of the light, it can burn them out like it did mine."

"Yes, the sun is brighter and hurts my eyes," Jake commented. "I sometimes wear sun glasses indoors if the light is too bright. I can see a lot further then before."

"Hearing is much better too?" the coyote asked.

"Almost as good as Judy's," Jake replied. "Right now I can even hear your heart beat."

"Scents are off the charts?" the coyote chuckled.

"Yes, way off the charts," Jake sighed. "For better or worse, my sense of smell is much keener."

"A warning little one," the coyote said. "Try to control yourself when Marie goes into heat again. Talk about a scent overload! Also, being a raccoon, you may not have the same reactions to scents as we larger predators. Does the scent of your rabbit friend ever make you hungry?"

"No!" Jake snapped. "She never has, but I sometimes get a little skittish around Nick and when you startled me awake, even you."

"I have to contend with that every day," the blind coyote sighed. "You're a natural scavenger, while I'm more of a hunter scavenger. You can smell appetizing to me sometimes, that is the true danger of the Awakening. The untrained don't so much as remain primal, it's just the primal urges never leave and they can't control them."

"Why didn't Raymond or Boris, change after they were cured?" Jake asked.

"I think it was a combination of the old antidote reacting with the modified Savage Flower or as you called it, the Night Howlers serum , then the peace flower pollen negated all the effects" Mr. Walker replied. "Because the serum was distilled from the whole flowers, they became truly savage in both their body and mind. When you take the pollen alone, it only takes control of your body and instincts, but not your mind. In your case, since you were already exposed to the pollen of a plant already similar to the Savage Flower, it reacted with the so called Night Howlers in a similar way. You were changed like we are when we go through the Awakening ceremony."

"What about this scent or as the doctor called it, pheromone overload I give off?" Jake asked.

"It can drive the females crazy," the coyote chuckled. "Also scare the hell out of someone when your get mad, so you've just got to calm yourself."

"I hate to break it to you, but your granddaughter drives that poor fox boyfriend crazy already with her pheromones," Jake laughed. "She's already got him wrapped around her paw!"

"We're going to have to watch those two," the elderly coyote replied as he threw another bundle of sage on the fire. "They're just starting puberty, so I pity the poor boy because he doesn't stand a chance."

The smoke thickened and the raccoon coughed before asking, "How do I know you're not just smoking me for dinner, you know sage smoked coon?"

"I am hungry," the coyote chuckled. "But I'm not that hungry."

"What about my dreams?" Jake suddenly asked. "Sometimes Azeban comes in my dreams. I mean they're not new, I first dreamed of him when I was in the hospital. I was on a trail and I was drawn toward a river, he stopped me and sent me home. Then I dreamt of him was when I was under the influence of the Night Howlers."

"You're his Thief," the coyote laughed. "He watches over you."

"Is he a god?" Jake asked.

"Not a god, but a First," Mr. Walker replied. "He is of the Creator and by the Creator. The priests say that the one true god is a Lion who is also a Lamb, the two who is one. But the Creator is much more, he in the Firsts, just as he is in all of us. That's why we must respect all, not just our species, for none of us are any greater or any lesser then the other."

"Okay, that's bit too much to mentally digest while I'm choking from the smoke!" replied raccoon.

"It's almost time for dinner you two," said a young female coyote, who was standing in the cave's opening. "You two need to take a swim to wash up first. Mom also said she wants the smoke cave back for the fish Uncle Zane caught, so get out!"

Jake blushed and tried to cover himself up as she looked at him and tossed him a towel. "I've got four brothers Mr. Jake, I've seen it all. Then looking him over, she added, "But I've never seen a naked raccoon before, not bad!"

"Pheromones?" Jake asked the blind coyote.

"Too smoky for her to smell those," Mr. Walker chuckled. "Nope, she's just a horny young adult pup. I'd be careful in my sleep, she might just bushwhack you."

"Really?" the raccoon replied as he watched the attractive she coyote walk away. His ears dropped flat and he frowned because his question was only answered by laughter.

* * *

The watcher focused her sights on the raccoon as he swam in the lake and was scrubbing his fur with soap. The other mammal that had been stalking him had lost them earlier and was nowhere to be seen. She tensed and listened as something made a small noise behind her. Slowly she drew a knife, but relaxed at the sound of a bird's wings flapping. Slipping the knife back into its sheath, she returned to her mission of watching, but do not engaging.

Above her, nestled in the leaves, a small squirrel watched her.

* * *

The coyote family homestead wasn't anything luxurious, just a couple of pole barns and dozen well kept mobile homes clustered like sunrays in a rough circle around a bigger barn like building in the center in mountain valley. This was the heart of the pack's territory and had a large community kitchen and dining room, they called the Lodge. Mr. Walker's pack numbered around forty in this settlement and well over one hundred elsewhere, with most having migrated to find jobs in the nearby city. A huge garden was near the homes and the lake, where Jake and Mr. Walker were bathing.

When Jake arrived, he was surprised to find a deputy's patrol car parked near a home and was pleasantly surprised that Sheriff Boltwell had hired Bobbie as a deputy, the first coyote cop that the county has ever had. The officer did face the lingering vestiges of discrimination, but he was generally more accepted by the community than many expected. Some of the more bigoted citizens had decided since his father was a wolf, the half breed was more civilized then the remainder of the coyotes.

Finally scrubbed and dressed, the raccoon made his way from the mobile home he was staying in towards the Lodge when he heard the sounds of bicycle tires on the gravel and the laughter of children. He turned to see Annie and her red fox, Billy on their bikes. _So she knows how to play like any other pup,_ he mussed. The coyote hopped off her bike and ran towards the lake, with the fox in hot pursuit. Stopping on the shoreline, he could hear her giggling as they chatted and skipped stones. The young tod frowned when his cell phone rang, a gift from his parents so they always know where he is at, and he protested, "But mom! Okay, I 'm on my way home."

He said something to the coyote, who said goodbye. "Hi Mr. Jake!" he shouted as he hopped on his bike and tore down the driveway, stopping for a moment to look longingly at the coyote as she walked towards the lodge. _Kits screwed and he doesn't even know it!_ Jake chuckled to himself. Finally the fox pup rode towards the gate and down the road.

Suddenly, there was an alarm and several adult coyotes ran out of the lodge. The children were quickly ushered into the safety of the lodge and Jake found himself being pulled indoors. Overhead he saw the reason for their fear as a huge golden eagle soared high in the sky. The deputy ran towards his cruiser, briskly talking on the radio. The eagle didn't stop, but continued its course first towards the mountains and then back towards the compound. Several of the coyotes grabbed their crossbows and pellet guns as they ran towards their pick up trucks.

"Billy's on the road!" he heard a scream.

All eyes look skyward as the eagle found its prey and swooped down past the homestead.

Billy saw the eagle and pulled himself under a tree, he was hoping he wasn't seen. Frantically he looked for better cover and ran for a fallen tree that offered some shelter. He heard the bird's cry and knew he wasn't going to make it. Shoving his bike between himself and the eagle as he ran, the bird slammed into his bike and flapped in momentary frustration when its talons got caught in the spokes of a wheel. Finally extraditing itself it flapped after the doomed fox who was frantically running into the woods.

From her position on the side of the mountain, the watcher could see the compound, the eagle, and the doomed fox kit. Only momentarily hesitating, she swung her rifle toward the eagle and fired. Quickly she chambered another pellet, but knew she didn't need it as she watched the dead bird plummet to the ground. "Damn it love, you've compromised yourself!" as voice said through her earpiece. "Abort the mission."

"The mission was compromised already," the black clad mammal said as she looked up. "Isn't that right squirrel?"

"Good shot!" the squirrel replied as he slipped around to the backside of the tree. "Thanks for saving Billy and if you leave now, I'll tell them I lost you in the woods." He peeked around the tree and was startled to find that she was already gone.

Sheriff Boltwell looked the dead bird over and then the buck sighed to his deputy, "It's been years since one of these has come this far south without anyone knowing. Any idea who shot it?"

"Nope, but we did have Fidget stalking a stranger who was bird hunting with a fancy camera gun, I'd bet she took the shot!" the deputy replied. "He lost her though."

"Clean through the head, at long range too!" the buck added. "She didn't stick around for the feathers? Being that they were taken legal, they're worth a pretty penny in the city. Reckon they're Billy's family's now, they could use the cash. Do you guys eat hawk?"

"Never ate one myself," the coyote replied. "Hell this is the first live…well dead one I've ever seen."

"I've called Fish & Wildlife, they'll be out in the morning to look it over," the sheriff said. "Then it's all yours!" Looking up he saw a raccoon walking towards them. "Good to see you again Jake! I heard that you're a father now and had a tassel with the Savage Flowers too."

Jake shook his hoof and looked the bird over, it was almost as tall as he was and had wicked claws. "Damn that's one big bird!" he said. "I'm glad it didn't get Billy!"

"How long are you staying around?" the buck asked. "I thought you'd be sticking close to home now you're a father."

"Booking back in the morning, I just needed to spend sometime with Mr. Walker," Jake replied. "Just trying to get a grip on things."

"Yeah, I've heard about that Awakening stuff," the sheriff. "Thought it was all hooey that is until I got to know the coyotes, good luck with all that!"

"Thanks, I have a feeling I'll need that luck," the raccoon sighed.

After dinner, he spent the evening sitting in the meadow with Mr. Walker and Annie. "I don't hear anything, just the noises of the night."

"I guess she doesn't want to talk to you either," Annie replied. "The moon is fickle, but she does like you."

"The scientists say the moon's a huge rock," the raccoon protested. "How can it speak to you?"

"Don't call her an it because that's not nice," Annie protested. "Like the earth, she has a soul. We are all part of the creator."

"I'll take your word for it," the raccoon sighed.

He watched as the young coyote stood and sang a chant to the moon. After a few moments she sat back down. "So what did she say?" Jake asked.

"That you're a heathen!" the coyote replied.

"Really?" he said

"No, just kidding!" she laughed. "She said its time for you to go home."

The older blind coyote barked a laugh.

"I wonder if she's related to Marie?" Jake chuckled. "She said the same thing when I called her."

"She knows you're a heathen?" the blind coyote asked.

"Har…Har…Not funny coyote!" Jake sighed before he joined their laughter


	40. Chapter 40: The Perfect Gift

**Chapter 40: The Perfect Gift**

 **Jake and Nick's mother work with an old family friend to scam the fox. Jake almost forgets an important date.**

* * *

Jake made his way to an old friend's pawn shop in Happy Town, which was a converted gasoline station and now was Billy Bob's Pawn & Pay Day Loans. The building was in need of repair, with paint peeling from the outside walls and the windows covered with grim. He had known Big Bob Bailey for most of his life and had even slept a few nights in the back of the store after his pop had died. He and Big Bob were going to scam a fox, but in a good way.

The elderly possum looked at Jake and drawled, "Sure ya want to waste that much money on Nick Wilde? I mean this here cost ya two hundred just for the gold tear _-_ drop shaped pendant and then ya spent another two hundred for the two rocks that go in it. I done what ya wanted and put a couple of cheap glass crystals in the setting."

"You know that Nick is my best friend, Bob and I want him to get this pendent for his wife," the raccoon replied. "Now let's price this at three hundred, rocks included, and let him negotiate the price down from there."

Big Bob looked offended and asked, "Ya want it to look like I was scammed by that fox? Why it'll destroy my rep."

"Bob you don't have a reputation, everyone knows you got a soft heart under all that scruffy fur," laughed Jake as he reached over and hugged the elderly opossum. "I'll bring him by in a few days. We're going to take his mom Vivian out to lunch."

A few days later, Jake and Vivian practically had to drag Nick into the pawn shop and he told the fox, "I tell you Nick that I saw this pendent in the shop a couple days ago and thought it was just right for you to give Judy for your anniversary."

"Nick you really have to give something nice to Judy this year, I mean the first year you only gave her flowers , then on your second anniversary a new uniform and I don't even remember what you gave her the last couple of years. She's a girl and you need to treat her with something nice," Vivian said to her son.

Nick's ears leveled off and his tail drooped and he whined, "But I've only got a couple hundred dollars to spend and nice jewelry is expensive."

"Bro that's why we're going to a pawn shop, come on at least look at it. If you like it, I'll bet you can talk Bob down, I know for a fact he didn't pay much for the pendent anyways," replied Jake.

Big Bob greeted them at the shop's door and kissed Vivian on her cheek, "Mrs. Wilde it's been too long. Please come in, I've got that item I showed ya earlier Jake."

As they were looking at the pendent, Nick was still being reluctant. Then his mother excitedly exclaimed, "Look at these two jewels Nick, one's an emerald the same color of your eyes and the other is an amethyst the color of Judy's. I'll bet that replacing those two cheap jewels with these two would make it a perfect gift."

His mother's enthusiasm sealed the deal and Nick and Bob began haggling over the price. By the time they finished the fox had negotiated the price down to one hundred and sixty dollars for the lot, including having the two new jewels set into the pendent. All afternoon, the fox was grinning and talking about how he conned that old possum into practically giving him the pendent. Jake and Vivian just looked at each other and smiled.

Judy just loved the pendent! It was the perfect gift for the couple's anniversary.

* * *

A few days later, Jack and Nick were sitting under a tree in Central Park watching Judy and Marie playing with the boys. It was a sunny afternoon as both the raccoon and fox were enjoying the cool shade as they sipped on glasses of lemonade purchased from a nearby cart. Nick yawned and asked, "So you and Marie are taking the boys to her father's farm for the Harvest Moon Celebrations this year?"

"Yep, only her parents have seen the kits so far and so it's time to introduce them to the rest of the family," replied the raccoon. "If I don't, her grandmother will hunt me down for sure. That old coon has already given me an earful about waiting this long."

"And it's your anniversary too, so what did you get Marie?" Nick said, but the answer he got was not one he expected as the raccoon suddenly spit his mouthful of drink all over and coughed. "Coon don't tell you forgot your anniversary, that's not cool."

The panicked raccoon turned to his friend and desperately asked, "What did you give Judy for you first anniversary? Oh that's right your mom said you just gave her flowers, I can't be that cheap."

Nick tried to look offended and explained, "First, my furry friend, we were almost flat broke. Second, they were not just flowers because I made them lovingly from paper with my own two paws. As you know paper is the traditional first year gift, so I also wrote her a love poem." Looking at the raccoon he quickly added, "No coon, you can't give her cash."

Jake looked at the fox and grinned as he replied, "but moneys paper, right?"

"This is going to be a short marriage, does Manny do divorces too?" The fox laughed.

Jake mulled his question before answering, "I don't think so, but if he did he would probably represent Marie. I think he likes her better than me."

"Most of us do Jake," fox chuckled. "Most of us do!"

In response the raccoon stuck his tongue out at the fox before saying, "I have no idea what to get her, maybe I should call Fru Fru and ask her?"

"Look Jake, a great gift comes from the heart and not the wallet," Nick replied. "You've got time, think about it some more I'm sure it'll come to you."

Jake pondered the question for several weeks before finally coming to a decision. His decision was to call someone who knew him almost as much as Marie, a wildcat named Meredith. She was thrilled to hear from him and insisted that he come over to her apartment the next afternoon and meet John, she also insisted that he bring his boys. Jake had mixed feeling about coming over, after all how do you face another guy who knows that you slept with his lover?

The next afternoon Jake and the boys arrived at the apartment, he was greeted at the door by Meredith as she flung herself into his arms. Then shoving him aside, she picked up the kits and hugged them, leaving their father standing in the doorway. The raccoon followed her into the apartment and saw that it was a nice two bedroom unit with a living room. In the kitchen stood a much older raccoon, he was making drinks. He was just a little shorter then Jake but very trim and white fur was showing on his muzzle. He looked at Jake and started laughing, "You're the Jake that Meredith has been talking about?"

Jake's ears were flat and he felt like a kit caught with his paw in the cookie jar, because Meredith's John turned out to be one of his late father's friends, John Pebblebrook.

"Ah, hello Mr. Pebblebrook," Jake stammered. "I had no idea you knew…I mean were friends…ahh…so your Meredith's John?"

The older raccoon began chuckling at the younger raccoon's nervousness, "It's okay Jake, we both know what Meredith used to do and I'm not upset that you also were her client. She cares for you a lot and always talks about you very fondly."

They joined Meredith in the living room, where she was laying on the floor playing with the kits. Looking up at Jake, she grinned and said, "You've got some really bonny scamps here Jakie! Oh, where are my manners, Jake let me introduce you to John."

"Meredith, I've known Jake since he was about the age of his sons," John replied. "In fact I've changed a few of his diapers when he was a baby."

Meredith looked at the younger raccoon and giggled at him because his ears were blushing. "So Johnny since you so experienced, why don't you change little Freddie's diaper because I think he's gone a wee bit ripe?" she suggested.

"Come along little feller and while I'm cleaning you up, let me tell you some stories about what your daddy did as a kit!" John said as he snatched the little raccoon up.

Jake sat on the floor next to the wildcat as she was play fighting with Nicky. He watched for a few moments before he asked, "So how did you two meet? I can't see Mr. P as being the River Street type."

She sat up and smiled, "We met on the bus and he said he liked my accent, we talked a lot and then he asked me on a date. I told him what I did for a living, but he said it didn't matter. He paid me to join him for dinner and we didn't even have sex that night, just a bonny good time. After wee bit, he began to hire me more for companionship and not just sex. We went to the movies, dinners, and even just strolls in the park. It wasn't long after you left when I realized I had fallen in love."

"Has he asked you to be his mate?" Jake asked.

"Aye several times, but I'll not be holding him down," replied the wildcat. "I've heard what some folks call me, his whore. I'm less the half his age and a different species. It's okay if they think I'm just a gold digger, but not his mate."

"I think you underestimate yourself Meredith," Jake said. "Your one of the kindest mammals I have ever met and anyone would be proud to have you as a mate."

The wildcat blushed and picking up little Nicky she hugged the kit and said, "And wee one, your da is one of the kindest and sexiest mammals I ever met. So grow up to be like him, laddie."

"So Jakie, what this problem you're facing that you had to see me about?" the wildcat continued. "Don't tell me you've gone an upset Marie's apple cart again? I heard about the rumble with the lamas on River Street and Jerry said that the cops had to up and juice you."

Jake pondered her words before replying, "I have no idea what you mean by the apple cart, but no Marie's not currently mad at me. I'm just stuck with trying to figure out what to give her for our first anniversary. Is there some back home country gift that a mammal usually gives his mate?"

"I don't know about Meredith's traditions, but I've noticed that you don't have a wedding ring on Jake," Richard said as he reentered the room with little Freddie in his paws. "Did you give Marie a ring?"

Looking up at the older raccoon, Jake replied "I was told that you don't exchange rings during a Lake Country Mating Ceremony and neither of her parents wear rings. She's never asked for one either."

Then suddenly he thought of something, and pulled out his phone. He quickly began scanning through his photos and flinched as he noticed that all Marie's brothers and their mates were wearing rings. "Oh, damn but everyone else does." Trying to enlarge the photos he showed the rings to Meredith.

"Oh, those are Claddagh or love rings Jake" said Marie. "They're not that old of a tradition, only a few hundred years or so. The two paws holding a heart are symbolic of a couple's love and any girl would love one of those."

"Marie has talked to Judy about her ring before and she wears a plain stainless steel ring on her left paw. Of course Fru Fru has a fancy diamond ring on hers," Jake replied. "Meredith do you have any idea where I could get such a ring like that for her?"

"Rings Jake," added John. "I think you should make it a pair and get one for you too."

Of course it turned out the Big Bob Bailey knew exactly where he could get two rings for the raccoon to buy from him.


	41. Chapter 41: Ambush in Happy Town

**Chapter 41: Ambush in Happy Town**

 **Jake's unknown enemy makes his move when he allows a crazy skunk to attack Jake's family. The raccoon frustrates the mayor again. Mr. Big puts an end to the schemer's life.**

* * *

The watcher growled into his phone, "it's not the Family's way and you know that! We don't touch the mates or kits of another. That skunk is insane and you should never have had her sprung from the joint, you know she's going to murder her way through the city." Hanging up the phone, he returned to watching his target, which was a half-dressed raccoon who was sitting with his kits outdoors on the penthouse's veranda. Lewis DePaw frowned and was now sure that he had picked the wrong side and then the lynx made his decision.

 _Observe but do not engage_ were her orders, so the second watcher swung her rifle from the raccoon family back towards the other lynx and focused her sniper scope on that target. She was surprised as he suddenly stood up and abandoned his position.

Across town Adrian Bogo, Chief of Detectives and James Castle, Chief of Patrol Services, were in the Police Commissioner's office and both were very angry. Bogo watched as Chief Castle slammed his hoof on the commissioner's desk. "Why the hell were we not told that she escaped immediately? Now I've got a dead cop and a killer psycho loose in the city." The cape buffalo had a bad feeling about this whole conversation and was sure the commissioner was covering up for someone, but whom?

Unaware of the events happening around him, Jake was sitting outdoors enjoying his morning with his family and laughed at the mess his son Nicky had made of his breakfast. The little raccoon kit was wearing more of the porridge then he had eaten. He looked over at his other son and Freddie was only a little bit cleaner. Leaning back he sighed and said, "Well Bob, I guess we better clean these two up before their mother is ready to leave for work." The little bluebird he had named Bob just cocked its head and flew from the chair to the railing. "Thanks for the support Bob!" the raccoon chuckled. He picked up both of his sons from their chairs, grimaced as he felt the sticky porridge on his bare chest fur, and headed towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later Marie was impatiently waiting for her husband to finish bathing the kits. The sounds of splashing and giggling however continued and as she opened the bathroom door she smiled when she found all three of her favorite raccoons in the bathtub having a grand time. "Lamb above Jake your as bad as the kits. You need to get them dressed now or we're going to be late for work." Her mate just looked at her and grinned as she rolled her eyes. Twenty minutes later she finally left the hotel and was wheeling the stroller through the crowd of mammals as she and her sons made their way to the subway station.

Still damp, Jake wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped back outside and shook. Enjoying the warm sun on his fur, he stretched and yawned, forgetting to hold the towel and it slipped off and fell into a heap by his hind paws. Before the raccoon could snatch the towel back up, the remaining watcher quickly zoomed her rifle scope to the area between the raccoon's legs. She momentarily forget that everything she saw was being transmitted back to headquarters. She snickered as a male voice spoke into her earpiece, "Your mission is to observe all of the target and not just select parts, love."

After wrapping his towel around his waist again, Jake began to sit down on a lawn chair when heard his cell phone ring. He frowned because didn't have anything work related until noon when he was supposed to meet his business partner Jimmy Ratzolli and a client for lunch. He rarely ever went to his office, because his partner always complained his antics were disruptive to the staff's productivity. Picking up the phone he looked at the screen and saw it was Chief Bogo with the ZPD. He answered "Good morning Adrian and for the record it wasn't me who tried to break into the 1st Bank of Zootopia last night…I'm in my suite…how the hell did she get out…when…Marie and the kits should be at the center." Even before hanging up, the raccoon panicked and rushed to get dressed. He tried calling Marie, but she didn't answer, then he called Charlie Longtail at the Coyote Cultural Center, still no answer.

He quickly pulled on his pants and a shirt, then grabbing his suit jacket he loaded his baton tasers into their special pockets, strapped on his arm and leg knives, and grabbed a can of pepper spray as he ran out the door. Crossing the lobby he flagged down a taxi.

Sarah Winstead is a criminally insane killer, who had been the lover of Reynaldo LePew, the international mercenary who had kitnapped Mr. Big's daughter Fru Fru. Jake Runnel had been instrumental in rescuing the shrew, leading to her arrest and her lover's death. She swore revenge on the raccoon and his mate. Her escape from prison left a trail of innocent dead mammals, starting with an elderly couple of pigs, whose car she wanted. Patrol officer Stan Liegh was next, killed with a knife thrust to his throat as her helped her change the car's tire. She took the cop's badge, taser, and tranquilizer gun. She next murdered an entire family of antelopes because she wanted to use their internet. Finding out about Jake and his family was easy and she started by tracking down Marie and her kits at the Coyote Cultural Center.

That morning as Karen Southpaw wheeled her stroller with her two pups into the center, she felt something was wrong. For the past few months the red fox had been volunteering at the center, where her two daughters received free child care. Her mate was a coyote from the Green Mountains and was working at the nearby mill, but his income barely covered the family's bills and food. She could not work because they could not afford child care, which was very expensive for predators. Karen had grown up in the slums of Happy Town and could when needed, be as tough as the streets she lived on.

Her life had changed when she was approached by the mobster Boris Snarloff, who offered pay her to volunteer at the center in order to keep watch over one of its founders, Marie Runnel and her kits. She and the child care director, Mary Lou Blacktail, got along famously. The older coyote was even recommending her for a job as a teacher, because the program was growing. As for the pups, her coyfox daughters found quick friends with the Runnel boys. Her daughter Chery would fuss until they put her with little Freddie, the two would play together all day, and even nap in each other's arms.

Carefully she entered the building and sniffed, there was a distinct musky odor in the air. She found Mary Lou crumpled on the ground and realized that the coyote had been shot with a police tranquilizer dart. Leaving the girls in their stroller, she silently entered the classroom. The scene she saw was one of chaos, with tables and chairs turned over and a crazy sounding female skunk had Marie Runnel trapped in a corner. The brave raccoon was trying to protect her two sons, blood from an arm wound and a slash across her chest stained her blouse.

The skunk had played with the raccoon, slashing at her several times. She laughed as Marie desperately tried to defend herself and her kits and said, "Oh don't worry sweetheart, Jake will be joining you soon. He took my mate and now I take his." She smiled as she raised the knife in her paw for the killing stroke, but as she struck downward her arm was seized by a firm brown paw. Frowning she turned to face the vixen. Sarah Winstead had killed many times before and was always aroused by the brutal act. She had been trained by her late lover on the use of the blade and grinned at the mammal who faced her. Her grin turned sour as her opponent smiled back and drew a coyote style ceremonial battle knife from under her blouse.

Steel clashed with steel as the two met in battle. Karen Southpaw was no stranger to the blade and she was experienced in the brutality of knife fighting, as she had once belonged to an all vixen gang called the Sisters of the Blade. While her opponent had been trained in the art of the blade, Sarah had been trained on the streets and fought using all her body as much of a weapon as her blade. As they struggled, Karen lunged forward and her teeth bit down on the skunk's exposed throat. The skunk sprayed and her odorous fumes that made the fox's eyes water and her nose burn, but the stench did not stop her from delivering the killing blow. Standing above the dead skunk, Karen raised her muzzle and yowled out her victory cry. Outside block by block throughout the slums of Happy Town, others heard her cry and their howling called forth others as they came running. Death had come to Happy Town once again.

By the time the police arrived it was all over and the streets were filling with all sorts of mammals. Because of the odor, the children had been brought out of the building and were in a playpen on the sidewalk, carefully watched over by several elderly canids. Patrol officer Paul Jackson was the first to arrive, the black bear was a veteran of these streets and respected. He entered the building with his weapons holstered, the skunk's musk was playing havoc with his senses and he marveled how the wolves and coyotes around him were not overcome by the smell. A group of coyotes were carefully tending to a female raccoon's cuts and a vixen was sitting at a table with a bloody knife lying in front of her. On the ground, a body had been covered with a sheet by the priest from St Patrick's across the street. Gingerly the bear pulled the sheet back and radioed in that ZPDs most wanted fugitive, a skunk named Sarah Winstead was dead.

The officer spent a few moments checking on Marie Runnel. He was relieved her wounds were superficial and the coyotes were also treating her for possible shock. The ambulance arrived, along with two additional patrol officers, and the paramedics took over Marie's treatment. One of the officers, a rookie hartebeest, began loudly insisting that text book procedures had to be followed and that Karen Southpaw should be handcuffed and muzzled. The bear began arguing for them to wait for the lead officer to arrive. By now a crowd began to gather outside and they became agitated when they heard the word muzzle. Three more patrol cars arrived and the officers attempted to establish a perimeter outside of the center as the center's other director, Charlie Longtail, pleaded with the crowd to calm down.

A group of angry canids began pushing towards the police and someone was calling to rush the cops to free the fox. The police drew their tasers and several of the protesters began to draw their knives. Then a well-dressed raccoon stepped between the two groups. Both sides watched him as he walked over, kissed and hugged his kits. He peeked into the center and looked at his wife, who blew him a kiss then pointed at the crowd.

The raccoon looked at her with concern and then sighing, he turned back towards the angry mob and after leaping on to the hood of a patrol car, he yelled to the crowd, "I am Jake Runnel, son of Richard Runnel and many of you know me for I grew up here on the streets of Happy Town. Today my wife and kits were attacked by an unknown enemy of mine, who chose to attack the innocent. They were saved by Karen Southpaw, a Sister of the Blade, and she fought with honor to save their lives. The police say she should be handcuffed and muzzled, until they can sort out what happened. But to us predators the muzzle is an insult, a disgrace to our honor. But instead of fighting against this dishonor, I choose to share her it with her and by doing so honor her. Leaping off the car, he grabbed a muzzle from one of the officers and pulled it on and knelt in front of the crowd.

The canids gasped and a well-respected coyote elder was heard to say, "Once again The Thief leads the way." Another coyote, a leader of his pack, stepped forward and knelt next to Jake. He had tied his muzzle shut with a cord. He was joined by the minister from St. Patrick's and the portly badger used his prayer beads to tie his muzzle. One by one, wolves, coyotes, jackals, and foxes joined them in kneeling and tying their muzzles shut, soon the street was full of kneeling mammals. Reporter Jack Zipper arrived with his ZNN crew and began broadcasting the scene. The live broadcast was a shock to the city, as they watched the silent protest. Reports filtered online that other canids had joined the protest throughout the city. An mtube video shot at the university showed a large group of students joining their canid friends knelling in protest and wrapping their muzzles or snouts. A young she wolf was knelling between two of her sorority sisters, who were antelopes.

Behind the crowd, the police had arrived in force. Two of the Fifth Precinct's large armored Heavy Response Trucks with their high powered water cannons, along with several smaller tactical vehicles were on standby, along with rows of prison vans. The riot control unit, nicknamed by the locals as the Goon Squad, began to unload their gear and started forming a line. The makeup of the unit had changed greatly from just a few years ago, when it composed only of large prey mammals and was also known for their excessive use of force. Among the unit now were wolves, wolverines, tigers, and other predator mammals. The officer's watched as their unit leader Captain James Besswarden, who was grizzled ram and a veteran of the streets of Happy Town, held his hoof up to hold them in place. Slowly he walked through the crowd of kneeling canids, past the raccoon, and up to Karen Southpaw. He reached over and removed the muzzle from the vixen's face and tossed it to the ground. A mummer of approval was heard from the crowd and the line of riot police relaxed.

Miles away sitting in her office, the Mayor of Zootopia frowned as she watched the television and the sow knew that in their silence the canids had finally found a voice. She cursed the damned raccoon for unknowingly interfering again.

It took several hours for the crowd to disperse and Jake watched as the ambulance took his wife away to the local hospital. She insisted that he stay with Charlie Longtail to mediate between the police and several community leaders as things still had to be sorted out. The raccoon called his attorney, Manny Moleinger, to represent Karen Southpaw. Her husband, her pack elder, and Manny all insisted that they ride with her to the Fifth Precinct for questioning and processing. But everyone was surprised when Tails had arrived and the rat admitted that despite Marie's objection, his team had placed several hidden surveillance cameras thought the interior and exterior of the building. The camera's recordings were sufficient enough to prove the fox's actions were justified and in self-defense.

* * *

It was late in the evening when a large black limousine arrived and inside was both Kevin and Maurice. They had brought Marie and the kits from the hospital. But instead of returning to their suite at the Regency Hotel, Maurice told the raccoons that they were to going to Mr. Big's mansion. He was quite adamant that Mr. Big wanted to meet with Jake and he also wanted his medical staff to look over Marie and their sons. It was quite clear that neither bear was at all happy and were being quite evasive on what was happening. When they arrived, the mansion was a bee hive of activity and quickly Marie and the kits were swept away by a medical team toward the clinic. Jake was directed to Mr. Big's large work office.

Jake looked around the room, he had only been in here once before and it that a long time ago when he had first saved Mr. Big from Ronnie Charger on Herd Street. The room was still dark and the walls were covered with frost. Grandmama's picture was on the wall, illuminated by candles and perfumed with fresh flowers. Dozens of polar bears stood silently and watched the raccoon as he entered.

"Good evening my boy," the shrew greeted the raccoon as he entered the room. "I am glad that Marie was not hurt more than she was. I wanted you and your family here tonight where it is safe, I hope that you don't mind my insistence."

Jake nervously looked down at the rug, which was rumpled and showing the corner of the trap door underneath. The cold permeated under his hind paws, but he calmed himself and replied, "I have always valued your advice sir and if you felt that it was necessary for both myself and my family to be here tonight then I understand. Thank you for your concern."

Mr. Big briefly looked up at the large polar bear standing behind him and said, "It seems that Antonio has betrayed me, Fru Fru and the Family. Then he added, "But alas, he also has gone missing. There may be some other missing mammals tonight, but I do not want to dwell on this matter because it is not of your concern."

"I am sure that your associates are looking for him sir," answered Jake. "Maybe my team can be of assistance? I'm sure that together we can find him."

"I doubt that," answered Koslov and Jake's eyes widened as he saw the bear rubbing at a little red stain on his large paw with a soapy cloth.

Mr. Big briefly frowned at his friend's statement. Then looking at Jake and seeing the look of concern on the raccoon's face, he stood and held his paws out and laughed, "Jake you're not in any trouble, you're like a son to me and nothing is going to happen to you and your family under my roof ever again."

Jake stepped forward and let the shrew kiss him on his cheeks. As the shrew's nose twitched at his scent, he apologized, "Sorry sir, I'm sure that the skunk's musk is on me and my clothing. Both Marie and the kits were too close to her spray."

The shew laughed and so did the polar bears that stood guard around him. Holding his little nose he shooed the raccoon away.

Outside of the room, Jake was joined in the hallway by a white wolf. He turned to the wolf and commented, "Boris it just was amazing that one of the best knife fighters in Happy Town is volunteering at the center…isn't it?"

The wolf smiled and simply replied, "Family takes care of family and the pack takes care of their own."

Jake smiled and sighed, "So I have heard my friend, so I have heard."

Later that night after he had cleaned up, Jake called Nick to assure his best friend that he and his family were safe. The fox was greatly relieved and congratulated him on defusing the potential riot in Happy Town. He updated Jake on Karen's case, no charges were filed and she was already released back to her family. Jake made a resolution to himself to see her in the morning.

"Hey bro, take care of yourself, Marie, and those two little rascals," Nick said. "You know we always will watch your back, right?"

"I know Nick and thanks," Jake replied. "Oh and quit calling my sons rascals, you sly fox."

"That's not going to happen, coon!" the fox laughed. "Good night."

The raccoon looked at the phone and chuckled. Then he silently slipped into the bedroom, his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. Stopping at the crib he looked down at his two sons and smiled as he leaned over to softly kiss them. Afterwards he padded over to the bed and gingerly tucked Marie in, and taking great care to avoid her wounds, he kissed her on her sleeping lips. Then slowly he walked over to the window and with pale yellow eyes he stared up towards the moon. He thought about his life, his friends and family, and finally with tears of gratitude in his eyes he prayed.


	42. Chapter 42: House Shopping Raccoon Style

**Chapter 42: House Shopping Raccoon Style**

 **Only Jake would buy a haunted house!**

 _ **Hey, this will be the only chapter this week. Hurricane Irma has filled our house with family and friends taking refuge from Florida and I have been strapping down everything before she gets here.**_

* * *

Jake stared at the old Victorian house. "It's called Kennerly's Folly," said the neighbor. "No one has lived in this house for very long and the story goes that it is either cursed or haunted. It was built by one of the rams who made his fortune selling tobacco during the end of the 20th century. He didn't live here very long and his whole family abandoned the house within a few years after it was built."

"I remember this house as a kit," said the raccoon. "We came here a few times on Hollow Moon Night and tossed rocks into the house boasting that we were trying to scare the ghost."

"Yep, the place is haunted Runnel," the wolf replied. "Kennerly and his bank supposedly swindled the previous owner out of his land and the old codger cursed the house before he died. I've seen the lights and heard the moans myself. I stay away from the place at night."

His pale yellow eyes flashed as Jake grinned at the wolf and then he laughed, "Maybe I'll come back one night and see for myself."

Jake had spent the most of the day in Happy Town, starting the morning by visiting Karen Southpaw and her family in their tiny apartment. Her husband Keith had just been fired, because the mill owner claimed he didn't want any rabble-rousers working for him. He blamed the coyote for his wife's arrest and the near riot. But the coyote was surprised to find a well-dressed white wolf waiting at the mill's gates with the offer of a job as a mechanic with the Tundra Automobile Rental Company. Karen was assured by Charlie Longtail that she and her pups were not only welcomed back at the center, but he also hired her for the new daycare job. She refused Jake's offer to pay her a reward for saving his family. Placing her paw on the raccoon's shoulder, she reminded him of a lesson that she had learned from her husband, that the pack takes care of their own and she assured him that his family was part of her pack.

His walk from the Southpaw's apartment brought him down First Street and in front of the old house. Jake was bothered by the memory of Marie's father Fred asking him if he owned any land when he was bargaining with the older raccoon for his permission to take Marie for his mate. As far as he knew, no one in his family had owned property for generations, at least since his family moved from the North Country to Happy Town. His grandfather lived in a tar shack owned by the mill and his father rented a small apartment. After his father's death, he had been either homeless, in prison, or living in a cheap motel. Even his current home at the Regency Hotel, as grand as the suite was, belonged to Mr. Big. He stared at the old house and smiled as he made a phone call to his attorney Manny Moleinger. He asked the mole to have a title search done on the property and few days later, Jake met with Manny for lunch in Tundratown. As the mole laid out the copies of the deeds, Jake flipped to the last page and read the name of the owner prior to it having been acquired by Lucas Kinnerly and grinned.

"Nick, I bought a house in Happy Town, it's a fixer upper but I think it's got potential," Jake said to the fox and Judy while that ate lunch the next day. "It's near St. Patrick's and is in walking distance to the Coyote Cultural Center."

The fox's ears went flat and his tail stopped wagging as he asked, "Jake please don't tell me you bought Kennerly's Folly."

"The one and the same bro," Jake laughed, "The owner almost paid me to take it off her hands too."

Nick looked sick and said, "That's because it's haunted you idiot, you know that."

Judy looked at her husband and the rabbit sighed, "Slick, there are no such things as ghosts."

"Yes there are Carrots," the fox replied. "That house is haunted just ask Finn. When I was just a kit and starting out on my own, Finn and I crashed there one stormy night. It was late and we had just started a fire when all hell broke loose. Door began opening and slamming, moans from the walls, then the fire just went out. I must have fainted because I woke up outside in the rain. Finn said I started acting weird and was yelling at him to leave and 'get off my property'. He said he belted me and dragged me outside."

"Haunted or not, I'm going to stay there tonight," the raccoon announced.

"Nick, you should go too," Judy said.

The fox whimpered and said to her, "No! No! No!"

* * *

Later that day the fox found himself standing alongside the raccoon in front of the house as the sun was setting. He sighed and said, "You're going be to be the death of me yet coon."

"You'll live Nick because if you don't, I'd shudder at what Judy will do to me," Jake replied with a chuckle. He held the door open for his friend, whose arms were full of flashlights and tasers.

The fox stopped at the doorway and peered in the dark house, "It's your place coon and you go first."

The raccoon happily walked into the house and began peering into each room as he went, before finally dumping his and Nick's sleeping bags and gear near the fireplace in the parlor. He reached down and picked up a once shiny flashlight and dusted it off. "Looks like someone left a Junior Ranger Scout flashlight," he said as he held it up towards Nick.

Nick had dumped his armful of flashlights and tasers on the floor and almost with reverence took the flashlight from his friend's paw. "Yeah, I lost that the last time I was here."

Earlier that day, Jake had shoved some firewood through the parlor's broken windows and after neatly stacking the wood next to the fireplace, he started a small fire. Nick lit several candles, giving light against the encroaching gloom. They placed their two camp chairs near the fire and pulled a dusty table between them. Jake had placed a small kettle of water near the fire and began making tea while Nick tested all his flashlight and tasers. Finally satisfied with their preparations, they began to play cards as they waited.

It was just as the bells at St. Patrick's began to toll midnight when all hell broke loose in the house. Doors began opening and slamming closed, furniture was tossed around, and the candles and fire went out. Jake stood and faced the doorway, his pale yellow eyes seemed to flash in the darkness. Behind him, the fox was frantically turning on his flashlights, but one by one they grew dim and went dark. The tasers also lost their power. Whimpering, Nick grabbed Jake's arm and pleaded "Let's get out of here Jake".

"Patience Nick," Jake began to say. The raccoon's eyes narrowed as a dark mist gathered at the door and tendrils of the mist shot at him. His hackles rose and he fought back the urge to panic and flee. He could feel something foreign trying to enter his mind and with great effort he concentrated to battle it away. He smiled as the mists retreated until suddenly he felt Nick going stiff behind him and the fox growled.

Then the raccoon heard the angry voice behind him say, "Get out now, this is my land!" Jake turned to face his best friend and he felt the fox's black and russet paws grab his coat and lift him from the floor. Nick's eyes were blank and a guttural moan escaped his lips. Then the fox yelled "get off my land coon! Leave!"

Jake steeled his nerves and replied, "No!" Suddenly the raccoon felt himself flying through the air and he was slammed into the room's far wall. His eyes widened as he realized that Nick was floating several feet above the ground. As the possessed fox began slamming him into the wall, Jake tried to talk. "Is this…ow..the way…oof..to…ow..treat family…oof..Uncle?" he said.

Still holding Jake against the wall the voice asked, "who are you boy?"

The raccoon grimaced as the fox's fangs were drawn back and he answered, "My name is Jake Runnel, son of Richard, my grandfather was Howard, and my great grandfather was Samuel, son of your brother Charles. Can you let me go now Uncle Ezekiel?"

Gently, the fox set the raccoon down and smiled, "So why didn't you say so earlier nephew?"

Straightening his jacket, Jake limped towards the fireplace and took a seat in a camp chair. The fox floated after him. Looking up at Nick he asked, "You're not hurting him are you, Uncle? Nick is my best friend."

"Nah boy, he's just kind of asleep. How the hell did you get a fox for a friend, you can't trust his kind I know that for a fact," the ghost spoke through his friend's body. "I lost my money chasing after one of his kind. By the way, has this one been here before, his body seems familiar?"

"When he was a kit, he and a friend tried to sleep in the house, you possessed him that night," Jake said. "The little fox he was with decked you and dragged him outside."

"I remembered that little fox, he had a foul mouth," replied the ghost.

Jake walked over to the fireplace and tried to start the fire. Nervously he felt Nick's possessed body behind him and the ghost asked, "Are you cold boy?" Before he could respond, the fire flared up again, along with the candles and the flashlights. Taking up the teapot, Jake grabbed two mugs and walked back to the table. His paws shook as he poured two cups of tea.

"You're not still scared of your old uncle. I won't hurt you or your friend, I'm really more boo then bite," chuckled the voice. Reaching down, the possessed fox picked up the tea mug and tried to sip. He frowned as more tea ran down his chin then he swallowed. "Never could figure out how these canines can drink, even she…damn her," he sighed.

"So uncle, why are you hanging around here still? You do know Kinnerly is long gone," asked Jake. "Just why did you lose your land?"

The ghost said, "Hell son, I never was rich, but I had my house on this land and a fair business downtown. I was happy but I was also very lonely, because there weren't very many raccoons in town during those days. Shoot, there was just me and your great, great..oh you know Charles and his wife Sarah. Then she came into my store, her name was Penny Reynardson and I swore it was love at first sight. She had reddish orange, white and black fur and those blue eyes. We begin to spend more time together during the summer of 1898 and she said she loved me. But, she and I were different species and it was considered unnatural and even immoral to be together. Then one day without a word, she up and left. I was devastated and worried, so I hired detectives to look for her and they took much of my money. It took years before they found her, by then I had put a mortgage on my land to pay for the search. I closed the store and took off after her, but when I found her she would not even see me. By the time I got back home, I was late in paying on my loan and the bank seized my land. They sold it for pennies on the dollar to that damn ram, Kennerly."

"Sorry uncle," Jake said. "But times have changed a lot since you passed. Nick is not only my best friend, but is also married to a rabbit. He's also a respected police detective."

"Heh, that explains why I smell rabbit and his dream, well I thought he was a pervert. But I guess he's just dreaming of his wife," replied the ghost. "Wait until you get a load of those two male wolves next door, they would have been lynched in my times for what they do."

"You got anyone in your life nephew?" The ghost asked.

"Yeah, I've got a mate and two sons," replied Jake as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, which once again was working. He pulled up a photo of Marie holding his two sons and showed it to his uncle.

"That's one saucy sow you have boy," the possessed fox said. "One fine looking family."

"I take it a saucy sow is a good thing Uncle? It doesn't quite mean that nowadays, we don't call our females sows anymore," replied Jake.

"Well, I'm not exactly a very modern dead raccoon," laughed the ghost.

The dead raccoon in the fox's body looked down at his nephew, "So what's with the eyes? I haven't seen eyes like those in a long time."

"I had a run in with something called Night Howlers," the living raccoon replied. "They changed me a little."

"I once saw eyes like those in a coyote," the ghost said. "He was a powerful medicine mammal, who took shelter here during a long winter's night. I tried to scare him out and he just laughed, so I possessed his body. Let's just say things didn't turn out the way I thought they would and we had a good conversation with each other in his mind."

"Can I have the land with your blessing uncle?" Jake suddenly blurted out. "I like this house, it's got character and I want to rebuild it and raise my boys here. The land will still be in the family, you were the only Runnel to ever own land here in town and I want my own land too."

The fox looked at the raccoon, the eyes were still blank but there was a smile on his muzzle and he replied, "My land is your land nephew and since my lands are back with the family, I guess now I can finally rest." Reaching over he gave the raccoon a hug and added, "I'll see you one day on the other side."

After the ghost left Nick's body, Jake tucked his slumbering friend into his sleeping bag near the fire and sat looking at the flickering fire with his pale yellow eyes.

* * *

The sun was shining bright the next morning, as Jake gathered Marie and her friends on First Street. "Well what do you think honey, isn't it grand?" Jake proudly pointed at the old dilapidated house and grinned.

"It's something alright, Sugar," Marie replied as she looked over at her friend Charlie Longtail.

The coyote was just staring at the building with his muzzle open before asking, "I hope you got a good deal. I mean a really good deal."

"Not only did I get a great deal, but it turned out to be family land. This land used to belong to my Great, Great…well my Uncle Ezekiel," the raccoon excitedly exclaimed. "Let's go in and I'll show you around!"

Karen looked over at the raccoon and the fox asked, "Isn't this place haunted? At least that's what they say."

"Oh that was just Uncle Ezekiel and he passed over last night after he gave me the land," Jake said in a matter of fact manner as he waved his paw towards the door. As he opened the gate, it fell off the hinges. "Guess we need to fix that too."

Gingerly they walked through the house and Marie couldn't help but giggle when she heard Karen ask Charlie if he ever saw the movie called _The Money Pit_. Peeking into the parlor they saw a fox. Nick smiled at them and gave a wave, as he sat nursing a cup of Snarlbucks coffee. The fox looked tired and was still surrounded by flashlights and tasers.

As they left the house, one of the City's Code Enforcement Officers was waiting for Jake outside and handed him a ticket for owning an unsafe abandoned building. Jake ran after the officer's car yelling, "But I just bought the place!"

In the end, Jake did what Jake always does best and found someone else to do his work. He hired a good architect, contracted with one of Mr. Big's construction firms, and then talked Fru Fru into being his designer. After that, he fulfilled his promise and took his family to the Lake Country for the Harvest Moon Celebrations.

Around town, the locals joked that the house was no longer called Kennerly's Folly, but was now called Runnel's Folly.

* * *

 **Chapter Note:**

 **A few years ago, I had the pleasure of a Christmas time visit to** **Körner's Folly This h** **istoric house located in the town of** **Kernersville** **, North Carolina. This eccentric house inspired me to write this chapter, after all Jake is a unique raccoon and should have a unique home. In this case, the raccoon's house may also be truly his folly, as in a** **lack of good sense!**


	43. Chapter 43: A Broken Fox

**Chapter 43: A Broken Fox**

 **The years have gone by and Nick has to come to the realization that he is growing old.**

* * *

Nick Wilde looked over at the raccoon and his children as they entered the hospital room, the hospital's bright lights had caused Jake to put his sunglasses back on."Okay bro what all did you break this time?" the raccoon asked the fox in the wheelchair. Then looking down at the two raccoon kits, he sighed, "Now boys, stop that! Be more careful around Uncle Nick, he's hurt…again."

Nick yelped as a little raccoon kit tried to scramble into his lap. The other kit was tapping his leg cast with his claw. Adjusting the kit in his lap, he hugged the little raccoon, causing him to giggle. "Nicky, if you're going to sit in my lap, please sit still," the fox said. Then reaching down he ruffled the other kit's fur between his ears, Freddie looked up.

"Uncle Nick, what's this and can I have one too?" Freddie asked. He gave the fox a smile that only a six year old could muster.

"It's called a cast and no you don't want to have one pal," Nick replied. "It covers my boo boo."

"Mommy always kisses my boo boos," the little raccoon said. Then he leaned over and kissed the cast.

"I want to kiss your boo boo too!" Nicky proclaimed as he began to wiggle off the fox's lap. Jake leaned over, lifted him off of Nick and sat him on the floor. The raccoon kit immediately kissed the cast.

"Are you feeling better Uncle Nick?" Freddie asked.

"Am I feeling better?" Nick said with a laugh. "Why yes, yes I am!" The two kits giggled at the fox's antics. "Where's Carrots?" The fox asked the older raccoon. "I thought she'd be back by now to check me out?"

"There was another attack downtown and Bogo sent her to lead the investigation," Jake coldly replied. "She said that she really wanted to be here, but you know duty calls." Jake handed the boys some coloring books and crayons and they sat on the floor and began coloring.

The fox gave the raccoon an aggravated look before he sighed, "Duty calls. I can't tell you how many times have I've heard that before. Don't get me wrong I'm proud of her, but it's not the same since we're no longer partners. Sometimes I don't see her for days."

"She said she'd call you when she got the chance," the raccoon added. Then looking down at the crushed item in the fox's lap, he added, "But I guess she didn't know your phone got busted up during the fight you had with that ram."

"That's not the only thing that got busted," the fox chuckled. "He busted both my leg and my pride."

"Your lucky that it was only your leg this time," Jake growled back in anger. "Lance told me he hit that ram with three tranquilizer rounds before it head butted you."

"I just weaved the wrong way," Nick sighed. "Lucky shot, that's all."

"Nick, your forty-four and the ram is eighteen," Jake snapped back. "He could have killed you!"

Both the kits looked up from their coloring books at the adults. Nick winked at them and said, "You two are keeping the colors between the lines?"

"Daddy says you're going to stay at our house tonight," Nicky said. "Are we having a sleep over?"

"I guess we are pal!" the fox chuckled. Then looking at the older raccoon, he asked, "So I'm staying at the house?"

"No arguments, I've already told Judy," Jake answered. He had removed his sunglasses and the fox could see friend's pale yellow eyes were showing anger. Nick could also smell the menacing scent that the raccoon gave off.

"Jake, you need to control yourself," the fox whispered to the raccoon. "I can smell your anger." The raccoon closed his eyes and slowly calmed himself. "That's better," Nick said as he sniffed the air.

The nurse came in with his bottle of pills and crutches. Then slowly she began wheeling the fox from the room, Jake and the boys followed behind. Outside Wolford and Lance were waiting and as he entered the two wolves looked at Nick and smiled. "You said you wanted some time off grandpa," Lance said with a laugh.

Wolford flicked the younger wolf's ear, "Don't act like a puppy…bad boy! If you need anything, let us know Nick."

"His wife would be a good start," quietly mumbled the raccoon. Both wolves must have heard him, because their ears flattened and they looked shocked. Jake ignored them and continued walking with his sons towards the door.

"Sorry," Nick said to the wolves. "Jake is a little moody this afternoon."

"He's been moody on and off for years, ever since he was shot with the Night Howlers," Wolford sighed. "Sometimes he just isn't the same raccoon."

"But most of the times he is," Nick chuckled.

"If I was that ram, I'd stay in prison," Lance added. "I'd be afraid that raccoon might hunt me down and beat me to death with my own horns.

The nurse returned and wheeled Nick to the hospital door where a large black limousine had just pulled up and a polar bear stepped out of the driver's side. Kevin grinned at the fox as he walked over and opened the passenger's side door, a uniformed rabbit jumped out of the limo and ran to her husband.

"I thought you were working," asked the happy fox. He yelped as his tail started swishing. "Ow, even my tail bone hurts."

Judy leaned over and kissed Nick. "Captain Fangmeyer ordered me to take the next couple days off and he threatened to physically make me leave," she answered.

Nick rubbed one of her ears and said, "Stripes is one of the few police officers you could never beat in the boxing ring."

As the kits rushed into her arms, Judy looked at Jake and asked, "Do you have room for one more?"

"Both in the car and at the house," chucked Jake. "And always in our little family's hearts, you know that bunny."

* * *

It took the fox a fairly long time before he could return to full active duty, but he did. "How do you do it bro?" asked the raccoon to the fox. "I mean Judy's a rabbit and always seems to be ready to go."

"Jake, you need to learn how to pace yourself," chuckled Nick as he was rolling up his white dress shirt's sleeves. He had removed his blazer and his tranquilizer gun was in a shoulder harness, but the café was a regular hangout for the fox and the sight of the detective's gun did not bother anyone. "These long shifts do get more tiring the older I get."

The café wasn't anything special, but to the residents of Happy Town it was a landmark and even as the town around sank into decay, the Main Street Café survived and served meals to generations of locals. Both Nick and Jake could remember eating there as kits. The only time it closed was during the chaotic aftermath of the mill worker riots over forty years ago and it quickly reopened. As the town slowly began to revive, driven in part by city block grants under former Mayor Lionheart, the café remained the same inside and out.

"You boys want a refill?" the waitress asked. She was a middle aged coyote who had worked at the restaurant since she was a teen.

Looking down at the coffee mug, Nick replied, "How can you serve great food, but such crummy coffee?"

"Damn cop!" chucked the coyote as she filled his cup.

Jake passed his cup and asked, "Morning Nancy! How's Tommy?"

"Oh Tommy's fine. He's back in school because the store dropped the shoplifting charges, thanks to Nick," the coyote answered.

"It's kind of hard to not drop charges when the merchandise they said he took had fallen behind the display stand," Nick shrugged. "They're lucky you're not suing them."

"What judge would rule in favor of a coyote?" Nancy scoffed. "You're a fox and you know how things are in this city."

"But they're getting better," the fox answered. "It was funny to watch that bigoted manager's look when I showed my badge. He didn't like foxes anymore then coyotes."

"You want Manny's phone number?" Jake asked. "He's my attorney."

"No, but thank you," Nancy said. "You know we coyotes have learned it's better to forgive then hate."

"And when that doesn't work, bite 'em in the tail!" said both the coyote and the fox together.

"Canids!" Jack grumbled and then yawned. "So if you don't like the coffee here, why do you keep coming back?"

"This has always been like a sanctuary for me in the city," Nick sighed. He had a sad smile on his muzzle. "This is the few places were a fox is always welcomed and treated as equals with everyone else. My grandfather used to bring me here when I was young, he loved this swill. I even brought Carrots here once when we were dating and no one said anything about a fox and a rabbit holding hands, we were just treated like everyone else."

"I came here a lot with Pop," Jake chuckled. "He met friends who always ate here every Saturday morning. The Silver Skillet on River Street reminds me of this place, because they'll feed anyone without any judgment. Anyways, so what's Bogo want with me today?"

"Sorry but buffalo-butt didn't send me this time. I was hoping you might buy me breakfast and then tell me if you know anything about the Tower Hill Mansion?" the fox said as he sipped his coffee. "I'm looking into the death of Frankie Baanero's wife Dorothy. She was killed in their home two years ago and we never caught the killer. He claims he was in town, but not home. All the alarms were set and no one was seen entering on the cameras, so I wonder if there was a way he could have gone in and out that wouldn't set off an alarm."

"I didn't do it," Jake said with another yawn. "So that's my alibi."

"I was hoping you might know a little bit more about how someone might have got in and out?" Nick asked. "I wasn't asking if you were the murder knucklehead!"

"Okay," Jake sighed. "For the official record, I have never been there. However, if you go to the city's Pack Street library, there's a book with an old article about Frankie's grandfather having a hidden tunnel that leads into the sewers and out to the river, he used the tunnel during Prohibition to hide illegal booze."

"A book?" Nick asked. "I was hoping you had more than that!"

"The book has a map that you can follow, but if you enter the sewer through the mammalhole at the intersection of Grass Lane and Sunrise Court, the tunnel is exactly six raccoon paces from the ladder to the left and has a rather fake looking false brink facade. Crawl into the tunnel at least twenty five paces and then to your right, along the wall is a hidden door that opens to a hidey hole and you'll find the latch along to top left side. Now please remember that I never found a few thousand in cash in such a spot, but it would be a great place to hide a murder weapon. There was a lot more cash in the hole, but greed can cause problems. The money must have been from a questionable source because the visit was never reported to the police. Anyways, if you continue down the tunnel you'll end up in the basement and there are no further alarms. The basement stairs led into the kitchen, but his diet is as bad as Bogo's, all forage."

The raccoon sat back and sipped his coffee, then added, "Oh and for the official record, I've never been there."

"You wouldn't happen know what the book's name?" Nick chuckled. "Wait let me guess, for the official record you've never been to the library either.

"You are correct and if you buy me a cup of real coffee, I might be able to find the book for you on the shelf." Jake replied. He stood up and tossed a couple of twenty's on the table, more than enough to pay for their breakfasts and a generous tip. Then looking at the hardworking coyote, he tossed down another twenty.

They left the café and climbed into Nick's unmarked police vehicle. It took a few minutes to start their journey, while the fox argued with the vehicle's computer over his wanting to drive. He even attempted to use his override code, only to receive a call from Clawhauser reminding him that police policy was that officers could not manually drive unless it was an emergency. Settling back Nick, conceded defeat as the car started and they began their trip.

"Is it me or does this car's computer sound a little smug today?" Jake asked with a grin.

"Now really coon," the fox said, changing the subject as the vehicle pulled into the traffic, "What happened with the kits yesterday that made you the town's laughing stock again?"

"I had Chery and Nicky's friend Tommy Two Ears at the house with the boys. They were all playing outside in the back and I had turned on the sprinkler in the front yard to water the new sod. I only went in the house for a moment to get them a snack and when I returned they were gone," Jake was dramatically waving his paws as he spoke. "Gone that fast!"

"They couldn't have gone far, they are only six," Nick said. He was giving his friend one of his infamous smirks.

"Far enough," Jake snickered. "I found them running under the sprinkler up front."

"So what?" the fox asked. "Kits and pups like to play under the sprinkler."

"So what?" the raccoon yelled. "They were butt tail naked! I had two male raccoons and a male coyote running naked with a female coyfox!"

Nick chuckled. "How did their moms take it, after all they are only six?"

"Now you sounding like Karen and Billy's mom," Jake grumbled. "They said coyotes are not as concerned about nudity, it's all part of nature."

"Jake how many times have you and your family been to Howler's Mountain?" Nick sighed. "You can hear the couples making love at night in their tents, all that grunting, moaning, yipping, and even howling. Hell, I can even remember hearing you and Marie the first time. You made her moan a lot that night, she even bit you to stifle a moan!"

"Yeah, I was a stud back then!" Jake boasted. "As I recall, I wasn't the only one who had a sore shoulder from a bite, fox."

"Just look at you now, your turning into your father," the fox chuckled.

"I don't know about that," Jake replied. "He was a much better father then I will ever become. Hell, you're a better father figure to my boys then I am!"

"Quit underestimating yourself coon," Nick said. "Those two rascals love you."

Jake looked out the car window and after a few more minutes he sighed, "I bought Sarah's house, her daughter had to sell it after she died. Manny said I paid too much and I did, but hell she needed the money. Who would have thought I'd miss that old ewe."

"She sure didn't like you at first Jake," Nick laughed. "That is until she saw the boys."

"She became like a grandmother to the boys," Jake said as he looked out the window again and sniffled. "Remember she used to give you a hard time because you had hustled her when you were younger. Then you showed up that time after work in your uniform, I think she was proud of you having turned your life around."

"So what are your plans for the house?" Nick asked.

"I figured I'd clean it up and rent it," Jake said with a grin. "I know a mixed species couple who would make great neighbors. Think about it before you say no, bro! You spend a lot of time now in Happy Town over at the Inspector's place, your mom's, and our house. Now that you're leading the Cold Case Squad, Bogo doesn't care if you're downtown much anymore. As for Judy, she's taking old Takita's job as number two over in the Sixth District which is practically next door. So what do you say, you want the house?"

"I'd say no," Nick chuckled. "But Marie beat you to the punch and asked Judy, I think they're picking out curtains this weekend."

"Damn, out foxed again!" Jake laughed. Nick just shook his head and smiled at his friend's pun.

The two friends sat in silence for a few moments more, looking out the vehicle's windows. Finally Jake asked, "So with Judy moving to the Sixth as a lieutenant, that'll break up the partnership." He saw his friends paws tighten and a small grimace on his muzzle.

"I'm happy for her and it's a great opportunity," Nick replied. He had a smirk on his muzzle, but the raccoon could tell it was forced.

"Don't you shut me out bro!" the raccoon continued. "You can't pull that _never_ _let them_ _see that they get to you_ shit with me _,_ I'm your friend _."_

The fox sighed and looked briefly at Jake, "Damn you know me too well! I am happy for her, but scared also. She has gotten better, but sometimes she's still too reckless and I won't be there to protect her. What happens if she gets hurt or worse? I don't know if I could live without her. I don't want to live without her."

"The fates decide our destinies or so they say," Jake said. "Judy's changed a lot since I first met her and so have you. She's thirty-six and that is fairly young for the job, but it shows Bogo trusts her. As for protecting her, we can't always be with the ones we love. Hell fox, how many times have I worried about your scrawny tail or Judy when I heard a news report about an officer hurt or killed?" The raccoon slammed his paw against the vehicle's dashboard in frustration.

"Aw so lil Jakie loves me," chuckled the fox with a grin.

"Damn right I do bro," the raccoon huffed. "I'd punch you for making me say that. But the last time I socked you, I was tackled and handcuffed by you wife."

There was silence in the vehicle before the fox said, "I love you too coon."

Static sounded through the vehicle, before Clawhauser's voice was heard over the radio, "Awwww, besties. That so sweet!"

Ben's voice was cut off by a cape buffalo's bellow, "Wilde! Runnel! Get off the radio!"


	44. Chapter 44: A Raccoon's Revenge

**Chapter 44: A Raccoon's Revenge**

 **This chapter could also be called** _ **The End of a Ram Named Doug**_ **! A discredited enemy wants revenge on Nick, Judy and Jake, but the raccoon has another idea. Somethings can be worse than death.**

* * *

"If there is one consistency about Nick Wilde, it's that he is inconsistent Sir," Jake commented to the white haired shrew as they watched the raccoon's ten year old boys playing with two larger polar bear cubs in the snow outside. The private den inside the mansion's walls was warm and cozy, much to the relief of the adult raccoon.

The little shrew called Mr. Big chuckled at first, but then replied, "But no one has heard from him in the last three days? I would have thought Judy would have called or came to see me by now?"

"She would if she could, but you...your associates are considered as suspects," Jake sighed. "Lance even suggested that you had him iced."

"We wouldn't do that!" Koslov objected. The old bear was looking very tired nowadays and was having to use a cane for walking. Maurice had assumed the role as Mr. Big's bodyguard and transport paw.

"I know, but the cops don't," Jake replied as he smiled at him. "I spoke with Wanda Speedwell and she denied she had anything to do with his disappearance. It's not her style anyways, if she wanted Nick out of the way she'd have him killed like she did Catpone."

"She acts unpredictable sometimes," Mr. Big added. "But she's no fool."

"What about Salazar or the others?" Jake sighed. "Have there been any words from the others?"

"Nothing, but they promised to keep any eye out for him," Koslov answered. "I don't think his disappearance was mob related."

Jake had to smile as he saw his son Nicky chamber atop the large snowmammal they had built. He was sitting on the very top of the snowball waving a stick. Then his eyes narrowed as he saw someone in the distance staggering in the snow. "Koslov call a medical team, Maurice get the mansion on lockdown, I need a security team down on the lower field now!" he spun around and then looking back at the shrew he added, "I'm sorry to be barking orders, but its Nick and he's hurt!" When the shrew nodded, the raccoon bolted for the door.

As the raccoon left, the shrew sighed and said to Koslov, "Too bad he isn't a shrew, because he would have made a great son-in-law and heir."

The raccoon slammed out the door with a security team of five heavily armored polar bears behind him as he bounded with almost primal energy towards the fox at the bottom of the hill. Scanning the woods, he saw a hornless ram with a gun aiming at the fox. "Shield!" he yelled and one of the bears tossed him his large round Plexiglas pellet resistant shield. Instead of carrying it, he threw it on top of the snow and dove into it. Like a sled, he shot down the hillside towards his best friend.

Doug lifted his pistol and took aim as the injured fox tried to stand, _this is too easy!_ He thought to himself. First he'll kill the fox, who was behind Bellwether's failure, in front of the raccoon who was behind the cure for his Night Howler improved serum. After they were dead, he would get his revenge on the rabbit! He aimed and pulled the trigger.

Jake saw the ram take aim and grabbed the shield, causing him to tumble. He swiftly sprang to his feet and with all his strength, he hurled the shield towards the fox.

The ram was astounded as his shot was blocked by the spinning shield, it was something like Captain Zootopia would do in the old movies. He angrily fired at the defenseless raccoon, but the mammal twisted to avoid his shots. Suddenly there was a series of snapping sounds around him and he realized that the polar bears were firing at him. Panicking, he desperately ran back into the woods.

The raccoon reached Nick, who smiled and chuckled as he looked up to see Jake kneeling beside him. "I was hoping to make it to Big's mansion. Heh, I should have figured you'd be the one to save me!"

Jake tenderly held the fox's paw. "Help is on its way," Jake desperately said in a trebling voice. "Don't die on me bro!"

"Jake I'm not that hurt, it looks worse then I really am! So help me up," Nick replied. Then it suddenly it got darker and the fox was momentarily confused before he realized a huge polar bear was standing over him. "Hi Maurice, would you tell Mr. B that I'm sorry to have gotten blood on his clean white snow!" the wounded fox laughed.

* * *

The uniformed rabbit nodded as she passed the large police lion guarding the hospital door and threw herself at her husband. "Nick, are you okay!" she sniffled as she hugged him.

"Outside of the pain from my honey bunny hugging my broken ribs, I'll live for a few more years," Nick chuckled before he kissed her. "Let's not get frisky in front of the children."

"Hi Aunt Judy," Nicky said as he walked over to hug her. Freddie joined them and also hugged the rabbit.

"Where's your father?" Judy asked. "Are you two here alone?"

"No Uncle Finn is bugging one of the nurses," Freddie shrugged. "The police officer said only family is allowed in the room. He wouldn't let us in, so Uncle Finn created a.. a...oh yeah, he called it a distraction and we snuck in while the officer was busy. I think he's confused with who's family and who's not?"

"I'm confused most of the time," Nicky added with a shrug. "Wait until he finds out we are in a coyote pack!"

"And your father is where?" the rabbit asked again.

"He went with Maurice," Nicky replied. "He said something about a package being delivered."

Judy looked at Nick, but the fox only smiled and said, "Hey guys, go see how Finn is doing." After they left, he turned towards the rabbit and added, "Look Jake won't kill the ram if he catches him, he is still haunted by Scarface's death. Now what Mr. Big will do, is uncertain."

* * *

The raccoon looked over at the kneeling ram. "Your problem has always been that your arrogant," he snapped at the mammal. "You only were interested in your discovery of how to weaponize the Night Howlers and not the pain you caused."

"I was a scientific god!" Doug yelled back. "Everyone wanted my serum, that is until you and those damn coyotes found a cure."

"You did evil in the name of science?" Jake scoffed. "You're trying the mad scientist defense? No, you just didn't care about anyone but yourself. It was all about Dougie being in charge, Dougie getting his way!"

The ram looked scared as he watched the polar bears. "What are you going to do, kill me?" he asked.

"You are standing on top of a hatch that drops down into the icy river below," Mr. Big chuckled. "You wouldn't be the first ram to take that journey."

The ram stared down at the cold floor beneath his hoofs and gulped.

"You know Dougie, the thing about the Night Howlers is that the plant has been around for a long time," the raccoon sighed. "The coyotes used it for centuries before you, did what? Refined it?"

"I know that!" the ram snapped back. Then he looked with curiosity as the raccoon dipped his paw into a bag of blue powder and sniffed it.

"It's the plant's pollen that holds the true magic," the raccoon replied. "You see, you've never been infected and treated like I have been, thanks to you. Did you know that when you are given just the concentrated pollen, it makes you feral, but unlike your serum, you are aware of what is happening but you can't control your body? Your mind is trapped in your animalistic primitive body, trapped without control. You want to scream, but you can't and sooner or later your mind loses the mental battle to the feral body."

The ram's eyes went wide with fear and he screamed, "Anything but that…please."

"Goodbye Doug!" Jack sighed again as he blew the blue pollen into ram's face. His answer was only a baa, as the ram dropped down on all four hoofs. The polar bears caught Doug and shoved him into a cage.

It was hours later when Jake rejoined his friend in the hospital. "Cops haven't found Doug yet," Nick said. "Did Mr. Big's guys catch him?"

"Last thing I heard he was now out of town," Jake shrugged. "As far as I know, he's still alive."

* * *

Far north of the Meadowlands, in a small valley tucked in the mountains, retired mafia hitmammal Lewis DePaw looked up from studying his bee hives. He watched the naked ram as it lazily grazed the grass inside its corral.

"Somethings are worse the death, my stupid friend," the lynx said to the animal. Then he chuckled to the bees, "Now my little lovelies, how are the hives today?"


	45. Chapter 45: The Twelve Year Itch

**Chapter 45: The Twelve Year Itch**

 **Years ago a famous Hollywood bombshell made a movie called** _ **The Seven Year Itch,**_ **but modern research has placed this troublesome time for a marrage at twelve years. Will Jake stray when a younger raccoon catches his eyes? Our raccoon also dabbles in politics.**

* * *

"The problem is that I'm just not as busy as I used to be Nick," Jake sighed as he handed the fox a cup of coffee and sat down on the porch of the raccoon's old Victorian home, which the locals called Runnel's Folly. "Ratzolli and Tails are running the business and I just can't keep up with all the technological changes in the industry. The old days of picking a lock, disabling an alarm, and cracking a safe are over. We are now into cyber crime as the main threat to a business."

"So your saying that you're bored and feeling old," the fox chuckled.

"No I'm feeling useless! The kits are now in forth grade at school and have after school activities at the Coyote Cultural Center," Jake grumbled. "They come home with Marie."

"She is busy and does have to work a lot of evenings attending fundraisers," Nick replied. "But she does drag you along as arm candy!"

Har…har…not funny fox," the raccoon snapped. "Last week we were at a fundraiser and I overheard so twenty something asking if I was Marie's grandfather." Then before the fox could say anything, he added, "At least I don't have as much grey in my muzzle as you do!"

"Mine makes me look distinguished, yours makes you look just creepy," the fox laughed. "Why don't you find a hobby or start a new business?"

"What kind of hobby?" Jake pondered. "I've tried fishing and that hasn't turned out well. There was the time we went fishing on a boat and were almost eaten by a shark. Then there was the time I went salmon fishing with Kevin and almost washed away, I mean who wants to stand in ice cold water and catch jumping fish with your teeth?"

"Bears," Nick snickered. "They love it!"

"No, fishing is not my kind of hobby," the raccoon sighed. "Hunting either, you took me to that game ranch once to stalk turkeys. All those coyotes, wolves, and foxes were laughing when I caught that big hen and it took off dragging me."

"No, they were laughing when it turned and chased you!" Nick chuckled. "I had to save you, but it was a tasty dinner."

"I don't know what to do?" Jake grumbled.

"You could try painting or sculpturing?" the fox suggested as the raccoon shook his head no. "Knitting, macramé, or maybe writing? Hey I know, what about writing fanfic?"

"Too creepy!" Jake replied.

"I've run out of ideas," the fox sighed and then he sat up smilig. "I know, why don't you run for alderman? Old Sleepy Catagain is retiring, although it could argued he did that two terms ago."

"Pfft, who would vote for me?" Jake laughed.

"Every canid in the town, after all to the coyotes you are The Thief, then you started the anti-muzzle movement," Nick replied. "You could bring up legalization of prostitution, make it safer by regulating your old friends business."

Jake pondered the fox's idea. "If I got elected, you would have to call me sir," he said with a grin.

"In your dreams coon!" the fox laughed. "Seriously at least think about it."

"Eh, who knows?" the raccoon mumbled.

* * *

"So you're thinking of running for alderman," the political consultant asked.

"Toying with the idea," Jake relied. "What do you think my chances would be?"

"Let's see, you're a former cook who has been seen with members of the organized crime and hookers," the wildebeest said. "That would normally pose a big problem, but the district is mainly Happy Town and they're not exactly the cushy suburbanite crowd over there. They might like your anti-hero reputation.

"We are still not a mainstream crowd in old HT," Jake agreed.

"You're a family guy with a reputable wife, you were involved in saving the feline population from an biological terrorist attack, then you saved two missing kits in the mountains, solved a kitnapping, helped find a cure for the Night Howlers, and forced the cops to revise their muzzling policy," the consultant ticked off.

"So you think I have a chance?" the raccoon asked.

"Alderman is a no problem," the consultant answered. "Are you sure I can't talk you into running for mayor?"

"No way!" Jake laughed.

"I'll want to be honest, which is unusual coming from someone in politics," the wildebeest laughed. "Former Mayor Swinton still controls a sizable political party and will fight you for the job. I have individuals who have money and will back your campaign, but they'll want favors."

"Nope!" the raccoon quickly replied. "No special favors for anyone, I'm not for sale."

"Then I can't help you!" the consultant snapped as he stood up.

"No you can't, Jake replied as the wildebeest left his office. "This coon is not for sale."

Ratzolli was in the doorway, "So that didn't go well, you still thinking about running?"

"Maybe I'll just put my name out there for fun," Jake chuckled. "It would piss Swinton off!"

"Knowing your luck, you'll win even if you don't want to!" the rat replied with a grin.

A few days later, Jake announced his candidacy for aldermamnal by simply walking into the Main Street Café in downtown Happy Town and telling everyone. He quickly got enough signatures to qualify and paid the required fee. He organized his own campaign, not really spending much on staff and supplies when compared to his opponent. His campaign headquarters was inside of Billy Bob's Pawn & Pay Day Loans

* * *

She offered to help Jake with his campaign, so young and pretty, and the older raccoon couldn't help but admire her body, the curves, and the black rings along her grey tail. Suzy Lakeshore reminded him so much of his wife when they first met, at least she didn't call him Sugar.

Nick looked over at Jake and grumbled, "Look coon, don't you think it's strange that she would suddenly appear and offer to help?"

"I am well known and even admired among the raccoon community," Jake grinned as he waved at the waitress for more coffee, he shoved his half eaten plate of scrambled eggs and grilled trout towards the fox.

"Sure you are knucklehead," the fox said with his mouth full of fish. "Trust me when I tell you that you are being hustled!"

"Nick it's been years since you were a con-artist!" the raccoon laughed. "Its been well over fifteen years?"

The fox looked over at his friend and sighed, "First, she just shows up from out of no where. Second, she sticks her chest out every time she sees you and twitches her tail. Third,..."

"Okay I get the point, at least your not doing the onesee, twosee routine this morning!" Jake grumbled.

"All I'm saying is to be very careful," the fox replied. "Make sure she doesn't get you alone and in a compromising position."

A compromising position was exactly what she was trying to get the candidate into, but was like cops and robbers. She would try to isolate him and he would worm away, always under the watchful eyes of some damn coyote.

After several weeks of this back and forth chase, it was quite apparent to everyone what she was up to and it was time for an intervention by one of Jake's more direct friends. The black sedan slowed near the young raccoon as she was leaving Jake's small campaign headquarters. "Miss Lakeshore, I would like a brief word with you," the white arctic wolf called from the car's back window. "Please join me for a moment."

Her ears dropped and it was quit evident she was afraid of the wolf. "I would prefer not to join you," she stuttered.

"I'm sure you understand that this is a request you would prefer not to decline," Boris Snarloff sighed. "But if you would prefer to perhaps join me in the park, your photographer associate has been temporarily detained anyways."

Knowing that she really didn't have a choice, she followed him.

"We know that you are under the employ of Swinton's associates, so please don't deny it," the wolf said. "Understand that we are not going to let your blackmail scheme work, Jake is a friend of my employer. No he's more like a member of his personal family and family takes care of family."

She nodded, but didn't say anything because there was nothing she could deny.

"I've seen this before, they make promises and get what they want," Boris added. "Then when you are no longer of any further use to them your gone, forgotten, isolated, and that's if their scheme works. If Jake says no, then your photo is plastered all over the media and your life becomes a media circus. So I ask you, what kind of future can you expect?"

"Not much, I guess, but they made me promises!" she sniffled.

"Do you really think anyone who is doing what they are doing will really deliver on such a promise?" Boris sighed. "Go back to school, finish your degree. I think I know of a scholarship which will help cover your expenses."

"But what if they go after me?" she asked. "They can destroy me and any chance I have of a future."

"Jake has a lot of friends who will not let that happen," the wolf chuckled. "Swinton leads a political machine and her associates will turn on her when things go bad. They will only stay with her as long as she is of value to them, however Jake's friends will stand by him and rally to his side."

She nodded and sighed, "I'm scared!"

"You should be, but tomorrow when you met with your handlers you will be represented by the Moleinger Law Firm," Boris replied. "We won't let anything happen to you." He began to leave, but then turned and chuckled, "The sad part is that Jake really doesn't care if he wins."

She was left alone in the park.

* * *

Despite what little campaigning the raccoon did, he still got forty-six percent of the votes.

"Sorry Jake," several residents told him. "I was told by the union guys to vote for Swinton's guy Bullock or else."

Another reason was, "The word around the plant was if Bullock didn't win, there would be layoffs."

Jake's favorite was a simple excuse, "They paid me twenty to vote for him."


	46. Chapter 46: Of Birds & Raccoons

**Chapter 46: Of Birds & Raccoons**

 **Jake and Nick take the boys and their friends to Outback Island for a weekend of sun and fun on the beach, until the seagulls show up. Young Freddie learns something important about his best friend Chery.**

* * *

It was a gorgeous morning on the beaches of Outback Island. They had arrived in the early morning hours at Seashore Hotel, where Jake had reserved a room for the evening. Normally the room would not be available until early afternoon, but Jake reserved the suite for the night before too. Nick fussed at him for wasting money again, but the raccoon just shrugged and told him what he always does, "What good is money if you can't spend it on the ones you love."

The hotel was one of the island's older buildings, having been built thirty years ago during the beaching craze and was a bit of an eyesore with its pink stucco walls. But the rooms were large and clean, there was a pool, and plenty of beach umbrellas.

"Now stay away from the water, unless we're watching," Jake yelled to his sons and their friends who had grabbed up sand buckets and shovels and were running towards the water's edge.

"Watch out for seagulls too!" Nick added, as the fox sipped on his iced coffee.

After drinking some of his coffee, the raccoon sighed and yawned. "Early morning on Outback Island," he said. "Great idea you came up with."

"I would call it a boys only weekend, but for Chery," Nick replied. "At the ripe old age of twelve, she's reaching that age when we will have to keep a better watch on that boy of yours around her."

"Nope, I've abandoned myself to the inevitable fact that those two are going to either end up together or have a hell of a falling out one day." Jake chuckled. "Walker told me a while back that those two somehow share the same soul. You know she was born the same time as Freddie, its almost freaky."

"Almost?" the fox replied. "That is freaky!"

"Hey, Nicky!" Billy Two Ears yelled for the young raccoon. "Look at this sea shell, let's use it for the castle door!" The skinny coyote was a year older then his friend Nicky, but was in the same school grade. The two boys were busy building a large sandcastle, whereas Freddie and Chery's castle was much smaller, but taller and better built.

After about an hour or so, they abandoned their sandy constructions to the inevitable fate of the rising tide and switched to playing catch with a plastic disc. After watching the coyote and the coyfox catch the disc with their teeth, Jake commented, "Canids!" to his friend.

"What?" Nick laughed. "When you got chompers like ours, use them!"

As the morning grew later and the heat began to rise, Jake yelled to the children, "Come on let's cool off in the hotel pool and then get dressed for lunch!" As the children played in the pool, first Nick and then Jake took the opportunity to shower and get dressed. The hotel suite had two bedrooms each with its own bathrooms and a lounge with a bear sized pull out bed couch. The boys took turns sharing one bathroom and Chery used the other.

After he finished showering, Jake saw Freddie walking towards the bedroom door. "Whoa, son that's Chery's room and she maybe dressing," he yelled.

"Huh?" was the younger raccoon's answer and he looked confused at his father.

"She's a young lady" Jake replied. "Give her some privacy." Freddie shrugged his shoulders and joined the other two boys by the couch reading comics.

"Yep, you're going to have to handle that one day soon," Nick chuckled.

The older raccoon gave him a sour look.

When everyone had cleaned up and dressed, they walked down to a pirate themed restaurant called Skipper John's. The restaurant was bit of a tourist eyesore, large and shaped like an old sailing boat. Inside it was full of electronic games and featured a buffet. After they were seated, a temporary condition for the children who made a beeline to the games, while the two adults sipped on their beers. Nick tensed up when he saw three dingoes walking their way. "This might be trouble!" he sighed to the raccoon.

One of the dingoes pulled up a chair and sat down facing the fox, "Well Detective Wilde, what brings you to my island?"

"A weekend with my best friend's children," Nick replied while giving the canid a smirk. "You're not still mad at me about arresting you Rufus for that roofing scam in the Rainforest District?"

"I had a sweet con going until you blokes busted me!" the dingo snarled. "Maybe it's time for payback."

"Maybe not?" Jack interjected. "I'm not going to be happy if you hurt my friend."

"Who cares what you think coon," Rufus snapped.

"How is Billy Boomer doing these days?" Jake asked. "I really should stop by and say hello to your boss over at the casino before I leave tomorrow."

The dingo's eyes narrowed as he replied, "Who the frick are you?"

"Jake Runnel," the raccoon replied in a disinterested sounding voice. "Just a friend of Mr. Boomer's boss, Wanda Speedwell."

The two other canids looked at each other in surprise, before Rufus stood up and grumbled. "Yeah, I've heard about you, your Big's coon." He stood up to leave and looked back at Wilde, "One day fox, you and I are going to settle this!"

"No you won't," Jake growled before Nick could reply. "He's my best friend and married to Judy Hopps-Wilde, Mr. Big's grandchildren's godmother. So let me make this clear in a manner that even you can understand, you hurt my friend and I'll call I some favors. This is a small island surrounded by a lot of water, capish?"

The dingo looked down at the raccoon with wide eyes as he sniffed the air before he nervously replied, "G'day and sorry to have disturbed you!"

"Jake!" Nick hissed at the angry raccoon, who looked at him with his now smoldering pale yellow eyes. Several tables of mammals were now looking at the raccoon. "Calm down, your scent is overwhelming in here."

"Excuse me," the raccoon said loudly as he stood. "I think I'll step outside for a moment." He turned and rushed out the door.

Chery sniffed the air and looked at Freddie, "Your pops really mad again."

It took Jake about ten minutes to compose himself and he returned just as the children were ready to eat. There were two buffets, one for herbivores and another for carnivores. The children and Nick went straight for the fish and crabs. Jake wandered over to the herbivore table where he got himself some sweet corn and a seaweed salad. Then he went to the other table and filled the remainder of his plate with crabs and shrimp.

"What do you think this is?" Nicky held up some gluttonous strands.

"Looks like snot!" Billy snickered. "Gloopy strands of snot!"

Nick sighed, "Its jellyfish salad, give it a try."

Hesitantly, the four kits tried the salad. "Interesting, but I still prefer crabs!" Freddie said.

After they finished lunch they played a few rounds of miniature golf at a nearby course which featured a giant dragon that bellowed smoke from atop of a tall fake mountain. Nick grumbled as the two young raccoons kept winning, "Where did you two learn to play like that?"

"Mr. Clawhauser taught us on his uncle's course," Nicky replied as he putted his ball down the green.

After fully trouncing the adults in miniature golf, they played with the bumper cars and some of the afternoon arcade games along the strand. Jake and Nick leaned on the boardwalk railings and watched the mammals on the beach below, spending a little too much of their attention on an attractive grey fox vixen in her risqué bathing suit. In the distance a flight of stately pelicans swooped over the water, looking for fish. Suddenly an alarm bell rang and the lifeguard yelled, "Seagulls!"

The birds flew over the beach sending the smaller mammals scurrying towards the protective netting. "Look out!" Freddie yelled as he jumped onto the sand and ran plowing right into a swarm of the birds. Scooping up something, he tucked his paws close to his body and staggered as the seagulls began attacking him.

Nick and Jake were immediately running towards the now huddling raccoon, but were startled as Chery bound past them and with a loud growl slammed into the mass of birds, sending them flapping away. She punched and kicked at the larger birds, before snapping her jaws on the neck of one flying attacker who had pecked Freddie. Shaking the dead bird, she tossed it away and spit out the feathers. The sight of their dead comrade caused the other gulls to flee the beach.

"Are you okay," Jake yelled at Freddie and the dazed raccoon nodded yes. "Why the hell did you pull that stupid stunt?" Nick was checking to see if Chery was hurt as the lifeguard arrived. The Seal was watching the birds flying away in the distance.

Freddie sat back and then everyone could then see the little mouse in his paws. "Thank you!" the mouse said as she climbed out of his paws and onto the sand. "I shouldn't have gone that far from the netting and then I tripped. I was sure I was going to be their dinner and would have been if you hadn't saved me."

"My Uncle Nick's a cop and I was just doing what he would have done," Freddie replied as he looked up at the fox, who was still checking Chery for any injuries.

Jake looked his son over and there was a number of bloody spots on his head and muzzle, but he was generally unhurt.

"Let's get you over to the aid station and they'll clean those wounds," the lifeguard said. "I've called Fish & Wildlife about the bird, they'll take it away."

The coyfox walked up to the young raccoon and grabbed his shirt, pulling him almost nose to nose she looked him in the eyes as she growled, "Don't you ever do that again without telling me first!" Then looking at the wound on the side of his muzzle, she licked him before she turned and ran towards the first aid station.

Nicky looked down from the boardwalk at his brother, who was standing there with his muzzle open as he watched the coyfox's tail swishing as she ran away. "Well pack brother, that poor boy never stood a chance did he?" Billy snickered as he joined him.

Nicky just smiled as he shook his head no.

It took awhile for the clinic to clear both Freddie and Chery for release. Then they had to be interviewed by a couple of ZPD officers and a Fish & Wildlife Ranger, who gave Chery some of the bird's feathers.

It was dinner time when everyone was finished and they returned to the hotel, so the coyfox and the young raccoon could clean up and change out of their bloody clothes. Jake called both Marie and Chery's mother, assuring them that both were okay.

Chery's father called and spoke to her, "I had to daddy…it was hurting Freddie and they were trying to eat a mouse…I understand…the ranger gave me some feathers…I will…love you too, daddy!"

Instead of going back to a restaurant, Jake had decided to return to the boardwalk and let the children eat from the food vendors as they played the arcade games and rode the carnival rides. The night was gaily lit up with the colorful carnival lights as the four children had hours of fun under the watchful eyes of the raccoon and fox.

Finally it was time for bed and as they walked along the beach towards the hotel, Chery grabbed Freddie's paw and dragged him to waterside. "My dad said that the gull was only following its instincts and we need to honor its death," she told him. She looked up at the moon, which had risen over the sea and lifted her muzzle in a mournful howl. The raccoon joined her and repeated her howl.

Standing down the beach, the raccoon looked at the fox and said in an astounded voice, "I was wrong, raccoons do howl!"

"At least that one does," Nick chuckled.


	47. Chapter 47: ZNN Problems

**Chapter 47: ZNN Problems**

* * *

"Ah fudge!" the raccoon grumbled as he stared at all the buttons on the wall panel. "Nick, do you remember how to work this damn integrated home system? All I want to do is turn on the television and watch ZNN, they should have a story about the attempted bombing downtown."

Nick looked up after putting down his reading glasses. "Jake Runnel the washed up burglar who can't even turn on his television," the fox chuckled. "Are you getting senile in your old age coon? Yesterday, Freddie set the system to audio."

"Heh, I should have been paying attention," the somewhat embarrassed raccoon replied with a shrug. "House, please turn on ZNN."

"Mr. Jack Zipper with ZNN is at the front door," an electronic sounding female voice announced.

"I don't think it's supposed to work that way," Nick snickered at his startled friend. "And her name is Sarah."

"Yeah, I just wanted to watch ZNN, but didn't ask for it to be delivered!" Jake chuckled as he walked down the hallway to the front door. Opening the door, he looked down at the rabbit and asked, "You wouldn't know how to turn on my TV? I asked my home's new computer system to turn on ZNN and here you are, just in time for cocktails."

"If that's the way it works, you should have asked for the Playbunnie Channel!" Jack answered as he entered the house. "I'm here on business, so yes I could use a drink."

"Hey ears, what's thumping?" Nick asked when the rabbit entered the kitchen as he gave the reporter one of his trademark smirks.

"Just here to ask Jake some questions, Chompers!" the rabbit replied.

"Geeze, you two still mad about that interview?" the raccoon huffed. "It's been years, get over it! So Jack, what's new with the bombing downtown?"

"Same shit as the last one, some wacko with the UPA tried to bomb the Canine Legal Defense League offices and blew himself to pieces instead," Jack replied as he hopped on a stool. "Zebra went flying everywhere."

"After all these years, you'd think they would have given up and gone away?" Jake said as he walked into the billiards room and over to the bar.

"So Detective Wilde, any comments concerning the bombing?" the reporter asked and then laughed when the fox flashed him his middle digit.

"Hey Jack you want Vodka and tonic or maybe a carrot martini?" the raccoon called out.

"Scotch, if you have any," the rabbit called back. "Neat if it's the good stuff, on ice if it's the cheap stuff."

"I only got Skyfall," Jake said as he handed the rabbit his drink, he handed Nick a vodka and tonic.

"Gee if I knew you only had this stuff, I'd come for cocktails earlier and stayed," Jack sighed as he sipped his drink. "Thanks!"

"You said that you wanted to ask me something?" Jake said. "Is it on or off the record?"

"Off the record for now, but in about thirty minutes it will be on the record," the rabbit replied.

"Just say no!" the fox growled. "Jack, you aren't supposed to know about that!"

"Know about what?" the bewildered raccoon asked.

The rabbit stared at the fox, who huffed and picked up his drink as he walked into the backyard. "Nick's right, I'm not supposed to know about what is going to happen this afternoon," he said. "This afternoon, the ZPD is going to arrest Auldermammal Bullock for various charges including racketeering. I want your reaction when the news breaks and if you are going to run again?"

"What the shit?" the fox yelled as he ran back into the house. "Jack if you want news, get your camera rolling. Jake, you just stay calm!"

"What? Why?" the raccoon asked, then he heard the sound of cars squealing to a stop outside. Jack was running towards his car yelling, "Deploy!" There was a whirl as the camera drone launched.

Armed police officers charged into the house through the open door, "Police on the ground! Get on the ground!"

"I'm a cop!" Nick yelled back as he flashed his badge.

"On the ground fox!" an officer commanded. "On the ground with your paws spread!"

"Who's news drone?" someone yelled.

"I've got Jack Zipper on the ground out here," a voice replied.

Jake felt his paws being roughly pawcuffed and he twisted to see Nick also being cuffed. Detective Matt Farelli stood above him and threw papers in front of his face. "Our warrant to search this place!" he snapped. "You're under arrest for attempting to bribe a city official."

Leaning down at Nick, the boar smiled. "You in on this fox?" he asked.

"One! Sarah, transmit video and audio!" Nick yelled.

"Transmission activated," the house's computer confirmed.

"Stop that Wilde!" Farelli yelled and Jake heard the sound of a blow.

"Two!" Nick chuckled and then yelled, "Jack you transmitting?"

"Yeah Wilde!" the reporter yelled back.

"Shut up fox!" the boar yelled and Jake heard another blow, followed by a little whine.

"Three!" the fox whimpered, followed by another blow. Jake growled as he tried to sit up as he slipped the handcuffs off. "Stay down!" Nick whispered.

There was the sounds of more officers entering the house yelling and the raccoon looked over at his best friend who tried to smile "I said on the ground!" he heard Fangmeyer growl as the tiger entered the room.

The boar yelled back, "You're impeding my investigation!"

"No I'm arresting you Farelli," the tiger snapped back. "Now get on the ground with your hoofs spread before Wolford zaps you with his taser rifle.

The warthog cursed as he was cuffed by the wolf.

"You okay Runnel?" the tiger asked. Then he yelled, "Get a medic in here for Wilde!"

Jake sat up and tossed his pawcuff at the prone boar, he crawled over to Nick and quickly picked the cuffs on the fox's paws, he also threw those, hitting Farelli in the snout.

"We have keys," Fangmeyer sighed as he knelt next to Nick.

"Your cops and you couldn't have returned them in the same manner as I did," the raccoon growled in an almost feral manner. The tiger sniffed and gently put a huge paw on his shoulder, pressing him down.

"It's over Jake, so calm down," the tiger said. "Everyone is safe!"

"He beat Nick!" Jake growled as he felt his back bow in anger. The raccoon could hear Wolford's rifle hum back on again.

The fox pushed the medic away and slid over to Jake. "Calm down," he whispered as he hugged the raccoon. "Calm down buddy."

Wolford sniffed the air and lowered his rifle as Fangmeyer stood up.

Still in his best friend's embrace, the raccoon calmly asked, "So will someone tell me what is going on?

* * *

"So they set me up?" the raccoon asked as he sat at the kitchen table. "What did I do?"

"Swinton hates you," the fox shrugged. "She tried to pull the old con that her guy was only playing along to catch the real crook."

"Huh, how did you figure this out?" Marie asked.

"I was tipped off by a friend," Nick sighed. "But he was not a reliable source, so I made contingency plans just in case. A handful of officers led by Fang were next door at my house, waiting for the count of three."

"Telling me would have been helpful," the male raccoon grumbled.

"Nope, I just told Ratzolli and Tails so they could hook up the home's surveillance cameras with the ZPD feed," Nick replied. "Oh and slipped some liquid tranquilizer In your drink to calm you down."

"Great I was set up by my best friend, my partners, and even my house!" Jake growled. "And drugged too!"

"Yep, that about sums it up," Nick chuckled.

"But why was Jack with ZNN here…" Judy began to ask.

"Don't say that word!" Jake yelled in a panicked voice. Suddenly, the house computer turned on the television to ZNN and the phone began multiple dialing,

Ring, ring, "ZNN Tower, may I help you?"

Ring, "ZNN, this is Andy."

"Hey Jake, were you trying to reach me at my office at ZNN?" came Jack's voice.

Ring, ring, ring, "Znni's Pizza."

"Pop!" Nicky yelled. "My computer just cut me off in the middle of my homework and went to ZNN news!"

"I was talking with Chery and the next thing I know I'm talking with some guy named Andy at ZNN," Freddie huffed.

The raccoon looked at his wife and his two friends. "I tried to fix the house's computer!" he sighed.


	48. Chapter 48: Old Memories

**Chapter 48: Old Memories**

 **Just a chapter where two old friends are reflecting over their lives and the many friends they knew.**

* * *

The red fox sat down in the chair across from the raccoon and took a sip of his coffee. "So the Captain has been pushing you guys rough for these last few weeks?" Jake said while watching the fox adjust his uniform's plates.

"Yeah, she has really been trying to wrap up a few of the loose ends before she leaves to take over the Police Academy," replied the fox. Then turning to the other mammal he said, "We're going to miss her sir, but I swear does she ever sleep?"

"Why ask me?" answered the older fox. "I'm only married to Captain Hopps-Wilde."

Jake laughed at his friend's comments and then teased him, "You know bro, the tod here wears his uniform better then you ever did."

"Hey, I was the original! You know fox cop version 1.0," replied Nick. "Now there are at least a dozen foxes in the ZPD."

"But you're still the legend sir," Officer Kevin MacTodd added and then he sighed, "Well back to the beat gentlemammals, thank you for the cup of Java."

After watching the young police officer walk off the porch, power up his suit's exoskeleton, and then climbed atop his hover cycle, Jake smiled and said to his best friend, "It's hard to believe we were ever that young."

Nick looked up at the raccoon and replied, "I don't think some of us were ever that young, coon."

Jake looked at his friend, the fox's muzzle and eye brows had greyed and he wasn't quite as fit he used to be, but he had to admit that it gave Nick the air of a distinguished gentlemammal. Life was catching up with Nick and he was starting to show the wear and tear of his hard life. Eighteen years of life on the streets, followed by twenty-two years as a cop, had taken their toll on his body. The raccoon knew that his friend had almost died once of a pellet wound, had been cut up at numerous times by knives and claws, had his ribs broken, arms and legs broken, tasered, juiced, and beaten more times than he could count. Finally five years ago, the fox threw in the towel on his police career and took Marie up with her offer to hire him at the ever expanding Canidae Cultural & Heritage Center. At first they were afraid Judy would be upset, but she was actually relived.

"I'm not the one turning sixty this week grandpa," the raccoon teased the fox. "Speaking of which, you sure you don't want a party?"

"Just dinner with my wife and my raccoon family is more than I can ask for Jake," Nick replied. "Freddie said his band is playing at Roxey this weekend, who knew that folk rock music would make a comeback? Maybe we can take in his band's show?"

"That boy always seems to be on the road with one band or another," Jake sighed. "He's a far cry from Nicky. Being the new Forester of the Great Oak Forest down in the Lake Country may not pay much, but he's happy being settled down in the woods and away from the city. I think you ruined him with all those years being his Junior Ranger Scout troop's Scoutmaster, Nick."

The fox grinned and said, "Well someone had to take the job and I knew it wasn't going to be you. Not after that camping weekend, when you told the ghost story to those scouts. We had no idea you and Tails had set up all those image projectors and then the pyrotechnics. You two almost burned down a two hundred year old Scout Camp. They only let Nicky and Freddie stay in scouts if you didn't come back."

"Heh, I remember your mom cried and then laughed when you showed up in your scout leader's uniform," Jake said. "She still had that photo of you as a kit, the night you tried to join the scouts."

Nick scratched his grey muzzle as they watched a group of young coyote pups and a couple of deer fawns running towards the St. Patrick Athletic Center, or as the locals called it the PACK. The fox smiled at the sight of the coyotes and said, "It always amazes me how the coyotes, for a species so discriminated against, could be so tolerant of others?"

Jake replied, "You know that they believe the First Coyote, was the pup of the son of the First Wolf and the daughter of the First Fox. So I guess when your family tree is full of wolves, foxes, and even Jackals, it's kind of hard to look down at others. Besides, they took in your sorry pelt, Judy, and our family as members of their pack. Hey, how's Judy's leg been doing these last couple of days?"

"Docs been on her about not using her new high tech orthopedics brace and going back to a cane, she needs to slow down. She had a meeting last week with Chief Fangmeyer and I think he put her in her place about overdoing it again," answered Nick.

"Yeah, I saw Old Stripes last week", the raccoon said with a grin. "He still gives me a hard time, even though I'm the Aldermammal for the 6th Ward. We drank a few sodas in memory of Chief Bogo. I thought that cape buffalo would outlive us all."

Nick looked down at this empty cup and sighed, "We've lost a few friends over the past many years. Mr. Big, Elder Walker, mom, Finn, Ratzolli, the Inspector, Judy's dad, Clawhauser, Wolford, Delgato, Andersen, and you remember McHorn?"

"I think I first met him the night of the big fight," laughed Jake. "He tried to warn me not to underestimate Judy, but I was young and foolish. You do remember I was calling myself the Kung-Fu Raccoon. Hey, come to think about it, you worked a con on me that night too!"

"I tried to warn you," the fox chuckled. "You wanted to bet that you could beat Carrots in six moves and I told you couldn't. You tried to bet me twenty on the fight and kept bugging me until I took five to one odds. The bell barely rang before she put you down. I told you fear the fluff, but you didn't believe me and it cost you an even one hundred!"

"When I came to, it was McHorn's ugly mug I first saw and I was so disoriented that it thought he was Ronnie Charger and punched him in the eye," Jake replied. "He just shook his head, laughed at me, and asked if that was my best punch."

"Then you grinned and asked if anyone had a shovel," the fox laughed. "It's amazing you ever lived this long."

"Speaking of Clawhauser, I recently saw Beth and she still misses his pudgy tail," Jake continued as he drained the last of his coffee. "All that time we thought the cheetah preferred the boys and it turned out he was just shy around the ladies. After I introduced those two, they really took off. She said Ben's belly wasn't the only thing big on that cat."

"Gross coon," replied Nick. "I do remember when he came back to the station all upset after he told his mom he was moving out of her basement and in with an ex-hooker. She must have called him every five minutes that day, before Bogo took his cell phone away. How long did those two live together?"

"Until the day he died of coronary disease, she held his paw at the hospital when he passed away," the raccoon sighed. He stole a glance at the fox and knew his friend too was living on borrowed time, with a bad heart that could give out any moment.

"It was a good thing you did for those ladies Jake," the fox said. "Pushing the city for the legalizing and regulating of prostitution, bring them some protection of the law."

The raccoon gave a dismissive wave of his paw and replied, "It was long overdue. The new law made Fru Fru a fortune though didn't it? The old shrew moved quickly to set up and legitimize her Family's share of that business. I heard that Boris Snarloff is managing the company for her. But I shouldn't talk bad about one of the Center's biggest donors and one of our friends."

"She was always good to you coon," Nick laughed. "Remember that so called special package she had Kevin deliver at Howler's Mountain and it turned out to be Marie? Don't look at me that way! I could hear what you and Marie did that night all the way in our tent. Not to mention the grin on your face and the way you two smelled the next morning. Hell, every coyote on the field knew you two had rutted."

"Damn canid noses! Hey, since Judy is now going to be Commandant of the Academy, you two think you might be able to join us this year in going down to the Lake County for the Harvest Moon Celebrations this year?" asked Jake.

"The Academy is usually closed the week before the holiday, I guess we can ask Carrots," replied the fox. "You're not just looking for me and Judy to protect you from Marie's dad?"

"Fred's almost ninety, I think I can take him," laughed the raccoon. "He did belt me good the second time we visited. He was a little upset that Marie was so cut up by that crazy skunk after I assured him that she would be safe. At least he let me put the boys in their stroller before he punched me in the eye. Gave me a black eye that weekend, but he finally simmered down afterwards."

Nick made a mask shape with his paws and asked, "How can you tell if a raccoon has a black eye, you know the black fur mask?"

Har…Har…not funny fox! Okay it is funny, but still zip it!" Jake grumbled. "I learned an important lesson that weekend, which was never get into a fight with a farmer."

"Tell me about it coon. I never could best Stu in arm wrestling," laughed Nick. "Remember the first time that we all went to stay with Judy's family in Bunnyburrow? Nicky and Freddie were five, I think. We got to the farm and all of Judy's little nephews, nieces, and cousins poured out of the house and stopped in a huge circle around the kits. Most of them had never seen a live raccoon before. Then suddenly Freddie laughed and charged into that mass of bunnies. The next thing we knew those two were running off to play and we didn't see them again until dinner."

"I was worried, but Judy and Bonnie kept saying they'd be fine," raccoon replied. "Stu took a liking to Marie right away. I think they spent most of the evening talking about growing blueberries, apples, and all that other farming stuff. He was fascinated that her dad had to hire coyotes to work the farm and she was impressed that he didn't have to hire anyone because of the size of his family. I, on the other hand, was impressed with Bonnie's cooking almost as much as you must have been. I have never seen any mammal your size eat that many blueberry pancakes before or since."

Nick laughed and picked up their empty mugs and walked into the house. The house, still called by the locals as Runnel's Folly, was an impressive home. The old Victorian building had been restored to its former glory and substantially modernized. The fox rinsed the cups and placed them in the dishwasher before he joined the raccoon in the billiards room. Jake tossed him a pool stick and said, "Your first, age before beauty."

The fox stuck his tongue out at the raccoon before he took his shot. "Lance is going to come by to see me later today. You know he took over ZPD's Cold Case Squad after I left. Do you mind if I bring him over for some drinks and a few rounds?"

"You think you two can find your way from your house, it's such a long walk next door?" Jake joked. "It's been what, a year since I've seen that mutt's ugly mug? Is he bringing Honey with him? The badger at least makes his presence tolerable. Of course, Lance is welcome anytime and he knows that Nick."

"Honey is still mad at her parents," Nick sighed. "After all this time, they still won't accept a wolf as their daughter's mate. Both her brothers and her sister had no problems accepting Lance, but you know."

"I guess the saying that family takes care of family doesn't apply to badgers," Jake mused. He lined up his shot and missed. Rubbing his eyes, he said to the fox, "Yeah I know I should wear those dammed glasses." During the past year, the raccoon's extraordinarily keen pale yellow eyes had begun to rapidly worsen.

"Especially when you drive," the fox chuckled. "Oh, wait, you still don't have a driver's license do you? You're the only mammal I know that bought a classic gasoline powered white convertible and still can't drive it."

"So sue me, I like the car," said the raccoon. "I don't hear you complain when I let you borrow it. One of these days I'm going to buy you a chauffeur's uniform and me a white suit and a Stetson hat. I'd look like Boss Boar from that old TV show The Dukes of Buzzard."

"Yeah, that would impress the voters alright," replied Nick. "Have you decided to run for another term?"

"Let's see who wants the job first," Jake smiled as Nick made his shot and then the next. "I see I'm being hustled again. How about you running this time, and I'll go to work for Marie at the Center?"

The fox hit his next ball into the pocket and said, "Nope and who said she'd hire you coon. She expects results and you're too lazy. I mean look, after Jimmy Ratzolli decided to retire, you two had to sell the business because he knew you'd run it into the ground."

"I made an obscene amount of money in that sale too," Jake replied. "I heard from Fru Fru that the shell company which bought it was a front for the ZIA. She said Tails is now working for them in their tech department."

At the sound of a car, Jake and Nick looked up from their game. "Sounds like Carrots and Marie are back," said Nick as he set his pool stick onto the table. Jake smiled as the fox's tail immediately began to wag when he heard Judy's voice.


	49. Chapter 49: Growing Up Runnel (Pt 1)

**Chapter 49: Growing Up Runnel (Part 1)**

 **The next few chapters follow the lives of Jake's boys at different times of their lives. The hardest parts of writing these stories are trying to guess what technological advances will happen so many years out.**

* * *

 **Freddie Runnel**

The smaller raccoon tried to pivot his hips to toss the coyfox, but she sent him spilling onto the room's rug. Quickly she pounced onto his chest and seized his arms with her paws. He growled at her and smiled before laughing, "I almost had you that time!"

"Just keep telling yourself that Freddie," Chery laughed. "Maybe someday I'll let you win." She adjusted her weight and the raccoon felt her tail happily swishing over his legs. Slowly the coyfox leaned over until their noses almost touched.

As she shifted her body a little lower, a strange look came over the male raccoon. He tried to lift his waist and frowned. "Get off me Chery," he asked in a pleading voice.

"Make me coon," She giggled.

"No really, get off me NOW!" he yelled. She saw he had a panicked look on his face, so she rolled off of him and he quickly sat up. The fourteen year old raccoon's ears were blushing. Then he leaped up and ran out of her bedroom.

"Freddie, what did I do?" she asked as she followed him down the staircase. He bolted towards the door, running past Chery's mother and out the house's front door.

As he ran past, the older vixen caught his scent and she smelled the musk an aroused male raccoon. Quickly she grabbed her daughter's arm before she could follow the raccoon out the door. "Let him go," she sighed.

Her daughter looked up at her in confusion and asked, "What did I do to make him mad at me? All we were doing was wrestling."

"He just needs some time alone," sighed her mother. "He's not mad at you, trust me."

Her daughter began to cry and ran back upstairs towards her room.

"Damn puberty!" the fox whispered.

The young raccoon ran to his home, a large remodeled Victorian that the neighbors lovingly called 'Runnel's Folly'. Racing up the stairs, he entered his brother's room and slammed the door. His brother Nicky and his best friend, a skinny coyote named Billy Two Ears, were reading comic books on the floor.

"Dammit, it happened with Chery!" Freddie whimpered.

"What happened?" Nicky asked.

"I went hard again, you know below!" he groaned. We were wrestling like we often do and she was sitting on top of me. She smelled so good and looked so good. She shifted and I could feel her weight on me, then I went stiff."

"Did she see it?" Billy asked. "I mean the bulge."

"I don't think so," the raccoon answered as he pulled a pillow over his face. "Good Lion above, I hope not."

Outside in the tea house behind the old Victorian, an older raccoon frowned as the house's communication network informed him that he had a phone call. He had just stepped into the shade to escape the summer sun after hoeing weeds from around his sweet corn stalks. Jake had followed the coyote way of growing his corn, with beans and squash, what they called the three sisters. Like most raccoons, his family loved fresh sweet corn. He looked and saw it was Karen Southpaw, he answered and her image projected on the wall, "Hey Karen, everything okay?...I'll check on him…we knew this day would come…Chery is okay?...thanks!"

Marie looked up from her gardening and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Our son has just realized Chery's a female, it's time for that awkward chat about boys and girls," chuckled Jake. "I wonder if I can pawn this off on Nick, since he is their Scoutmaster?" he replied.

"Coward!" his wife huffed. "Oh and next year Sugar, please plant dwarf sweet corn. I have no idea how you think you can harvest corn from plants over seven feet tall?"

"Do we know any Giraffes?" he replied.

* * *

 **Nicky Runnel**

The Benjamin C. Hepherd Middle School was never a nice building and it was showing its age. The gothic two story building looked like it had been haphazardly cobbled together and would have been abandoned and condemned anywhere else in the city. But this was Happy Town and like most public buildings in this still economically depressed part of the city, the school was at the end of the list when it came to public spending. Today the air conditioning was not working again, so the windows were open allowing a meager late afternoon breeze into the stifling hot room.

Nicky Runnel grumbled and huffed as he looked at the skinny coyote sitting in the chair next to him. "Why did you just have to mouth off?" he asked.

Billy Two Ears shrugged and replied, "What are friends for if not to help each other out of a jam?"

"Can they expel us from school?" Nicky's brother, Freddie asked. "We're only fourteen."

"I can't believe old lady Larson got so mad?" Nicky huffed again. "That old ewe kept saying I was lying because raccoons can't be in a pack! She didn't believe me and you were no help Billy. I mean standing up and telling her that not only were we in the pack, but I was a coyote in disguise."

"I figured as mad as she was, that a little humor might have helped," shrugged Billy.

"Why did I get detention?" Freddie asked. "I didn't say anything."

"Quite!" yelled the ewe as she entered the room. "This is detention! Get back to your homework and Fredrick Runnel, eyes front and quit looking outside." Walking to the window she frowned as she saw Chery, the coyfox was patiently waiting by a tree. "I've called your parents and their having dinner with the new mayor, so your uncle is coming to pick you up. Then we can settle this pack nonsense."

"Oh this should be funny," Billy whispered to Nicky.

The janitor let Detective Nick Wilde into the school. Since it was a hot spring day, Nick had left his jacket in his unmarked patrol car and was adjusting his shoulder harness as he shifted his badge to hang on his belt. Like all schools, the campus was a no weapons zone but being a cop he was exempt, plus it was police policy for detectives to wear their tranquilizer guns at all times. Memories of his childhood years in this very school flooded his mind as he padded his way down the hallway and buzzed on the classroom door. The school had installed new cameras to allow a teacher to see who was outside, before allowing anyone in after hours. The intercom crackled and a voice abruptly asked, "Who are you!"

"Nick Wilde," answered the fox. "I'm here for the Runnel boys and Billy."

"But you're a fox! Go away before I call the police," the voice said over the intercom.

He held his badge towards the camera and answered, "I am a cop."

As he faced the camera his shoulder holster became visible and the ewe hit the panic button, setting the alarm wailing. Nick reached his paw to where he usually clipped his radio on his belt and realized it and his cell phone were both in his police car. Shaking his head, he pounded on the door and yelled for the teacher to turn off the alarm. Finally he ran down the hallway towards the front doors with the intention of reaching his car and its radio.

It took the ZPD only a few moments for the first two police cars to reach the school and the patrol officers took their positions outside of the building awaiting the SWAT team. Suddenly one of the school doors flew open and a fox ran out. He was waving something in his paw and trying to yell above the wailing alarm. Patrol officer Willie Kesler fired two tranquilizer rounds into the fox, who crumpled onto the pavement. He radioed, "Engaged target, target is down. Repeat target is down."

Policemammal P. Jackson arrived, the veteran black bear watched as the other officers approached the unconscious mammal. He drew his gun and also began to approach the suspect, then he recognized the mammal and radioed, "Dispatch, target is a police detective Nick Wilde. Officer down! Repeat officer is down."

The officers dragged the unconscious fox behind a car and took defensive positions as the SWAT team took over the operation. With precision, the heavy equipped officers moved into the building to rescue the teacher and students. Finally the alarm was turned off and the scene was called secure. By now a large crowd had gathered outside the perimeter, watching.

"You shot Uncle Nick!" Nicky was yelling at the police. He was being restrained by one of the police officers.

"Stop it!" the ewe screamed at the little raccoon, "He is a fox with a weapon, not a raccoon! He couldn't be your uncle, so quit your lying!"

Calming down, Nicky looked at the ewe and growled, "Yes that is our Uncle Nick and he is a fox, he is also a police officer." Then looking at an adult coyote being escorted towards them he added, "Oh and see that coyote coming our way? That's our alpha and he can tell you that we belong in his pack."

The ewe frowned down at the raccoon, then at his brother who was being engulfed in a young female coyfox's embrace. She then heard the skinny coyote, who had joined the group quip, "That was fun, pack brother but let's not do that again!

* * *

 **Freddie Runnel**

The awkward sixteen year old raccoon entered into the Main Street Café, his eyes swept over the lunchtime crowd until he found the coyote he was seeking. Skewing up his courage he approached the canid and formally bowed.

Sam Longtooth looked up and asked, "Freddie why aren't you in class?" The three other coyote elders at the table chuckled.

"Alpha, I've come to ask your permission to take Chery as my mate," the raccoon stammered. "She is now of breeding age."

The coyote shoved his lunch aside and said, "Excused me guys, this is a conversation that needs to be held in private."

The young raccoon followed the coyote out of the restaurant and into the park, where the coyote sat down on a park bench. The raccoon stood looking unsure what to do because his adopted alpha had not invited him to sit. He felt more uncomfortable by the minute as the coyote just stared at him. Then Freddie submissively lowered his head and looked up at the coyote.

"Well at least you've not forgotten all your manners," sighed Sam. Then he patted the seat next to him and added, "Sit down and tell me what is going on Freddie."

"I want your permission to take Chery as my mate," Freddie shyly mumbled.

"What did her father say?" asked the coyote.

"I haven't asked him," the sixteen year old said. "I am afraid he'd say no."

"Then my answer is no," Sam said.

"But I love her!" Freddie wailed.

"Does she love you?" Sam asked.

The raccoon looked down at the ground for a few moments before answering, "I think so?"

The alpha reached over and flicked Freddie's ear, the young raccoon yelped in pain. He said again, "Freddie does she love you?"

"Yes," Freddie said as he rubbed his ear. "But for how long? I mean coyotes from the other packs are always hitting on her and am I just a raccoon…I wish I was a coyote! I saw her before lunch hugging male coyote. I'm going to lose her!" There were tears forming in his eyes and he desperately looked at the alpha.

"Does this coyote have black on his ear tips?" Sam asked, while attempting not to grin. Freddie nodded yes and the coyote drew him into a hug and chuckled, "That's our cousin Larry from the mountains, they're first cousins."

The young raccoon smiled at the alpha until Sam asked, "So what kind of punishment should I give you for skipping school."

* * *

 **Nicky Runnel**

The slightly larger mammal shoved Nicky into the school's hallway wall and growled, "You gonna cry coon?"

The sixteen year old raccoon gave a smirk that would have made his Uncle Nick proud. He grabbed the jackal's paw and then he gave it a sharp twist, which was something he learned from his Aunt Judy. The golden jackal yelped and let the raccoon go. Then dropping down low, Nicky swept his assailant's legs and the canid fell muzzle first onto the floor with a whimper. Nicky straddled the jackal's back and leaning over, he whispered into her ear, "You could have said, no Nicky I don't want to go out with you."

The jackal named Banu giggled and said, "What fun would that be and who said the answer is no?"

The raccoon rolled off the jackal and offered her a paw up. His smirk had changed to a grin as he said, "It's only a school dance. So come on it will be fun! Besides I want to see you in a dress."

"Is it a double date with Chery and Freddie?" She asked. "No mom van right, I want to arrive in a style."

"We don't own a car, I thought we would walk?" Jake said. "If Aunt Judy's not working or Uncle Nick, they can drive us."

"Great a jackal, a coyfox, and two raccoons in an unmarked police cruiser, Banu laughed. "It sounds like a typical Friday night in Happy Town."

"Okay no promises, but I'll call Uncle Kevin and maybe he'll work out deal on a limo?" Nicky said. Picking up her backpack he started to walk with her to class.

"Hey Nicky do you have any real uncles and aunts who are raccoons?" Banu asked.

"Yeah, but they all live down south in the Lake Country," Nicky replied. "And we don't call all my parent's friends aunt or uncle. There's Grandpa Big and of course he's not my real grandfather, but a shrew. When we were little kits, we were confused and started calling him that and it stuck."

"Has anyone ever told you that your family is strange?" the jackal giggled.

"Yep, all the time," Nicky replied with a grin.

The night of the dance, a classic white convertible stopped in front of Banu's building. The raccoon stepped out and walked up to her apartment. "Hey Nicky, you two have fun tonight," said Banu's father as he rushed down the stairs past the raccoon.

Nicky was puzzled as he watched the jackal practically leap down the stairs as fast as he could. He paused at his date's door and after straightening his tie, knocked. Banu opened up the door and raccoon smiled as she twirled in her outfit. She was wearing a dark pink mid-thigh baby doll dress. "Wow!" he said. "If I knew you would clean up like this, I'd have asked you out before now."

She giggled and softly flicked his ear with her paw before saying, "I hope I don't have a wolf in raccoon clothing."

"Ouch!" he laughed. "I don't know which was worse the ear flick or the wolf joke?" He took her paw as they walked down the stairs and out of the building. They came to a halt at the sight of the crowd of mammals gathered around the car.

"Who's owns that car?" the jackal asked.

"My dad bought it, but he doesn't have a license," the raccoon answered. ""That's why Uncle Nick is driving."

"Why buy a car that you can't drive?" Banu said, her head tilted in the cute candid questioning way.

Nicky snickered, "That's the mystery of my dad. Who knows why he does things like that?"

Nicky politely tried to work himself and his date to the car, but the crowd was too big. Freddie and Chery had abandoned the car earlier, the vehicle's hood was up as the crowd oh and ahhed over the vintage gasoline engine. Banu's dad was talking to Nick about the transmission. After a few more attempts to reach the car, Nicky turned to Banu and said, "I'm sorry, but at this rate we'll miss the dance. Is it ok if we walk, it's only a few blocks?"

Banu began walking down the sidewalk. The raccoon watched as her tail was swishing back and forth. Then she stopped and asked, "Well Mr. Runnel, are you coming or are you just going to stare at my tail all night?"

The raccoon blushed and quickly ran after her and took her paw as they walked to the school dance.


	50. Chapter 50: Growing Up Runnel (Pt 2)

**Chapter 50: Growing Up Runnel (Part 2)**

 **The beginning of the college years for the Runnel boys and Nicky gets in major social trouble.**

* * *

 **Freddie Runnel**

His eyes flicked open and he smiled as she touched his nose with hers. "Good morning lover," Freddie mumbled. He stretched his body and yawned, at eighteen he had lost much of his awkwardness. He was still skinnier then his brother and just a tad shorter by an inch, topping out at just under three feet.

The coyfox sniffed and then gave him a look of disgust before she rolled onto her back and asked, "Phew honey, your breath. What the hell did we eat last night in Little Amir?"

Freddie rolled on his back and thought for a few moments before answering, "Kimchee, some kind of chicken, tea smoked fish, rice, and lots of sake. Oh and that damn stinky tofu which that red panda challenged us to eat. Also this tongue went to a place that I know little miss howler you remember well!"

"No, I can't remember a damn thing!" she laughed. "You shouldn't have given me so much sake."

"Then let me remind you!" the raccoon said as he began to lick his way down past her waist. She giggled before gasping as his tongue found its goal.

Nicky winced at the howl coming out of his brother's room as he was fumbling with the old fashioned drip coffee maker. They lived together in their off campus apartment, It was a nice two bedroom unit with a great room and a kitchen. Their father insisted that they live near the university so they got the full, as he called it, " _college experience."_ Of course, Chery was living with them most of the time because she remained inseparable from his brother. The two had been that way since they were toddlers and an old coyote elder once said the two shared the same soul.

Behind him, his bedroom door flew open and a cute red panda came out. She was looking around in confusion before asking, "Who the hell howled?" She winced as she held a paw to her head and the sheet she was clutching slipped down on one side partly exposing herself to the raccoon.

"That was my brother's girlfriend," he sighed. There was laughing and growling coming from his brother's room.

"Oh yeah, the coyfox!" the red panda replied. She winched again and asked, "Ahh...ahh…yeah you! Do you have some aspirin?"

"The name is Nicky," the raccoon said. He dug out a bottle of pain pills and poured her a glass of water. As he handed her everything, he realized he too had forgotten her name.

Taking the bottle and glass, she lost hold of the sheet and it fell into a bundle on the kitchen floor. She blushed as his eyes swept over her body, then shrugging she took a few pills and drank the water. Grinning she put a paw out and said, "The name's Sarah, nice to meet you…again."

The raccoon grasped her paw and pulled her closer for a kiss. She felt his other paw squeeze her bottom as he directed her towards the bedroom and she giggled as he whispered into her ear, "Let me properly reintroduce myself…again."

About an hour later a red fox pounded on the apartment door, he could hear shuffling inside. After waiting a few minutes he pulled out his key and unlocked the door. "Hey guys, you ready for breakfast?" he yelled as he walked in.

There was fumbling at the bedroom door and Freddie stumbled out, still pulling his undershorts on. "Sorry Uncle Nick, we still need to shower," he said as he ran towards the bathroom.

Before the fox could ask what he meant by we, Chery ran out wearing Freddie's robe. She smiled and waved at the fox as she quickly followed the raccoon into the bathroom. A few moments later, Nicky walked out of his room in his undershorts and into the kitchen. "Good morning Uncle Nick," he said with a smile. Would you like some coffee?" The raccoon poured two cups of coffee but instead of handing one to the fox, he took both into his bedroom and shut the door.

Nick shook his head as he walked to the kitchen and poured himself cup of coffee. He sniffed the air, which had scents that even the coffee could not cover. He smelled the musky odor of the male raccoons, a female coyfox, another unknown female mammal, and a lot of sex. "So when do I get to meet the young lady who's in your room?" he asked.

"Her name is Sandy," Nicky yelled back. "I meant Sarah and she's a friend."

The bathroom door opened and the fox sipped his coffee watching as Freddie walked towards his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Chery was right next to him, but thankfully she was still wearing the robe. Nicky opened his room door and walked towards the bathroom in his undershorts, behind him came a young red panda wrapped tightly in the bedsheets. She smiled and said to Nick, "Hi I'm Sarah." Then she joined Nicky in the bathroom.

The fox took his coffee and sat down on the couch. _This is going to be a long morning_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Nicky Runnel**

"I hate my life," Nicky mumbled as he began to guzzle his third beer. "I hate life."

"She just asked you to hook her up with another guy," Billy Two Ears said. "What's the big deal?"

"After we made love," the raccoon slurred out. "Naked in bed and that damn red panda asks me to hook her up with a male red panda classmate!"

The skinny coyote groaned, "Am I going to have to carry you back to the apartment?"

Nick began hiccuping before answering, "Just try it shagfur and I'll deck you."

Billy began to object, "Dude you making an ass…" Before he could finish, an angry bystander cut him off mid sentence.

"How dare you call him that!" the wildebeest angrily screamed as she towered over Nicky. She shook her hoof in his face. Billy cringed as a growing crowd gathered around their table. "You're a specieist and a bigot! You have no right to say that about this poor mammal!"

Billy tried to calm the crowd, but they yelled right over his protests. The wildebeest was berating the confused raccoon. Her snout was almost touching his muzzle. Nicky tried to stand and then he stumbled, before he threw up on her and passed out.

He awoke in the 5th Precinct's holding cell to the rapid tapping of an angry rabbit's foot. Looking up from the cot, he cringed at the look that Judy Hopps-Wilde was giving him. "I'm sorry Aunt Judy," he sighed, as he sat up and held his paws over his aching head.

"Public drunkenness and use of racially offensive language while threatening a minority species, which my dear could be considered a hate crime," the rabbit said. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"We call each other names all the time," Nicky sniffled and he had a look of fear in his eyes. "I just shouldn't have said it in public."

"No you shouldn't have," Judy snapped at him. "It's all over social media and the press. They're giving your mother hell and donors are already threatening to withdraw funding from the Coyote Cultural Center if she doesn't resign from the board."

For Nicky it was the end of his world, as he walked out of the building he was met on the street by a crowd of angry protesters. Finally a police cruiser drove him to his home in Happy Town, where another crowd was gathering. These mammals however, were members of his coyote pack and friends. But also waiting was a letter from the University that he had been summoned to a hearing the Student Disciplinary Committee. He stood on the porch and listened to the conversation inside.

"There is a group planning a protest in front of the Center, demanding Marie's resignation."

"I spoke with Manny and the school won't let him have legal representation during the hearing."

"The school's newspaper has an article signed by a dozen professors calling for his expulsion."

"Are any of those professor's canids? No, they're all prey!"

"Did you see all those so called experts on TV, telling everyone what coyote society is supposed to be like. Ha, not one expert was a coyote."

Nicky felt a paw on his shoulder and he turned to see Uncle Nick looking down at him. Throwing himself into the fox's arms, he sobbed like a kit.

Early the next morning a figure in a tartan poncho sat down on the stairs that led into the University's Administrative Building. The coyote was wearing his traditional long braided earring and medicine bag. He was dressed like the old stereotype of what his species should look like. In his paws was a reed flute and he began to play an old tune. Behind him was sign that read, IF ANYONE CARES. I FORGIVE MY BEST FRIEND & PACK BROTHER NICKY!

A large group of student protesters began to gather, along with the press, before the building. The protesters were in at first in disarray at the sight of the lonely coyote. Then some of the students even began yelling at him that he shouldn't forgive and should be angry. These were the so called social warriors, they knew that they were always right and were going to shout down anyone who had a different opinion. The coyote chuckled to himself, _wait until these assholes have to face the real world!_ Then he just ignored them and continued playing his flute.

There was a murmur from the crowd as Nicky showed up for the hearing. He was with his father and his adopted pack's alpha, a tall coyote named Sam Longtooth. The protesters swarmed around them, screaming and yelling at the raccoon, that is until Sam loudly barked out, "Shut up!" As they started into the building, campus security attempted to stop the older raccoon and the coyote from entering. Turned away, Jake and Sam directed Nicky to follow them as they walked towards the press. Suddenly Nicky stopped and walked over to where Billy was sitting, he sat down next to the coyote. Billy put his arm over the raccoon's shoulder and handed him the flute. As Nicky began to play the flute, the crowd began to quiet down and watched the two friends.

Slowly Billy stood and walked towards the press. Excitedly the reporters began shouting questions. The skinny coyote stood and silently waited for things to quiet down before saying, "It's not the words, but how the words are used that matter. When we start attacking each other over a word or two we don't like and not listening on how it was said, then we're just as guilty of the hate"

He turned to Nicky and the two walked up the steps of the building, the guards hesitated as the coyote led the raccoon past them and into the hearing room. In the end, Billy's words were ignored and the raccoon was expelled.

* * *

 **Freddie Runnel**

The room was quite as he finished his guitar solo, all the band members were staring at the twenty-one year old raccoon in awe. The tiger sitting next to the gazelle suddenly said, "I haven't heard anyone play the guitar like that since Carlos Lobos, where did you find this guy Catmull?"

"I was walking with my friends in the village and I heard him singing in a pub," shrugged the cougar. "I don't really care for folk music, but then he sang a version of a familiar song which I really hate. He did it in a refreshingly new manner."

"So he's got a voice to go with those paws?" Gazelle asked with a chuckle. She was in her fifty's and had gone from being a pop star to a musical icon. Tonight she was auditioning new band members for her latest tour. "Sing me a song handsome," she called to the raccoon.

"Sing her your version of Try Everything," Bobby Catmull added. He chuckled at the gazelle's frown.

The raccoon began to sing the song and his voice was pleasant, but it was just wrong for the music. "No! Catmull yelled. "Not that way, do it the way you sang it in the bar!" The raccoon objected and tried to point out it was Gazelle's song not his. The coyote cut him off, "You've got the job already, so now show her you can sing."

"He's right," the tiger added. "You've peaked my interest, sing the song."

Sighing, Freddie pulled a stool up and sat down. He sang the song and the words were slightly different and the melody was much more haunting. The song had an edge of hopelessness and despair and it spoke of a life unattainable.

"By the Lion!" the tiger cried. "He made it into a song a predator understands."

Gazelle shook her head yelled, "No! No! That was just wrong! It's an uplifting song, not that!"

"It's just bubblegum pop trash to us preds," Catmull said. "A song that was reminds us of the bad times." As Gazelle launched into a verbal tirade in her native language at the cougar, he smiled and asked the tiger, "She kisses you with that filthy mouth?"

"You should hear her when she really does get mad!" the tiger laughed. Turning his wife towards him he explained, "He sang it in the manner we predators felt during the time that song was a megahit, we couldn't try everything. You know back then that society wanted us muzzled, collared, and put away. We were second class citizens, with fear following us around day and night."

Then the gazelle pouted and said, "That's not how it was meant!"

"Sing her the other song, you know your song!" Catmull called out.

"It too is kind of sad," the raccoon said. The cougar just flicked his paw for him to sing. He looked into the back of the room and called out, "Chery I need your help." The gazelle looked puzzled as the female coyote joined him on stage with her fiddle. "She's my girlfriend, best friend, and now I've got the job, she's soon going to be my wife," the raccoon announced. The tiger put his paw on his wife's shoulder and smiled.

The song was sad and haunting, a ballad of found and lost love. A song about lovers dying because of others prejudice. A song about a valiant knight in love with a fair maiden. A song about a fox and a rabbit. When they finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. "You should sing that song," the tiger told his wife. "We can work on it some and record it before the tour."

"No!" Gazelle said. "It needs to be recorded but not by me, but by those two. Maybe I can sing backup?"

Catmull leaned back and smiled before humming the tune to Try Everything.

* * *

 **Nicky Runnel:**

Nicky smiled as the sun shone on the apple blossoms, the twenty one year old raccoon was in love and happy. He's expulsion from the University of Zootopia had set off a political firestorm and a court battle brought by the Predator Legal Defense Fund that forced the University Regents to revise their disciplinary policies and put a nice sum of money into the raccoon's pocket. As his elderly attorney Manny Mollinger put it, _"It's called due process sweetheart and it's the law."_ But Nicky had enough of the city and transferred to Northern University, a mostly agricultural school near Beaverton. Freddie had always told him he had more of his Grandfather Fred in him then his dad. Even during his Junior Ranger Scout years, he had loved the real woods more the forced nature of the city.

The raccoon thrived in the rural environment and he was in love with a farmer's daughter. Her name was Karen Millstone and the shapely raccoon lived on the family's farm, which was not far from the university. She held his paw as they strolled through the orchard. Nicky chuckled as she stopped to inspect a tree branch and would nod with approval, finally he stopped and cupping her cheeks he kissed her before asking, "Have you ever made love under an apple tree?"

"Now stud you know I haven't," Karen laughed. "But I'll put it in our bucket list."

"I can't wait to get married, then I can start to empty that bucket," Nicky said. Then he sighed before adding, "I told you I 'd wait until we were married, so how about we run downtown to the justice of the peace?"

"Oh, just so you can deflower me under the apple flowers?" the female raccoon chuckled and pulled him tighter. Feeling the bulge in his pants against her hip she blushed. "You need to have a conversation with your friend, honey."

"Nothing the old paw can't fix later," the male raccoon laughed. "Then again, there's always your sweet lips?"

"That's a bad habit I've created," Karen replied with a grin. "But so one sided."

"The offer is still out for me to help you with that problem," Nicky said as he wiggled his paws.

"Oh those paws aren't getting anywhere near my britches," she giggled.

"Don't trust me?" he asked.

"I don't trust myself!" Karen replied as she walked ahead, her tail slowly wagged.

The male raccoon stopped and watched her with a smile on his muzzle before running to catch up to her. Wrapping his arm over her shoulder, he whispered into her ear, "But you can trust me, I keep my promises. Grandpa Big used to say oaths are sacred."

"Your grandpa was a smart raccoon," she said.

"Actually, he was a shrew," Nicky replied.

"I'm marrying into one strange family," the female raccoon giggled.

"Speaking of strange families," the male raccoon said. "I've been contacted by the Oakley's and I've got the job. I'll be the first Ranger of the Great Oak Forest in the last one hundred years. I know it's a long way from your family, but it's near my uncles in the Lake Country and they could always use another paw to help with the farming. The old Ranger's cottage is a bit in disrepair, but my cousins are willing to help clean it up and add a few rooms. It has three bedrooms now, but I told them we may need a few more."

"Just how many babies are you expecting me to have?" Karen giggled.

"Considering how big our bucket list has become, I'm expecting lots of kits," Nicky replied. Grabbing her paws he drew her into his embrace and they kissed under the blossoms of an apple tree. "As for waiting, we only have a few more months until the Summer Solstice and our wedding. I think I'll be able to wait that long. My pop likes saying, _find a job you like doing, a loving mate, have kits, and you will be happy in life_."


	51. Chapter 51: Growing Up Runnel (Pt 3)

**Chapter 51: Growing Up Runnel (Part 3)**

 **Freddie Runnel**

The six year old coyote pup stared out the window at the rain and sighed, his arm ached again under the cast and the burns on his thigh stung. He was lonely because he had neither of his siblings to play with anymore. This house that his alpha had brought him to was much nicer then the crowded apartment he had lived in before that terrible night. He shuddered as he remembered his grandmother throwing him out of the building's third story window and into the tree before the room was engulfed in flames. Tears threatened his eyes as he mourned his parents, two brothers and his grandmother. But he was a coyote and grandson of a warrior, so he would be strong. _No one truly dies_ he told himself, _they just cross over the river to the other side and he will one day join them._

Across the room sat a raccoon, he was slim and wore a traditional long earring, similar to one the coyote's family wore during special occasions. The thirty year old raccoon was restringing an old guitar and the coyote cocked his head as he watched him began to tune the instrument. After a few moments, he began playing a melody and the pup walked over and stared with interest.

"Do you want to learn to play?" asked Freddie Runnel. "Come on over and I'll teach you."

Slowly the pup climbed into the raccoon's lap and strummed the guitar's strings with his good paw, then the raccoon played a cord and the young pup repeated it. After a while he stopped and asked the raccoon, "Are you now my daddy?"

"No Brian," answered Freddie. "You will always be the son of Chuck and Amanda Ravensong, but Chery and I will be taking care of you from now on. You can call me Uncle Freddie."

"Then I'm not part of your family?" asked the pup. His ears drooped and his tail was tucked close to his leg.

Chuckling, the raccoon gently hugged him and replied, "Of course your part of our family, we are of the same pack and the pack always takes care of their own. You are my pack son and I am your pack guardian." To most mammals this statement made little sense, but to a coyote it was perfectly clear.

After a few minutes more, Brian snuggled into the raccoon's arms and asked, "Could you tell me a story? Not a coyote story, but a raccoon story."

Freddie thought for a few moments and then began his story, "A long time ago in the great forest of Sherwood lived Robin Hood and his Merry Mammals. The merriest of all the fox's mammals was a raccoon named Much the Miller's Son…."

It was early in the morning when Chery heard the sniffling coming from the little pup's room. As she entered the room, the pup snarled at her. "Go away, I want my mommy!" he cried into his pillow.

Knowing his wife was never known for her compassionate ways, Freddie slipped by her and into the room. "You know Brian that she's crossed over?" he asked. The pup nodded and sniffled. "It's okay to miss them, your father and mother were good friends and I miss them too."

"I don't want to cry!" he mumbled. "I am the grandson of a warrior, my grandma was a warrior, and warriors don't cry."

"Oh, Brian warriors do sometimes cry," Freddie sighed. "My father had a best friend named Nick Wilde. You knew Mr. Nick, did you know he was the city's first police fox? You know he was a real hero and a great warrior." The pup nodded his head and laid back into the bed. "Let me tell you a story about my Uncle Nick and the day he cried. It was a stormy night in the city…"

* * *

 **Nicky Runnel**

"Mummph, Nick I'm cold" complained the rabbit as she tried to scoot herself back into his body for warmth and reached for his tail. Her eyes opened suddenly taking in the sunlit room as she realized that her fox was no longer with her. After over thirty years of marriage she had lost him that cold spring morning almost three years ago. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered his bright emerald eyes and that tender silly smirk.

But Judy didn't have time to mourn long, because she could hear the sounds of little paws running down the hallway towards her bedroom. She quickly wiped her eyes and smiled as four bundles of black and grey joy charged through the door, climbed onto the bed, and into her arms. The raccoon kits were excitedly yelling and giggling, "Da says it's time to get up, Aunt Judy. We get to take the train to Zootopia today!"

"Zoo..Zoo..Zootopia!" one of the younger kits chanted before being swept up in the bunny's arms.

"Okay boys, leave your aunt alone so she can get dressed and packed," came a firm voice from the door. Judy looked up at the handsome raccoon standing there with an amused look upon his face. She smiled at him and marvel how much Nicholas Bartholomew Runnel at the age of thirty looked like his father once had. He had those same sparkling eyes and a smile that could melt any heart. She could tell by his faint woodsy scent, and the fact he still wore his tan uniform shirt and green pants, that that he had been out since early dawn doing his rounds. It his job as the Forester of the Great Oak Forest to protect the ancient trees and lands for hundreds of miles around and Nicky took that job seriously.

Stepping into her room, he hugged her and she kissed his cheek as he asked, "How are you doing this morning Aunt Judy? We've got a train to catch in about three hours."

"Nicky I'm perfectly fine for a fifty-nine years old rabbit. Even with this bum leg, I can still outrun anyone in this household including you." She laughed as she hugged him again.

"Oh, you know we raccoons weren't made to run," replied Nicky. "Even Uncle Nick could outrun me and he was in his sixties" His eyes grew sad as he mentioned his late uncle. "But then again I think that old fox cheated." He gave her a smirk that reminded her of her husband's.

"Time waits for no mammal, so hop to it bunny," he laughed as he dodged her play punch and ran out the door.

The rabbit stared out the window, outside the winter sun shone through the trees casting shadows on the ground below. In the distance, she heard a mourning dove calling it's mate. She picked up a photo of her and Nick on their wedding day and held it to her chest. She could also hear the sounds of the raccoon family... her family...preparing for the trip and Judith Laverne Hopps-Wilde smiled as she reflected on what a good life she has had.


	52. Chapter 52: The Car

**Chapter 52: The Car**

* * *

He ran his paw down the hood of the white convertible and even though his wife no longer drove the car, he could not bring himself to sell it. The now sightless raccoon smiled at the memories he had of this car and its driver.

"Why did you buy an old car like this?" his wife Marie had chided him when she first saw it in the backyard. "You don't even have a driver's license!"

"It's a classic and after Nick and I get it running again, it will be the envy of the town," Jake replied. Before him was a rusted old fashioned gasoline car, a product of a bygone era. The seats were rotted and the roof long gone, but this wouldn't be the frist time the raccoon bought something others would turn their backs on. The shadow of the old Victorian house was proof of that, it was once a derelict shell and haunted ruin which now was the pride of the neighborhood.

 _Nick and I get it running,_ Marie wanted to laugh, he was not interested in cars, but Nick was fascinated in the old classics. She knew her husband well enough to know that he had bought it for Nick to play with, along with the father of little Nicky's friend Billy Two Ears, who was a talented mechanic.

Judy always felt that the ownership of a automobile was a waste of money, after all both she and Nick had unmarked police cruisers for work and when they went to the farm in Bunnyburrows they always took the train. Nick on the other paw, loved old classic cars and when Jake told him about this old convertible he found in the junkyard he chuckled and asked, "What is it about you raccoons and trash?"

"I swear, she called to me!" the raccoon replied with a shrug. "She called me to save her."

"Well she's not in too bad shape," Gary Two Ears said a few hours later as the coyote mechanic closed the hood and wiped his paws on his stained denim overalls. "You said you want her restored, so we're going to have to do some searching for parts. Tires will be the hardest things to find, we may have to buy reproductions."

Their search took months as the raccoon, fox, and coyote traveled from Outback Island to the south and the Green Mountains to the north.

* * *

Later that month, they had a lead on some parts in Tundratown and Jake called Tudratown Limousine to drive them to the dump.

"These new cars are taking all the fun out of driving," Kevin grumbled as he swung the limo's driver's chair around to face his passengers. "Self driving cars are replacing my drivers." Like the passengers, the polar bear was beginning to show his age since he was now in his mid forties and was chunkier around the waist. He had taken to wearing a light grey dress shirt and dark grey tie with his black suit. Reaching over with a paw, he pressed a few buttons on the dashboard of the computer driven black limousine.

Nick looked up at the massive polar bear. The red fox in his tacky off green jacket looked little compared to the bear and smiled before replying, "It took the meter ticketing duties away too. Not to mention a substantial decrease in traffic accidents, of course this meant the city could layoff more cops."

"Retired the dreaded Red Menace," Jake chuckled as the raccoon adjusted the sleeves of his dark grey wool overcoat. "So what is Chief Fangmeyer doing to punish newbies now?"

"Red Menace?" the polar bear scowled. "Nick, you were the infamous Red Menace? Rumor has it you once wrote a thousand tickets by noon."

"Naw, only two hundred and two," the fox replied with a grin. "I only did that to piss off Judy."

"Imagine that?" the raccoon chuckled. "So do you think this guy has five good steel walled tires?"

Kevin groaned and rolled his eyes, as Nick just laughed. "I doubt that, so it's a good thing we're looking for white walled, steel belted tires."

"That's what I meant to say," the raccoon huffed. He smiled when the fox ruffled the fur between his ears.

"Now Jake when we get to the salvage yard, let me do the talking!" Nick said. "Don't just pull out your credit card like you did last time."

"Why not, it just seems the easiest thing to do?" the raccoon replied as he spread his paws. "I mean we are showing up in a limo, so you can't argue we can't afford to pay full price."

"It's the principle," Nick sighed. "The back and forth, the challenge, or the game of negotiating."

"Don't look at me!" the bear said to the raccoon. "I'm a polar bear, I make an offer and you can either agree or disagree. After I stick your head into a snow bank, sooner or later you're going to agree with me."

When they arrived, Jake hopped onto the limo's trunk and he and Kevin watched the fox haggle with the moose who owned the salvage yard. The two seemed animated in their negotiations as back and forth they went, making a offer and then a counter offer.

Finally after an hour or so, Kevin yawned and walked over to the moose, the big deer flinched and yelled in protest as the bear grabbed his antlers and dragged him to a snowbank. After a few minutes of having his head stuck in the icy cold snow, he agreed to Kevin's offer.

"I almost had him," the fox grumbled as they loaded the five tires into the limo's trunk. "Ten minutes more and he would have agreed."

"Sure bro," Jake laughed. "He was going back up in price, so Kevin just reminded him of your offer.

* * *

The blind raccoon opened the car door and climbed into the passenger's seat, it felt familiar as he fondly remembered the many road trips he took with his best friend. His paw found the steering wheel and he wiped the tears from his eyes as he remembered one such trip.

"Hey Jake are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asked as he wheeled the car onto the freeway. He was wearing another of those tacky tropical shirts of which he seemed to have an inexhaustible supply of within his closet. "I mean you do get seasick really easy, remember that fishing trip?"

"Aw come on!" the raccoon protested as he adjusted his dark green polo shirt and snapped on his sunglasses. "I was only twenty seven or twenty eight back then. Besides, it was the first time I saw Marie in a swimsuit and I had other things on my mind."

"Gross Pop!" Nicky protested from the backseat, the sixteen year old raccoon was wearing shorts and a t-shirt with the logo of a prominent tractor manufacturer on it. His son always seemed to like the shirts he got from his Grandfather Fred or even from Nick's father-in-law, Stu.

His brother Freddie, on the other paw, wore a t-shirt with some grunge band on it. Looking sullenly at his brother, he complained, "I still don't know why Chery couldn't come along!"

"Can't you two be apart for more then a few hours?" Nicky teased his brother.

"We are whitewater rafting," Nick suddenly said. "So Freddie I need you to pay attention to what is going on and not distracted by Chery."

If a teenage raccoon could look even more sullen, Freddie accomplished that and more.

Jake looked over at Nick and shook his head, both of them knew that Freddie had skipped school several weeks ago and had sought out their adopted pack's Alpha to ask his permission to marry Chery. The coyote had denied the raccoon's request and since then Freddie had been caught by his mother kissing the coyfox, his paws on parts of her body where they didn't belong or maybe they did if they were older.

"Pop, have you ever been rafting?" Nicky asked. "Uncle Nick took us scouts once already."

"He did?" Jake asked in a surprised voice. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"You know why," the fox chuckled. "They're still rebuilding parts of the Scout Camp that you and Tails almost burned down. The scouts won't let you anywhere near the pack after that."

"Well then since you've already done rafting, I vote we do a zip line instead!" Jake offered. Both of the boys excitedly sat up and grinned.

"What is it with you raccoons and trees?" the fox chuckled as he flicked on the car's turn signal and took a left down the road that led to the Treeline Zipline Adventure.

* * *

The coyfox found the blind raccoon sitting in the car's passenger seat, sniffling. "Hey Pop," she called out softly. "It's time for dinner."

"Promise me that you and Freddie will take care of her when I'm gone," the raccoon said.

"Who? Mom?" Chery replied in confusion. "Of course we will!"

"No!" Jake sighed. "I know you'll take care of Marie, I meant the car."

"Oh?" the coyfox answered. "Of course we will."

"Good, I'll be along in a few minutes," the raccoon sniffled. After his daughter-in-law left, he felt the flow of tears running down his cheeks "Dammit fox why did you have to die, you were only sixty-four! We needed you…I needed you...to stay with us longer! Dammit bro, I miss you!" He sighed as he remembered the last time they took the car out together.

I'm not going to live forever," Nick chided him as they sat on the car's hood and looked out at the city lights illuminating the evening's darkness.

"You're too ornery to die bro!" Jake laughed. "You'll outlive us all, just for spite."

"With my ticker, I doubt that," the fox sighed.

"Aw come on, you know I love Judy like a sister!" Jake replied as he looked at his best friend with concern. "You know she's family and family always takes care of family!"

"I know, but I just wanted to hear you say it," Nick said as he tenderly put a paw on the raccoon's shoulder. Together the two friends sat and watched the city's lights.

A week later in the dark of the night, but in the arms of the rabbit he loved, Nicholas Piberius Wilde passed away and his best friend Jake Runnel still mourns.


	53. Chapter 53: I Once Knew A Fox

**Chapter 53: I Once Knew a Fox**

* * *

His cane clicked against the counter and his personal assistance device announced into his ear, "You have arrived at your destination."

"I can smell that I have arrived," the now sixty-six year old blind raccoon sighed as he replied to the computerized voice. "And I can hear Beth by the counter," he announced to the waitress. The grey on his muzzle only made him look more distinguished in his khaki pants and dark green polo shirt, but he was not as trim as he used to be during his youth.

"Good morning Mr. Runnel," the doe in the blue apron replied. "I have your coffees ready, one just black and the other with a splash of blueberry syrup. Both are tucked in a holder, just as you like."

"Thank you dear!" he smiled and handed her an envelope. "This should cover the tab and a nice tip. Now if my electronic friend doesn't get lost again, I have a fox to visit! Good morning to everyone and tally ho!" He waved his white cane dramatically in the air and then proceeded to walk towards the door.

The other patrons chuckled at the raccoon's antics as he exited the Main Street Café in downtown Happy Town.

"Where's he going?" asked a young red fox, who was sitting on a stool at the front counter.

Beth leaned on the counter and watched as the raccoon walked down the sidewalk, arguing with his PAD. A young coyote dressed in faded jeans and a old t-shirt left his booth in the restaurant and respectfully following several paces behind.

"Every Friday morning he buys two coffees and walks down to the cemetery, where he sits and drinks his coffee while talking to his best friend Nick Wilde," she replied. "He's done this for at least ten years now, ever since Mr. Wilde died. Before he died, I remember seeing the two of them sitting every Friday morning in the booth over there by the window. They would watch everyone on the street, talk, and complain about the coffee. "

"Why's there a coyote stalking him?" the fox said.

"He's a little obstinate sometimes and argues directions with his PAD, so we like to have someone follow…just in case." The doe answered.

"He must like coffee, he drinks two whole cups?" the he asked.

"He drinks only one cup, the other he sets on the gravestone. Mr. Wilde really loved blueberry syrup in his," Beth sighed.

"Seems like a waste of good coffee," the fox observed.

Beth chuckled, "Nah, the cemetery's caretaker Larry has really started liking reheated blueberry flavored coffee."

"You said his friend was Nick Wilde, say wasn't that the city's first police fox?" Asked the young fox as he hopped down and walked towards the cash register. "He was married to the new Police Commissioner, you know the rabbit?"

"Commissioner Hopps-Wilde," the doe answered while processing the fox's payment. "Do I know you?"

"No, I'm new to the neighborhood, but I was planning to go see Mr. Runnel soon. You see, he saved my grandfather when they were in prison together a long time ago and I just wanted to thank him," replied the fox.

* * *

He used his paw to explore the table before him, finding where everything was located before he picked up his spoon and sniffed the soup. "Chicken and dumplings with rosemary from the garden," he said to his companion, a young preteen coyote in jeans and a yellow sport shirt. "Is the garlic from the garden next door?"

"You are correct Grandpa Jake," Brian replied as he sipped the broth. "Uncle Freddie showed me how to make the stew last night when we were next door at Aunt Judy's."

There was an awkward silence before Jake finally sighed and said, "Okay my dear pack grandson, what are you up to?"

"I was wondering if I could get you to go to the studio at the Center and record some stories about Uncle Nick?" the coyote asked. "My class is helping do a display about him for the Center, you know he is kind of a hero to us canids."

"Heh, a hero," Jake chuckled. "Yeah, I guess he was always a hero to me too! I would be honored to participate."

There was silence again as they ate, until finally Jake asked, "So who's the young lady you've been rubbing up against?"

"Grandpa!" Brian almost yelped. "I've not been rubbing on anyone, I just pushed her on the swing and she may have bumped into me some."

"Bumped you some?" the raccoon laughed. "Yeah, girls do that when they like a boy, is she pretty?"

"Grandpa!" he protested again.

"So when do you want me to do the recording?" the raccoon changed the subject.

"Tomorrow, I have to let the teacher know that your going to do it," Brian answered. Jake could hear the twelve year old coyote pup's tail happily wagging.

* * *

That night he heard his wife enter the bedroom and a few moments later, she huffed, "Jake where did you hide my pajamas this time?"

"No pajamas tonight," Jake protested. "I hate those things with a passion."

"We're a little old to run around naked," she chuckled. "We're not exactly that young couple from long ago. Besides Freddie, Chery, and Brian now live here!"

"I don't know, you look the same to me," he replied as he held her in his arms.

"What do you know?" she sighed as his paws began to unbutton her blouse. "You're blind."

"So my other senses have to compensate," he whispered as his paws found her chest. "The sense of touch." He sniffed her neck, rubbing his muzzle upwards until his mouth found hers and they kissed. "The senses of smell and taste."

"Oh and what about hearing?" she huskily asked.

"These old ears want to hear you moan again," he chuckled as her blouse fell to the floor. Then his paws moved to unbutton her slacks and in a few moments they joined her blouse and underwear on the floor.

"Your evil coon," she muttered as she kissed him again. His paws cupped her tail and pulled her to grind against him. "Out and out evil."

His leg brushed the bed and he twisted himself so he sat with her straddling his lap. She shifted, rose up and then dropped herself to join them together like a key into a lock. "You're still a thief Sugar," she quietly moaned as she began to move her hips.

They both snickered when they heard their pack grandson Brian turn up his music.

Afterwards, he got his way as they snuggled together under the sheets. "I miss how you used to go nuts during mating season," he whispered in her ear. "Do you remember the first time you and I went through a season, back at the old suite at the Regency?"

"How could I forget?" she giggled. "I swear that I lost track on how many times we made love that weekend. Then there was the brunch ordered for us by Mr. Big, with the oysters, Champagne and a box of condoms."

"I still have that old book that Jerry gave us at the Mating Shower that he and the ladies on River Street threw us, you know the one about sexual positions," he whispered in her ear as he nibbled her neck. "We can start on page one and work our way through it one page a night, but you'll have to read it to me this time."

"Ha! You probably have it memorized by now and there were a few of those positions that almost sent us to the hospital!" she laughed. "We were a lot younger back then and more…flexible."

"Hey, I'm in good shape for a guy my age!" Jake protested. "I still workout daily."

She gave a slight gasp as his paws moved over her body before she pushed him onto his back and slipped under the sheets. She licked down his chest and below his waist, he groaned when her mouth found what she was seeking. It had been a very long time since she had done that to him and she felt like a teenager again.

"Okay stud, I'd forgotten how you tasted," she said after she returned from washing off her face and rinsing her mouth.

"Hey, Meredith once told me she like the taste of coon!" he objected.

She gently ran her paws along his chest and he knew he was in trouble. She wanted to laugh when she saw him flinch as she asked him her question, the one that he always avoided answering in the past. "How many lovers did you have before me Sugar?" she asked. When he tensed up, she pushed him down, "You owe me the truth."

"You're my only lover," he replied.

"You're not getting away with just that answer tonight," she huffed. "I want the truth, I told you about Michael and the others."

"You have a short list," he chuckled. "Okay, I guess your old enough to know about my sorted past. There were my friends who used to be on River Street, you know Meredith, Trudy, and Candy. Then there was Diamonds, Melinda Velt."

"Who became the Prime Minister of the Cape Republic," she chuckled. "You told me about her.

"Wanda Speedwell, but that was just a quickie and happened before I went to jail," he added.

"You rutted a mob boss?" she asked.

"That was long before she became a mobster, she was the security guard in that story I told you," Jake replied. "Then there was that kinky brown and white bunny, I don't remember her or her friend's name," he continued.

"Wait, you had a threesome?" the female raccoon laughed, "How did that turn out?"

"Like I said kinky," he chuckled. "Then there was a belly dancer in Sahara Square, she was a sand cat and I think her name was Simone."

"What is it with you and cats?" she chuckled as she stroked his ear.

She saw sadness in his sightless eyes before he continued, "Jasmine was my first raccoon, she was a jewel smuggler from the Southeastern Tropical Islands. Her voice was almost musical and I was going to rob her one night, but we seduced each other instead."

"What happened to her?" Marie asked.

"She was cruelly murdered," he sighed. "All for a damned stone."

"Oh, that's terrible!" she gasped.

"That's it, my whole sorted sexual history," he said. "After we met, it all came to an end and its been just you."

"Just me Sugar?" she chuckled. "You sound disappointed."

"Har…har…not funny raccoon!" he replied as he sat up and turned towards her. "You are my greatest lover and the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you with all my heart and soul."

"I love you too Sugar," she replied as she snuggled closer to him. "I love you too!"

That night she awoke with a smile, because he was once again purring in his sleep and she remembered that night long ago when they first made love inside a tent on a cold winter's night at Howler's Mountain.

* * *

The next day, Jake made his was across St. Patrick's towards the Canid Cultural Center, his PDA fussed as he took a short cut through the church. He crossed the street and met his pack grandson Brian at the building's front door and the coyote pup introduced him to his teacher and classmates. "So what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"We would like you to take a seat in the recording studio and tell few stories about Officer Wilde," the teacher replied.

With Brian's help, the raccoon found his seat. "Okay Mr. Runnel, you can begin when the light changes from red to green," the sound tech called out.

"I'm more then just color blind," Jake scoffed at the jackal. "You know that Paul!"

"Sorry, I forgot," the jackal replied. "So on the count of three. Three…two…one…go!"

Jake smiled and began his story, "I shouldn't have punched that fox, but if I hadn't I would have never met my best friend Nick Wilde…"


	54. Chapter 54: Epilogue A New Adventure

**Chapter 54: Epilogue A New Adventure**

* * *

The house's computer beeped a warning and the middle aged raccoon jumped from his seat at the table and frantically began towards the door, only to be stopped by the coyfox. "It's his time honey," she said, there was great sadness in her eyes as she looked towards the door.

Freddie looked at her with tears in his eyes and pleadingly said, "But he's out there alone, you know how he hates being alone!"

"No, he's not alone. He's with his friends," she sighed. "He's already said his goodbyes to us, let him have his peace."

Chery pulled her husband into her arms and stroked his ears. "He had Brian take him this morning for his Friday coffee and you know he loves doing his Friday morning visits with Nick. Brian said he pretty well said his goodbyes to everyone at the Main Street Diner, I think he's only stayed here until the grandpuppies started school."

The coyfox held the crying raccoon as they waited.

Beep, Beeep, Beeeep….the elderly raccoon's ears flicked in annoyance at the machine's alarm, it was warning him but at eighty nine years old he just didn't care anymore and he sighed as he flicked the machine off. His paw tenderly caressed the two bronze police badges and he muttered, "Well old friends, it looks like my time is up." His best friend Nick Wilde had passed away over thirty years ago from a stroke in the middle of the dark night, he had died in the arms of the one he loved most and the rabbit held him in her arms until the ambulance came. Every Friday, despite the weather, Jake always took coffee to his friend's grave and told him about the week's events. He knew the old fox wasn't there, but it helped with his grieving.

Judy passed away a few years ago, her funeral almost shut down the city. Her career with the ZPD was profound, from being the city's first rabbit cop to the Police Commissioner. There was a huge service downtown, followed by a grand police escort to the cemetery in Happy Town, where she was interred with pomp and circumstances next to her husband. Since she and Nick never had children, the folded flag of the city was presented to the raccoon's sons Nicky and Freddie.

Jake was sitting in a chair on the front porch of his home, the old Victorian house that the local's had dubbed Runnel's Folly. The sun was warming his fur and he smiled at the sound of children playing across the street at the church. With a shaking paw, he reached over and pulled Marie's scarf to his muzzle and sniffed her scent again, it had been almost a month since she left him behind. She had passed away from cancer and he held her paw when she died. After she passed, Chery had lifted her muzzle and gave a mournful howl, which was quickly joined by others throughout the city. The coyotes, wolves, jackals, and foxes knew that someone who had done so much for them had crossed over. Her service was inside the Canid Cultural Center, which used to be known as the Coyote Cultural Center. Thousands of canids and others lined the streets outside and followed her coffin as it was carried to the cemetery, where she was buried near Nick and Judy. There was a space between her grave and Nick's for him.

"It's time that I join you my dear, I once told you I would follow anywhere." Clutching the scarf to his chest, he closed his sightless eyes and smiled as the true darkness overcame him…

… _the raccoon looked around and he stood alone on the dirt trail. Tall trees surrounded him as he smelled the fresh morning air and listened to the birds singing. His ears picked up the sound of rushing water just around the bend, but he stopped and stared back at the trail behind him. This time he knew that there was nothing left undone and so instinctively he began to walk towards the water, the source of all life for a raccoon. Suddenly the path was blocked by a larger raccoon, who appeared both young and ancient at the same time. He had an earring made from beads and feathers, which was much like the one's worn by many of the coyotes. The black band of fur around his eyes looked almost burned on. "There you are my little one!" the raccoon's gentle voice said. "It's time to cross the river now my Thief. Marie, Nick, and Judy are waiting for you on the other side." Then_ _Azeban_ _took the smaller raccoon's paw and led him around the bend._

 _ **And so this story ends, but the raccoon's adventure has only begun on the other side. So when you gather with your pack at Howler's Mountain, remember the raccoon, his lover, and his best friends the fox and the rabbit, as you mournfully howl to the moon.**_

* * *

 **Editor's Notes:  
**

 **The story of Jake Runnel and his best friend Nick Wilde continue in the following stories:**

 ** _Sins Of Our Fathers_** \- Sometimes the children must set right the wrongs of their fathers and bring justice to those who were hurt. At the same time an outsider must find a balance between his species' social beliefs that are different from those of the city around him. Nick Wilde, Wolford, and Fangmeyer hunt a desperate war criminal who is hiding in their city. This story is based on Chapter 5 of a Raccoon's Redemption. (Completed– Rated M )

 ** _Zootopia: A Raccoon's Revenge_** – Jake Runnel isn't your typical raccoon, he's a former thief with friends on both sides of the law. When someone begins ritually killing his fellow raccoons, he's going to make sure there's hell to pay. Nick Wilde's best friend returns in an entertaining adventure mystery. (In Progress– Rated M)

 ** _Zootopia: A Raccoon's Rescue -_** A cynical teenage fox named Nick learns the joy of helping out someone in need on Halloween Night when he rescues a little raccoon kit in trouble. The night Jake Runnel first met Nick Wilde. (Completed- Rated T)

 ** _Zootopia: A Raccoon's Romance_** \- Jake Runnel thinks he's a stud, after all he's romped his way through many a willing young lady's bed, but now he's in love. Is it safe for him to take dating advice from his best friend Nick Wilde and will he win the heart of his true love despite the fox's help? A romantic comedy. (Pending - Rated M)

 ** _Zootopia Short Stories: A Raven's Kittens_** **-** Nick and his best friend Jake Runnel take Jake's two boys, little Nicky and Freddie to see Santa Paws and then visit an old friend of Jake's afterwards. The highland wildcat tries to tell the boys an old tale for the holidays, but have you ever tried telling a story to two inquisitive seven year old raccoons and a rambunctious fox? (Completed – Rated T)


End file.
